Matrimonio Misión Imposible
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: Ginny y Harry viven un noviazgo feliz, pero pasa algo que altera esa relación, algunos intentarán acabar con ella, amigos intentarán arreglarla, pero lo cierto es que sólo el amor sobrevivirá... entren y descubran esta emocionante historia.
1. Discusiones y peticiones

**Matrimonio, misión imposible**

**Discusiones y peticiones**

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Cállate, te van a oír!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Pues a mí sí! ¡Y ya deja de gritar que te van a oír!

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa! – él seguía gritando (a pesar de que tan solo los separaba un metro de distancia) sin importarle las peticiones de la chica que ya desesperada empezaba a hacer ademanes con los brazos para que baje la voz. - No me importa, que todo el mundo oiga que ¡¡TE AMO!!

- ¡Shhhh! Vas a hacer que me despidan – añadió en un susurro igual de desesperado – y quítate del camino tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarte oyendo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues vete…

- ¡JA! ¡Por favor! Claro que me iría pero sellaste la puerta con magia gracioso.

- Dije que te vayas pero no dije que pudieras – dijo el riéndose de la expresión de su chica, la amaba tanto y estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo por recuperarla.

- Deja de hacerte el cómico Harry Potter ya te dije que eso no te funcionaría, ve a convencer a otra si eso es lo que quieres yo no voy a caer fácilmente – empezó a caminar hacia él en actitud amenazante.

- No te tengo miedo Ginny ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? No lo entiendes ¡¡TE AMO!!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡No!

- ¡Muévete!

- ¡No, ya te dije que no!

- No me obligues a sacar mi varita… - dijo en un susurro apenas audible, estaba tan rabiosa que ya ni las palabras le salían _¿qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice?_ – se preguntaba mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda como loca, era la única forma de moverse podía irse al fondo pero eso no le serviría para salir de ahí; ya estaba amaneciendo y la gente llegaría pronto, todos, habría un partido de _quidditch_ en unas tres horas y los equipos debían llegar antes para practicar (como si no lo supiera), que dirían todos cuando se dieran cuenta de que no podían ingresar al estadio. Si, Ginny Weasley se hallaba en el interior de un estadio de_ quidditch, _el estadio donde acostumbraba a jugar el equipo Holyhead Harpies de la cual ella era la cazadora oficial, encerrada con Potter (como le decía últimamente) luchando por salir ya que a él se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de encerrarse con ella para ver si así lograba convencerla pero no ella no iba a ceder, no después de lo que vio - lo miró a la cara y su rostro en seguida se tensó, ahora si que estaba molesta, acababa de amenazarlo y a él solo se le ocurre ¿reírse?

- ¿Qué varita? ¿Te refieres a esta? – preguntó mientras balanceaba una varita con sus dedos.

- Pe… pero ¿Cómo? – se revisó el uniforme del equipo (ella era una de los miembros del equipo que había llegado antes para practicar, para su horrible desgracia) – Tú… – le apuntó con el dedo al no ver su varita - ¿Cuándo me lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo me sacaste la varita?

- Deberías fijarte bien donde dejas las cosas – dijo el aún sonriente.

- Eres un cínico, acabas de robarme y aún así te ríes

- Yo no te he robado – la sonrisa se le fue en un instante, ella sabía muy bien como derrumbarlo no en vano había pasado 6 años de novios conociéndolo y ahora todo ese tiempo se había ido al bote de basura por culpa de él. Eso era más que obvio para Ginny.

- ¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara?

- Yo… Ginny

- Ah… te sientes culpable ¿no? Pues bien merecido te lo tienes – se volteó para no verle la cara, mientras se reía a pesar de que estaba furiosa la situación no dejaba de parecerle cómica.

- No Ginny, eso no viene al caso.

- Eres un ladrón Potter eso es lo que eres – ella seguía de espaldas y hacía lo posible por disimular su risa, se imaginaba la cara de su ex novio pero ¡bien merecida que se la tenía!

- No Ginny - él corrió, quería estar frente a ella para contradecirla soportaba todo menos que ella tuviera una mala imagen de él (aunque de hecho ella ya la tenía) – en serio yo no… ¡Ginny! ¡No…! – ella aprovechó la primera oportunidad para salir corriendo, la única salida se encontraba detrás de Harry y este se había movido. No podía desaprovechar eso, corrió como loca, quería irse antes de que él la alcanzara, con suerte llegaría al final le cerraría la puerta en la cara y se reiría de él; eso era digno de ella.

- ¡No escaparás! – gritó él mientras corría, Ginny se cansaría (al menos eso esperaba), se encontraban en la mitad del estadio y era un estadio enorme a decir verdad.

- ¡Mírame como lo hago! – gritó dándose la vuelta un poco para enseguida voltearse y seguir huyendo.

- Ahhhhhhh

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No puedo… moverme.

- Eso es un truco muy viejo

- No… en serio no puedo – él se agarraba con fuerza el tobillo derecho se había lastimado cuando corría _(será o no será)_ – Ginny ayúdame – intentó ponerse de pie pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a caer, ella se acercó dudosa pero se detuvo en el acto.

- No te creo después de todo eso es lo que eres: un vil mentiroso. Adiós – siguió su camino.

- Ginny…

- No te creo

- Eres una ingrata yo siempre te ayudo **en todo** – recalcó muy bien las últimas sílabas quería hacerla sentir culpable. Ginny volvió a detenerse, pareció dudarlo por un segundo pero accedió; él tenía razón y no le gustaba que tuviera la razón. Era insoportable.

- Ay… está bien pero donde estés mintiendo – dijo mientras se acercaba y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

- No te preocupes…

- ¿Pero qué haces? – él la había agarrado de la cintura y no la dejaba moverse – ¡quítame las manos de encima, infeliz!

- No hasta que me escuches – intentaba sostenerla pero con el tobillo herido le era difícil.

- No, basta, déjame o grito.

- Ginny… hemos estado gritando todo este tiempo creí que había quedado claro que nadie podía oírte – dijo él un poco extrañado por la ocurrencia de ella.

- Si… de acuerdo – dijo con la cara un poco roja por la vergüenza – ¡pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a tratarme como se te de la regalada gana Harry!

- Vaya… estamos progresando ya me llamas por el nombre y no por el apellido… ¡Auch! – golpe bajo, Ginny le había dado con el codo en el estómago, lo que causó que ella pudiera soltarse.

- Eso es para que sepas que nadie ni siquiera tú me tratas así, ahora ¡muévete! Claro – esbozó una sonrisa – eso si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte. Piensa estás cojo y doblado por la cintura esa no es una buena forma de pelear conmigo.

- Ya te dije que no me voy a mover hasta que me escuches – estaba impacientándose.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Ya te dije que no y no es no! – Ginny gritaba como niña chiquita, de hecho esa pelea no tenía nada de adulta porque ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, parecían dos chiquillos peleándose por motivos adultos.

- ¡Qué me escuches te digo!

- ¡Que no y no lo voy a hacer!

- Vaya… todavía, yo creí que ya se habían arreglado – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, ellos dieron un respingo al oírla creían que estaban solos – olvídenlo esto va para largo – comunicó a alguien que estaba detrás de él. Poco a poco al estadio fue llegando más gente conocida (muy conocida).

- ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí? Y como que creías que ya nos habíamos arreglado.

- Claro, es que Harry nos dijo que iba a intentar convencerte…

- ¡Ron! – exclamaron al unísono Harry y Hermione (ella se encontraba a la izquierda del hermano de Ginny)

- Con que convencerme eh, ¡toma!

- ¡AY!

- ¡Ginny! – exclamaron sus padres alarmados por el golpe que su hija le había propinado a Harry (todos los Weasley estaban, sin falta)

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso, ya me dejaste cojo, doblado por la cintura ¡¿Qué más quieres?! – preguntó furioso mientras se incorporaba.

- No le hables así – lo regañó Bill

- ¡Por fin! Alguien que no está en contra de mí – miró ceñuda a Ron y su mejor amiga, ellos desviaron la vista algo avergonzados.

- ¡Ves! Eres un bocafloja Ronald.

- ¡Auch! – Hermione también había golpeado con el codo a su novio en el estómago, a diferencia de Harry él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, era la forma favorita de reaccionar de Hermione cuando el metía la pata de alguna forma – No Ginny, no estamos en contra tuya.

- Entonces por qué no me dejan en paz ¿que quieren de mí?

- Ya te dije que…

- Tú cállate…

- Pues no, no me voy a callar ¿que te cuesta oírme?

- Lo mismo que a ti te cuesta dejarme tranquila Potter.

- ¡No lo voy a hacer Ginevra!

- No me llames** Ginevra** sabes perfectamente que no me gusta.

- Pues también sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gusta que me llamen **Potter**.

- ¿Crees que esto sirva?

- Para nada, es más que obvio: Ginny no va a ceder.

- Admitámoslo nuestra hermanita es hueso duro de roer.

- Ni que lo digas – George, Charlie, Percy y Bill se encontraban opinando sobre la situación entre Harry y Ginny ya que estos habían vuelto a ignorarlos.

- Dejen de estar hablando y ayuden…

- ¿A qué papá? A ver como ese par discute

- Pues algo deberían hacer

- Mamá no…

- Dejen de hablar y no discutan. Ellos tienen razón mamá, Harry y Ginny no pararán de discutir. Harry es muy testarudo…

- Y Ginny también – intervino Hermione apoyando a Ron en la discusión – aunque todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubieras metido la pata Ron

- Es verdad me equivoqué pero que iba a saber yo que no se habían reconciliado – al ver que ella seguía mirándolo con mala cara la abrazó por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos – no te enojes conmigo y menos por culpa de ese par – ella se giró para ver a los aludidos y dijo: - tienes razón, pero tendrán que reconciliarse algún día; el motivo de la pelea es muy tonto.

- Apuesto que no pensarías lo mismo si te hubiera pasado a ti – le dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ni se te ocurra o lo lamentarás Ronald – lo miró amenazante como solo ella solía hacer, a él se le tensó el rostro cuando la vio.

- Uyyy, eso da miedo – se burló George.

- ¡Tú cállate!

- ¡No te metas! – dijeron

- En fin al menos Ron tiene razón en algo…

- ¿En que Perce? – preguntó Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó burlón – en que mas va a ser, ese par – los señaló – no dejará de discutir en mucho rato y sinceramente yo ya me estoy cansando; llevan semanas así ¿no podrían parar de una buena vez?

- Lo haría si **este** tipo dejara de fastidiarme la vida – Ginny se había acercado a su familia, estaba muy molesta y detrás de ella venía Harry con una extraña expresión en su cara, una que parecía dividirse entre la seriedad y la satisfacción. Hermione no tardó en fijarse en ese pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se reconciliaron o que?

- ¡JA! Ya quisieran – desvió la vista furiosa y al volver a fijarse en su amiga vio que esta tenía una expresión más seria en la cara. Temió haberla ofendido y se apresuró a disculparse: – No Herm no es por ti me refiero a…

- No te preocupes si entendí. Entonces lo que estás tratando de decir es que aceptaron hablar o mejor dicho accediste a escucharlo ¿no Ginny?

- Más o menos.

- No entiendo – decía Ron mientras observaba al resto de su familia para ver si compartían su confusión (al parecer sí)

- ¿Puedo hablar? ¿O es que para eso también tienes objeciones? – intervino Harry

- Adelante no tienes por qué pedirme permiso, te prohíbo hablarme a mí no al resto de mi familia.

- Aguarden, aguarden que volví a confundirme. No que accediste a escuchar…

- ¿Y…?

- … y ahora no quieres hablar. No te entiendo Ginny.

- Lo que tú no entiendas Ron me tie…

- Lo que Gin trata… - él se apresuró a corregirse al ver la cara que puso ella (de seguro le diría: ¡No te he dado permiso de llamarme así Potter!) – lo que Ginny trata de decir es que accedió a escucharme pero no ahora. Ella pondrá la fecha y hora – explicó con voz cansina pero feliz (el milagro se le había hecho no exigiría más).

- Ya veo… - dijeron los Sres. Weasley.

- ¿Por qué no ahora? – preguntó George esta vez.

- Por que tengo partido de _quidditch_ en menos de una hora – se dirigió a su hermano – y gracias a ti – golpeó el pecho de Harry con un dedo – no he practicado ¡absolutamente nada! – exclamó casi al borde de la histeria.

- Bueno algo es algo verdad compañero.

- Si es verdad…

- ¡Ay! Y ahora que Hermione – ella señaló al frente, específicamente a Ginny, ella los estaba mirando ceñuda a Harry y a él por hacer ese comentario.

- Gin nosotros…

- ¡Adiós! – Ginny se dio la vuelta altaneramente (dejando muy en claro su enojo) haciendo que su cabello se agite y su cuerpo se mueva con gracia mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar. Harry no pudo evitar observarla caminar, esa chica lo traía loco y era la única capaz de hacerle dudar de sus acciones; no había duda: amaba a Ginny Weasley con locura.

- Ejem… ejem… - interrumpió Bill las cavilaciones del chico.

- ¿Eh…? – preguntó Harry (se había quedado completamente distraído observando a la menor de los Weasley, lo que fue muy evidente para el resto)

- Olvídalo, Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ron y yo te habíamos dicho de la cara de tonto que pones cuando te distraes? – preguntó Hermione burlona mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo – mi cara… ¿Qué tiene mi cara? (él seguía distraído) – ella se lanzó a reír.

- Olvídalo hermano eres caso perdido – dijo Ron mientras le propinaba un manotazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey, eso dolió!

- ¡Ron no le pegues! – advirtió Hermione.

- Naa… da igual ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cafetería cercana? Me muero de hambre…

- Ron vinimos comiendo de tu casa… ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Da igual Hermione, me muero de hambre…

- Es imposible ya sabes que Ron y comida aparecen muy seguido, además yo también tengo hambre, no comí de los nervios.

- Para lo que te sirvió…

- Al menos hice el intento… y lo conseguí después de todo – declaró Harry sonriente por el objetivo logrado.

- Sí, pero bajo sus reglas – insistió Ron.

- No me importa bajo las reglas de quien sea lo importante es que lo conseguí.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Oye que clase de amigo eres se supone que me apoyes; por fin logré que tu hermana me escuche y tú sólo me reclamas lo poco que conseguí

- Chicos…

- Ese es el problema por qué tenía que ser mi hermana ¿no pudiste enamorarte de alguien más que esa enana?

- No. Y yo tampoco te dije que te enamoraras de Hermione y sin embargo lo hiciste.

- Si pero Hermione es diferente…

- Hey que sigo aquí.

- … en cambio Ginny…

- Quiero a Ginny y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¡Es mi hermana!

- Ya decía yo que Ron estaba muy tranquilo con el tema de nuestra hermanita – George negaba resignadamente con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la conversación (casi discusión de su hermano).

- Es verdad… - confirmó Percy. Él y George habían mejorado notablemente su relación después de la guerra ya que George aún estaba adolorido por la muerte de Fred (a pesar de los años transcurridos) y Percy aunque lo negara se seguía sintiendo culpable por su muerte.

- Hermione también es como mi hermana.

- ¿Y que?

- ¿Cómo que y qué? También tengo el mismo derecho que tú a reclamar vuestra relación.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Hermione espantando incluso a los Weasley (los habían ignorado completamente)

- ¿Quieren parar de discutir? Me importa un pepino la opinión que tengan ambos sobre la relación de cada uno y dejen de hablar de mí enfrente de mí como si yo no tuviera ni voz ni voto ¡Es el colmo! – se retiró de la misma forma que había hecho Ginny minutos antes.

- Hermione…

- No te vayas… - ellos siguieron a Hermione, pronto llegaron a su lado y empezaron a hablar y a reír como siempre hacían. Ella colgada del brazo de Ron y Harry a un lado de ella riéndose de las ocurrencias o comentarios de sus amigos.

- Ese trío ya nos dejó tirados ¿no creen? – dijo Charlie.

- Da gusto verlos – la Sra. Weasley esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no haremos nada aquí parados.

- Tienes razón papá. Vámonos – en seguida todo los Weasley tomaron el mismo camino que Harry, Ron y Hermione para salir del estadio (Harry ya había retirado el hechizo para poder salir).

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Conociendo personas

**2. Cap. Conociendo personas**

- Hey Weasley ¿ya te vas?

- Si ya me voy Caro, hoy fue un día difícil. – respondió Ginny a su amiga. Caroline Montgomery era la segunda cazadora oficial del equipo y junto con Alice Rogers eran las que mejor se llevaban en todo el equipo; Caroline era una chica alta, de ojos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, largo y ondulado (acostumbraba a llevarlo suelto al igual que Ginny), alta, delgada, muy bonita, era muy popular entre los chicos y su personalidad extrovertida hacía que su popularidad se incremente (y mucho).

- Vaya no puedo creerlo, lo dice la chica que anotó tres goles seguidos al equipo contrario, que vale recalcar eran solo de hombres (muy lindos por cierto) lo que dio a conocer la fortaleza femenina ¡SI! – Ginny lanzó una carcajada por el comentario de su amiga, cuando se recuperó de la risa dijo: – En serio Caroline estás loca.

- Lo sé pero alguien tiene que estarlo ¿no crees? Pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué te sucede Chica Weasley? (así le decían en el equipo y todos los admiradores y fans de las Hollyheid Harpies) ¿algo anda mal en casa?

- No, no es nada de eso – se sentó cansada en uno de los bancos de los vestidores. El partido había acabado hace como una hora y ellas eran las únicas que se habían quedado, el resto ya se había ido a casa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es…

- A ya… déjame adivinar tu problema ¿acaso se llama Harry Potter?

- ¡Caroline, eres adivina! – bromeó, al menos eso le levantaba el ánimo.

- Si a veces creo que debería reclamar la plaza en Hogwarts, no pagan mal – habló de forma distraída, pero en seguida volvió a su expresión de antes, Ginny había vuelto a carcajearse, y no por el comentario sino por la cara que ponía cuando hablaba o intentaba parecer seria porque no lo conseguía; a menos claro que en verdad lo esté.

- Ay Caroline tú me haces reír en serio pero gracias me has levantado el ánimo.

- No hay de que, pero cuéntame que te hizo ese lindo chico ahora.

- Lindo si es, lo admito…

- ¿Lo admites? Estuviste 6 años de novia con él y es ahora cuando lo admites estás ciega o qué

- Cálmate mujer ni que hubiera cometido un error grave o algo parecido…

- Bueno, bueno sígueme contando.

- De acuerdo… - Ginny le contó lo que había pasado esa mañana en el estadio: los gritos, los golpes incluso la risa que le había causado la pelea con Harry. Caroline sólo escuchaba pero era evidente por la sonrisa en su cara que la situación también le había resultado cómica. –… y después de tanta insistencia acepté escucharlo, no hubo de otra.

- Vaya ese hombre si que es insistente no.

- Y me lo dices a mí…

- Sinceramente no se porque estás así, no lo tomes a mal, pero no crees que esta pelea es algo infantil.

- ¡Infantil nada! ¿Acaso lo que vi no cuenta? Ellos estaban ahí y…

- Y… ¿qué?

- Que… ay no te pongas a defenderlo

- Si no lo defiendo sólo digo que es algo tonto, según lo que me has contado de esa chica no me extrañaría nada que ella haya sido la causante de todo esto.

- ¿Tú crees? Pero que digo – se contradijo – claro que es verdad lo que vi, ni que el fuera de hierro para oponerse a esa…

- Ah con que por ahí va la cosa… - sonrió pícaramente a su amiga, Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de ella. Temiendo lo peor se apresuró a añadir: – no se trata de eso, claro que no, el motivo de mi enojo es lo que vi y no el que no se negara a estar con ella…

- Ginny (ahora si estaba seria) tú ni siquiera sabes con exactitud lo que viste, tú mismo lo dijiste sólo…

- Sólo vi a Harry con una mujer encima de él en su habitación y semidesnudo y…

- ¿Semidesnudo? Estaba sin camisa, nada más.

- ¿Y tú como sabes?

- Tú me lo contaste y ya deja de atacarme que yo solo intento ayudarte.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas, recapacita. Creo que hiciste bien al acceder a escucharlo no creo que ese hombre que hizo de todo por volver junto a ti después de una batalla en la que murieron muchas personas con tan solo 17 años ahora te valla a dejar a los 25 por una chica sin pizca de cerebro…

- Estaba en Revenclaw…

- … y deseosa a hacer de todo por complacerse a si misma ¿no te parece ilógico?

- No estamos juzgando lo lógico de la situación, estamos juzgando la verdad de los hechos y la verdad es que Harry me traicionó y ¡es verdad!

- Es mentira.

- ¿Por qué todos lo defienden? – exasperada golpeó sus muslos.

- Porque dice la verdad.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Ni siquiera lo has oído

– Es imposible discutir contigo, ya verás lo que haces – dijo muy seria pero enseguida cambió su expresión por una alegre – Mira para que veas que soy una buena amiga te voy a invitar un trago.

- No tengo ganas de meterme a beber en ningún pub. No gracias.

- Claro que si gracias. Vamos – la agarró del brazo y empezó a jalarla – será divertido.

- No Caroline, no por favor, no quiero que nadie me vea y…

- Si nadie te va a ver o mejor dicho a reconocer.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos a ir a un bar muggle.

- ¿Muggle?

- Claro conozco uno excelente en el Londres muggle, mi hermano lo maneja así que si pasa algo malo tenemos a los grandulones de mi hermano cuidándonos - rió

- ¿Tú hermano es muggle cierto? – preguntó para cambiar el tema, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de Harry.

- Sí y toda mi familia, soy la única bruja de mi familia, créeme en una familia de 7 que la segunda hija salga bruja es raro.

- Ah… tú eres la segunda.

- Sí un hermano mayor y un trío de revoltosos como hermanos menores la tercera tiene 22, el otro tiene dieciséis y la chiquita diez y aquí entre nos creo que es bruja.

- ¿Bruja, tú hermana pequeña? ¿En serio?

- Si, la vez pasada olvidé mi varita en la mesa de la cocina y cuando fui con Matt (mi hermano, el dueño del bar) a recogerla Lucy la había tomado y habían salido unas cuantas chispas, pudieron haber sido los fuegos artificiales de afuera o una mala pasada de mis ojos. No estoy segura, pero te aseguro que ella recibirá carta de Hogwarts el año próximo.

- No lo sabía.

- Lo sé, eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento y lo hice sólo para que veas que confío en ti porque ni a mi familia se lo he dicho, no quiero que se asusten, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo que yo. Confía en mi Ginny ¿Qué puede pasar?

- Estás bien, vamos. ¿A qué hora?

- Te quiero lista a las 8, te iré a recoger en auto.

- ¿En auto?

- Auto ya sabes – hizo como si condujera el volante de un vehículo – transporte muggle.

- Ah… auto, está bien de paso te voy presentando a toda mi familia y a Harry porque de seguro estará ahí.

- ¿Cómo, vive ahí?

- Más o menos, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron y creció como un hijo y un hermano más para todos excepto para mí claro que siempre lo vi diferente.

- Si, si me contaste esa historia no entiendo como puedes mantener una ex relación – se rió de su propio término – con tu ex, metido en la casa donde vives.

- ¿Por qué crees que entreno más? – Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa – Cuando tiene que trabajar estoy en casa cuando vuelve estoy fuera así solo tengo que compartir el almuerzo y la cena ¿Útil no?

- Interesante… pero no importa esta noche vamos a divertirnos y prometo llevarte tarde a casa ¿Bueno?

- Está bien. Vamos – ambas se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta del vestidor, se aparecerían en sus respectivas viviendas cuando estén fuera del estadio.

_En la Madriguera… _

Ginny se apareció en la parte delantera de la Madriguera, abrió la verja y fue directo a la puerta de su casa, cuando entró se quedó observando el interior de la casa. Le parecía que todo estaba muy callado pero no le extrañó. En los últimos años la Madriguera había cambiado bastante, no era como la de otros tiempos. Antes era común oír a Molly Weasley regañando a los gemelos por haber cometido una tontería o efectuado alguna estúpida broma; a Ron quejándose por haber sido la víctima en esas bromas; a Ginny y a Charlie reírse por las bromas hechas; a Percy regañando a los gemelos igual que su madre; y a Bill y Arthur Weasley dividirse entre la risa y la calma de la familia, pero ya no. Con el pasar de los años el humilde hogar de magos había pasado por muchas fases: de hogar a Cuartel General para la Orden del Fénix a campo de batalla para ser otra vez hogar; la Madriguera seguía siendo la misma pero ya no se encontraba tan atestada de gente sólo Ginny y los Sres. Weasley vivían allí permanentemente, el resto de sus hermanos vivían aparte: Bill con su familia, Charlie en Rumania, Percy viviendo con su novia (aunque esto no le agrade a Molly), George en su departamento que estaba encima de Sortilegios Weasley y Ron viviendo con Harry en Grimauld Place. Estos últimos eran los que iban más seguido a la casa junto con Hermione que después de haberle devuelto la memoria a sus padres vivía feliz con ellos y pasaba mucho tiempo con Ron y Harry (más con Ron) en la Madriguera o Grimauld Place; sólo Ginny permanecía allí.

Paseó la vista por toda la casa y suspiró – Menos mal, todo está tranquilo, creo que subiré a mi cuarto, tomaré una ducha y dormiré un poco ya habrá tiempo de arreglarme para esta noche – se dirigió a las escaleras, entró a su cuarto (seguía igual que años antes), se duchó, se vistió y se acostó en su cama – Ay Harry… ¿Qué me pasa contigo? ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme tranquila?! – golpeó la cama con los puños, se acostó boca abajo, abrazó su almohada y observó por la ventana que daba al jardín mientras se decía a sí misma: – esto no es posible, yo no soy la mujer adecuada para ti, no somos el uno para el otro, lo sé… – suspiró – si tan sólo no hubiera escuchado a esa tipa, si tan sólo… ¡no! Harry tiene la culpa, él me estaba traicionando de eso no hay duda… oh tal vez vi mal y todos tienen razón y en el fondo no me estaba traicionando tal vez… – pensó – ¡no! – se regañó a sí misma mientras se levantaba e iba a su tocador, se sentó en la silla que estaba ahí, miró su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado.

Ginny Weasley había dejado de ser la menuda chica de 16 años para pasar a ser una hermosa mujer de 24, alta (no demasiado) y delgada, llevaba su cabello, rojo como el fuego, por debajo de los hombros; tenía una personalidad fresca y simpática y había adquirido mucha fama entre la gente no sólo por ser la integrante más joven de la familia que siempre apoyó al salvador del mundo mágico: Harry Potter; sino también por ser la mejor cazadora que habían tenido las Holyhead Harpies pues era ella la que tuvo el récord de mayor número de goles en la temporada pasada. Ginny se mantenía en buen estado físico y laboral pero sentimentalmente estaba peor que el calamar gigante (según sus propias palabras) pues el amor de su vida, el héroe de los magos ahora era sólo un mal recuerdo y todo por una desagradable visión o malentendido, ya ni ella sabía bien; sólo sabía que su vida sentimental era horrible y necesitaba solucionar eso rápido, pero con Harry insistiendo todo el tiempo no había podido hacerlo hasta el momento, y por lo visto la opción de Caroline de salir y distraerse era lo mejor que tenía. Volvió a suspirar resignada – ¡tendré que arreglar esto y ya! – Golpeó la mesa con los puños – tendré que hacer algo… y ya sé lo que voy hacer… ya lo verán… probaré que ya me olvidé de ti Harry Potter – se vio por última vez al espejo, agarró su bolso y salió de su habitación lo más pronto posible. Dejó una nota en la cocina y salió dispuesta a conseguir "su independencia amorosa".

Caroline Montgomery se apareció en un armario en la parte trasera de su casa (que tenía un hechizo silenciador permanente puesto por ella para que la gente que esté en ese momento en el interior no se espante por los ruidos ocasionados por la aparición)

- ¡Ya llegué! ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Ma! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Me van a responder o qué?

- Aquí estamos, deja de gritar tanto hija – la madre de Caroline había salido de la cocina con un plato en una mano y una toalla en la otra, por lo visto se encontraba secando los platos del almuerzo y Caroline lo notó.

- Ay no… me quedé sin comida…

- ¿Y porqué no la apareces con ese palo de madera que tienes? – Preguntó un chico alto, fornido, apuesto de ojos verdes y de cabello castaño oscuro – no que sin eso no puedes vivir… Y además no se de que te quejas si tú vives comiendo, no se como no engordas…

- En primer lugar cuantas veces coma no te importa, porque la comida es sagrada para mí y en segundo lugar lo haría, créeme que sí Matt, pero es imposible aparecer comida de la nada, no se puede, es una regla básica de aparición elemental o al menos eso decía Flitwick… - volvió a adoptar la misma actitud distraída, esa que le causaba tanta risa a Ginny, su hermano también la miró divertido.

- ¿Flitwick? ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó una niña de unos 10 años al entrar a la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas altas que había alrededor de la mesada, tomó una de las manzanas del frutero después de darle una mordida volvió a preguntar: - ¿Caro vas a decirme? ¿Quién es Flitwick?

- Era mi profesor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts _ya sabes el colegio donde irás el próximo año…_ – terminó la frase en su mente, estaba segura, su hermanita iría al colegio de magia, no pudo evitar observarla era como una versión miniatura de sí misma sólo que un poco más reservada y al parecer sus sospechas se confirmaban pues ella era la única de su familia que mostraba verdadero interés por su mundo, el resto de su familia aunque la aceptaba y se sentían orgullosa de sus poderes no podía negar que la magia les causaba temor y mucho (ellos tuvieron que huir por pedido de Caroline en la cacería de hijos de muggles en la batalla, no sin antes llevársela consigo, volvieron sólo cuando fue seguro y eso sucedió cuando todo el mundo mágico empezó a festejar la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort) por lo que siempre que podían evitaban el tema pero no demasiado porque Caroline era muy parlanchina y siempre, cuando estaba sólo su familia, terminaba hablando de su trabajo que era el _quidditch, _de sus aventurascon las criaturas mágicas las cuales le encantaban especialmente las peligrosas (en eso se parecía Hagrid, él siempre fue su maestro favorito), de sus amigos, los líos del Ministerio y las cosas raras que pasaban en Hogsmeade, el Callejón Diagon, Gringotts y muchas otras cosas más. – Era un señor bajito muy simpático, me enseñó muchas cosas, los encantamientos más útiles me los enseñó él o mejor dicho todos me los enseñó él – se rió un poco antes de continuar – hubiera sido diferente de haber seguido una carrera en el ministerio pero no, escogí el _quidditch_ y no me arrepiento, me encanta jugarlo – se sentó a un lado de su hermana pequeña y mientras comía una manzana (ignorando completamente la cara de desconcierto que puso su madre al no entender muy bien a lo que se refería su hija) recordó: - A Matt hoy voy a tu bar – su madre frunció el entrecejo y siguió con sus labores, sus hijos la vieron y siguieron hablando pero en voz baja - ¿qué le sucede?

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

- No, que cosa – sus hermanos se miraron resignado Caroline era muy distraída a veces.

- Aún no le agrada la idea del bar, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Pérdida de tiempo? ¿Cómo puede ser? Deberías ver lo que hacen los magos de tu edad con un bar de esos, él más osado fusionó un bar muggle con uno mágico y no le ha ido tan mal, creo que la revista Corazón de Bruja lo proclamó el más entusiasta e ingenioso mago del mes o algo así no lo recuerdo, pero de que le va bien le va bien.

- ¿Corazón de Bruja? ¿Y eso qué es?

- Ya les dije una revista – ellos seguían sin recordar – olvídenlo – se rió de la cara de desconcierto de sus hermanos, era muy común verles esa cara cuando hablaba de sus cosas.

- No es que crea que sea una pérdida de tiempo es sólo que me parece un lugar peligroso, los bares no son muy seguros.

- Pero mamá ya te dije que sí lo es y además Caroline aquí me va ayudar ¿verdad Caro?

- Claro… ¿Qué cosa?

- Que me vas a ayudar – la miró muy elocuente.

- Ah… sí, sí. – su madre chasqueó la lengua no muy convencida de lo que le acababa de decir su hijo por lo que se retiró de nuevo a sus labores.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que decidiste eso?

- Pues ahora hermanita, no seas mala… ¿oye y como es que nos escuchó?

- Deberían hablar aún más bajo si no quieren que los escuche – contestó el padre de ambos que había aparecido en la cocina en compañía del otro hermano.

- Si es que con la voz de Caroline.

- No molestes Allan – le dijo al chico de dieciséis que era su hermano, tenía el pelo rubio y mirada seria como su padre, ojos cafés y apariencia sencilla – y ven comete una manzana con nosotros.

- Si tanto insistes – se sentó junto a Matt que estaba en frente de las chicas.

- Y a mi que no me gusta – ambos rieron.

- Oye Caroline para que vas al bar, creí que no podías porque estabas muy ocupada con el qui… con tu trabajo.

- Ah cierto. Mamá, papá vengan por favor quería contarles algo.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – preguntaron estos.

- Es que hoy voy a salir con una amiga, con Ginny la chica de quien les hablé…

- ¿La que es bruja? – preguntó su hermana menor muy entusiasmada.

- Sí Lucy, ella.

- Wao una verdadera bruja.

- ¿Y yo que soy un cero a la izquierda? – Fingió ofenderse – No es que sea la mejor de mi clase pero me defiendo – su familia rió.

- No, me refiero a una aparte de ti.

- Ah bueno.

- ¿Cuándo la traes a cenar aquí?

- Ahí si me cogiste, pues no lo sé, yo te aviso mamá.

- Está bien.

- Ahora si los dejo, el partido de hoy me dejó agotada.

- Debe ser muy cansado, aunque el básquet es peor.

- El básquet es peor, fíjate en lo que dices, yo se lo que hacen ahí y no es nada complicado, complicado sería si tuvieras que montar en una escoba y volar como mínimo a unos 15 metros del nivel del suelo, ser perseguida por una pelota cuyo objetivo es tirarte, tratar de que los demás jugadores no te golpeen, si son bruscos, o no te lancen esa pelota para sacarte del campo y todo eso mientras que intentas que otra pelota ingrese en el área de gol del equipo contrario. Eso es duro, calculo que en toda la temporada me he roto 2 veces cada brazo y 3 veces la nariz, la suerte es que no me han dañado la escoba – cogió su escoba y la vio embelesada – ahí si hubiera llorado, no hay muchas como esta y gracias a esta belleza no hemos perdido ni un solo partido – besó el mango de la escoba mientras volvía a mirarla de la misma forma.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás valorando más esa cosa que tu cuerpo? – preguntó confundido Allan.

- Eh…

- Olvídalo.

- ¿A que hora vas a salir con tu amiga?

- No sé a las 8 es que ella me va a presentar a su familia.

- ¿Qué no la conoces?

- A su familia, no pero se que son muy numerosos, ella tiene 5 hermanos mayores (es la única mujer) con 5 cuñadas (sólo una oficial), una sobrina y otro más en camino.

- Vaya, si que son muy numerosos.

- Si verdad, aunque a quien muero por conocer es al tal George, el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley, Ginny me ha dicho que es un genio para las bromas.

- Ya me imagino.

- Bueno me voy o se me va a hacer tarde.

- Te quedan como 7 horas – dijo Matt.

- Lo ves el tiempo justo, no seas mujer hermanito o tú mismo te desesperarías. Adiós.

- Listo Srt. Weasley ¿le gusta?

- Sí, me encanta – observó su reflejo en el espejo de la peluquería – si, te lo agradezco…

- Annie.

- Annie, fue un placer muchas gracias.

- No hay de que.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Ginny salió de la peluquería muy contenta, no se había hecho mayor cosa pues el peinado seguía siendo el mismo pero lo importante es que se notaba, fue a un centro comercial muggle y se compró ropa (pidió ayuda de una dependienta, no estaba segura de que las piezas combinaran)

Iría a su casa dispuesta a arreglarse, para la salida con Caroline, se olvidaría de Harry se lo demostraría esa noche, que se diera cuenta que no le había afectado su "conversación" de la mañana, no sabía cuando hablaría con él, pero no sería pronto, estaba decidida a hacerlo sufrir.

Llegó a su casa – ¿Hay alguien aquí? – No obtuvo respuesta – ¿Qué raro, ya deberían haber llegado? – con un conjuro envió las bolsas a su habitación y empezó a observar el interior de su casa, estaba por subir al segundo piso cuando la chimenea se encendió, alguien estaba por llegar, fue hacia allí y para su "agradable" sorpresa quien llegó fue…

- Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás?

- No sé por qué preguntas si ya tuvimos el desagrado de vernos en la mañana – puso especial cuidado en resaltar la palabra desagrado para que entendiera. Él si lo entendió.

- Sí… cla… claro – titubeó al hablar, acababa de observarla y se quedó fascinado. Ginny estaba hermosa, su cabello rojo estaba pulcramente peinado, estaba bellísima – ¿vas a salir? – no podía quitarle lo ojos de encima y Ginny lo notó, su expresión cambió de una amarga a una de satisfacción. Estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

- Sí, Harry voy a salir – se rió un poco y echó su cabello hacia atrás tal como hacía Fleur. Él tragó saliva, estaba fascinado, se sentía como embrujado por una veela. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, esa imagen le hacía pensar cosas que no venían al caso y no quería tenerlas en su cabeza, no sin su consentimiento… o eso creía – con una amiga, ella me presentará a su hermano y unos cuantos amigos, ya sabes, para despejarme un poco – volvió a reír esta vez de forma seductora. Harry se despertó de su ensoñación como por arte de magia. Él monstruo de los celos acababa de rugir en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó con voz grave, intentó calmar sus celos, pero no lo consiguió.

¡Bingo! Ella sí lo consiguió.

- Que voy a salir con una amiga ¿qué parte no entiendes? – volvió a reírse.

- _¿De qué se ríe? _– pensó él - _¡no es gracioso! Tranquilo – _intentó tranquilizarse _– lo hace a propósito_ – Claro que entendí, no soy tonto – replicó.

- Ah claro, parecía no más – se puso seria y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante para ver que respondía.

- Sí, lo reconozco pero es inevitable que se te peguen las características de gente con la que convives… - la miró de forma elocuente y desafiante, si, si iba con indirectas él no iba a dejar de responderle.

- ¡No seas grosero!

- ¿Acaso te hablaba a ti?

- No… no por supuesto que no.

- Ah yo decía – de repente por la chimenea fueron apareciendo el resto de los Weasley más Hermione. Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente con el coraje (por parte de ella) y los celos (por parte de él) invadiendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Hermione dudosa.

- Nada – respondió Ginny – sólo un simple intercambio de ideas ¿verdad Potter?

- No me llames así, ya te lo dije.

- No me hables ya te lo dije – dijo con coraje contenido, le había cambiado el humor en un instante.

- Quien empezó fuiste tú.

- Mentira, tú me preguntaste como estaba (habían ignorado a todos igual que en la mañana)

- Y tú respondiste, pudiste ignorarme.

- Es que yo no soy maleducada como otros – puso sus manos en la cintura.

- De quien se aprende.

- ¡Uyyy! ¡Eres insoportable! – apretó los puños.

- Más que tu no.

- ¡Largo!

- Adiós. Vendré luego - se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡No me encontrarás!

- ¡No eres el centro del universo!

- ¡Del tuyo sí y eso es lo que te duele!

- ¡Posiblemente, pero del tuyo también así que estamos iguales!

- Ya quisieras – se rió de forma sarcástica.

- No quiero. Es un hecho.

- ¡Uyyy!

- ¡Ginny! – gritó su padre. Harry tuvo que esconderse para evitar el golpe del florero que se le venía encima.

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¡Adiós! Te veré en la noche – y se fue riendo.

- ¡Es un idiota! – se dio vuelta sin prestar atención a su familia que la veía anonadada – pero va a ver, esto no se queda así, si quiere guerra, guerra va a tener – empezó a reírse, cambió su expresión de enojo por una más alegre – y ya verá, cuando menos lo espere, la bomba le caerá encima – se marchó a su alcoba.

- No hablaba en serio ¿verdad Hermione?... Hermione – ella se había quedado observando la puerta y la escalera alternativamente, se descruzó de brazos y bufó con fastidio, todos la observaban impacientes.

- No Ron, no hablaba en serio o al menos no tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ron estaba nervioso, veía a su novia y el florero destrozado.

- Hablaba metafóricamente pero… esto va a acabar mal. Están jugando con fuego y se van a quemar. Ginny está furiosa, Harry furioso, celoso, obstinado, ya sabes como es…

- Sí lo sabré yo…

- … y es por eso que va a haber problemas.

- ¡Rayos!

- Pienso lo mismo que tú pero ya ves… será mejor que me lleves a casa, se hace tarde, mis padres querrán saludarte.

- Aggg lo olvidaba – ella lo miró con mala cara por la mueca que hizo Ron al mencionarle sus padres – digo, vamos, debemos ir… y…

- Ron

- Si…

- Cierra la boca y vamos – se dirigió a la puerta por la que antes había salido Harry.

- De acuerdo.

- Eso es un buen ejemplo de autoritarismo femenino – George y el resto de los hermanos se reían de Ron, la Sra. Weasley, Hermione y Fleur los vieron con mala cara.

- Digo…

- ¡Cállate! – dijeron las tres a la vez lo que causó que todos, pararon de reírse, para otra vez volver a hacerlo.

_En la habitación de Ginny…_

- Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atreve? Pero ya verá – fue a su cama y empezó a vaciar el contenido de las bolsas que había traído – Si el va a venir esta noche, que me vea bien porque no seré para él – y sin más empezó a cambiarse la ropa para quedar espléndida.

Un auto deportivo rojo llamativo se había estacionado en frente de la Madriguera. Caroline bajó del auto, se acomodó mejor el abrigo y observó la vieja casa. Era muy curiosa a su parecer, caminó lentamente hacia el interior y observó todo, no perdió detalle, desde los gnomos que corrían libremente ocultándose entre las plantas, hasta los aparatos muggles viejos que asomaban por un lado de la casa, eso le llamó mucho la atención, estaba por dirigirse al sitio cuando alguien la distrajo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal para que pueda verte! – ordenó George desde un extremo del jardín.

- ¡No! – exclamó asustada ya que George le estaba apuntando con la varita – calma, no vayas a hechizarme – rió un poco mientras se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo frente a él relajó su expresión pues lo que vio le agradó y mucho. George Weasley tenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear en un hombre, era rico (aunque no lo pareciera) y un famoso empresario la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, había alcanzado tanta fama que incluso le habían pedido una entrevista en la Revista Corazón de Bruja por haber sido escogido entre miles como el mago empresario más joven y rico de Inglaterra, pero el no aceptó, aún extrañaba a su gemelo y se consideraba incompleto sin él. Era alto, apuesto, fornido, tenía un aire despreocupado y una mirada traviesa que hacían que las chicas se volvieran locas y eso acompañado del pelo largo (hasta debajo de las orejas) un poco despeinado a propósito…

- No iba a hacerlo – contestó él, bajando la varita un poco - ¿pero dime que haces aquí? Generalmente en esta casa cuando se llega se toca la puerta para anunciar que han llegado o vienen de visita y no se inspecciona su contenido.

- Ah… siento eso… es que me llamó la atención algo que vi por allá – señaló el sitio de donde venía – pero no te preocupes, no soy una ladrona o algo parecido – volvió a reírse, eso pareció animar a George – sólo soy una chica que vino de visita – se inclinó un poco como haciendo una reverencia (George bajó la varita completamente), alzó la cabeza y extendió su mano dispuesta a presentarse – mira, para no ser una completa extraña, me presentaré: Soy Caroline Montgomery.

- Buenas noches Caroline. Mi nombre es George, George Weasley.

- ¿Weasley?

- Sí que tiene – la miró extrañado.

- No, nada es que así se apellida… - se quedó pensando de esa forma tan peculiar, aquella que siempre causaba la risa de su amiga y ahora la sonrisa de George – ¡aguarda! – dijo de pronto sobresaltando al chico – Ginny… Ginny Weasley ¿tú la conoces?

- Claro que la conozco. Es mi…

- … hermana – terminó ella emocionada dando graciosos saltitos – sí lo sabía, yo soy compañera de trabajo de Ginny, bueno si se le puede decir trabajo a algo que te divierte tanto, porque a mí el _quidditch_ me encanta – lo dijo todo tan rápido que a George le costó entender bien a la primera, al no entender bien se lanzó a reír.

- No lo dije para que te rieras – reclamó ofendida.

- Lo siento, lo siento – se incorporó e intentó recuperar el aire – no es que me de risa, bueno sí. El punto es… sabes que olvida el punto, empecemos de nuevo – se aclaró la garganta – Buenas noches, soy George Weasley, soy hermano de Ginny y estoy encantado de conocerte Caroline.

- Muy bien… yo también estoy encantada de conocerte George ¿podrías llevarme al lugar en el que se encuentra Ginny? – preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado, lo que causó la risa de ambos, cuando se tranquilizaron él dijo:

- Eres muy graciosa, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Ven te llevaré a casa – se dirigieron a la puerta (se habían quedado en la entrada de la casa, ella no había caminado demasiado), en el camino George le fue mostrando todo lo que había en la Madriguera, incluso los artefactos muggles que estuvo a punto de ver.

- Interesante… - dijo después de unos minutos – a tu padre le encanta todo lo muggle. Yo soy hija de muggles y estas cosas son muy comunes para mí.

- Es verdad, lo que a un muggle le parece inverosímil a un mago le parece común y viceversa.

Ella volvió a reír – es cierto. Oye…

- ¿Sí?

- Será mejor que entremos, le dije a tu hermana que la vería a las 8:00 en punto y son – observó su reloj – ¡las 8:20! – se sorprendió – tanto nos demoramos.

- El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes – la observó pícaramente, ella se ruborizó un poco al verlo.

- Se… será mejor que entremos: _¡maldición! ¿Por que te ruborizas? Es tan lindo, definitivamente no se equivocaba al querer conocerlo._

- Es verdad, mi hermana se molestará si se entera de que estado molestando a una de sus amigas.

- Si tu no molestas, al contrario.

- Pues gracias por el cumplido – le guiñó un ojo, se dio vuelta y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

- ¿No vienes? – Caroline se había quedado viendo el sitio muy distraída cuando notó que George la llamaba.

- ¿Eh? – Vio el lugar donde se hallaba él y se apresuró a contestar – Sí, si ya voy – corrió hacia el sitio.

- Eres muy distraída…

- Sí ya me lo habían dicho.

- … y graciosa

- También me lo han dicho, una vez alguien me dijo que me río cada cinco minutos – volvió a reír.

- ¿Cinco? Yo diría que tres.

- ¡Hey! – ambos rieron. Él abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. La casa estaba muy iluminada como para ser una casa de magos, Caroline estaba confundida y su confusión se notó en su rostro por lo que George se apresuró aclararle la situación.

- Es encantamiento de iluminación temporal, se activa con esto – le enseñó un pequeño nicho que había cerca de la puerta, ahí había una especie de encendedor de unos 10 cm de alto con un botón en el centro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una especie de encendedor, le saqué la idea a Dumbledore, estuve perfeccionándolo por casi tres años hasta que lo conseguí y ahora si se quiere luz en la noche se presiona el botón y la luz se escapa…

- Vaya.

- … lo único malo es que se gasta fácil, hay que robarse la luz de las lámparas muggles y eso es un problema – se rascó la barba distraídamente – estoy tratando de que se alimente con un _lumus_, así sería más accesible – dijo pensativo observando el invento.

- ¿Es por eso que aún no lo sacas a la venta?

- ¿Qué cómo lo sabes?

- Venderlo, tienes una tienda, me refiero a los magos.

- Ah… sí, creo que es eso. Imagínate que lo vendiera a 100 magos y los 100 los gasten en una semana ¿Cómo crees que quedaría la ciudad muggle más cercana?

- A oscuras – volvieron a reír.

- George… – dieron un respingo, se habían olvidado de que estaban en la casa.

- Dime mamá – Molly Weasley se quedó observando a su hijo ceñuda (se suponía que tenía novia)

- No sabía que seguías aquí.

- Si, ya me iba pero… te presento a Caroline Montgomery, amiga de Ginny.

- Ah mucho gusto soy Molly, Molly Weasley madre de Ginny.

- Para mí también es un gusto señora. Gi…

- Dijo que subieras a su habitación directamente, que antes de salir te presentaría a la familia pero creo que George y yo nos adelantamos.

- Ya me di cuenta, po…

- Ven, yo te llevaré a su alcoba – Caroline fue junto a Molly.

- Má ¿Dónde está el resto?

- En la parte de atrás.

- Bueno adiós. Caroline…

- ¿Sí?

- Fue un gusto.

- Para mí también – le sonrió

- Adiós – se fue. Caroline observó el sitio por donde se había ido unos segundos para luego seguir a Molly.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, la Sra. Weasley tocó, del interior se oyó la voz de Ginny contestando un "Pase"

- Bueno querida, aquí te dejo, tengo que servir la cena ¿te quedas a comer?

- Yo… no gracias ya comí.

- ¿A dónde van a ir?

- Al local del hermano de Caroline, su hermano es muggle y el sitio es para muggles, será interesante y divertido mezclarse entre ellos – contestó Ginny que al no entrar su amiga decidió ver que pasaba.

- Sí, eso.

- Ah… ya, las veo abajo.

- Enseguida bajamos mamá – la Sra. Weasley bajó a la cocina, la vieron alejarse.

- Ven, pasa, no te quedes ahí parada – la jaló al interior del dormitorio.

- ¿Y qué te parece? – preguntó Ginny, mirándola a los ojos.

- Que es muy bonito, algo pequeño y original… - se adentró más y empezó a observar el contenido de la habitación.

- No boba – se rió – mi hermano ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Sí él.

- Te… te refieres a…

- Sí, a George, los vi desde mi ventana muy entretenidos ¿de que hablaban?

- De esto y aquello – vaciló – ¿ya estás lista?

- Umm – la miró ceñuda pero divertida, Caroline desvió la vista – creo que entendí – se rió, Caroline no tardó en hacerlo.

- Ahora sí, hablando de mi atuendo ¿Qué te parece? – puso sus manos en su cadera y mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Bueno, diría que te ves bien… para ir a la cama.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ginny no creía haber exagerado tanto en su ropa como para decir que su intención era esa.

- Digo que el diseño de tu bata de dormir es fenomenal – se rió. Ginny se vio el cuerpo y lo comprendió todo.

- ¡Me asustaste! – respiró aliviada.

- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué guardas bajo esa bata que tu pudo hacer dudar ah?

- Nada…

- Muéstrame

- Eres… - la miró con enojo – ¡está bien lo haré!

- Me muero por ver…

- Está bien mira – ella se quitó la bata, Caroline vio la ropa de ella y dijo:

- No está mal, no tendrás problemas si quieres ligarte al primer chico que se te cruce enfrente, pondrás a tus hermanos muy celosos y sobre protectores y – rió – no es algo con lo que me dejarían salir mis padres de casa y eso que tengo 23 años casi 24.

- No seas exagerada, no es para tanto yo sólo quiero poner celoso a Harry.

- Está bien, soy exagerada pero si tu objetivo es poner celoso a tu ex novio lo juro lo conseguirás y con creces.

- Gracias… - canturreó mientras volvía verse al espejo. Ginny, se había puesto una minifalda negra muy bonita con una blusa azul eléctrico que tenía un escote hasta el centro del pecho y unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego.

- Y vas a decirme como pretendes salir de esta casa, según oí toda tu familia está afuera y me presentarás a todos antes de irnos.

- Para eso es esto – se puso un abrigo largo negro que hasta hace un momento estaba sobre la cama – me cubrirá la vestimenta y no me matará de frío.

- Pero tienes minifalda, tendrás frío…

- Dentro del bar no y cuando quiera irme no saldré a la calle, me iré a un baño y me desapareceré para aparecerme en mi alcoba directamente. Ves, fácil y sencillo.

- ¿Estoy viendo a la misma chica que me puso evasivas cuando la invité?

- Ajá.

- Está bien vamos abajo – bajaron a la sala, ahí se encontraron a su familia reunida (menos Ron que seguía con Harry y Hermione en el jardín)

- Ah Ginny mamá dijo que ibas a salir.

- Sí Bill, de hecho voy a salir con ella – puso a Caroline en frente y la sostuvo por ambos brazos como si fuera un objeto en exhibición – Oye… puedo sola

- Lo sé, es para molestarte. Chicos – se dirigió a sus hermanos – ella es Caroline Montgomery, una gran amiga y compañera de trabajo.

- Mucho gusto Caroline, soy Percy ellos son Bill y su esposa Fleur – los señaló a ellos – y él es George.

- Ya nos conocimos.

- Ah…

- Y él – continuó Ginny – es mi papá – te presento al Sr. Arthur Weasley.

- Mucho gusto señor – le tendió una mano.

- Para mí también es un gusto jovencita.

- Papá también me dice así, aunque sucede cuando se molesta conmigo pero la costumbre nos ha afectado – todos rieron.

- Bueno y a mamá ya la conociste.

- Oye aquí falta alguien.

- ¿Quién? – y como si hayan sido convocados por un hechizo Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, estaban tan enfrascados en sus asuntos que no notaron al resto.

- En serio…

- Claro ¿te lo imaginas?

- Imaginárselo es poco – los tres se rieron. De repente Harry paró y se dirigió a la sala junto con sus amigos.

Harry se detuvo en frente de Ginny, ella lo vio a los ojos como debatiendo sus posibilidades, aunque no por mucho, sus ojos la volvían loca; desvió la vista y no pudo reprimir un leve rubor en sus mejillas_: ¡Rayos!_ _¿Por qué me sonrojo? Se supone que él no te interesa más, enfréntalo ¡vamos! – _lo vio nuevamente pero esta vez más desafiante. Él se rió internamente pero esto se notó en su cara porque Ginny se puso roja del coraje causando que lo mirara con más rabia que antes. Él la vio y se puso más serio, se cruzó de brazos y la quedó viendo.

Todos notaron ese intercambio de miradas y los sentimientos que trasmitían incluso Caroline a la que Ginny había soltado en cuanto Harry apareció.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – puso sus manos en sus caderas.

- Eh chicos… creo que deberían dejar de mirarse así o incendiarán las casa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir George? - preguntó ella furiosa.

- No nada – se apresuró a contestar un poco temeroso. Su hermana le daba miedo cuando se enojaba mucho.

- Ya que tú eres incapaz de presentarme lo haré yo solo. Soy Harry Potter ¿y tú? – Caroline vio a Harry y a Ginny alternativamente ya sabía por qué a Ginny le costaba dejarlo (no es que fuera una chica superficial, pero él era lindo) Harry Potter… su sola mención impresionaba y ella no era la excepción. Era claro, Harry había dejado de ser el chico enclenque y desgarbado de antes, ahora era más alto, tenía una buena complexión física y era muy atractivo, y el hecho de que casi siempre anduviera vestido con un abrigo largo, una gabardina negra o una chaqueta del mismo color (su trabajo de auror lo exigía) hacía que las chicas cayeran rendidas, sobre todo porque ese atuendo hacía que sus ojos verdes brillantes resaltaran más todavía. Sus gafas, el cabello despeinado y la famosa cicatriz que tenía en la frente sólo complementaban su aspecto que nunca dejaba de ser aprobado por las revistas de chismes del mundo mágico.

- Yo… buenas noches Harry – decidió presentarse no quería pecar de maleducada – soy Caroline Montgomery, amiga de Ginny, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿En serio? – Su tono era burlón y eso fastidió más a Ginny – no sabía que Ginny le hablara de mí a la gente.

- Es que depende de la situación, cuando estás amargada por que el día no pudo ser peor solo te acuerdas de lo que hace ese día más horrible y adivina… - dijo en tono soñador ladeando la cabeza un poco – tú haces mi día un asco, gracias por hacerlo – finalizó con un tono enojado. Los demás solo los miraban alternativamente parecía un juego de tenis.

- Que bien, eso demuestra que a pesar de que lo niegues me sigues queriendo, para acordarte de mí en los momentos amargos debes quererme y mucho ¿verdad Gin?

- Eres un… - Ginny se puso roja hasta las orejas, su familia, sus amigas y Harry notaron el peligro.

- Eh… Caroline para mí también es un gusto – Hermione se puso junto a Harry para evitar que diga alguna tontería – Soy Hermione Granger, novia de Ron y mejor amiga de Harry y Ginny. Él es Ron, hermano de Ginny. Ven – lo llamó, Ron se presentó también y se puso al otro lado de Harry.

- Un placer – vio a todos y notó que la situación era tensa – quisiera quedarme pero tenemos que irnos se hará tarde ¿verdad Ginny? Ginny – la sacudió un poco.

- Sí, supongo que es verdad. Adiós – tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida con Caroline. Una vez fuera Caroline comentó:

- Vaya si no te sacaba de ahí eras capaz de matarlo con solo mirarlo.

- Eso es lo que quería.

- Caray, si comparten todo incluso a la mejor amiga y cuñada.

- Ni lo menciones, Hermione prefiere permanecer neutral, no le importa mucho la pelea porque la considera infantil, prefiere estar con mi hermano pero no para de insistirme con que me reconcilie.

- ¿Por qué no le haces caso?

- Caroline…

- Ya sé él me traicionó y no lo voy a perdonar a pesar de que no estoy segura de lo que vi ¿no es cierto?

- Sí ya te sabes la respuesta ¿por qué haces la pregunta?

- Porque no pierdo la esperanza de que me contestes algo diferente.

- ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo en que me reconcilie con Harry?

- No es entusiasmo por él, quiero verte feliz eso es todo, no eres la misma desde ese día.

- Lo sé – dijo algo decaída.

- Ya, ya, no quiero verte triste, si te saqué era para alegrarte el día. No te arrepentirás, te presentaré a unas amigas, te van a agradar ya lo verás.

- Está bien vamos.

Las chicas se subieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia el bar, hablaron de esto y aquello. Llegaron en poco más de media hora, cuando se detuvieron y bajaron del auto Ginny pudo apreciar la fachada de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, en la parte de arriba de este había un gran letrero luminoso que rezaba "Montgomery Bar", el título le pareció muy obvio, nada llamativo pero esa era la decisión del dueño, por lo que le había contado Caroline, Matt era un tipo sencillo al que le gustaba la farra, el bullicio, pero pasaba de cosas extravagantes como estar a la moda, estar en onda como le decían, simplemente tenía su propio estilo como su hermana decía.

- Ginny ¿vienes o qué? – Caroline la llamada desde la puerta del establecimiento. Ginny se apresuró en seguirla.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- Por un momento creía que te habían petrificado, estuve a punto de ir por ti.

- No exageres, siempre lo haces.

- ¡Que mentirosa! – Exclamó con fingida ofensa – pero bueno dejemos el tema aparte será mejor que entremos.

- Así de fácil, creía que estos sitios tenían seguridad, que no dejaban pasar a mucha gente, que…

- Y la hay pero más adentro – Efectivamente, la había; cuando las chicas entraron les costó un poco avanzar hacia la entrada, por lo visto el "local" tenía bastante popularidad, más de la esperada. Pronto llegaron hasta la puerta (la que si permitía entrar), ahí se encontraron con un tipo grandote que sostenía el extremo de una cadena, este charlaba con otro igual que se encontraba del otro lado. Ginny se asustó un poco al verlo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – la tranquilizó Caroline adivinando su pensamiento – él es uno de los grandulones de quienes te hablé, parece que fueran bien malditos pero no, son como Hagrid, feroces por fuera pero dulces por dentro.

- Pareces que los conoces bien.

- Sí, eran compañeros de la escuela de mi hermano, siempre iban a casa en las vacaciones de verano, lo malo es que siempre me preguntaban por qué mis padres me habían mandado a un internado fuera del país y a mis hermanos no, era algo incomodo porque no sabía que responder. Oye te has fijado que esta noche hemos pasado más tiempo hablando que divirtiéndonos. – Ginny la vio Vamos se hace tarde y me muero por entrar.

- Caroline aguarda yo… - no pudo decir más, Caroline la jaló sorpresivamente del brazo y no le dio tiempo a decir algo más que unas pocas palabras, cuando se dio cuenta habían sorteado la fila de todos lo que intentaban entrar (recibiendo abucheos y críticas por parte de las personas que se formaban) y estaban paradas en frente del sujeto de la cadena.

- ¡Hola! – El tipo se bajó un poco las gafas que traía y la miró por unos instantes – oye, ¿gafas? Está oscuro, sin mencionar el hecho de que es de noche y todas las razones por las que no debes utilizar gafas en este momento. Él tipo rió por unos instantes antes de contestar.

- Es por apariencia, ya sabes intimida a la gente. Dime ¿quieres entrar? – Preguntó muy amable contrastando con la imagen que ofrecía, sonrió aliviada al parecer Caroline tenía razón.

- Pero por supuesto, o acaso tienes algún motivo por el que estaría parada aquí recibiendo los "excelentes saludos" de un montón de gente impaciente. – miró hacia tras y vio a todas la personas que aún intentaban ingresar.

- ¿Motivo? Claro que no ¿y tu amiga quién es? – preguntó refiriéndose a Ginny quien se había quedado callada escuchando la plática.

- Oh ella, los presento. Él es Ryan Venson

- Es un placer…

- Y ella es Ginny Weasley, amiga y compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo? Vaya por fin alguien…

- ¿Dime Ginny que trabajo es ese? Aquí donde la ves ella no dice nada – Ginny miró a Caroline para ver que decir, temía meter la pata, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella la detuvo.

- Ya, ya Ryan aprovechas que yo no digo nada para preguntarle a la primera que te presento, así no vamos bien, deja de hacernos preguntas y déjanos pasar que quiero saludar a mi hermanito antes de que acabe la noche. No seas malo.

- Está bien – él abrió la cadena para dejarlas pasar. La visión fue increíble, Ginny nunca había estado en un bar como ese, estaba acostumbrada a los pubs mágicos y uno muggle era algo sorprendente.

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Mucho, nunca había visto algo parecido, ¿De donde sale la música, las luces, las sombras, esas cosas? – señaló unos reflectores (el bar parecía discoteca) mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma intentando captar cada detalle. Caroline rió al verla, era muy curioso ver a una chica como ella, más que preparada en lo que a magia se refería, impresionarse por esas cosas tan simples para los muggles, enseguida recordó las palabras de George: "_lo que a un muggle le parece inverosímil a un mago le parece común y viceversa" – _rió un poco y de sus labios escapó: George… - Ginny la oyó.

- ¿George? No estarás pensando en mi hermano ¿o sí?

- Más o menos – Ginny la miró unos segundos, escrutándole el rostro como intentando ver algo en ella, finalmente dijo: – lo siento amiga pero él ya tiene novia.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí su nombre es Angelina era la ex de… - estuvo a punto de decir Fred pero no lo dijo, no sabía si Caroline supiera lo de su hermano muerto, a fin de cuentas no era tan poco probable pues su familia se había vuelto muy famosa desde la guerra acontecida en el colegio de magia y con la fama adquirida por George como joven empresario exitoso, la de Ron como uno de los que participó directamente en la destrucción del señor tenebroso y como mejor amigo del _Elegido_, la suya como jugadora de _quidditch… _había bastantes posibilidades_;_ pero a pesar de todo no se dudaba que eso costaba a todos, admitir la muerte de uno de los suyos era doloroso y más para George. Decidió que si lo sabía, no habría problema, pero si no, era algo que le correspondía contar a George, aunque ella también fuera su hermana todos los Weasley admitían que él tenía un poco más de derecho a tratar sobre eso pues era él su gemelo – olvídalo quieres – Caroline notó como su sonrisa se opacó un poco, decidió no seguir preguntando sobre lo que estuvo a punto de decir pero de todas formas la interrogó por la novia de George.

- Oye, a mi no me pareció que tuviera novia si hasta me sonreía coquetamente y todo creo hasta…

- ¡No! Basta, no me gusta saber como alguno de mis hermanos mira a las mujeres. Es incómodo – hizo una mueca antes de continuar – es demasiada información – Caroline soltó una carcajada ruidosa que llamó la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

- Eres celosa, celas a tus hermanos… - se sostuvo el estómago un poco (a esa chica le encantaba reírse)

- No claro que no, y deja de reírte que no es cierto. Volviendo con lo de George, si en verdad te coqueteó tendré que hablar seriamente con mi hermanito, no puedo permitir que intente levantarse a una de mis amigas mientras tiene a una novia esperándolo…

- Oye, dije que me pareció que me coqueteaba, no dije que lo haya hecho y además ese es mi asunto, si en verdad lo hace ya me encargo yo, aunque no puedo negar que me hubiera encantado que no tuviese novia – dijo con aire soñador – es tan guapo, tan…

- ¿Interesante?

- Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Caroline dices esa palabra al menos una vez en cada conversación que tengo contigo, de todas formas ya te advertí, ya verás lo que haces con él.

- De acuerdo… y hablando de hermanos acabo de ver al mío. Vamos – volvió a jalarla del brazo a Ginny ya le empezaba a doler el brazo por todas las veces que había sido jalado ese día. La llevó hasta la barra y se apoyó en ella inclinándose hacia adelante, parecía niña a la espera de un dulce, Ginny se estrelló suavemente contra la barra y la vio con un poco de enojo por el trato.

- No hagas eso, un día de estos me vas a sacar el brazo.

- Perdónala, mi hermana es loca por naturaleza – un chico apareció de repente sobresaltándola un poco, enseguida le ofreció una bebida – tú debes ser Ginny Weasley, mucho gusto yo soy Matt Montgomery hermano de Caroline.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Yo le dije que venía contigo – contestó Caroline antes que ella acabe de formular su pregunta – y tú deja de hablar así de mí – golpeó con el puño el hombro de Matt.

- Ah…

- ¿Y que te parece?

- Genial, nunca había visto nada parecido es como… mágico… - observó a su alrededor al igual que antes, los hermanos se miraron antes de reírse - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, solo que es curioso que tú lo digas, Caroline es… bruja y me imagino que tú también… ¿puedo tratarte de tú verdad?

- Adelante.

- … y es raro que tú le digas mágico a mi bar ya que todo lo que hacen es…

- ¿Mágico? – inquirieron ellas.

- Sí… - sonrió, tenía la misma sonrisa que Caroline – es raro, nunca había conocido a otra bruja que no sea mi hermana…

- ¿Otra bruja? Te sorprendería de todas las brujas que te he presentado y tú ni cuenta de lo que eran – Matt la miró sorprendido.

- ¿En verdad?

- Claro de hecho aquí hay unas cuantas ¿verdad Ginny?

- ¿Qué? Yo no he visto a nadie

- Mira al fondo y verás… - Ginny lo hizo y en la puerta pudo divisar a Ron y a Hermione

- Genial, lo que me faltaba, Ron metido en mis cosas. Es definitivo este día ha sido un desastre – se tumbó sobre la barra, apoyó su cabeza en una mano y bebió un poco de su bebida que resultó ser soda. Matt miró interrogante a su hermana y ella con un gesto de la cabeza le quitó importancia al asunto.

- Ay vamos Chica Weasley levanta ese ánimo, hoy vamos a divertirnos, el establecimiento es muy grande así que es poco probable que coincidamos y si lo hacemos le dices que viniste a divertirte y listo. Mira acabo de ver a unas amigas – Ginny la vio algo confusa, había tanta gente en el bar que no entendía como Caroline era capaz de distinguir a alguien – las que te iba a presentar hoy – y otra vez la jaló del brazo, Ginny suspiró resignada, era definitivo, mañana le dolería ese brazo. Se despidió fugazmente de Matt y siguió, mejor dicho casi fue arrastrada para seguir a Caroline. No se dio cuenta cuando pararon, le sucedió lo mismo que con la barra, pero esta vez si chocó con la mesa causando un golpe en su rodilla – ¡Auch! – se agachó para sobarse la rodilla. La mesa estaba un poco cerca de la pista de baile, algo alejada del resto y simplemente no comprendía como habían llegado hasta ahí, el sitio estaba tan atestado de gente que le sorprendía la rapidez con la que habían llegado (seguro habían tirado a unas cuantas personas en el proceso de llegada). Estaba tan entretenida sobándose el lugar del golpe que no se fijó en las personas que ocupaban el mueble.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Caroline

- ¡Hola! – le contestaron dos voces al unísono. La primera le correspondía a una chica algo bajita, de cabello largo y negro un poco desordenado, ojos negros y mirada dulce y la otra le pertenecía a una chica alta en comparación con la primera chica tenía los ojos cafés, cabello negro, cuerpo ancho y de apariencia tímida.

- Ginny te presento a mis amigas Ericka y Angélica – las señaló respectivamente.

- Ho… Hola soy Ginny Weasley mucho gusto en conocerlas.

- Para nosotras también es un placer.

- Pero siéntense – Ericka hizo a un lado dos bancos para que ellas los ocuparan.

- Oh gracias.

- ¡Camarero! – Caroline llamó al camarero para ordenar las bebidas, cuando este se acercó preguntó: – ¿Qué desean tomar?

- No nosotras ya ordenamos gracias – respondió Angélica con voz pausada.

- Ah bueno… ¿tú que quieres tomar Ginny?

- ¿Yo? En este momento no me caería mal un wisky de fuego pero me conformo con una cerveza de mantequilla – respondió distraída con la cabeza abajo, ya que se seguía sobando la rodilla cuando la levantó se fijó en que la miraban con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Gi…

- ¿Señorita de que país viene usted? – preguntó el camarero

- ¿Qué país? De aquí por supuesto – Ginny miró a Caroline y tenía una cara… que se notaba a leguas que se estaba aguantando la risa, Ericka la veía confundida, y Angélica optó por ver hacia otro lado. No entendía.

- Que raro porque estoy seguro de que en Londres no se preparan esas bebidas al menos que hable del wisky al que siempre he conocido como wisky y no como "wisky de fuego" y ¿Desde cuando a la cerveza le dicen de mantequilla? – el camarero la vio confundido, Ginny volvió a ver a Caroline quien ya estaba roja de no poder reír y fue cuando lo comprendió: estaba en un bar muggle, se pedían bebidas muggles no mágicas y agradeció internamente no haber pedido una copa de hidromiel o vino de elfo sino hubiera quedado más que frita.

- Este… quiero decir… eh… - Caroline no aguantó más, soltó la segunda carcajada desde que habían llegado, Angélica aguantaba la risa y tanto el camarero como Ericka las miraron más confundidos todavía. – yo… tráigame agua, nada más – contestó ruborizada –

- ¿Y a usted? – Le preguntó a Caroline que estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reírse – agua también – contestó Ginny en su lugar.

- De acuerdo – el camarero se alejó rápidamente como si temiera contagiarse de una enfermedad o algo parecido. Caroline seguía riendo.

- ¿Quieres parar? – preguntó Ginny algo molesta.

- Lo siento Ginny, es que hubieras visto tu cara de sorpresa. – Ginny se acercó un poco más a ella y le preguntó susurrando:

- ¿Ellas son brujas o muggles?

- Ambas.

- ¿Eh?

- Ericka es muggle, Angélica bruja, pero tranquila ella ya sabe que Angélica y yo somos brujas, de quien no sabe es de ti.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Historia larga luego te la cuento.

- Bueno – volvió a su posición anterior.

- ¿Y a que te dedicas Angélica o Ericka? Cualquiera…

- Yo soy escritora, trabajo para una editorial, escribo cuentos para niños – contestó Ericka tomando un poco de su bebida, volteó a ver la pista de baile y luego fijó su vista nuevamente en las chicas – de hecho estoy trabajando en uno en este momento, me falta poco para acabarlo, creo que estará listo para el mes próximo más o menos.

- Vaya… eso es muy interesante, a mi también me gusta escribir, tengo ganas de dedicarme a la redacción en el… - Ginny no estaba segura de continuar, ignoraba el nivel de conocimiento que tenía Ericka sobre el mundo mágico.

- ¿En el qué? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? – Angélica la observó por unos momentos para ver si se decidía a continuar.

- En el _Profeta_, tranquila Ginny, no pasa nada Ericka lo sabe todo, somos como hermanas, estudiamos en la misma escuela…

- ¿En la misma escuela pero…? Ella es muggle, no pudo haber estado en Hogwarts y tampoco Angélica porque ya la hubiera visto ¿En qué casa estuviste? – se dirigió a Angélica que se había quedado viendo a la gente de la barra.

- Angélica… - Caroline chasqueó los dedos en frente de Angélica - tierra llamando a Angélica, ¿estás ahí?

- Sí, es que me quedé mirando ese letrero, le falta más color a mi parecer. No sé ustedes – apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y bebió un sorbo del jugo que bebía – pero ese letrero tiene los colores de mi gato, tan lindo él…

- ¿Qué cosa? - Miró a Caroline, ella no estaba nada sorprendida sólo la veía tranquilamente incluso algo divertida como si estuviera acostumbrada a eso.

- Tranquila, a Angélica – la señaló – le gustan los gatos, adora a su gato que se llama Ari y lo de los colores es simple está estudiando diseño mágico, trabaja para Madame Malkin haciendo y diseñando túnicas veraniegas.

- Ah…

- ¿Verdad Angélica?

- Si… - seguía con ese aire soñador, que al principio a Ginny le pareció raro pero se acostumbró a él y la expresión dejó de parecerle extraña ahora se veía simpática. Ericka y Angélica no hablaban mucho pero se notaba que eran personas agradables. Por fin dejó de sentirse extraña como fuera de lugar, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con gente a la que recién conocía porque ella era muy sociable sino que nunca había estado con un muggle tanto tiempo era extraño… - ¿Qué me estabas preguntando?

- Eh… sí te pregunté en que casa de Hogwarts había estado.

- ¿Casa? ¿Hogwarts?

- Sí – Angélica vio a Caroline y la miró como preguntando a que se refería.

- Es el colegio donde yo estudié – aclaró – lo que sucede Ginny es que Angélica es una bruja extranjera, vino de Estados Unidos con su madre, estudiaba en el Instituto De Las Brujas de Salem y vino a Inglaterra por el trabajo de su madre, no vino su padre porque viajaron en tiempos de guerra, como aquí no sabían que era bruja no hubo problema pero tuvo que estudiar en una preparatoria muggle por pedido de su padre para no correr peligro y nos conocimos porque como yo soy hija de muggles también tuve que huir y lo más fácil fue hacerme pasar por muggle, fue difícil pero lo conseguí…

- Y ahí es donde me conocieron… – continuó Ericka que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

- Ni Caroline ni yo sabía que la otra era bruja, nos hicimos amigas las cuatro… - Ginny volvió a mirar a Caroline confundida

- Falta Karla, es mi mejor amiga, también es muggle, ya la conocerás… - en ese instante llegó el camarero dejando las bebidas en su lugar. - Oiga podría traerme un zumo de naranja – pidió Caroline mirando al camarero, este solo la veía contrariado, aún no se le olvidaba el extraño pedido de Ginny.

- De acuerdo, ya vuelvo, ¿algo más?

- Si otro zumo.

- Muy bien, enseguida

- … sin saber que dos de nosotras éramos brujas – Angélica continuó como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido – eso estuvo bien al principio hasta que dos dementores – se estremeció un poco – decidieron atacar la escuela…

- … yo era mayor de edad pero no sabía como tratar con uno, así que huimos, lo malo fue que chocamos con dos mortífagos, las cuatros estábamos a punto de morir porque de que venían a matar a alguien venían a hacerlo y…

- … nos defendimos, Caroline se enteró de que yo era bruja y viceversa…

- … y Karla y yo de que eran chicas poderosas – interrumpió Ericka quien se había emocionado mucho con el tema – estábamos asombradas, cuando estuvimos fuera de peligro nos contaron todo, no podíamos creerlo pero fue fantástico porque a mi siempre me había gustado la fantasía y cuando me enteré de eso no pude estar más que contenta, Karla se asustó un poco al principio pero se le pasó y las dos prometimos no decirle a nadie…

- … y esa es la razón de que seamos bunas amigas ¿Qué te parece Ginny? – Caroline la miraba expectante para ver que decía.

- Es grandioso, extraño pero grandioso – las tres se rieron e hicieron un brindis por la nueva amistad.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, Ginny se divirtió mucho, salir le hizo muy bien y tenía que agradecérselo a Caroline de alguna manera, pero la noche aún no acababa y pronto encontraría otro motivo por el cual agradecer a su amiga más todavía.

- Chicas ya vuelvo, iré al baño un momento – Ginny se levantó de la mesa, agarró su bolso, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Caroline la detuvo.

- ¿Hey adonde vas? ¿No te agradó la salida o qué? – le susurró a su amiga antes de que se alejara

- ¿Qué, de que hablas? Es grandiosa, me he divertido mucho ¿por qué lo dices? – respondió también susurrando para que solo ella la oyera pero no importaba mucho ya que Ericka y Angélica estaban muy entretenidas con una historia del gato de Angélica que por lo visto ella había salvado de congelarse puesto que alguien lo había metido en la nevera de su casa (su madre era muggle).

- ¿Entonces por qué te vas?

- ¿No puedo ir al baño?

- Es que tú me dijiste que si te ibas te irías al baño y te aparecerías directamente en tu cuarto y como te estás llevando el bolso… - Ginny observó su mano libre (Caroline había vuelto a agarrarle el brazo) y vio su bolso.

- Ah lo dices por él – alzó su brazo – no te preocupes solo iré a retocarme un poco, nada más, vuelvo enseguida

- Ah bueno… regresa pronto o te perderás las aventuras de "Arigato" (como Angélica llamaba a su gato) – sonrió junto con Ginny que solo le hizo un ademán con la mano diciéndole que ya volvía.

Ginny caminó durante unos minutos, a esa horas el bar se había llenado mucho y como había dicho Caroline el establecimiento era muy grande por lo que no se había topado a su hermano ni a su amiga aunque con ella si le hubiera gustado toparse pero no se podía pedir todo en la vida excepto…

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Decisiones

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les presento un capítulo más de esta linda historia, siento no haber presentado mis anteriores saludos en los otros capítulos, pero esta como habrán notado es una de mis primeras historias y fue tanta la emoción de poder publicar al fin una historia que ese detalle me pasó desapercibido y me di cuenta cuando ya estaba publicado, menudo error el mío je je je; pero bueno no importa porque de todas formas agradezco a las primeras personas que me comentaron sobre el fic, estoy emocionadísima, llevaba tres día de publicada y ya tenía comentarios soy tan feliz… y siento enormemente el haberme retrasado tanto es que tuve un choque imaginativo, que hizo que todas las ideas con las que había empezado el fanfic fueran a parar al bote de la basura y recién hace como tres (clyo cuenta con los dedos) o cuatro días recuperé la tan querida imaginación. Bueno (cambio de tema drásticamente lo se) ya no los entretengo más y ahí se las dejo para que lean. _

_Aclaraciones del capítulo:_

_Pongo en letra cursiva los pensamientos de la persona, discúlpenme si no hay raya o algo que separe unas escenas de otras es que no se como hacer para que no se borren al momento de publicar, ya veré una forma para hacerlo. _

* * *

**3. Cap. Decisiones**

Ginny seguía caminando algo distraída, creyó oír a alguien llamándola cuando de repente chocó con alguien que iba igual de distraído que ella, lo que provocó que él (con quien había chocado) le derramara la cerveza que llevaba en mano.

- ¡Oh cielos!

- Lo siento, disculpa no fue mi intención – intentó limpiarle con una servilleta el lugar donde se le había derramado, que era el escote de ella; Ginny se dio cuenta de eso y lo apartó de inmediato.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo, gracias no te preocupes ya me arreglo yo – intentó limpiarse la blusa pero notó que él la veía y levantó la vista para verlo. Antes no se había fijado pero cuando sus miradas chocaron no pudieron evitar sonreír.

_En otro punto del bar…_

_- _¿Viste lo que yo vi Hermione?Ese tipo estaba to…

- Ya se lo que estaba haciendo ese tipo, lo que me preocupa no es lo que haya hecho él sino lo que hizo Ginny…

- ¿Y qué hizo ella? – Ron estaba algo confundido, había sido un choque para él ver a su hermanita muy cerca de otro sujeto (él vio cuando el intentaba secarle la bebida derramada a Ginny, y obviamente Ron sólo vio la mano de él sobre la blusa de su hermanita) aceptaba a Harry como novio de ella, no en esas circunstancias (claro está) pero nunca había visto a alguien más, cerca de Ginny (sin contar cuando vio el beso apasionado que Dean le estaba dando a su hermanita en sexto curso) que no fuera Harry y eso lo tenía consternado.

- Ay Ron, deja de ver a Ginny como si fuera una niña, ella está coqueteando con él, entiéndelo – señaló el sitio donde se hallaba Ginny que en ese momento estaba hablando con él; Hermione observó a su novio por unos instantes pero se dio por vencida: Ron seguía creyendo que su hermana tenía 15 años y lo confirmaba mucho la cara de indignación que puso cuando le dijo eso, puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a hablar con él como si fuera un niño pequeño – mira Ron, no se si sepas, pero tu "hermanita" ya creció y… - él arqueó las cejas algo fastidiado, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, Hermione se había vuelto más relajada en algunas cosas y era muy fácil sorprenderla burlándose un poco de él (solo lo hacía con Harry, Ron y Ginny porque tenía más confianza con ellos). Ella había cambiado mucho, sobre todo en el aspecto físico, era cierto que seguía siendo más baja que los chicos pero también era cierto que se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa que se robaba las miradas de muchos hombres, aunque eso le fastidiara a él; era delgada y ligeramente alta, no demasiado, pero era suficiente para ella; su cabello castaño siempre enredado lo había podido dominar un poco (por el constante uso de pociones alisadoras) y sus ojos cafés brillaban sutilmente siempre que estaba en compañía del pelirrojo y eso le agradaba bastante al Ron porque sabía que ese brillo especial en su mirar sólo le pertenecía a él ya que era el único capaz de provocarle esa sonrisa que lo fascinaba. Ron en cambio, no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo alto y relajado, sus ojos azules, su cabello rojo seguían siendo los mismos, pero su figura había cambiado ya que su atractivo era notorio, su cuerpo se había puesto musculoso en ciertas áreas (producto del trabajo de cargador de cajas en Sortilegios Weasley ayudando a su hermano George y su recién adquirido trabajo en el Cuartel General de Aurores) y eso era realmente bueno a los ojos de Hermione, lo que no le gustaba es que ahora acaparaba más atención que antes pero siempre se decía que era el precio por estar con alguien que quiere y te gusta por igual.

- Ya se ya entendí, no tienes que decírmelo, pero y Harry…

- Esa precisamente es la parte que me preocupa ¿Qué dirá Harry cuando se entere?

- ¿Insinúas que debemos decírselo? – miró fijamente a Hermione

- No sé, sólo digo que se va a enterar de todas formas, nos enteramos de lo que pasó con él y **esa** en Grimauld Place, no veo por qué no se vaya a enterar de esto – señaló el lugar donde Ginny seguía hablando.

- Sí, pero nosotros nos enteramos porque yo estaba en la casa y créeme que si no hubiera sido por eso, en este momento Harry sería hombre muerto, está vivo y puede volver a pisar la Madriguera porque me consta que no hubo traición de por medio.

- Lo que tú digas Ron pero tenemos que hacer algo y tenlo por seguro, algo se me ocurrirá, de eso no hay duda – se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra y Ron no pudo evitar un estremecimiento Hermione le asustaba cuando se ponía en ese plan _(N/A: y esa lista sólo la integraban su madre, su hermana y su novia, ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre que tenerle miedo a las únicas mujeres que integran su vida? ¡Qué bella vida! ¿Cierto?)_

* * *

A Ginny el chico le pareció por demás atractivo, nunca había visto a nadie así que incluso la hizo olvidar a Harry por unos segundos (para ella Harry siempre había sido el hombre más apuesto que existía) y eso era considerable ya que el chico con el que se había chocado era alto, tez clara, ojos celestes con una sonrisa encantadora. A él Ginny no le pareció una chica nada fea: pelirroja, bonita con un aire jovial y simpático (a sus ojos: la chica de sus sueños). Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más cuando al mismo tiempo dijeron:

- Soy Ginny…

- Soy Kevin – ambos extendieron sus manos para presentarse y al ver la coincidencia se rieron.

- Bueno Ginny es un gusto conocerte, soy Kevin Turner.

- Yo Ginny Weasley – ella compuso la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

- Que hermosa sonrisa tienes – Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desvió la mirada pero casi al instante la volvió a su sitio.

- Gracias tú tampoco te quedas atrás – el chico amplió más su risa – ¿Y vienes mucho por aquí? – le preguntó con voz suave para hacer conversación.

- No, de hecho vine a ver a un primo. Me estuvo insistiendo toda la semana para que venga a verlo y hoy por fin me decidí pero… - la miró de forma coqueta, ella volvió a ruborizarse pero no se notó mucho debido a que el lugar estaba un poco oscuro – no me arrepiento después de todo he tenido el placer de conocer a una bella mujer.

- Ah sí, supongo que se lo dices a todas no –se rió de forma pícara.

- Ni tanto – volvió a reírse de la misma forma – oye, no quieres que te invite un trago, digo si estás sola y necesitas compañía – se acercó un poco más y ella retrocedió un poco más lo que le dio a entender a él que no le resultaría fácil la conquista por lo que se apresuró a añadir: – aunque… si no quieres puedo entenderlo – rogó para sus adentros que esa linda pelirroja aceptara pero…

- Créeme que me agradaría pero estoy con unas amigas a si que lamento mucho, gracias pero no gracias – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directo al baño, algo había pasado, estaba confundida _¿había coqueteado con ese sujeto? ¿Qué le pasaba, se había vuelto loca? ¿Ya no quería a Harry? La había traicionado pero ella lo seguía amando, lo sabía ¿o no? – _estaba tan distraída pensando que no notó cuando él le pidió su número telefónico, aunque de nada hubiera servido ya que ella ni siquiera el teléfono sabía usar.

Ginny llegó al baño, para su fortuna no había nadie, así que no tuvo problemas ya que en ese momento necesitaba algo de privacidad, se lavó la cara y se vio al espejo, observó su reflejo y se preguntó a si misma: – ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Nunca había coqueteado con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry – le dio la espalda al espejo, se cruzó de brazos mientras se metía una uñas a la boca se dijo: – bueno no es que fuera malo, al fin y al cabo él me traicionó … _pero de eso no estás segura… _eso ya lo sé – le respondió a la vocecilla interna de su cabeza _(N/A: llamémosla conciencia, aunque buena la hora para aparecerse no)_ como si esta le hubiera estado hablando en voz alta – pero él es guapo, nunca había visto a nadie así, … _y Harry, siempre dijiste que era el chico más guapo que podía existir aunque hubieran muchos _¡Y a ti que te importa! – le gritó a su conciencia. Unas chicas que acababan de entrar al baño la miraron asustadas y se fueran tan rápido como llegaron. Ginny las vio e intentó detenerlas - ¡Aguarden, esperen, no estoy loca solo…! _Hablabas con tu conciencia, eso ya es signo de locura_… - le respondió la misma voz – quieres… ¡ay no! Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca y todo es su maldita culpa, ya ni en el baño me deja tranquila ¡¿Por qué?! - se golpeó contra la puerta – No puedo tan solo tener una vida tranquila sin tantos problemas… - suspiró y volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño (sí, la había dejado abierta causando que aquellas mujeres que intentaban entrar, definitivamente se les fueran las ganas de hacerlo, con eso de que hay una loca que habla sola ahí metida…) – pero es que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo que él, porque aunque no lo reconozca frente a alguien lo sigo queriendo, y apuesto a que él ya… - se imaginó a una chica sin rostro (aunque empezaba a tenerlo después de unos instantes) acercándose a Harry y a él recibiéndola sin remordimientos para luego besarla apasionadamente y… y … - ¡¡NO!! – gritó, se horrorizó completamente, es cierto que había visto lo que vio, esa escena si estaba vívida en su memoria pero ya se había admitido a sí misma que no era del todo real ya que había partes de ese recuerdo de las que sólo se convenció de haber visto, pero de ahí a verlos completamente, es decir ver a Harry en los brazos de otra mujer que fuera mucho más, mucho me… - ¡NO! – se dio la vuelta y volvió a verse al espejo – ¿a quien engaño? Esto es imposible, debo hacer caso a lo que dice Caroline y empezar a pensar en mí misma, debo dejar a Harry a un lado, aunque me duela pero le demostraré que puedo vivir sin él y que alguien más puede fijarse en mí – a su mente se vino la conversación de esa tarde:

_- ¡No me encontrarás!_

_- ¡No eres el centro del universo!_

_- ¡Del tuyo sí y eso es lo que te duele!_

_- ¡Posiblemente, pero del tuyo también así que estamos iguales!_

_- Ya quisieras – se rió de forma sarcástica._

_- No quiero. Es un hecho._

- Un hecho, claro que no lo eso y se lo demostraré, le demostraré que puedo vivir sin él, aunque me cueste – agarró su bolso y salió del baño decidida, era la tercera decisión drástica que tomaba ese día, pero era inevitable, Harry le causaba tantos problemas que era imposible no pensar en él todo el día. La gente la vio salir del baño y suspiraron aliviadas, esa chica no les daba buena espina, después del grito oído hace unos momentos, las mujeres llamaron a un camarero para qué vea lo que sucedía, que resultó ser el mismo que la atendió hace unas horas. Él hombre suspiró resignado y dijo:

- No se preocupen, esa mujer está loca, me di cuenta desde que llegó…

- Pobre y tan bonita que se la ve… - Ginny oyó lo dicho por el camarero y esa mujer, era increíble, se dio la vuelta y los vio, cosa que no hizo más que espantarlos más, se dio por vencida. Ahora si que quería irse, lo único que le faltaba era que la gente la considerara loca pero parecía que su día iba a terminar tan mal como empezó. Llegó hasta la mesa de su amiga y se despidió.

- No que no te ibas… - le reprochó esta

- Si, lo sé, pero no sabes lo que me pasó… - desvió la vista y fijó su vista en el camarero quien al verla salió caminando, casi corriendo de ella, Caroline también lo vio y se quedó extrañada – ves esa es una de las razones

- Pero si…

- ¿Y las chicas?

- Bailando un poco y no cambies el tema. ¡Dime que pasó… cuéntame!

- Ahora no, mañana o el lunes, cundo quieras pero hoy no, ya tuve suficiente por un día…

- En serio fue tan malo

- Si, y no pero de eso luego. Adiós – se despidió y se fue rápidamente al baño para desaparecerse, las pocas mujeres que había ahí se fueron corriendo, Ginny suspiró, se metió a uno de los cubículos y mirando arriba se preguntó por quinta o sexta vez en el día "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?" antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

- Ah… Ginny… no entiendo cuando pasó todo esto si ambos estábamos tan bien que… - se sonrió a sí mismo pensando en un recuerdo muy particular que involucraba a la chica pelirroja y a él solos, sin que nadie los molestara, suspiró feliz de sólo recordarlo sino hubiera sido por… _**ella**_. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado y ese recuerdo no hacía más que entristecerlo y confundirlo más todavía.

_**--Remembranza--**_

_- ¡No, no, espera no te vayas no es lo que tú crees Gi… GINNY! – ella oyó su nombre (era imposible no oír semejante grito) pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, sabía lo que había visto y no iba a aceptar que alguien intente convencerla de lo contrario y menos él…_

_- ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! ¿Pero como…? Aggg ¡cielos! ¡¿Por qué?! – el se encontraba en medio de la habitación (todavía) ella le había lanzado la maldición de mocomurciélagos y él por poco había escapado, pero esa huida le costó un buen golpe en la cabeza con los adornos, libros, cajas y todo lo que sea que haya estado encima del bendito armario con el que se estrelló, obviamente ese ligero inconveniente había sido aprovechado por la pelirroja para escapar sin dar oportunidad a ser detenida, se había dado a la fuga y no había quien la detuviera._

_- Harry… - llamó la chica dudosa - ¿estás bien?_

_- ¿Bien? – él no creía lo que le preguntaba – ¡Estoy bien, de maravilla! – Exclamó sarcástico - ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso no estabas conmigo cuando sucedió o qué? ¿Pero que digo? es evidente que estabas conmigo – se respondió a si mismo, estaba frustrado, ¿que rayos estaba pasando?- se preguntó a sí mismo, daba vueltas en su habitación como animal enjaulado, no podía pensar al menos no con Cho interrogándolo sobre "si estaba bien" Todo iba tan bien y de repente ¡Bum! todo se había desmoronado por culpa de un malentendido. _

_**--Fin de Remembranza--**_

Frustrado se sentó de nuevo en la alfombra de la sala, se había tumbado sobre la alfombra mirando el techo en actitud pensativa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos hice para merecerlo? Admito que no he sido un excelente novio pero de ahí a soportar esto. Es estúpido – volvió a acostarse en el piso igual que antes, puso las manos sobre su cabeza y se estrujó las sienes con los dedos. - De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar nunca la hubiera dejado entrar pero que idiota fui, que tonto, que imbécil que…

- Eso es lo mismo que me digo yo todos los días ¿Cómo mi hermana pudo haberse fijado en alguien tan tonto, tan imbécil, tan…?

- Ya basta Ron, que amigo – reclamó sarcástico – quien necesita enemigos si tengo amigos como tú – Ron simplemente rió como siempre lo hacía; él y Hermione habían llegado a la casa, Kreacher les había abierto y comunicado que Harry estaba en la sala hablando solo que creía que su amo se estaba volviendo loco y cuando llegaron lo encontraron tumbado sobre la alfombra hablando solo (tal como el elfo había dicho) Ron al verlo no dudó en pararse al pie de su cabeza y desde esa posición hablarle. Harry al oírlo hablar tuvo que acomodar su cabeza para poderlo ver de frente ya que estaba de cabeza, a su parecer.

- Ah… ahora vas a decir que te has vuelto sensible con los años, ya te pareces a Hermione – y de repente – ¡AUCH! Pero que… eso dolió – se quejó sosteniéndose la espalda, Hermione le había dado con el puño en la espalda.

- Eso es para que recuerdes que ¡sigo atrás tuyo Ronald! – reclamó furiosa.

- Si pero bastaba con que lo dijeras no era necesario que me pegaras – Harry reprimió una sonrisa mientras que Ron se sentó en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea que había visto en la sala, la verdad no se le hacía novedad ese trato (Hermione era tan rara a veces). Una vez sentado empezó a mirar a su alrededor, la casa no había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que la dejaron para ir al ministerio e intentar rescatar el guardapelo de Slytherin. Kreacher se había encargado de dejarla completamente pulcra y lo hacía siempre que limpiaba, el trato que le daba a Harry no podía ser más benevolente desde que le habían regalado el guardapelo que perteneció a Regulus Black y este trato también iba para Hermione y el resto de los Weasley, sus palabras siempre eran: "Los amigos de mi señor siempre serán bien recibidos en esta noble casa" y así es como vivía: tranquilo y feliz como no lo había hecho en muchos años. Ron por fin localizó lo que buscaba, una bandeja repleta de sanduches de pollo (cortesía de Kreacher), rápido y sigiloso se fue directo contra la bandeja antes de que Hermione lo detuviese y le reclamara su exceso de apetito. – ¿Dime Harry que hacías tirado ahí? Aparte de hablar sólo, claro está – preguntó después de tragar un bocado especialmente grande de pollo.

- Nada, aquí pensando, como siempre que puedo – se dirigió donde estaba su amigo y desganado tomó uno de los sanduches.

- Con ese ánimo ni ganas me dan de jugarte una broma amigo. Ya levanta ese ánimo, no puedes estar todo el día así.

- Ron tiene razón Harry, no puedes estar así todo el tiempo – ella también cogió uno y empezó a comerlo.

- ¿Desde cuando comes entre comidas…?

- Tengo hambre, ¿acaso no puedo comer nada o que?

- No solo digo que es raro en ti ya que siempre me andas reclamando que vivo comiendo y el que tú lo hagas habla muy mal de ti…

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Pues porque es raro y ya… siempre reclamas y el que lo hagas dice que no haces lo que vives predicando…

- Yo no vivo predicando nada… - se quejó de las acusaciones de Ron

- Si lo haces… es más de…

- ¡Hey! que hablamos de mí recuerdan, sigo aquí – ambos se miraron algo avergonzados, siempre les pasaba lo mismo, empezaban con algo y terminaban hablando ellos solos, y para ellos esa era una parte especial de su relación ya que después de las peleas venían las reconciliaciones y con ellas… muchas cosas. – no puedo creerlo ustedes no cambian, a pesar de todo siguen haciendo lo mismo.

- Si te refieres a las peleas, ya no las llamamos peleas, las llamamos ¿Cómo era Hermione? – miró a su novia que lo miraba sonriente. Harry ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

- Las llamamos forma de **comunicación creativa** – dijo en tono seguro acentuando más las dos últimas palabras, con el mismo tono que usaba para cuando le hacían una pregunta en el colegio y ella respondía primera que el resto de la clase. Harry arqueó las cejas burlón y la miró para ver que más decía. – Bueno ya sabes, es simple comunicación entre – señaló a Ron y a sí misma repetitivamente antes de añadir: – él y yo, simple pero cómoda – los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo y estallaron en carcajadas, Hermione se había puesto nerviosa y eso era lo único que le había salido.

- Si así se le llama ahora… no puedo creerlo ¿desde cuando te dejas convencer por este sujeto? – le agarró el hombro a Ron y empezó a zarandearlo

- Desde que este sujeto tiene nombre y ya basta que sí duele – Harry le soltó el hombro y Ron se lo sobó unos instantes refunfuñando por lo bajo causando la risa de Harry y Hermione – no se rían que si dolió – los tres volvieron a carcajearse.

- Gracias chicos me han levantado el ánimo, me hicieron olvidar de mi situación con Ginny por un rato – ante la mención de la pelirroja, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar mirarse algo acongojados. La verdad era que habían ido a contarle a Harry **sobre eso**. Había pasado al menos un semana desde esa noche pero la verdad, era que desde ese día Ginny lucía más radiante, se arreglaba más y volvía tarde a casa (aunque eso no les constaba mucho ya que no vivían permanentemente en la Madriguera, solo lo sabían por comentarios de la señora Weasley) y daba a entender que estaba feliz, y ellos creían que era por el chico que habían visto con ella en ese bar. No querían ver sufrir a su amigo tampoco a Ginny, pero la verdad era que si Ginny había tomado esa decisión era justo que Harry también se enterara para que sepa a qué se estaba enfrentando. Harry los vio un rato más antes decidirse a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa por qué se miran así? ¿Dije algo malo? – ellos seguían con la misma cara de hace unos instantes y se alarmó, por unos instantes se le apareció en la mente la imagen de Ginny en problemas - ¿Le pasó algo a Ginny? ¡Díganmelo! Por que si es así… - hizo el ademán de pararse y Hermione lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por un brazo. Ella vio a Ron y él con la mirada le dijo que debía ser ella, suspiró resignada y dijo:

- Está bien Harry, no, no te alarmes no le pasó nada a Ginny – Harry suspiró aliviado, pero en seguida notó que algo andaba mal porque Hermione seguía sin soltarlo y Ron y ella se seguían mirando de la misma manera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es sobre Ginny…? – preguntó dudoso, sino le había pasado algo grave que podía ser lo suficientemente malo como para causar ese estado de silencio entre sus mejores amigos.

- Harry lo que queremos contarte es… - Ron se sentó al borde de la butaca

- No, espera ya lo hago yo… - Hermione lo miró de frente – mira Harry, sucede que Ginny la vez pasada es… - Harry se impacientó e hizo lo mismo que Ron – ella es…

- No, Hermione mejor le cuento yo… - Ron miró a su amigo que se estaba cansando de tantos amagues.

- Que no Ron, se lo cuento yo…

- Hermione creo que es más razonable que yo lo haga porque soy su mejor amigo…

- Y yo su amiga, yo tengo más tacto en estas cosas…

-Sí pero…

- ¡YA! No importa quien lo haga solo díganlo, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia por favor – dijo apretando los manos en clara señal de impaciencia y fastidio.

- Está bien te lo diremos…

- Sólo te advertimos que no será muy gratificante…

- Nada gratificante… - se miraron nuevamente antes de seguir hablando.

- Lo que sea sólo hablen.

- Está bien la otra noche…

* * *

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!

- SHHHH… - Ginny le tapó la boca a su amiga rápidamente – ¿quieres que todo el equipo se entere o qué? – lanzó una mirada significativa al resto de las chicas integrantes del equipo que estaban con ellas en los vestidores, Caroline también las vio y ambas sonrieron como si nada pasara. Se giraron rápidamente para evitar las miradas de sus compañeras; incluso se oyó susurrar un "locas" y eso le fastidió a Ginny quien había sido llamada tantas veces de la misma manera en una semana que ya estaba harta de la dichosa palabra. – ¿Ves lo que provocas? Te dije que guardes el secreto no que lo propagues por los cuatro vientos…

- Lo siento es que me sorprendí mucho – se disculpó mientras guardaba su uniforme en una bolsa rápidamente, lo mismo que hacía Ginny en ese momento – de haber sabido…

- ¡Baja la voz! Te van a oír… - susurró

- Lo siento – dijo lo más bajo que pudo – pero es que…

- Te cuento afuera, aparezcámonos en ese centro comercial muggle que me contaste, ya sabes en ese callejón…

- Ah, al que te llevamos las chicas y yo... si, sí te llevaré. Déjame acabar solamente. – metió la última parte de su uniforme dentro de la bolsa y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta del vestidor, se despidieron de todas y se aparecieron directamente en el callejón que había sugerido Ginny. Avanzaron un poco y pronto se encontraron en el centro de una gran avenida, caminaron hasta un lugar despejado de la calle y ahí empezaron a hablar.

- Ahora si piensas decirme ¿por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¿En qué estabas pensando Ginny?

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, así por lo menos me dejarán en paz… - se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, Caroline simplemente observó su expresión y al hacerlo se pudo dar cuenta de que no era más que un simple capricho que se había tomado la molestia de llevar a cabo.

- Ginny, escucha no crees que es…

- No Caroline ya te lo dije – la miró nuevamente pero en actitud decidida.

- Sí, pero si haces eso todo el mundo va a pensar que tú estás… - Ginny la vio con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

- Es eso lo que quiero que piensen – ahora si que Caroline se quedó sorprendida. Al igual que…

* * *

- No… eso es imposible… Ginny no... – Harry se tiró pesadamente contra el respaldar del sillón donde se hallaba sentado

- Lo sé compañero pero es la verdad – Ron se sentó junto a Harry y le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de comprensión – ya sabes como es Ginny, cuando menos te lo esperas ¡bum! Te agarró de sorpresa y lo peor, es que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo – negó con la cabeza resignado.

- Ron tiene razón – ambos la miraron extrañados – en parte – los miró aclarando su comentario, ellos volvieron a mirarla igual que antes (normal) – lo que te dijimos de Ginny es verdad, me refiero a lo de aquella noche en ese bar, pero también es cierto que no estamos del todos seguros respecto a lo de que tiene nuevo novio porque… - se retorció un poco las manos como analizando sus próximas palabras – la verdad es que no lo hemos visto o sabido nada de él, en caso de que haya un **él** ¿entiendes?

- La verdad no – respondió Harry algo confuso - ¿cómo es eso? ¿Qué intentan decirme: que Ginny tiene o no tiene novio?

- Es que la verdad no estamos del todo seguros – confesó Hermione, Ron asintió con la cabeza corroborando lo dicho por ella – porque si tuviera un nuevo novio ella ya me lo hubiese contado aunque sea por fastidiarte porque soy su mejor amiga y la tuya también así que si hubiera querido que te enteres lo primero que hubiera hecho es decirme para que yo te diga…

- Entonces eres una divulga secretos…- resumió Ron convencido.

- Claro que no – reclamó levantándose de la butaca - ¿acaso piensas eso de mí? – Él se alarmó al ver la reacción de la chica, la verdad era que lo había dicho sin pensar y no se había percatado de eso hasta que vio a Hermione a solo unos centímetros de su cara exigiendo una razón por haber dicho lo que dijo.

- No… ca… ri… cariño – tragó saliva – no intentaba decir que tú fueras di… - tragó saliva nuevamente – divul… eso que dije sólo que tal vez Ginny hizo lo que tú dijiste porque tú tienes la razón ¿verdad Harry? ¿Harry…? ¡Responde Harry! – Ron tuvo que zarandearlo un poco para que reaccione ya que por lo visto se había perdido toda la pelea de sus amigos por estar pensando en Ginny.

- ¿Ah…? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada – Hermione volvió a su puesto no sin antes, mirar reprobadoramente a Ron quien apenado bajó la vista – sólo te preguntaba si… olvídalo ¿en qué piensas?

- En que aquí hay algo raro, mejor dicho, hay algo demasiado raro.

- ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- A lo que me refiero Ron es que Ginny no puede tener otro novio…

- Ay Harry de haber sabido que ibas a entrar en un estado de negación mejor…

- Harry es verdad, no es por mala pero Ginny si puede tener otro novio, no digo que tú la traicionaste pero a sus ojos sí, así que cómo mínimo ha de creer que tiene el mismo derecho que tú a hacerte… - Hermione se detuvo al ver la expresión de su amigo, parecía como si se estuviera divirtiendo con todo eso, se confundió un poco pero en seguida ella sonrió también; había entendido perfectamente lo que Harry estaba pensando – lo mismo… claro no lo había pensado – chasqueó los dedos triunfante - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

- ¿Qué? No entiendo – Ron miró a uno y a otro para obtener respuesta y fue de Harry de quien la obtuvo

- Lo que digo es que si ustedes no le han visto a ningún novio es porque no lo tiene – respondió simplemente, Ron se confundió todavía más

- A ver, a ver dímelo más despacio. Si Ginny no tiene novio ¿cómo explicas sus salidas, su esmerado arreglo y todas esas cosas?

- Ginny quería que ustedes piensen eso para que me lo digan y así yo la dejaría en paz ¿entiendes ahora? Lo hizo a propósito para que yo sufra tal como ella lo hizo.

- Ah ya entendí, pero de todas formas es una perdida de tiempo porque tú estás sufriendo de la misma manera.

- Sí pero eso lo sé yo y lo saben ustedes pero ella no

- Aunque hay un problema – ambos chicos miraron a Hermione

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron ala unísono

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó burlona - ¿cuál más va a ser? – vio a ambos chicos y en seguida se desesperó (para ella era tan obvio el problema, que no entendía como no se habían dado cuenta)

- Seguimos sin entender – respondió Ron, Harry asintió con la cabeza apoyando lo dicho

-Que Ginny tarde o temprano se va a…

* * *

- Entonces te vas a conseguir uno ¿no es así?

- Precisamente eso.

- Ay a veces no te entiendo, pero bueno tú sabrás lo que haces.

- No, si es que… - avanzó hasta una banca cercana y se sentó, Caroline hizo lo mismo – el problema es que creo que Hermione sospecha algo ¿sabes?

- No entiendo ¿cómo así por qué?

- Es que ya me preguntó sobre adonde me llevaste ese día, no se si me habrá visto con él pero de que sabe algo sabe

- Pero creí que era tú mejor amiga ¿por qué no se lo dices y ya?

- ¿Crees que no quiero?

- La verdad, la verdad… No – Ginny la vio ceñuda y Caroline no hizo más que reírse - era una broma, imagino que te mueres por contarle ¿verdad?

- Lo haría pero el problema es que está de lado de Harry, y puede que me mire con mala cara o algo parecido.

- Y con razón – Ginny se puso algo molesta

- Se supone que debes apoyarme- ella rió nuevamente

- Vaya que estás algo susceptible últimamente ¿no Chica Weasley?

- Lo siento es que… ay, no se qué hacer

- Pero hasta hace unos momentos estabas decidida a hacerlo.

- Sí pero el problema es con quien, digo donde hay alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para… ya sabes

- Pues donde yo veo hay hartísimos – volvió a reír – pero no inventes a ti lo que te gustaría es que fuera el chico que conociste en el bar ¿o me equivoco?

- No se encuentran muchos por aquí hoy en día… son tan escasos… - amabas se lanzaron a reír

- Dímelo a mí – dijo Caroline en un tono algo amargo

- ¿Qué te pasa? No me vas a decir que sigues pensando en mi hermano ¿o sí?

- ¿En él? Claro que no, bueno sí – Ginny la vio sorprendida – ay lo que digo es que quiero saber por qué coqueteó conmigo si tiene novia, quiero que me lo diga en la cara.

- ¿Qué tiene novia?

- No, que me responda el por qué me coqueteó…

- Ay no ¿no me irás a decir que te enamoraste de mi hermano? – Ginny tuvo que alejarse para evitar el golpe del bolso que se le venía encima

- Pero que mente, claro que no boba ¿Cómo piensas que me voy a enamorar de tu hermano si apenas lo he visto una vez? El que te haya pasado a ti con Harry Potter no quiere decir que mi también tenga que pasarme, tendrá que pasar algo realmente espectacular para que me enamore de alguien, tu hermano me gusta, solo eso no voy a decir – hizo una mueca de dolor – ¡Oh estoy enamorada y no se que hacer! ¡Qué dolor! – finalizó de forma teatral antes de reírse a carcajadas junto con Ginny.

- Definitivamente, Hermione te va a adorar, si aguanta a mi hermano ¿por qué a ti no?

- Gracias por la parte que me toca – volvió a golpearla con el bolso

- Ya… ya, es broma

- Graciosa – agarró mejor el bolso – pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, se hace tarde y tengo que ir a casa

- Si yo también – se levantaron y empezaron a caminar

- Aunque ¿sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Me hubiera encantado conocer a ese chico del bar

- Me imagino, y no sabes de lo que te perdiste – ambas volvieron a reír y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Ginny y Caroline estaban caminando tan distraídas que no notaron que alguien las había estado observando y escuchando, y ahora que se iban, se había rezagado mucho, las dejó avanzar riendo para sus adentros.

- Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, a este paso no tendré problemas con _**él, **_pobre ilusa, no sabe lo que se perdió con esa estúpida idea que formó en su cabeza, creo que mi charla con ella si funcionó y mucho – se retorció las manos, recordando el dulce momento – ahora solo queda darles un empujoncito y esta relación se irá a pique… – se rió y dio vuelta para irse en la dirección contraria.

* * *

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… - canturreó melancólico para sí mismo – esto se está poniendo complicado ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan complicado contigo? Y yo que iba… - chasqueó la lengua mientras que avanzaba por el jardín de los Weasley – ya no importa, al paso que vamos ya ni esperanzas tengo de lograrlo… - siguió caminando distraído y no notó que alguien lo había estado observando desde la ventana más próxima.

- Harry – se alejó de la ventana suspirando – si tan solo no me hubieras hecho lo que hiciste en este mismo momento podríamos estar juntos y felices, pero ya es algo imposible. Si tú ya me olvidaste yo también lo haré aunque tenga que esforzarme mucho para lograrlo, así lo decidiste y ya no hay marcha atrás …_pero no se puede considerar olvido si alguien vive persiguiéndote… _yo me convertí en una obsesión para él como fui yo la que lo dejé… - se respondió a sí misma en voz baja – ahora se arrepiente de haberme dejado ir, pero si piensa eso, conmigo se equivoca – tomó una de las prendas que había en el piso y la guardó donde le correspondía, observó mejor su habitación y se dijo que debía arreglarla así que empezó con esa pequeña labor mientras seguía pensando en el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

* * *

- ¿Crees que se arreglen?

- No, si Harry no llega ¿Dónde diablos está?

- Y yo que se Hermione, ambos le dijimos que esté aquí hoy ya que Ginny no tenía trabajo aunque eso él ya lo sabía de sobra pero no entiendo porqué te angustias tanto, de todas formas, quien sabe si ese par se arreglen algún día… - se apoyó en la pared de la cocina con las manos detrás de la cabeza

- ¡Ron! Qué malo eres ¿acaso no deseas que tu mejor amigo y tú hermana sean felices?

- A mí, me da igual la verdad ¡Ay! – se agarró el estómago, Hermione le había hundido un dedo en el estómago por haber dicho lo que dijo – eso dolió –se quejó.

- Deja de decir esas cosas, incluso parece que eres feliz viéndolos sufrir – se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista a la puerta de la cocina ansiando que Harry llegue. Ron la vio y la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda y haciéndola girar para que quede de frente a él, ella se resistía a mirarlo, él al ver eso sonrió y con una mano le tomó el mentón suavemente y la obligó a mirarlo.

- No te enojes Herms, sabes que no lo digo en serio – dijo en voz muy baja para que solo ella lo escuche.

- Es que a veces parece que no te importa nada, vives fijándote en tus cosas y no notas a los que están a tu alrededor. Ni siquiera te fijas en mí y sólo la pasamos discutiendo – reprochó con la voz baja – y además… - no pudo seguir diciendo el resto porque Ron la había besado dulcemente; beso que ella correspondió de igual manera, cuando se separaron él le preguntó:

- ¿Aún parece que no me fijo ni un momento en ti? Si el que estaba molesto era yo, tú eras la que no me ponías atención por estar fijándote en los problemas de los muchachos, me has pegado tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta.

- Es que a veces dices tonterías…

- Pero me encanta cuando me las corriges… – Ron y Hermione se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez más apasionadamente, sentían que les faltaba el aire pero no querían dejar de besarse cuando de repente notaron que alguien los estaba observando muy atentamente y muy cerca. Incómodos se separaron para ver al entrometido, pero no era entrometido era entrometida y al parecer ni ese calificativo se merecía porque la personita que los observaba cuando se separaron hizo un enorme puchero.

-¿Por qué? – Se acercó más a la pareja y los observó muy atentamente mirando hacia arriba, su mirada era muy anhelante, casi como si quisiera algo – yo quiero, enséñenme a hacer eso porfa… ¿siiiii?

- ¡Victorie! – exclamaron ambos muy sonrojados

- No deberías decir esas cosas – Hermione se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la pequeña niña de 6 años, hija de Bill y Fleur – es de mala educación interrumpir a los adultos – le dijo con dulzura tratando de ocultar la incomoda situación

- Es que yo quiero aprender: mami y papi lo hacen – Ron se atragantó al oír lo último e intentó servirse algo de agua, pero el pedido de la pequeña no se le salía de la cabeza.

- ¿Y por que no se lo pides a ellos? Ellos tienen más experiencia en eso que nosotros – la niña lo miró esperanzada.

- ¿En verdad? – la niña dio un leve saltito emocionada.

- ¡Ron! ¡No digas eso!

- Pero ellos si saben, los he visto, los he visto – estaba saltando emocionada - Le pediré a mi mami y a mi papi que me enseñen – se retiró corriendo, muy alegre.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Ahora Bill y Fleur vendrán a reclamarnos lo sucedido.

- Es que me imaginé sus caras tratando de explicarle **eso** ya sabes… - la miró significativamente, Hermione se sonrojó al sentir esa mirada – y además es culpa de ellos por dejarse ver y no guardarlo en la alcoba.

- ¡RON!

- No te enfades solo bromeaba, solo quiero seguir lo que dejé inconcluso… - rodeó la cintura de Hermione y la besó igual que antes y ella respondió de la misma manera, ya llevaban rato así cuando una voz conocida se escuchó detrás

- ¡Hey! Que Victorie está de visita, podría verlos – Harry acababa de entrar a la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos besarse apasionadamente – y también está el hecho de que verlos me resulta muy incómodo – hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Ah sí… yo también tenía que aguantarlos a ti y a Ginny y yo no decía nada.

- ¡¿Nada?! No me hagas reír pero bien que te vengabas ¿no? – miró a Hermione quien estaba roja de la vergüenza por haber sido pillada dos veces – claro te aprovechas de que yo vea a Hermione como una hermana y a propósito la besas para que yo los vea y me sienta incómodo verdad, eso es como ver a…

- ¡¿Harry quieres callarte?!

- Sí tú quieres… - ambos hombres se rieron por la reacción de ella, era cierto que Hermione y Ron eran novios pero era imposible que él no le juegue ese tipo de bromas cuando Harry estaba presente, le gustaba verla nerviosa

- Bueno cambiemos de tema – dijo recuperando el aplomo – ¿viniste a hablar con Ginny?

- Sí ¿está?

- Sí

- Bueno entonces voy para allá, deséenme suerte –pidió antes de irse por las escaleras

- Suerte… - desearon ambos

- ¿Crees que lo logre?

- No lo sé –

Ese día en Grimauld Place los tres habían decidido que Harry debía hablar con Ginny y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, no sabían por qué Ginny seguía empeñada en no escucharlo pero de algo estaban seguros: debían hacer algo si Harry quería estar de nuevo con ella.

* * *

- ¡Hola!

- Ho… hola ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Caroline algo sorprendida, había decidido ir a visitar a Ginny, pero no esperaba encontrarse con George, no en ese momento.

- Bien ¿y tú preciosa?

- _¿Preciosa?_ _me llamó preciosa _– eso fue lo que le dio el empuje para hablar de lo que quería decirle desde esa noche – Ah… muy bien. Oye contigo quería hablar sabes – le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo que te hice? Apenas te conocí la semana pasada y no creo haberte hecho algo como para que te enojes conmigo – se arrimó a la ventana que daba a la sala.

- ¿Y quien te dice a ti que estoy enojada contigo? Ya te veo tienes la conciencia sucia, algo debes de haber hecho como para creer que estoy enojada – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella volvía a golpearlo con el brazo.

- No voy a decir que soy un santo, porque de eso no tengo nada – se rió – pero si voy a decir que estoy seguro no haberte hecho nada esa noche. No que yo recuerde – se puso un poco más serio

- ¿Seguro? ¿Y lo de tu novia? Ginny me dijo que tenías una… - se cruzó de brazos parándose un poco más firme.

- Ah… eso, ya me estabas asustando – tomó una pequeña flor que estaba cerca de él y se la dio – disculpa si te hice entender otra cosa, es que así trato a todos, a las mujeres bonitas me gusta alagarlas - la miró más sonriente y ella se ruborizó un poco – pero de ahí no pasa, disculpa si te di… digamos falsas esperanzas porque juro que esa no era mi intención – ella vio la flor y lo vio a él, parecía realmente sincero y le dio la razón a Ginny, su hermano era genial.

- No, tranquilo, no pasa nada, es solo que me sorprendí y te venía a reclamar eso, ¿como es eso de que andas regalando piropos y con novia…?

- Manías que no se quitan, pero descuida es solo broma, pero prometo que las dejo – alzó su mano derecha solemnemente – lo prometo.

- ¿Qué dejas, las bromas o los coqueteos?

- Las bromas de coquetos – ambos rieron a carcajadas

- Está bien…

- Es en serio lo que dije esa noche

- ¿Qué?

- Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien y para que todo quede claro entre nosotros uno de estos días te presento a mi bella novia Angelina; ya verás que te va a agradar.

- Pues yo acepto ¿Amigos? – le tendió una mano

- Amigos – él la recibió y juntos se fueron al interior de la casa riendo y charlando muy animadamente como viejos conocidos.

* * *

Harry subió por las escaleras directo al cuarto de Ginny, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando ella abrió para salir

- Hola Gin

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – fue la pregunta de ella, hecha con un tono frío que hizo dudar a Harry en seguida, pero no consiguió amilanarlo

- Yo… vine a hablar contigo Ginny.

- Habla – cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se paró en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados esperando que Harry hablara – pero que sea rápido, tengo planes.

- Ginny yo quería que me escuches ya sabes… hablar de lo que acordamos en el estadio

- Yo no recuerdo haber acordado algo contigo… - el puso el semblante un poco más serio pero no desistió, tendría que escucharlo, aunque sea a la fuerza

- Claro acordamos hablar de lo que pasó esa vez que fuiste a mi casa y me en…

- Ah… claro, de esa vez que fui y te encontré con esa tipa en la cama, Claro como olvidarlo…

- Ginny no es lo que crees – la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, no esperaba quedarse sin respuestas ni preguntas tan rápido – ella y yo no estábamos haciendo nada

- Claro, sí – repuso sarcástica – solo se estaban besando…

- ¡Yo no me estaba besando con ella!

- Mira, sabes que, no tengo ganas de seguir con esta estúpida conversación y dame permiso tengo planes…

- ¿Con quien? – él le puso un brazo en medio del camino, se sintió desesperado. Se prometió no tocar ese tema, aunque estaba seguro de que era mentira no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la mención de eso y el recuerdo de lo que le dijeron sus amigos.

- ¡Con quien no te importa, ahora quítate! – intentó mover el brazo de él

- No hasta que me respondas

-Con… mi novio – respondió con coraje: _¡rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Se supone que aún no tengo novio –_ si, voy a salir con él: _no, se suponía que eso no debía decirlo ¡qué tonta! - _¿algún problema? _..._d_ebo prestar más atención a mis pensamientos ¿porqué hago una cosa y luego digo otra? ¡Maldición!_

- No …_lo sabía está mintiendo_

- ¿_No?, se supone que debe gritar del coraje, no decirme eso… aunque tal vez solo esté fingiendo. Sí, eso es – _me alegra que no haya problema

- Muy bien – retiró el brazo – espero conocerlo algún día.

- Sí esa es tu decisión.

- Claro que lo es, yo **no **me retracto de mis propias decisiones.

- Ya lo veremos…

- Lo mismo digo - Harry se fue bajando por las escaleras, sabía que eso iba a ser duro pero debía probar hasta que punto Ginny era capaz de mantener esa farsa.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Algo confuso verdad? (tranquilos todo se aclara) Como verán decidí poner parte de lo que sucedió realmente ese funesto día en el que Ginny vio lo que vio ¡qué horrible, yo me hubiera sentido fatal!... Lo que pido para los que leen el fanfic es que no saquen conclusiones aceleradas ya que, estoy advirtiendo, los personajes tienen las mismas características de los libros, incluyendo sus personalidades, así que pónganse a adivinar quien es que está detrás de todo esto recuerden que han pasado 6 años, así que pónganse a pensar… Ya quiero saber de sus especulaciones, coméntenlas no más que yo les digo si aciertan o no, pero en la historia ji ji ji. Qué más, que más… ah sí, les informo que la historia va a salir algo corta, la hubiera querido larga pero el choque imaginativo que sufrí hasta eso borró ja ja ja. Lo de que Ginny habla con su conciencia lo saqué de una amiga, nanikio tú me entiendes ja ja ja, (es que me pareció que Ginny anda confundida y quien mejor que ella para confundirla más) ah discúlpenme si les cansa las largas conversaciones de otros personajes, es que me da la impresión de que en otros fanfics no les dan mucha relevancia a otros sólo a los protagonistas y yo quería cambiar eso, especialmente por lo de George, ese personaje me encanta y no tienen ni idea de cómo lloré cuando leí que Fred se moría, lloré páginas enteras… fue muy triste la verdad… **

**Ahora si me despido, gracias por leer y comenten mucho, mucho que Clyo-Potter espera muy pero muy paciente.**

**Adiós. **


	4. Planes y tropiezos

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy súper bien, aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo de esta divertida historia (espero les resulte divertida), agradezco a las personas que me han comentado (aunque sean pocas), no saben lo bien que me hace recibir sus reviews. Es fantástico y estoy feliz porque logré una hazaña maravillosa ¡logré actualizar mi capítulo sin la ayuda de nadie! ¡Estoy feliz! jajaja en serio, me demoré una eternidad; pero bueno, lo importante es que lo conseguí y por eso estoy feliz. No los entretengo más y a leer, los espero abajo…_

**4to. Cap. Planes y Tropiezos**

Ginny vio a Harry perderse por las escaleras, se había quedado parada en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio, decidió entrar en él y cerrar la puerta con llave (no sin antes echarle un encantamiento silenciador a las escaleras). – Novio… - se dijo – tengo un novio ¡maldición! ¿Cómo puedo tener un novio delante de Harry y ninguno delante de mí misma? ¿Qué hice? Esto se está saliendo de control ¿Qué hago? – estaba realmente nerviosa, conocía muy bien a Harry como para saber que estaba decidido a no creerle esa mentira, tenía que ser convincente (y estaba claro que no lo había conseguido), tenía que ser creíble, tenía que ser… - de repente escuchó una voz conocida que provenía de la sala de su casa - ¿Caroline? ¿Qué hace aquí? No recuerdo que me haya dicho que vendría en algún momento – pegó el oído a la puerta deseando oír más. Abajo se escuchaban las animadas voces de sus hermanos Ron y George, la de su mejor amiga, Hermione; la de Caroline y la de Harry – Ginny soltó un bufido cuando reconoció esa última voz – no aguantó más y abrió la puerta de su habitación para colocarse al pie de las escaleras, se agachó y se pegó a la pared para que nadie la viera y se puso a oír atentamente lo que pasaba abajo. Tenía que enterarse como sea, algo le decía que lo que sea que fuese a oír valía su atención.

_En la cocina de La Madriguera…_

_- ¿_En serio? ¿Tienen un hermano que le gustan los dragones? – preguntaba Caroline emocionada

- Así es – contestó George fervientemente – y no sólo le gustan sino que tiene la oportunidad de criarlos.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! A mí los dragones me fascinan.

- Entonces _cgeo _que te _llevagías_ muy bien con él. Al menos a mi me da esa _impgesión – _dijo una Fleur muy alegre

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¿Claro preciosa por qué no? - contestó Geoge en lugar de Fleur – Es más voy a ver si en su próxima visita te lo presento.

- Eso sería grandioso, yo siempre compartí con el Sr. Hagrid la idea de que era un desperdicio no poder tener uno un dragón, si son tan bellos – todos los presentes empezaron a reír nerviosamente, obviamente ninguno en la sala consideraría alguna vez a un dragón "bello"

- Sí, claro. Me imagino que tú eres de las que piensas que si un dragón te muerde es tú culpa y no del animal – dijo Ron sarcástico con una mueca en el rostro (aún tenía presento la mordedura que recibió de _Norberto_, que resultó ser _Norberta,_ en su primer año) causando que Hermione le de un codazo – ¡AY! – todos lo miraron divertidos, conocían de sobra ese trato, excepto Caroline quien lo vio interrogante – ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos variar un poco eso, si seguimos así voy acabar con buenos dolores de cuerpo cuando envejezca y tú serás la culpable Hermione – la apuntó con un dedo en tono acusador.

- Sí, pero aún tengo presente lo de hace un rato, por eso te dolió menos Ron – dijo con voz melosa, causando la risa de los presentes y el enrojecimiento de Ron.

- ¡Iuuuu! No delante de mí por favor, es muy incómodo por si no lo recuerdan. – se quejó Harry dejando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla a un lado como si esta le fuera a causar algún tipo de dolor intestinal.

- Sí, pobre Harry es que está envidioso – se burló George agarrándolo por los hombros.

- Sí… - Harry no había captado lo dicho hasta unos segundos después – ¡Hey! ¡Claro que no! – todos volvieron a reírse y no sólo ellos Ginny desde arriba luchaba por no carcajearse.

- ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! – susurró

- _Pog ciegto Hagy_ ¿qué haces _pog_ aquí? Creí que a esta _hoga_ estabas _tgabajando…_

- Sí, es que vine a hablar con Ginny – a Caroline casi se le riega el agua que estaba bebiendo (afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta, según ella) y Ginny se adelantó un poco para oír mejor.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Hermione que no había perdido de vista a Caroline en ningún momento (a sus ojos Caroline tenía algo que ver en toda esa situación)

- Na… lo mismo de siempre, sigue sin querer oírme y ahora me salió con que tiene novio – ahora si que a Caroline se le regó el agua en la blusa…

- ¿Novio? Eh… ¿se… gu… ro qué dijo eso? – Preguntó nerviosa mientras separaba la blusa de su cuerpo ventilándola un poco

– ¡Oh qué hogog! – Fleur sellevó las manos al rostro - ¡pobge de ti Hagy!

- Sí, ¿por qué? – ahora sí que Caroline había captado la atención de todos y no sólo la de Hermione.

- Pu...

- ¡Caroline! – Susurró alarmada – no metas la pata por favor, por favor no lo hagas, por favor, por favor… – Ginny casi se arrastraba por las escaleras rogando porque Caroline no se le ocurra decir nada que la perjudique.

- Sí, tú sabes algo – George la miró inquisidoramente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Yo… yo… no sé nada - ahora sí que se puso nerviosa: _Ginny ¿qué hiciste? Sí salgo de esta me las pagas ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? –_ Eh… ¿por qué lo piensas?

- Pues… porque estás nerviosa… - ya no había lugar en la cocina donde meterse y lo supo cuando sintió el borde de la mesa en su espalda.

- Se te regó el agua…

- A cualquiera se… - tragó saliva – le riega.

- Sí, pero aquí a la única que le pasó fue a ti – Ron también se unió al acoso que George le estaba haciendo a Caroline y la pobre no sabía donde esconderse porque sin quererlo se encontraba en medio los familiares de su amiga y el ex novio tratando de dar una respuesta convincente para no meter a su amiga en problemas.

- Además, últimamente andas muy pegada a Ginny, así que si alguien sabe algo eres tú – Hermione se acercó más todavía.

- Caroline, no por favor, no lo hagas, te compro lo que sea, pero no digas nada… – ahora sí que se había acostado sobre la escalera, cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacerla rodar.

- Yo… yo…

¡BRRRRRRRR…!

Todos pegaron un brinco del susto incluyendo a Caroline y a Ginny quien estuvo a punto de rodar por las escaleras de no ser por…

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Nunca había oído algo así – Fleur se sostenía el pecho con las manos, estaban tan concentrados que ese ruido los había asustado sobremanera. Pero Caroline estaba feliz, sabía lo que había sonado y era su teléfono celular, se le olvidó apagarlo cuando iba a La Madriguera por eso se apresuró a buscarlo y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar besarlo, la había salvado de una grande. Todos la vieron raro cuando Hizo esto y la vieron peor cuando presionó un botón y empezó a hablarle al aparato (todos excepto Hermione quien al ser hija de muggles no se le hacía raro el teléfono, incluso pensaba comprarse uno)

- Hola… ¿Kevin? Pero… que alegría escucharte… - alzó la vista y vio que todos la miraban raro – Disculpen un momento, debo contestar – aprovechó para escabullirse de la cocina e ir al jardín. Una vez allí suspiró aliviada, no creía de la que se había salvado; definitivamente iba a tratar mejor a su teléfono de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Caroline?

- Ah… sí sigo aquí dime – Caroline siguió hablando por teléfono un buen rato, lo que provocó que nadie la siga interrogando respecto al supuesto novio de Ginny.

_Arriba en las escaleras… _

- ¡AHHHH! – A Ginny se les resbaló la mano y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por Bill que alcanzó a sostenerla para que no cayera. Ginny se incorporó asustada y abrazó a Bill muy agradecida - ¡Oh gracias! ¡Gracias! Estaba segura que caería.

- Sí, sí no te preocupes ¿ahora vas a decirme que hacías ahí? O peor: en esa posición ¿querías imitar al pobre Croshanks o qué? (el gato de Hermione murió hacia dos meses más o menos por culpa de un atragantamiento, se quiso comer a un gnomo. Que en paz descanse)

- Bue… no… yo… no hacía nada – intentó recargarse en la pared para ser casual (como si nada hubiera pasado), pero no le funcionó ya la mano se le volvió a resbalar y estuvo a punto de caer (otra vez)

- Epa… cuidado ¿o es que quieres caerte? – Bill la vio raro, sabía que su hermana era rara, pero eso sobrepasaba los límites. – dime Ginny ¿qué hacías en la escalera?

- Nada ya te dije.

- Se le dice nada a estar prácticamente recostada de cabeza al piso sobre la escalera murmurando cosas.

- _¡maldición! Me oyó, y si se entera de mi supuesto novio ¿qué le digo? ¿qué? – _yo no murmuraba nada_… eso… distráelo…_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Por qué? Porque te oí, no te parece lo más lógico – ahora sí que la vio extraño.

- ¡Ya te dije que no hacía nada! ¡Bill deja de meterte en mis asuntos! ¡Ya te pareces a Ron! – y tan rápido como habló se fue sin dar oportunidad a Bill de reclamarle algo por el grito. – Lo siento hermanito, pero es eso o que me delates en frente de todos – Bill se quedó en el sitio un rato pero enseguida fue hacia la puerta de Ginny, tocó varias veces pero esta no respondió; soltó un suspiro y dijo:

- Sé perfectamente que estabas espiando y también sé que tramas algo; lamento que no me tengas la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo, pero cualquier cosa que necesites estaré ahí. – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior… _¿cómo pudo haber tratado a sí a su hermano mayor, si estaba preocupado por ella?..., _oyó como Bill estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras y salió del cuarto. Corrió a abrazar a su hermano y al oído le susurró:

- Lamento lo del grito, no es falta de confianza sólo confusión. Te prometo que cuando arregle todo te lo cuento ¿sí? Adiós. – se metió nuevamente a su habitación sin dar oportunidad a Bill de responder. Bill en cambio se quedó algo aturdido por la extraña disculpa, pero sonrió porque a pesar de los años transcurridos, su hermanita pequeña seguía siendo la misma de siempre, con problemas amorosos y de rareza, pero en el fondo la misma.

Ginny dio vueltas alrededor de su habitación, no sabía como resolver el problema en el que se había metido - ¿Dónde me consigo un novio?, no conozco a muchos chicos que digamos… _bueno están tus compañeros de Hogwarts… _no Harry los conoce y no me creería y además ya los hubiesen corrido o descubierto… _necesito a alguien desconocido… _¿pero quien? En ese instante se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y abajo vio a Caroline que le estaba hablando ¿a su mano?

- Hey tú… ¡Caroline! – llamó Ginny desde su ventana

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Caroline alzó la cabeza y vio hacia arriba – ah… eres tú Ginny ¿qué pasa?

- Ven, sube, tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? – repentinamente a su mente llegó la escena de hace unos minutos y con la mano que tenía el teléfono apuntó hacia arriba – ah… ya me acordé, tú y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a tus hermanos que…?!

- ¡SHHHH! ¡No grites! ¡Caroline, calla y sube! – Exclamó mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente para que Caroline deje de gritar.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que suba? No te das cuenta que si subo me voy a topar a tus hermanos y amigos, y no quiero que me llenen de preguntas por algo de lo que no tengo idea – se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía mirando a Ginny para que le de una respuesta.

- Aparécete entonces, pero ven…

- Ahora sí me gustó el plan – esperó unos segundos más y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba delante de Ginny.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – se sentó en la cama de su amiga – yo no dije nada. Al menos nada que yo sepa.

- ¿Entonces no les mencionaste nada de lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día?

- Claro que no, como crees… pero déjame decirte amiga que te metiste en un graaaan problema ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que ya tienes novio? Cuando se suponía que estabas en proceso de búsqueda. Es más ¿que se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

- No sé ¿qué quieres que haga?, no debí, no debí pero ¡Uyyyy! – golpeó la pata de la cama con el pie que ocasionó que terminara sentada en una silla sobándose los dedos mientras miraba suplicante a Caroline para que la ayude.

- Está bien – se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación en actitud pensativa – estamos de acuerdo en un punto – se colocó una mano en el mentón tratando de pensar en una buena opción.

- ¿Cuál?

- Necesitas a un novio y rápido…

-Tengo un ex y ¡para lo que me sirve! – exclamó sarcástica

- Ya sabíamos las dos que los hombres no nos sirven para nada a menos que así lo quisiéramos ¿o no?

- Completamente de acuerdo – ambas rieron

- Bueno, bueno. Pensemos Ginny, necesitamos a alguien que sea atractivo.

- Que sea alto…

- … con unos ojos… ah… es… sería… - Ginny chasqueó los dedos casi en los ojos de su amiga ya que se había quedado embobada en la imagen del hombre con los ojos perfectos.

- Ya, ya se, sería perfecto, pero por favor volvamos a la realidad. A esa en la que le acabo de decir a Harry que tengo un novio ¡que aún no tengo!

- Ah tranquila, no desesperes, vamos a encontrar a alguien; sólo hay que buscar. El problema es donde…

De repente el sonido del teléfono de Caroline se dejó escuchar nuevamente y Ginny pegó un salto del susto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – señaló el teléfono de su amiga y se acercó en forma sigilosa como si temiera algo, estaba cada vez más cerca y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo Caroline se lo arrojó encima y ella cayó de espaldas del susto que se había llevado y con ella había caído el teléfono (_N/A: no se suponía que iba a tratarlo mejor)_ – ¡Caroline no me hagas eso! ¡Me asustaste! – era inútil, su amiga ya se estaba desternillando en plena cama. Ginny se estaba poniendo furibunda y Caroline lo sintió.

- Ya, ya, calma, no te va a morder – agarró el aparato.

- ¡Esa cosa me asustó!

- Es porque no estás acostumbrada, es un simple teléfono celular…

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Sólo un medio de comunicación, no le des importancia – agitó la mano como si espantara una mosca, Ginny negó con la cabeza y volvió a su asiento

- ¿Qué haces?

- Reviso mis mensajes – Caroline ya se había acomodado y estaba concentrada en la labor "revisa mensajes" Ginny para distraerse se había puesto a pensar en el mejor prospecto de novio que tenía hasta el momento: - _un novio ¿Dónde me consigo uno? Si conociera más gente, apuesto que ya lo hubiera hallado, pero no ¡toda la gente que conozco la conoce Harry! Resultado: ninguna opción; claro nadie me quiere ayudar porque enfadarían al pobre Harry ¡y yo que sufra como tonta no! pero si hubiera sido yo… aggg… menudo noviecito el que me fui a buscar… Aunque…__**"no eres buena, él no te quiere, sólo está contigo porque le das lástima, hay mujeres mucho mejores que tú ¿Quién te dice que no se va a buscar una cuando se canse de ti? ¿Quién te dice que eres la chica de sus sueños? ¡Idiota, te está mintiendo y tú tienes la culpa!... **__Es verdad, no lo merezco ¡NO! él no me merece, si se cansó de mi no es mi culpa, ella tiene razón, pero ¡él es el culpable no yo! Y si se buscó a otra no es…_

_- _¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! – Caroline estaba prácticamente saltando sobre la alfombra de la habitación con el celular en mano, vio a Ginny y le extrañó su expresión. - ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Tienes una cara…

- No, nada, descuida… mas bien dime que es lo que te puso tan feliz, sólo estabas revisando esa… cosa

- ¿Cosa? – Ginny le señaló el teléfono – ah… cosa, bueno es que mientras estaba revisando la cosa – Ginny ahogó una risita divertida por las expresiones de su amiga – me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿De qué?

- Tengo un primo…

- …la gente suele tener primos…

- Sí, pero no uno como el mío, si lo vieras parece sacado de una novela muggle, lo juro, es tan…

- ¿Hablamos de tu primo cierto?

- Sí, lo quiero como a un hermano mayor (por dos años y algo más) pero es imposible no mirarlo, al menos lo sería para ti. Es lindísimo – aseguró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No veo el punto…

- ¿No lo ves? – Se sentó junto a ella – está más claro que el agua.

- Yo no lo creo…

- A ver Ginny, vamos a ver… Necesitas un novio ¿cierto?

- Ajá

- Quieres un novio capaz de matar de celos a tu ex para que te deje en paz (aunque no se como lo logres)

-Si…

- Y necesitas que no lo conozca nadie ¿verdad?

- Verdad…

- Entonces caso resuelto. Ginny te presentaré a tu novio el sábado.

- Tenemos trabajo el sábado.

- En la mañana, yo te lo voy a presentar en la tarde, nos reunimos con él en el centro comercial que tú ya conoces, le proponemos la idea y asunto arreglado… - cerró la tapa del teléfono con un gesto triunfante, feliz por haber ayudado a Ginny

- ¿Crees que acepte?

- Claro, con una chica como tú no se negará ni en un millón de años, te lo aseguro.

- Sí tú lo dices…

- Bien, entonces está decidido. Déjame arreglar una especie de cita con él y todo estará listo

- ¿_el primo de Caroline como novio? Espero que resulte y sea lindo… que Harry se ponga celoso… aunque me hubiera gustado que sea ese chico – _su mente vagó por los recuerdos del sábado pasado, cuando conoció a Kevin – _entonces si que hubiera valido la pena…_

_- _Ginny, ¡Ginny!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Te decía que acepta…

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora… acabo de llamarlo. Estás muy distraída…

_Abajo en la cocina… _

- Harry… ¿estás seguro?

- Completamente Hermione, lo dijo con todas sus letras…

- Pero los tres ya habíamos quedado en que estaba mintiendo para hacerte sufrir, ¿por qué estás así entonces?

- Porque de todas formas le duele Ron, no entiendes…

- La verdad no, ustedes son muy complicados ¿por qué simplemente no se arreglan y ya? – Hermione y Harry lo vieron con ganas de querer matarlo.

- Porque si fuera así de simple no estuviera aquí sufriendo, ¿no te parece?

- A mí, me da igual. Sigo pensando lo mismo tú y mi hermana se hacen problemas de la nada – Harry bufó fastidiado, conversaciones como esa eran las que le provocaban unas inmensas ganas de matar a su amigo.

- De todas formas Ron tiene razón…

- ¿En serio? ¿En qué? – preguntaron al unísono. Hermione los miró extrañada (estaba claro que ni Ron se creía sus propios comentarios)

- En que ya habíamos quedado que Ginny iba a decirte que ya tenía novio, no te sientas mal, sólo trata de asimilarlo… - pidió paciente

- Claro como si fuera así de fácil… da igual de todas formas yo si tengo trabajo hoy, y si no me apresuro llegaré tarde – se levantó de la mesa y agarró su capa (todos los que estaban con ellos se habían ido en cuanto Caroline salió de la cocina)

- ¿Semana de papeleo verdad?

- Si… como si mi situación no fuera suficiente cuento con mi trabajo para hacer mi vida más aburrida…

- Iuuuu, menos mal estoy de vacaciones, lo siento compañero pero no te envidio nada – le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue por la puerta que daba al jardín. Harry lo vio con ganas de querer matarlo. Otra vez. Hermione se rió por la cara que puso su amigo.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Calma Harry, ya verás como todo se soluciona…

- Es que a este paso… vamos a acabar en nada – lanzó un gran suspiro

- Sabes que Ginny es obstinada y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque, no te preocupes veré la forma de cómo ayudarte. Al menos tengo una pista.

- ¿Pista? ¿Qué pista?

- Caroline.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la amiga de Ginny en todo esto?

- Más de lo que crees. – dijo misteriosa.

- ¿Crees que ella es la que le está metiendo todas esas ideas en la cabeza?

- Ni tanto, sólo digo que tiene algo que ver. Es buena chica, risueña, pero buena y no me mires así – Harry se había quedado mirándola muy confundido – ya te dije que te iba a ayudar.

- Sí, pero es que…

- Es que nada y vete al trabajo, se te hace tarde.

- De acuerdo – Harry se dirigió a la repisa de la chimenea donde había una gran maceta que contenía los polvos flu, ingresó a la chimenea y dijo su destino – "El Atrio". Hermione lo vio irse y se quedó muy pensativa.

- …_si tiene algo que ver, ¿qué? no se, pero de que hay algo hay algo y lo voy a averiguar… - _con paso firme se fue en la misma dirección que Ron completamente decidida a encontrarle una solución a todo ese asunto.

_Horas más tarde… _

- No, no, no… nada sirve… - Harry Potter suspiró cansado, había pasado casi toda la tarde revisando informes y reportes de misiones anteriores, lo había aceptado en un principio ya que era lo único que lo distraía en esos momentos: El trabajo. Sí así era, Harry Potter llevaba casi cinco años trabajando para el Cuartel General de Aurores, inmediatamente después de la batalla empezó su entrenamiento, habiendo ya cumplido con los ÉXTASIS necesarios para cursar la carrera, su entrenamiento lo recibió, en su gran mayoría, de Kingsley Shacklebolt quien ahora era el flamante Ministro de Magia y el mejor que había tenido el mundo mágico hasta la fecha. Harry Potter se quedó pensativo y miró a su alrededor como buscando algo que explique su problema actual. Trabajaba en un pequeño cubículo, cercano al de Ron, no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero le agradaba el lugar; disfrutaba de su trabajo y no había quien lo haga cambiar de opinión respecto a él, excepto… Ginny. Ginny era la única hasta la fecha que lo hacía arrepentirse y no de trabajar de auror precisamente sino de trabajar en esos momentos en vez de estar buscando una forma de solucionar sus problemas con ella… si esos problemas que lo agobiaban hace ya varias semanas, y es que lo frustraba enormemente no poder hacer nada y lo peor es que ella creía que ere él el culpable porque según ella, él la había traicionado, algo que distaba completamente de la realidad. – Es inútil, no puedo concentrarme… - dejó los papeles aún lado y bajó su cabeza, dispuesto a usar su escritorio de almohada temporal. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las palabras de Ginny llegaran a su mente…

_- Mira, sabes que, no tengo ganas de seguir con esta estúpida conversación y dame permiso tengo planes…_

_- ¿Con quien? _

_- ¡Con quien no te importa, ahora quítate! _

_- No hasta que me respondas _

_-Con… mi novio – respondió con coraje._

_**Con mi novio, con mi novio, con mi novio…**_

- ¡No!, ¡rayos!, es mentira, sé que es mentira, ¿por qué me atormento tanto? Hermione y Ron tienen razón, sólo lo dijo para hacerme sufrir, lo dijo para hacerme sufrir… - se tapó los ojos con ambas manos completamente frustrado.

- ¿Harry? ¿Potter? ¡Harry Potter!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Vaya hasta que por fin me escuchas, he estado llamándote largo rato… - dijo un hombre apuesto, unos dos años mayor que Harry de aspecto gentil que estaba parado en la entrada del cubículo.

- Lo siento Henry, es que estaba distraído… - intentó arreglar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

- Se nota… bueno no importa, vine para decirte que te busca alguien.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

- Una señorita – vio de reojo el final del pasillo antes de volver a hablarle a su compañero en tono confidencial esta vez – y muy bonita por cierto – le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Estaba claro que envidiaba la suerte de Harry, al tal Henry le gustaba mucho Ginny, pero ella en todas las veces que fue al trabajo de su novio, había dejado muy en claro que no pensaba estar con nadie más y ahora que la noticia de que Harry estaba libre para él el cielo había brillado ya que significaba una oportunidad de poder conquistar a la chica pelirroja. Lo malo es que era la hermana de Ron y todos conocían la reputación del "novato" (Ron apenas si llevaba más de un año como auror) como hermano y novio celoso, lo que hasta la fecha había hecho que fuera casi imposible acercársele, eso sumado al hecho de que casi no pasaba por la oficina para no cruzarse con su ex, lo tenía de mal humor y ahora que veía que Harry recibía visitas femeninas que no fueran la novia de Ron o la hermana del mismo lo ponía muy feliz porque eso solo decía que había alguien interesado en el chico de cabello azabache y Ginny Weasley quedaría en el olvido. Olvido que el pretendía utilizar muy bien.

Harry por su parte se había quedado pensativo unos instantes pensando en lo dicho por su compañero de trabajo – una visita ¿Quién podrá ser? Nadie me visita a parte de Hermione o... _Ginny, ¿será ella? No, imposible, me quería matar esta mañana no hay motivo para creer que quiera visitarme ahora en la tarde pero… - _sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de una chica muy bonita de pelo largo y negro de hermosos ojos oscuros, no se definía si eran negros o cafés.

- Hola Harry ¿cómo estás?

- Disculpa, ¿te conozco? – Harry se quedó extrañado por la chica, no la recordaba y tampoco sabía donde la había visto pues se le hacía muy conocida; pero se quedó más extrañado por la libertad con la que se manejaba, apenas si lo había saludado y ya se había sentado en la silla de en frente, había dejado su bolso a un lado (sobre los papeles de Harry), se había acercado todo lo posible al escritorio y con las manos juntas, muy cerca de las de Harry, lo observaba con total embeleso ocasionando que él se sintiera algo aturdido. No negaba que la chica era bonita, pero el hecho de que prácticamente se le haya lanzado encima (solo los separaba el escritorio, incluso sus pies por debajo del mismo estaban muy cerca de los de él) lo dejaba muy desconfiado, así que lo más disimulado que pudo se apegó más al respaldar de la silla para acrecentar más la distancia entre ellos. Ella si se dio cuenta, miró dubitativa su silla e hizo lo mismo que él, alejarse y desde esa posición hablar con Harry.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó en tono dulce, podría decirse casi inocente.

- Pu… pues la verdad no – ahogó un suspiro aliviado, esa chica no le inspiraba confianza y si sumaba al hecho de que estaba nervioso de que alguien pudiese llegar y malinterpretar ese acercamiento (por parte de ella) como algo más sólo le hacía temer más su situación con Ginny.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – se rió muy divertida.

- ¿Nervioso? No, no, claro que no, es sólo que… que no te recuerdo…

- ¿En serio no te acuerdas? – volvió a acercarse y él a alejarse más si era posible. Ella volvió a alejarse, la situación le estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- No…

– Está bien, te… daré un pista… tú… - tomó una pluma que estaba cerca y empezó a jugar con ella moviéndola entre sus dedos – me conociste en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando…

- Disculpa Potter, pero tienes trabajo y no es hora de visitas. Necesito esos informes ya, para hoy, y no para mañana ¿queda claro?

- Sí, si señor. Ahora mismo – la chica soltó un bufido involuntario, le había arruinado el momento y Harry la vio más raro aún – Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir atendiéndote, tengo trabajo…

- Sí, claro, siento importunarte Harry – se levantó, lo mismo que hizo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry cerca de la boca, eso lo puso nervioso – hasta otro día… espero…. Puedas recibirme con más… memoria – se rió igual que antes mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del cubículo donde le regaló una última mirada.

- _¿Quién es ella? Que mujer para más…_ no, no tengo tiempo de pensar en tonterías, primero el trabajo, tengo mucho… - vio el montón de papeles y pergaminos que tenía por revisar y se desanimó nuevamente deseando no haber aceptado revisar tantos informes y para colmo la chica que lo había visitado se había llevado la única pluma disponible, ahora tendría que ir a pedir otra. Dejó su lugar de trabajo y se fue en busca de un paquete de plumas al almacén de utensilios laborales (donde había tinteros, plumas, pergaminos, etc.)

- Así, que ya tiene novia nueva. Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba – Henry Willson se había quedado observando muy atentamente, no había podido ver nada más que el "inocente" beso en la mejilla que la chica le diera a Harry. Completamente satisfecho de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver se sentó a seguir trabajando normalmente con una sonrisa en la cara que nadie podría quitarle en un bueeeen rato.

* * *

- Listo Caroline, con eso bastará.

- En serio, a mi me parece que se ve muy simple, no se le falta algo…

- No que se ve bien…

- Se nota que te falta el toque femenino George…

- No soy mujer, es natural que me falte el toque "femenino"

- Es cierto, eso es un gran problema con razón todo va mal hoy en día.

- ¡Hey! – ambos se carcajearon hasta más no poder.

- Déjalo, no te desesperes, seguirá igual – Angelina Jhonson había ingresado al local y escuchado las bromas que esos dos se lanzaban y no hizo más que suspirar resignada. Era sábado por la mañana y George le había presentado a Caroline el viernes en la tarde. Al principio se sintió amenazada, conocía muy bien a George y no le gustaba nada una chica cerca de su novio, pero rápidamente terminó por aceptarla ya que le agradaba y se notaba que no tenía otras intenciones, era demasiado risueña y bromista como el mismo George por lo que ocupaba más su tiempo haciéndole bromas que otra cosa, pero aún así la vigilaba no sea que por un descuido se vaya a quedar sin novio. – es demasiado testarudo con respecto a la decoración del local.

- Aunque se vea horrible…

- … y sucio…

- … y pasado de moda…

- Sí, no hay duda – Angelina y Caroline se habían puesto a criticar libremente el decorado de las vitrinas que George tenía en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Esto no tiene nada de horrible, sucio o pasado de moda. Ustedes son las que no tienen sentido de la creatividad.

- Te lo dije, lo dejará igual como siempre.

- Sí, hay que darle algo de mérito, no está tan horrible…

- … o sucio…

- … o pasado de moda… - esta vez fue el turno de ellas de reírse de George.

- Gracias por lo que me toca. Oye Caroline no que tenías trabajo…

- Ya me estás botando – fingió ofenderse – que malo y yo que venía ayudarte como una gran amiga. ¿Ves como me trata Angelina? Tu novio es muy malo.

- Y yo me la creo – repuso George sonriente. Caroline le sacó la lengua.

- No, ya hablando en serio ¿no tenías trabajo? – preguntó Angelina.

- Sí lo tenía, pero el entrenador no llegó y tuvimos que regresarnos, no me iba a quedar ahí parada hasta que al dichoso entrenador se le ocurra aparecerse por el estadio.

- Ya veo, entonces Ginny está en casa ¿no?

- Me imagino…

Y como si hubiera sido convocada Ginny se apareció en las afueras de la tienda, abrió la puerta y saludó a los presentes.

- Hola ¿tú que haces aquí? – le preguntó a Caroline

- Otra que me bota…

- No, no te boto…

- Sólo está bromeando Ginny, es que Caroline dice que George la está botando…

- Estás botando a mi amiga…

- Como crees. Ella lo hace solita – los tres volvieron a reírse y Ginny los vio muy confundida. – no te preocupes hermanita solo bromeábamos. Dime ¿qué deseas?

- Ah si, mi mamá dijo que no olvides llevar un repuesto de esa cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esa que ilumina la casa.

- Ah… eso.

- Es que como no le pones nombre aún se me hace raro llamarlo de otra forma.

- Descuida ya le encontraré uno apropiado.

- ¿Y qué más? Ah… que no olvides llegar puntual a la hora de la cena que el otro día llegaste tarde, eso me dijo y nada más ya te di el mensaje. Ahora si me disculpas quiero hablar con mi amiga un rato aprovechando que ella está aquí. – sin esperar más agarró del brazo a Caroline quien sorprendida estuvo a punto de gritar, se había quedado completamente distraída y el jalón la hizo asustar.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me asustaste

- Lo siento, es que quería saber si ya concretaste la cita con tu primo.

- Sí, tranquila te dije que lo dejaras todo en mis manos.

- Es que no quiero que salga mal… ya sabes que…

- Sí, lo se. ¿Era eso?

- Sí, bueno y ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

- Ah… creo que después del almuerzo estaría bien. Eso de las tres.

- Bien… ahora sí, ya me voy.

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós chicos. – se despidió con una mano.

- Adiós. – la vieron irse y enseguida Angelina le preguntó a Caroline. – ¿No se iba a quedar más tiempo?

- No sé, supongo que sólo vino a dar el recado ¿por qué?

- Pregunto. Oye George no tienes algo de comer, me muero de hambre, no vine comiendo de mi casa.

- Arriba hay – señaló el departamento que se encontraba en el nivel superior

- Ya vuelvo – George esperó que su novia se fuera para preguntarle a Caroline:

- ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con ese supuesto novio nuevo que tiene mi hermanita o sí?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Solo pregunto.

- ¿Crees tú que yo tengo o tuve algo que ver con…? – estaba completamente indignada, ella no tenía nada que ver con todo eso, bueno le estaba ayudando a Ginny a conseguirse un novio falso pero de ahí a tener algo que ver con la ruptura de Ginny.

- Hey, hey no te alarmes, no quise decir eso que estás pensando.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que quise decir es que si tu tenías algo que ver con todas las ideas locas que tiene mi hermana al respecto, porque conseguirse un novio falso para engañar a Harry es de locos.

- Eso se lo invento ella solita ad… - se tapó la boca alarmada… _Ginny va a matarme… - _digo me refiero a que… lo que quise decir… – la cara de George era la sorpresa pura, pero pronto su expresión risueña volvió a su rostro.

- Entonces era cierto, mi hermanita se inventó un novio falso para poner celoso a Harry, pero que mala… - Caroline lo vio confundida.

- ¿No estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Los problemas sentimentales de mi hermanita son sus problemas no los míos aunque he de admitir que me va encantar ver como ese par los resuelve. El que Ginny sacara a relucir esa estrategia contra Harry solo demuestra que mi hermanita es muy ingeniosa, más de lo que me imaginaba…

- Aunque no tanto, porque tú te diste cuenta – recuperada del primer susto Caroline ya hablaba con libertad del plan que tramaba la pelirroja.

- Eso es porque soy el amo de las mentiras, travesuras y secretos – dijo burlonamente.

- Ah olvidaba al señor amo – se rió un poco mientras hacia una graciosa reverencia. George también rió.

- No te preocupes, puedo vivir con eso…

- Ya hablando en serio George por favor no le digas a Ginny que yo te lo dije se molestaría mucho, y además fuiste tú, ya lo sabías y me engañaste para que te lo dijera.

- Vaya que te recuperas de las impresiones muy rápido…

- Es que me acabo de dar cuenta. Pero dime ¿se lo vas a decir?

- No, no soy de los que delata a sus amigos, descuida con tal de que no pase a mayores, por mí está bien.

- ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento casi me da un infarto y antes de que me de otro será mejor que me vaya, te veo más tarde.

- Adiós.

- Ves que si me estás botando – le apuntó con un dedo.

- No estás diciendo que ya te vas…

- Es broma_… ¿a qué hora le dije a Ginny que me vería con ella?, le dije la misma a él, fue... a las cuatro, si a las cuatro…_ – se fue por la puerta. Momentos después bajó Angelina con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

- ¿Y Caroline?

- Ya se fue

- ¿De que hablaron?

- Nada importante sólo quidditch y esas cosas…

- Ah…

- … _así que novio falso y yo que creí que ese trío mentía_… _esto va a ser muy interesante._

Lo que no sabían ni Ron ni Harry ni Hermione era que George si los había escuchado y le había preguntado a Caroline eso para aclarar dudas y ahora las tenía más que resueltas.

_

* * *

__A las tres y un poco más de la tarde en el Centro Comercial…_

_- _¿Dónde diablos se metió Caroline? Ya tiene bastante tiempo retrasada ¿cómo se supone que voy a reconocer a su primo?

_Al otro lado del mismo pasillo…_

- Espero encontrar lo que busco, no sé por qué Hermione tenía que mandarme a mí precisamente, como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer – Harry, sin darse cuenta, estaba caminando en la misma dirección que llevaba Ginny. Ella se había quedado parada en frente de una tienda (decidida por ambas) para esperar a Caroline y de repente cuando estaba a punto de jalar el siguiente hilo (estaba junto a un maniquí y este lucía una prenda con muchos hilos sueltos y en vista de que no tenía nada que hacer se puso a jalarlos y a arrancarlos) giró su cabeza y vio a Harry.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Que no me vea! ¡Que no me vea! O me va preguntar por mi novio_… ¡que aún no tengo…! - _en su intento por salir lo más aprisa que podía, tumbó al maniquí que estaba cerca de ella, todo hubiera acabado normalmente y Harry no la hubiera visto de no ser porque ese maniquí estaba muy cerca de otro y ese otro muy cerca de otro y para cuando Ginny se dio cuenta había tirado todos los maniquís que había en el local; unos oficiales de seguridad venían cerca, (por la derecha y la izquierda), se asustó, iba a dar vuelta, pero Harry venía detrás. El choque había llamado mucho la atención, estaba desesperada_… que hago ¡maldición! ¡¿qué hago?! – y _como si fuera una señal del cielo vio que en medio de los curiosos había un espacio y sin mirar atrás se encogió lo más que pudo y salió flechada por el espacio encontrado. Por desgracia Harry estaba muy cerca del espacio por donde había salido, estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando la llamó:

- ¡Ginny! – Ginny que ya se había recuperado del susto, volvió a asustarse cuando oyó que él la llamaba y esta vez chocó con una mujer que tenía los brazos ocupados con paquetes de comida y ropa. Ambas cayeron al piso por el choque y otra vez los curiosos llegaron y Harry que también estaba cerca se apresuró a seguirla. Ginny intentó disculparse pero la mujer estaba furiosa y cuando giró la cabeza ahí estaba él. Salió corriendo y justo cuando estaba por doblar la esquina chocó con otra persona.

- Lo siento, en verdad, pero tengo que irme… - se disculpó sin siquiera mirara la persona con la que se había estrellado.

- ¿Ginny Weasley cierto? – Ginny alzó la cabeza y no pudo más que sonreír encantada.

- ¿Kevin?

- Entonces si te acuerdas de mí

- La verdad es que sí y… - giró la cabeza y vio a Harry que estaba a tan solo tres metros. Era ahora o nunca_… lo siento pero es lo único que se me ocurre… - _Sindetenerse a pensar más en lo que iba a hacer tomó la cara de un sorprendido Kevin y lo besó lo más apasionada que pudo y él respondió gustoso.

- ¡¿GINNY?! – fue el grito furioso lanzado por Harry, al ver a su novia (ex novia) besándose con otro tipo en un lugar público.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Chan, Chan, chan… jajaja ¿qué les pareció? A mí me encantó, casi me da un ataque de risa cuando me imaginé el choque en cadena, espero haya quedado bien explicado._

_Por fin vemos en este capítulo algo más que sólo risas… bueno no es que diga que me mato de la risa con cada palabra, pero si presento algo más serio. Ustedes me entienden; incluí algunos detalles interesantes como el hecho de que George ya sabe del plan de Ginny y tantas cosas que se anima a hacer esta loca pelirroja, hasta sus hermanos la creen loca o próxima a serlo y eso ya es decir. Pobre Caroline que la tienen en medio de todos los enredos y peor va ser cuando se aparezca por la dichosa "cita" ahí la quiero ver jajaja. _

_A los amantes del tan querido, inteligente y astuto gato de Hermione (no, en serio nunca he visto un gato con la descripción que Rowling da en sus libros, ni siquiera la mía es así) lamento mucho su muerte… aunque debo confesar que gracias al gato nació esta historia porque cuando la idea vino a mi cabeza era sobre Ron y Hermione que discutían porque Ron era incapaz de sentir algo de pena por el pobre gato atragantado, me imaginé que discutían en ese estadio; pero después me pregunté: ¿qué hacen Ron y Hermione discutiendo en la mitad de un estadio? Y me contesté que debe haber una buena excusa para eso y entonces vino a mi mente una razón perfecta y es que Ginny trabaja en un estadio (bueno juega, pero para el caso es el mismo), pero entonces no sabía que hacía ahí y fue cuando por arte de magia Harry llegó a mi imaginación y fue cuando la pelea más cómica que me he inventado en mi vida surgió en mi cabeza, pero no sabía por qué peleaban específicamente y pasé una tarde entera averiguando el por qué… ah… (Clyo suspira). Y esa es la historia de por qué nació este fanfic ¿curiosa la mente de las personas no? Al menos la mí sí lo es… jajaja_

_Bueno, bueno ya les conté sobre el nacimiento de esta historia, ahora me despido y les informo que este es el periodo que siempre van a esperar para los capítulos, ya que voy a actualizar cada 15 días, si me paso es porque de verdad no encontré tiempo para escribir o es porque hay un choque imaginativo horrible._

_Antes de irme una pregunta personal: ¿Cómo se revisan las visitas que tiene uno? Me refiero a saber cuantas personas leen el fanfic, no necesariamente las que dejan reviews sino las que lo leen. Si pueden contestarme se los agradecería mucho. (Dejen reviews)_

_Adiós. _


	5. ¡Esto es un complot!

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, así como también espero que no me quieran matar por dejar las cosas tal como quedaron en el capítulo anterior, créanme hasta yo me quise morir porque terminó de una forma insólita (ni yo me la esperaba). Bueno… jejeje creo que el título lo dice todo ¿no?... No los entretengo más y pónganse a leer._

**5to. Cap. ¡Esto es un complot!**

_- …Ginny besándose con otro sujeto, Ginny besándose con otro sujeto… _- la idea pareció llegar muy lento a su mente, los segundos posteriores al grito fueron casi mortales, no sabía como reaccionar: Quería hacer picadillo al sujeto que estaba en frente de él junto a Ginny que tenía cara de ¿aturdido? - _NO, no es aturdimiento es un complot…_ – se decía a sí mismo. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzársele encima y romperle la cara y si se controlaba era porque no quería hacer ninguna escena penosa en pleno centro comercial y porque se negaba completamente a creer que ese beso hubiera pasado aunque lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. – _NO, NO, ¡es imposible! – _gritaba dentro de su cabeza. Avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a tan solo medio metro de distancia de ella y _**él**_**, **lo quería matar y se notaba por qué tenía los puños completamente apretados con sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos; y además porque su respiración no podía ser más entrecortada. Ginny por su parte estaba a punto de morirse de la vergüenza por haber besado al pobre Kevin de esa manera, _(N/A: ¡ja! de pobre no tenía nada, bien que había respondido el beso) _era algo que en definitiva nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer ni en un millón de años, pero las medidas y el momento habían sido desesperados, tanto que fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Pero tampoco podía decir que estaba arrepentida, su orgullo ante todo y ella ya había decidido que eso era lo que iba a hacer y así lo hizo, y ahora no iba a aguantar los reclamos de Harry por algo que ella ya le había advertido iba a suceder, aunque fuera un beso con el primer chico que viera (suerte que había sido Kevin).

- _Ahí viene_… _tranquila Ginny trata de serenarte_ – ella también estaba muy nerviosa, abría y cerraba el puño muy nerviosa, se hubiera mordido las uñas de no ser porque 10 de ellas (su mano derecha) apretaban casi con desesperación el brazo de Kevin, mientras él parecía seguir en la nube, por el beso recibido _(N/A: habían pasado escasos segundos desde lo ocurrido) _

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – siseó con furia.

- Lo… - se le fue la voz, pero enseguida vio a Kevin y recuperó el aplomo – lo que está pasando aquí no te interesa Potter – si antes estaba dudosa, ahora estaba más que decidida, su voz fue completamente firme y contrastaba totalmente con su ánimo del momento ya que decir nerviosa era poco, sudaba frío y casi podía sentir el aire congelado.

- ¡¿No me interesa?! – Preguntó incrédulo – _pero ¿qué está pensando? ¿Acaso cree que yo… que yo…? – _Claro que me interesa Ginny ¿Quién te has creído tú para venir y…? - dejó la frase inconclusa mencionar el beso era como tragar hiel pura – y…

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Un momento, no voy a permitir que trate a la señorita así. No en mi presencia… - intervino Kevin, se paró firme y apegó a Ginny más a su cuerpo en un gesto genuinamente protector y eso no hizo más que acrecentar la cólera de Harry (que de por sí ya estaba en su punto máximo)

- _¿… pero que se ha creído este imbécil? ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a Ginny? Esto no lo voy a permitir… _- pensaba frenéticamente. Ginny por su lado no podía estar más aterrada, sabía de antemano la reacción de Harry, pero no se esperaba que Kevin la protegiera aunque no sabía de que, porque conocía a Harry y estaba segura que su malhumor con ella no iba a pasar de eso, de simple malhumor. Pero con Kevin era diferente a él si era capaz de caerle a golpes y eso si le ponía los nervios de punta, no quería que empezaran una pelea por un simple impulso de ella _(N/A: no simple impulso, __**Él**__ impulso)._ – ¿En tu presencia? Me importa un pepino lo que haga en tu presencia. ¿Oíste? Ginny… - se dirigió a ella - te lo repito ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Y yo te vuelvo a decir que lo que a ti no te importa – dijo serena.

. Mira… - se acercó peligrosamente, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Kevin quien no lo dejó avanzar más. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. – dile a este sujeto que se quite de aquí ahora mismo._ – _Ordenó furioso.

- No le voy a decir que se quite porque… porque… - miró de nuevo a Kevin – es… mi novio – agarró más fuerte el brazo del chico como si quisiera comunicarle algo con ese gesto. - ¿Verdad Kevin? – Kevin la vio con la confusión reflejada en su rostro, ella no hizo más que mirarlo elocuentemente rogando para sus adentros que el entendiera - ¿Kevin?_… por favor que diga que sí, que diga que sí…_ - pensaba frenéticamente.

- Sí – respondió el dudoso de lo que había dicho, miró a la pelirroja y vio en su rostro que esa era la respuesta que ella esperaba – sí – volvió a repetir ya más seguro – soy su novio. – Para Harry fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza.

- …_novio, es imposible, ella no tenía novio. Su novio era él mismo (no técnicamente, pero lo era). - _¿Novio? ¿Estás bromeando cierto? – preguntó sarcástico creyendo que era broma lo que decía, aunque sabía que había una seria posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto.

- No, no bromeo. Te lo dije Potter: Tengo un… novio… ¿qué parte no entiendes? ¿Verdad cariño? – se dirigió a Kevin de forma melosa. Él asintió (obviamente para molestar a Harry) – Lo ves. Los voy a presentar… Harry Potter – dirigió su vista a Harry – te presento a mi novio Kevin… Kevin… - repitió dudosa – _¡Rayos!... su apellido… ¿cuál es su apellido?... ¡¿por qué no se lo pregunté?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_- _Turner – respondió Kevin en su lugar – Kevin Turner.

- Sí, Kevin Turner, mi novio – Ginny se puso nerviosa y a Harry ese detalle no se le escapó.

- … ¿_Ginny no se sabe el nombre completo de su novio?... ¿cree que yo soy tonto?...Aquí hay gato encerrado… - _Ginny se dio cuenta de ese cambio de actitud, ya que antes el rostro de él estaba muy rígido y ahora lucía algo relajado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo…

- … no, _no se pudo haber dado cuenta ¡es imposible!... – _Ejem – emitió una leve tosecilla – … ehm… bueno…. Este… nosotros… nos vamos ¿cierto Kevin? – no esperó respuesta. Tomó del brazo a Kevin e intentó pasar al lado de Harry para irse, pero él se puso en el camino – ¿qué quieres? Ya los presenté, él es mi novio. Las cosas ya están claras, así que adiós. – Dijo muy rápido, mientras hacía el ademán de moverse, pero Harry volvió a interponerse.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan rápido? – preguntó burlón mientras observaba a Ginny y a Kevin alternativamente, el último tenía cara de confusión y resignación.

- … _de haber sabido que me iba a pasar esto cuando la conocí… - _pensaba mientrasahogaba un suspiro y miraba a Harry y a Ginny algo cansado.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – preguntó Harry que seguía discutiendo con Ginny ajeno a los pensamientos de Kevin.

- Yo… miedo, ¡JA! – se burló Ginny que seguía sujetando del brazo a Kevin. Este se dejaba sujetar porque no quería agravar más las cosas, sólo por eso se dejaba tratar como un muñeco de trapo que es jalado de un lado a otro sin objetar absolutamente nada. - ¿Y de ti? Debes estar soñando Potter, es eso o estás alucinando. Yo no tengo miedo y mucho menos de ti. Que eso te quede bien claro – lo apuntó con un dedo.

- Ah no… entonces… no tendrás ningún problema en decirme por qué huyes ¿o sí? – se cruzó de brazos en la espera de una respuesta de ella.

- En serio Potter, estás mal de la cabeza, – se burló – yo no estoy huyendo y ya te dije que me dejes en paz. Vamos Kevin – jaló al chico para pasar nuevamente al lado de Harry, Harry intentó detenerla pero esta vez no fue tan rápido y sólo alcanzó a sujetarla de la chaqueta.

- Pero… ¿qué haces? – Ginny intentó soltarse, pero justo en ese momento la varita de ella cayó al piso en medio de los tres. Ginny la vio aterrada y se aterró más aún cuando Kevin se agachó a recogerla. - _… ¡maldición! Estoy frita…_

- ¿Qué es esto? Un palo de madera… - se respondió mientras le daba vueltas con los dedos.

- … ¿_un palo de madera? No me digan que este tipo es…_

_-_ Eh… es mío… - se la arrebató Ginny de las manos para enseguida volver a guardarla en el interior de su chaqueta – descuida no es nada. – Ahora si que Kevin estaba confundido y en ese estado le preguntó:

- ¿Tuyo? ¿Qué haces con un palo de madera en tu ropa? – Señaló el bolsillo donde Ginny había puesto la varita - ¿Eres supersticiosa? No lo sabía, ¡vaya! He oído de personas que llevan consigo patas de conejo, herraduras… pero ¿palos de madera? Esto es nuevo – se rió. Ginny también lo hizo pero la risa de ella fue nerviosa y tenía razón ya que si antes le dio la impresión de que Harry se había relajado ahora tenía la plena certeza.

- _… está planeando algo, lo sé_… – se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Tú amigo, perdón… novio – aclaró con una media sonrisa - ¿No sabe lo qué es eso? – preguntó inocentemente aunque ambos sabían que él ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

- ¡No!, no la sabe y no te atrevas a decírselo –amenazó clavándole una mirada que bien pudo amedrentar a cualquiera… pero a Harry no.

- ¿Por qué no? Si es simplemente una va…

- ¡No te atrevas! – apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué no me digan qué? No entiendo – miró a ambos y lo que veía no podía más que confundirlo más: Ginny mostraba una expresión que bien podía considerarse como de amenaza y terror al mismo tiempo y Harry una de satisfacción y burla. Era extraño, definitivamente.

- Que…

- ¡Harry! – estaba dispuesta a taparle la boca si seguía hablando. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Harry le diga que era bruja. Eso nunca.

- Que ese palo de madera se lo regaló su hermano mayor por su cumpleaños – contestó muy rápido ya que Ginny estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, apunto de taparle la boca para evitar que hable. Ginny en cambio se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar un "¡¿qué?!"

- Yo creo que es un regalo muy extraño de cumpleaños, es eso o tu hermano es el raro…

- No, no es eso, es… es que… este… - se giró para ver a Kevin y contestarle directamente.

- ¿No conoces a sus hermanos? – La reacción de Ginny no pudo ser más sorpresiva, el efecto que causó esa pregunta no pudo ser más notorio, cuando Ginny la oyó giró el cuello tan rápido que se pudo oír claramente un "crac" (causado por el brusco movimiento). Ginny se sostuvo el cuello algo adolorida - ¡Auch! Eso debió doler…

- No tanto como te dolerá a ti si sigues hablando – masculló amenazante. Harry entendió perfectamente, pero aún así se arriesgó.

- ¿En serio no conoces a sus hermanos? Pero si podría decir que casi toda Inglaterra los conoce.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tienen empresas, son deportistas o actores? Porque si dices que casi toda Inglaterra los conoce es porque son muy famosos.

- No, a lo que Harry se refiere es a…

- Mira hagamos algo… - siguió hablando ignorando las palabras de Ginny – hoy va a ver una cena en familia en casa de Ginny, es que llega su hermano de Rumania y todos estarán reunidos. Por qué no van y de paso aprovechas Ginny para presentarles a tu nuevo novio, ¿no crees que sería lo más oportuno?

- Sí… muy oportuno, pero lástima Kevin tiene trabajo…

- De hecho estoy libre – ahora si que Ginny se quería morir, no solo Harry estaba planeando algo (no sabía que cosa) sino que ahora salía Kevin con su "estoy libre", quería matarlo. Kevin se dio cuenta muy tarde, intentó arreglar el asunto, pero no pudo: Harry seguía insistiendo en que vaya y no entendía el por qué…

- _… no se supone que es su ex, yo estaría a punto de matarlo si el caso fuera contrario, este tipo está loco…_

- _… perfecto, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba…_

_- ¿…pero que está planeando Harry?, quiere hacerme la vida imposible ¿o qué?_

_- _Está bien, voy a ir… - aceptó Kevin.

- _… ¡NO!... – _Ginny tenía ganas de estrellarse contra algo.

- _… ¡SI!...- _Harry tenía ganas de besar algo, o alguien. - Entonces avisaré al resto. Adiós chicos. – caminó en dirección contraria hasta que…

- Espera… ¿por qué haces esto? – preguntó Kevin y esa pregunta fue como una nueva esperanza para Ginny.

- Sí ¿por qué? – lo miró desafiante.

- Porque yo se perder y no me porto de manera inmadura como otras – se fue sin más, sin darle tiempo a Ginny de reaccionar o decir algo.

-_ … ¿Una forma inmadura?, pero ¿qué se cree?...- _pensaba furiosa, no podía creer que Harry hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer, sino que tampoco toleraba el hecho de que la llamase "inmadura" ¿cómo si ella lo fuera?

Así permaneció pensando hasta que…

- Eh… Ginny… - llamó Kevin dubitativo. Ginny ya llevaba varios minutos refunfuñando contra Harry (lo hacía mentalmente, pero eso no quitaba el que no haya parado de apuntar con el puño al lugar por donde había desaparecido el chico).

Ginny al oír el dudoso llamado de Kevin se volteó y entonces recordó que no estaba sola y que Kevin seguía detrás de ella. – Di… dime… - dijo insegura sin saber lo que vendría, no iba a poder culpar al chico si este la dejaba con tremendo problema encima, que simplemente le gritara en su cara que era una loca o que… tantas cosas por las que le podría reclamar.

- Disculpa podrías decirme ¿Dónde queda tu casa? – Preguntó sincero con una gran sonrisa – creo que no soy muy bueno orientándome y si voy a hacerme pasar por tu novio debería saber algo más que tu nombre ¿no te parece? – era claro que estaba a punto de carcajearse y Ginny lo hizo sin recato. Cuando se calmaron, al fin, pudieron hablar más tranquilos.

- Sí, lo siento mucho Kevin Turner – le tendió la mano, él la tomó – soy Ginny Weasley, no te digo donde queda mi casa o te pierdes mejor te recojo, gracias por defenderme pero el que estaba en peligro eras tú y yo no porque a quien quería matar era a ti – se río al ver la cara espantada de él – tranquilo, es broma; Harry es buen chico, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo malo si no es por una causa igual de justa, no te pasará nada y – soltó un suspiro – siento más el haberte metido en este problema del que no tenías nada que ver hasta hoy. En verdad lo siento y creo que te debo una buena explicación de todo esto – Kevin la seguía mirando con atención.

- Creo que eso sería bueno, pero no te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… especialmente si es para ti – sonrió de esa forma encantadora que tanto le gustó a Ginny el día que se conocieron, ella se sonrojó mucho pero aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza – Vamos, por aquí hay una cafetería estupenda que creo te va a gustar mucho.

Ginny se dejó llevar, pero en su interior seguía pensando en su encuentro con Harry, en como podría explicarle todo a Kevin sin tocar el tema de que era una bruja o como haría para que su problema no adquiera proporciones descomunales porque cada vez que pensaba en el asunto no podía dejar de pensar en que eso: toda su treta y su mentira estaban llegando a un límite que ni siquiera ella previó y le estaba costando mantener, eso y otras cosas más…

* * *

Harry se apareció directamente en casa de los padres de Hermione, directamente al pie de la puerta, ni siquiera se fijó si lo había visto algún muggle; sólo le importaba hablar con su amiga lo más pronto posible.

La casa de Hermione era a simple vista un lugar acogedor, elegante pero sencillo, se notaba un aire hogareño muy singular. Tenía dos pisos, la fachada estaba pintada con un color amarillo pálido con decorados sencillos a su alrededor; además de eso en el frente había un gran y hermoso jardín lleno de lindas flores que eran la afición de la madre de Hermione.

Sin esperar más tocó la puerta insistentemente, querías que le abrieran, necesitaba que le abrieran.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos – en un momento abro. – La madre de Hermione, la señora Granger abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que era Harry quien tocaba de esa forma tan escandalosa - ¡Harry! - exclamó sorprendida.

Desde que Hermione les devolvió la memoria a sus padres ellos conocieron y convivieron más con Ron y Harry, a tal punto que no le parecía raro que vayan a menudo a su casa a visitar a su hija. Ellos siempre le parecieron unos chicos amables, educados y muy atentos, por eso le sorprendió que Harry hubiera estado a punto de tumbar su puerta.

- Lo siento mucho señora, pero es que necesito hablar con Hermione… ¿está?

-Sí… claro, pasa – dejó el paso libre para que Harry entrara, una vez dentro le dijo: - Aguarda aquí, ya vuelvo con Hermione, espera… - dijo algo asustada. Lo que sucede es que el aspecto de Harry distaba mucho de ser la máxima tranquilidad, su rostro parecía todo desencajado, rígido como si tuviera unas enormes ganas de gritar y eso le asustaba porque siempre había visto al joven muy feliz… hasta hace unas semanas…

Harry observó el interior del lugar y se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos. El interior de la vivienda era acogedor y muy hogareño, lamentablemente, eso no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, por eso se había aparecido directamente en casa de Hermione, quien mejor que su amiga para saciarles sus dudas y sobre todo una que lo estaba aturdiendo hace un buen rato, desde que vio a Ginny tumbar todos los maniquíes de ese centro comercial para huir de él.

- _… lo sabía, lo sabía, esto es desastroso ¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Cómo puede…? ¡Es insoportable!_ – Sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo (por haber visto lo que vio, por hacer lo que iba a hacer y por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo) se acercó a la pared que tenía más cerca y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con ella. Con cada cabezazo una sensación de amargura, rabia e impotencia – Soy un idiota… - un cabezazo – un imbécil – otro cabezazo - ¿cómo pude…? – otro – ¿por qué?... – y otro.

En ese momento llegó Hermione en compañía de sus padres. Ella había estado en la cocina con ellos charlando y riendo, pero cuando su madre entró en la habitación, después de haber abierto la puerta, y le dijo que Harry había venido a verla y le había explicado la cara que traía se asustó y enseguida se levantó de la mesa sin importarle dejar a su padre con la palabra en la boca, pero él tampoco deseaba quedarse con la curiosidad así que apenas su hija se levantó la siguió para ver que le pasaba al muchacho. Y cuando llegaron a la sala, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver que el joven estaba decidido a partirse el cráneo con la pared de su casa.

- ¡Hey, hey! Si ya terminaste de torturar la pared de mi casa será mejor que empieces a hablar y me cuentes lo que te pasa ¡Me asustas Harry! – exclamó mientras lo apartaba de la pared y le sobaba la frente que ya tenía un marca roja, producto del golpe.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – fue la única respuesta de él.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Saber qué, si se puede saber? – se cruzó de brazos molesta y muy confundida y decidida más que nunca a sacarle una respuesta a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! Tú lo sabías y a pesar de eso… - no siguió hablando. Estaba tan atormentado y furioso… no quería herir a su amiga así que prefirió volver a la acción anterior: Golpearse contra la pared.

Los padres de Hermione y ella miraron preocupados a Harry. Hermione volvió a apartar la cabeza de Harry de la pared.

- A ver, a ver… tranquilízate y explícate bien que no te entiendo y eso que soy perfectamente capaz de entender muchas cosas… Primero: ¿por qué me llamas mentirosa? ¿Qué te hice? Y Segundo: ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? Parece como si te hubieras tocado con Mirthle la Llorona o a alguien parecido…

- Disculpa hija ¿quién es Mirthle la Llorona? – preguntó su padre confuso ante la mención del fantasma.

- Oh nadie, no te preocupes, es solo un fantasma que habitaba el baño de niñas en el colegio Hogwarts. Eso es todo. – respondió simplemente.

- Ah, claro – miró elocuentemente a su esposa. Estaba claro que a pesar de llevar años enterándose de todo lo que pasaba con respecto a su hija y al mundo mágico, aún se le hacía a él y a su esposa raro o complicado entender todo lo que siempre rodeaba a su única hija…

* * *

Una opinión que de seguro compartían todos los padres muggles hijos de magos como…

- ¿Hija?

- Dime mamá – respondió Caroline ante la pregunta de su madre - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No se supone que no deberías estar en casa. – preguntó confundida.

- Ya parece que me estuvieras botando ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó sonriente.

- Es que recuerdo que me dijiste que ibas a salir con tu amiga Ginny y cómo sigues aquí…

- Ah tranquila, aún no es la hora, ni siquiera dan las cuatro – siguió bebiendo su café tranquilamente.

- ¿Cuatro? Recuerdo que habías dicho que te ibas a las tres, lo recuerdo porque yo también tenía un compromiso a esa hora, ya vine y cómo sigues aquí… porque no creo que hayas vuelto tan pronto… - dijo la madre de Caroline causando que ella se quede congelada de la impresión al instante.

- ¡Ay no! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo? – dejó la taza de café en la mesa y observó su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las cuatro.

- No ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¡No! ¡Ginny va a matarme! – se alarmó, tomó su chaqueta, su bolso, se despidió de su madre y se desapareció en seguida. Su madre se asustó por el ruido de la desaparición pero se recuperó rápido.

- ¡Pero que niña…! – luego de eso continuó con sus labores.

* * *

Mientras tanto Caroline luchaba por encontrar a su amiga. Se había aparecido en los botes de ese callejón abandonado que quedaba junto al centro comercial, ingresó al edificio y ahora estaba buscando como loca algún rastro de Ginny. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la tienda donde se supone encontraría a su amiga a las tres de la tarde (hora que se había pasado hace mucho) estaba hecha un caos ya que había varios empleados, alzando y recogiendo maniquíes y ropa. Le preguntó a uno que pasaba y este le respondió:

- Ah… aquí, es que una chica loca estaba parada aquí, y no se que pasó pero lo siguiente que ocurrió es que toda la ropa en exhibición cayó, todo los muñecos, los vestidos ¡todo! – Se quejó – ¡claro como uno no tiene nada mejor que hacer que pasarse la tarde recogiendo las cosas que tiran otros la gente hace lo que se les da la gana! ¡Maldición! ¡Y yo que iba a salir temprano hoy! – Caroline miró al chico con compasión, sabía lo que era quedarse a trabajar cuando uno no quería, pero en seguida una idea "loca" vino a su cabeza.

- Disculpa… ¿dices una chica loca no?

- Sí…

- ¿No sabes acaso cómo era?

- ¡¿Cree que si lo supiera estaría aquí recogiendo todo?! ¡Ella es la que debe estar aquí y no yo! Lo único que alcancé a ver fue una melena pelirroja, pero eso no ayuda porque ¿Cuántas chicas pelirrojas hay en el mundo? – preguntó sarcástico y el mismo se respondió – ¡Miles! Y cualquiera pudo ser capaz de ocasionar tremendo desastre ¡cielos! – recogió los restos de un cristal que se hallaba en el suelo (los maniquíes habían roto un par de vitrinas cuando cayeron) – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a guardar esto – se fue dejando a Caroline muy pensativa.

- _… ¿será ella?, pero es imposible, Ginny no causaría este desastre a propósito… a menos que… ¡tengo que encontrarla como sea! Aunque me mate cuando lo haga, pero primero averiguo y luego ya veremos… - _se alejó del lugar dispuesta a encontrar a la pelirroja.

* * *

- Entonces… ¿pasó así, sin más? No puedo creerlo… - Hermione estaba absorta por lo que Harry le había contado.

- Sí, así como lo oyes, por eso digo que tú tienes la culpa, tú me enviaste ahí, para que vaya a recoger una cosa si bien pudiste enviar a Ron ¡Él es tu novio no yo! – Se quejó, los padres de Hermione observaron a su hija muy confusos _¿qué significado tenía eso?_

- Sí, pero Ron no estaba y si te envié a ti precisamente es porque sabía que Ginny iba a estar ahí y lo hice para que hablaran un poco ¡¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que iba a hacer tremendo desastre?! Bueno… entiendo que diga que tiene novio, pero ¡besarse en frente de ti para molestarte! – Estalló molesta porque las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba – Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no suena tan descabellado… yo lo hubiera hecho…

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡¿Qué?! Te estoy diciendo la verdad simplemente, ¡eso es lo que hizo y no puedes hacer nada! No entiendes como piensan las mujeres Harry, en este momento debe estar arrepentida, pero decidida a hacer lo que se propuso porque cree que tú te buscaste eso y debe estar molesta porque la dejaste con la palabra en la boca. – soltó el aire por fin; había dicho todo muy rápido.

- Pe… pe… pero… ¡yo no tengo la culpa! – Soltó indignado – es ella la que está haciendo todo esto para hacerme sufrir… ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que yo…? Aggg – volvió a intentar golpearse la cabeza con la pared pero esta vez fue detenido por la rápida mano de Hermione.

- ¡Deja de ser tan infantil! En ningún momento he dicho que tú tienes la culpa… es ¡Ayyy! – estuvo a punto de agarrarse los cabellos – ¡Ustedes son unos testarudos de lo peor, si me hicieran caso a los que les digo al menos una vez en su vida nos estaríamos ahorrando todos estos problemas, no se por qué se quejan tanto; estoy empezando a pensar como Ron, ustedes son tal para cual y ambos tienen culpa en esto y no va a haber nadie que me haga pensar lo contrario! – bufó completamente fastidiada. Harry y los señores Granger la quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos por la palabras que acababa de decir y no era sólo por eso sino porque había prácticamente estallado y gritado, todo eso en unos pocos segundos, porque ni siquiera respiro cuando habló. Harry empezó a ventilarle con la mano para que recupere el aire, ella retiró la mano y se movió un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su frente - ¡Basta si! Bien, ya lo dije, y no pidas más… - En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la puerta y la Sra. Granger fue a abrir. – Espera mamá ¡¿quién es?! – preguntó Hermione desde su sitio.

- Soy yo, Ron, abre tengo que contarte algo… - contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ron, ya se me hacía raro que no viniera… ¡ya voy! ¡Espera un momento! – se arregló un poco el cabello para ir a recibir a su novio ante la mirada divertida de Harry, la encantadora de su madre y la celosa de su padre (_N/A: comprendan, es su única hija) _– no digas nada, no te rías y ni se te ocurra seguir golpeándote contra la pared o tú la reparas – lo apuntó con el dedo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó gustoso de poder reírse y olvidarse aunque sea un momento de sus propios problemas.

- Sin magia…

- ¡Hermione!

- Ya te dije… - se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Ron. – Ron ¡hola!

- ¡Hola! – La saludó con un beso – Venía a invitarte a comer y de paso decirte…

- No ahora no, de hecho hay algo mucho más importante…

- Más importante ¿qué puede ser más importante…?

* * *

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! – Kevin ya se había ido y Caroline había encontrado, por fin, a Ginny en una cafetería cercana a su lugar de encuentro, la tienda de ropa, o como en los pocos minutos había sido llamado "zona de desastre". – Oh bueno, siento llegar tarde…

- Muy tarde…

- Da igual – movió la mano como si espantara el comentario – Pero ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás… - resumió simplemente.

Cuando Caroline llegó, sus primeros deseos fueron ahorcarla, degollarla o algo parecido _(N/A: estaba muy molesta, pero de pensamientos no pasaban, tranquilos) _pero su coraje se fue rápido al ver que la chica estaba muy arrepentida por haber equivocado la hora, así que después de las disculpas accedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado y el resultado era ese: Caroline atónita reclamándole su falta de objetividad para hacer las cosas y una gran confusión por la actitud de Harry.

- Lo que me preocupa… - siguió comentando.

- ¿Qué se proponía Harry llevándolo a tu casa? ¿Eso? – preguntó mientras bebía de su taza de té. (Té, café, ella tomaba lo que sea)

- Sí… ¿qué?... A menos… - vio a Caroline muy sorprendida y con una expresión casi asustada. Caroline se alarmó…

- ¿Qué?

- No… eso hizo ¿no estás mintiendo cierto?

- No – Ron no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, pasó a lado de Hermione y fue donde Harry, ni siquiera había notado que "sus suegros" estaban allí. – Sí, gracias y yo estoy pintada ¿verdad? – preguntó sarcástica al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casa de un portazo para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Ron, todo anda de las mil maravillas.

- Ah… bueno yo creía que te pasaba algo… - Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry rió divertido.

- ¡No es gracioso! – reclamó ella.

- Pues yo no entiendo nada ¿Alguien podría explicarme siquiera que…? Oh, hola Señora, hola Señor… no los había visto ¿cómo están?

- _… se nota…_ Bien, muy bien – respondió el Sr. Granger.

- Bien querido…

- Ahora sí ¿es cierto lo que me contó Hermione? – preguntó mirando atentamente el rostro de su amigo.

- Sí…

- ¿Qué? Per… ¿Qué le pasa a esa enana? ¿Se ha vuelto loca o qué? – Estaba muy exasperado.

- ¡Ron es de tu hermana de quien hablas! – lo regañó Hermione poniéndose a un lado de los chicos.

- Será mi hermana y todo pero hasta yo reconozco que sólo alguien completamente loco es capaz de hacer algo así.

- ¡Me estás diciendo loca!

- ¿Qué? Yo hablaba de Ginny no de ti, aunque a veces parece… pero tranquila yo te apoyo… - un buen golpe fue lo que recibió de su novia - ¡AY! ¡Que si duele Hermione! - se quejó mientras se sobaba el brazo – Golpeas fuerte por si no lo sabías.

- Pues ya deberías aprender a cerrar la boca. – Reclamó furiosa.

- ¿Y que dije…?

- Que…

- ¡Disculpen! Si ya terminaron aún tengo un pequeño problema en frente – ellos que estaban a punto de seguir discutiendo ante la mirada divertida de la señora, la extraña del señor (no sabía que pensar con respecto a ese tipo de relación pelea – amorosa de sus hija) y la furiosa de Harry porque sus amigos como siempre se habían enfrascado en ellos mismos y lo habían olvidado; se vieron un poco avergonzados por su descuido.

- Eh… lo sentimos ¿decías?

- ¿Decir? ¿Que quieren que diga ante el comportamiento de Ginny? ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco un día de estos!

- ¡Hey! Cuidado que es mi hermanita de quien hablas. – Harry vio al techo como si pidiera clemencia.

- Ron, - intentó tranquilizar Hermione – lo que Harry trata de decir es que lo ayudemos ¿cierto?

- ¡Por fin!

- ¿Ayudar en que si se puede saber?

- Ayudar a desenmascarar a Ginny…

- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

- Fácil… - Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas de miedo ¿qué es lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de su amigo?

* * *

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!

- Podrías dejar de decir que estoy loca.

- Claro…

- Gracias, ya estoy harta, últimamente es lo único que dicen de mí.

- Razones no les faltan.

- Caroline…

- Es que es verdad, no entiendo ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Porque conozco a Harry y se de sobra que es eso en lo que está pensando – dijo decidida.

- Pero ese que suena tan infantil y tan…

- Harry no es precisamente el hombre más serio del mundo. El punto aquí es que no se que puedo hacer al respecto, ¡la cita es para hoy!

- Sí, es que no entiendo. Mira será mejor que vayamos a mi casa para conversar más a gusto ¿te parece?

- Si eso prefieres…

- Entonces vamos – pagaron la cuenta y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Caroline.

* * *

- Pe… pero, ¡no vamos a hacer eso!

- Ron es la única forma.

- Yo opino lo mismo que Ron, Harry, no puedes hacer eso.

- Ya lo hice. Es la única forma, tienen que ayudarme…

- Es que eso sería… y hoy ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente hoy?

- Para empezar el único perjudicado en todo esto, hasta la vez soy Bill, Charlie y hasta Percy están creyendo que yo soy el culpable, a pesar de que les expliqué lo ocurrido.

- Pero nosotros te apoyamos, papá y mamá también y hasta George sin mencionar a Fleur.

- Bueno eso son seis contra tres – resumió Hermione.

- Da lo mismo, ustedes saben que todo va a estar bien si todos me apoyan.

- Pero te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices Harry, esto no se trata de una guerra campal se trata de una relación o mejor dicho de una relación.

- No se puede tener una relación si Ginny no me escucha.

- Pero es que… lo que dice Hermione es cierto es como si estuvieras planeando una guerra o algo parecido – dijo Ron algo extrañado por la idea de Harry.

- Entiendan necesito que todos sepan lo que trama Ginny par que ella no tenga por donde atraparme, sólo necesito que me escuche ¡maldición yo nunca la traicioné! No entiendo porque insiste en eso si lo único que he hecho mal es no encontrar la forma en que se solucione todo esto ¡ya!

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, yo tampoco entiendo por qué mi hermanita está haciendo todo esto, es raro, complicado y parece todo a propósito como si quisiera que dejaras de quererla… - esa última frase dicha por Ron desencadenó un pocotón de ideas en la cabeza de Hermione pero no dijo nada.

- Eso no es lo que importa, sólo quiero desenmascararla frente a todos para que vean que ella es la que me está haciendo sufrir y no yo, así cuando yo intente hablar con ella no podrá tener la oportunidad de escoltarse en su familia y usarla como excusa para no escucharme.

- Está bien Harry, tienes razón, te ayudaremos… - aceptó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? No habíamos quedado en que…

- Calla Ron…

- Pero…

- Gracias chicos, iré a planear todo, no se retracten – se despidió de los padres de Hermione y se fue. Ron esperó que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse para hablar con su novia.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

- Yo tampoco entiendo hija…

- Lo ves tu padre me apoya, no te entiendo. Acepto que sueles decir cosas complicadas, pero ninguna se me hizo tan rara como la de hace unos segundos.

- No es eso Ron…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por lo que dijiste hace un rato – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso de que todo esto que está haciendo Ginny es como si ella esté intentando hacer que Harry ya no la quiera.

- ¿Eso dije?

- No totalmente consiente, pero lo dijiste – se rió y él se confundió más.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Significa que necesitamos apoyo para esto… Y eso es lo que vamos a buscar ahora – lo tomó del brazo y empezó a jalarlo.

- ¡Hey! Detente un momento que no entiendo absolutamente nada ¿Cómo es eso de que necesitamos apoyo? ¿De quién?

- Caroline ¿qué tiene que ver la amiga de Ginny en todo esto?

- Mucho, de hecho creo que es la única que puede ayudarnos…

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿En qué?

- Te lo explico en el camino. Vamos… Adiós papá, adiós mamá. Volveré tarde… - llevó a Ron hacia la puerta, tomó su bolso y su chaqueta y fue rumbo a la casa de la amiga de Ginny.

_En casa de Caroline…_

Ginny se hallaba sentada en la cama de su amiga esperando que ella regresara. La habitación de Caroline era algo singular, la tenía empapelada con posters de artistas muggles, fotos familiares y contrastando con eso se hallaban las fotos, los posters de artistas y deportistas mágicos, dándole un aire de singularidad "extrema" ya que si veías las paredes te mareabas con las cosas que se movían y que no se movían (todo al mismo tiempo). A Ginny le dio risa, porque creía que eso iba de acuerdo al carácter de su amiga, distraída, cómica, buena persona… Era genial.

- Listo, aquí traigo todo. – dijo Caroline ingresando a la habitación con una bandeja grande de comida. - Lo siento es que no he comido, hace rato no tenía hambre y ahora sí, así que voy a comer ¿no te importa verdad?

- No, sigue no más – se rió un poco antes de volver la vista a las paredes de la habitación nuevamente. Caroline la quedó mirando un momento en silencio pero decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- No creo que hayamos venido para que te quedes viendo las paredes de mi cuarto ¿o sí? – repuso sonriente.

- Ah sí, disculpa es que tu cuarto es… curioso…

- Hablando de curiosidades ¿sabes que mi hermanita pequeña está que se muere por conocerte?

- En serio ¿la que dices que podría ser bruja?

- Esa misma, pero como no sabía cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar aquí tuve que amenazarla con ponerle un escarabajo en la comida si venía…

- ¡Qué mala! – le tiró una almohada que tenía cerca.

- ¡Hey! Puedes estropear mi comida y esto – señaló la comida – es sagrado para mí, me encanta comer – vio con deleite lo que le quedaba por comer. Ginny sólo lanzó una pequeña risa divertida, definitivamente nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. - Oye y con respecto a… - la risa de Ginny paró al instante.

- Sí, no me lo recuerdes no se qué voy a hacer – Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos – esto está peor de lo que pensé.

- No quisiera decir te lo dije… pero te lo dije… - suspiró mientras seguía observando a la pelirroja.

- Gracias, no tienes por qué decírmelo…

- Hay algo que aún no entiendo… - dejó la bandeja a un lado para mirarla más seriamente y Ginny la observó más atentamente después de ese gesto, eso sólo significaba problemas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Simplemente no entiendo.

- Ay Caroline ya hablamos de eso, habíamos quedado que Harry me…

- Ginny deja eso, porque tú misma has admitido que no estás segura de lo que realmente pasó esa tarde, es más dijiste que viste claramente…

- Se lo que dije. – respondió simplemente no dejándola terminar.

- Entonces. No entiendo el por qué de tu actitud, haces unas cosas que sinceramente me dejan pensando más de lo que realmente debería – Ginny soltó un largo suspiro y dijo:

-Está bien te lo diré porque eres mi amiga y además porque ya te he metido en suficientes problemas como para encima negarte el porqué de "mi actitud" como le dices.

- Problemas, quien los nota – se rió nuevamente, ya había relajado la expresión y eso puso a Ginny más tranquila.

* * *

- Entonces es por eso… - Ron estaba pasmado por lo que le había dicho Hermione – pero no entiendo cual puede ser su motivo.

- Ya te lo dije, sea cual sea francamente no importa porque el objetivo es el mismo y lo peor es que lo está logrando… no entiendo como fue que llegamos hasta estos extremos…

Hermione y Ron se encontraban a unas calles de la casa de Caroline, habían tomado el metro y habían llegado hasta ahí caminando como iban a conversar largo rato no les importó mucho, pero ahora se encontraban al frente de la vivienda y Ron seguía sin quitar esa cara de asombrado por lo dicho.

- Oye… ¿en verdad yo dije eso? – intentó cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué, acaso te sorprende? – preguntó sonriente y algo burlona.

- Sí, más o menos. Es que siempre hablo sin pensar y el que haya dicho eso sin pensar me pone a no se a pensar más…

- ¿En qué?

- En que si eso digo de forma espontánea imagínate lo que diría de forma pensada – se burló de sus propias palabras.

- Ron – se rió Hermione alegremente – deja de decir bobadas y será mejor que crucemos o se hará más tarde, porque según lo que me contó Harry: esa reunión es para hoy en la noche.

- ¡¿Hoy?!

- Así es

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer todo hoy?

- Ahí está el punto, por eso debemos apresurarnos para no llegar tarde y evitar cualquier conflicto, porque si nadie ha avisado a nadie, conflicto es lo que va a haber cuando un muggle entre a la casa de un mago sin tener conocimiento alguno sobre ellos y como auror ya sabes los problemas que eso nos podría acarrear.

- Ni me lo digas que los sé perfectamente.

- Vamos…

Ambos cruzaron la calle muy pensativos en lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

* * *

- Vaya… entonces es eso… pero Ginny ¡qué estupidez!

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó sarcástica.

- No hablando en serio, es cierto, es una estupidez ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó consternada.

- No importa el punto es que ya está hecho y no puedes hacer nada. – se cruzó de brazos muy enfurruñada.

- Ginny… - se lamentó. Iba a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta se oyó por toda la casa - ¿Quién será?

- Tal vez una visita – dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

- No, hoy no esperábamos ninguna y toda mi familia está en la sala y el comedor respectivamente. Pero no importa sea quien sea no me interesa, no en esta momento que tenemos tremendo asunto encima. Por ejemplo está el hecho de que la reunión es para hoy y aún no sabemos como vas a llevar un muggle a tu casa sin decirle antes a tu familia que vas a llevarlo.

- Ya lo sé, eso es lo peor de todo – se lamentó pero miró a su amiga muy agradecida por darle más importancia a ella y a sus problemas.

- ¿Y no puedes decirle a alguien que…?

- No, no hay nadie en casa, todos van a llegar para la cena, porque todos tenían cosas que hacer – rodó los ojos – No entiendes ¡estoy frita!

- Ya, ya – la consoló – vas a salir de esta solo… sólo hay que ser paciente.

_Abajo en la sala… _

- ¡Ya voy! – contestó la Sra. Montgomery a las personas que tocaron la puerta. Abrió la puerta y saludó a los visitantes: – Buenas tardes ¿qué desean?

- Buenas tardes señora somos amigos de su hija Caroline ¿podría decirnos si se encuentra? – preguntó Hermione cortésmente.

- Claro, está arriba, pero pasen jóvenes. – Dejó el camino libre para que Ron y Hermione entren.

- Oh muchas gracias señora, es usted muy amable – agradeció Ron mientras observaba el lugar y no dejaba de resultarle curioso todo lo que había ahí.

- Ya vuelvo, iré a buscarla – se perdió por la puerta corrediza que daba a la cocina.

A Ron todo le resultaba curioso, fuera de la casa de los tíos de Harry, no había visto otra casa de muggle y estaba algo… entusiasmado, no es que compartiera la afición de su padre por todo lo referente a los muggles, pero no por eso la casa dejaba de impresionarse por todo lo que había: los aparatos electrónicos como el televisor de la sala o la computadora que se podía ver a través de la puerta abierta del estudio (claro que el no sabía que eran cada una de esas cosas, las había visto alguna vez, pero de ahí a identificarlas faltaba bastante).

- Ejem, ejem – tosió levemente el padre de Caroline, que se encontraba en ese momento junto con sus hijos Matt y Allan, al ver la curiosidad de Ron. Hermione le dio con el codo levemente (milagro) para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él en voz baja. Hermione por toda respuesta señaló a los otros ocupantes de la sala. – Ahhhh, lo… lo siento, es que yo – Ron se había sentido muy curioso; esa curiosidad lo había hecho avanzar, sin ningún permiso, hasta la mitad de la sala y tomar con las manos un celular para ponerse a examinarlo. Un celular que era del padre de Caroline.

- Eso es mío – le dijo él tendiéndole la mano para que se lo devolviera. Ron rojo de la vergüenza se lo devolvió y fue a ocupar su lugar al lado de su novia.

- Discúlpelo es que…

- Tienes cara de no haber visto un teléfono en tu vida – se mofó Allan, el hermano menor de Caroline.

- ¡Allan! – lo regañó Matt.

- Lo siento es que es cierto, nunca los había visto y…

- ¡Ron! ¡Cierra la boca! – masculló Hermione, pero el resto si la había entendido.

- Aguarda un minuto… ¿nunca has visto un teléfono de estos? - preguntó Matt señalando el teléfono que su padre tenía en las manos.

- Pu… es, la verdad… - miró de reojo a Hermione y descubrió con sorpresa que ella ya se había resignado y sólo se tapaba la boca con una mano para no decirle sus cuatro verdades a Ron por haber metido la pata cuando le había dicho expresamente que no lo haga. Él trago saliva antes de terminar de contestar: – no, nunca… - respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Nunca? – estaba atónito, vio a sus hijos y estaban igual que él, hasta que…

- Entonces si tú no sabes lo que es esto quiere decir que ustedes… ustedes son… -Allan parecía haber llegado a una conclusión insólita, cosa que se notaba en su expresión, su hermano vio a Allan y a los amigos desu hermana respectivamente y se desesperó

- ¿Son que? Habla rápido Allan.

- No lo entiendes Matt, son como nuestra hermana, son magos… - dijo sorprendido mirando a sui padre y hermano.

- Gracias Ron…

- Lo siento es que, no pude evitarlo.

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

- Pase… Ah mamá eres tú ¿qué sucede?

- Te buscan hija.

- ¿A mí? – vio a Ginny y esta se alzó de hombros - Que raro… no esperaba a nadie…

- ¿Entonces qué les digo? ¿Qué vuelvan luego?

- No se…

- Ve, yo te espero y si te demoras yo te aviso antes de irme… - le dijo Ginny para no dar molestias a su amiga.

- No, nada de eso, iré a ver quien es y si veo que me demoro les pongo una excusa o algo ¿de acuerdo?

- Ajá…

- Bien, ya vuelvo – se levantó de la cama y siguió a su madre, no sin antes llevarse un vaso en el que tenía cereal con leche (_N/A: ella es muy comelona jajaja, come cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora)_

_Abajo en la sala… _

- Sí… ustedes son magos – Allan los miraba muy atentamente y eso empezaba a poner nerviosos a los muchachos.

- De hecho sí, sólo queríamos hablar con Caroline de algo… - vio a Ron – de cosas…- respondió rápido.

- ¿De cosas? ¿Ustedes trabajan con ella? ¿Juegan esa cosa que ella llama _qu… qui…_

_- ¿Quidditch_? – Lo ayudó Ron.

- Sí eso – ambos hermanos miraron embelesados a la pareja

- ¿Jugar? No ahora no, me encanta el _quidditch_, pero no trabajamos con ella porque en primer lugar el equipo es femenil y yo soy hombre y segundo porque Hermione odia las escobas, no le gusta volar… - intervino Ron muy entusiasmado de poder hablar algo diferente sin importarle que fuera con muggles su conversación.

- Ron, no necesitan muchos datos – dijo Hermione entre dientes para que sólo Ron la oiga, obviamente desaprobaba esa actitud relajada… _se suponía que veníamos a hablar y este sale soltando su vida ¡qué hombre!…_ - pensó irritada

- Eh… bueno si… - soltó una risa nerviosa porque vio como ella lo miraba y era claro que quería matarlo.

- ¿Es cierto que existen los dragones?

- ¿Y las sirenas? – los hermanos Montgomery estaban muy emocionados por conocer más magos, aparte de su hermana.

- Sí, pero ¿por qué quieren saber de dragones y sirenas? A mí personalmente no me gustan, la última vez que tuve un dragón cerca me mordió el brazo y tuve que pasar en la enfermería varios días y las sirenas no me caen mal pero me recuerdan al calamar gigante y ese calamar a Filch y a esa tonta gata… como me gustaría haberle dado al menos una patada, ¡se la merecía por chismosa! – exclamó fastidiado. Los hermanos se miraron desconcertados… _¿Le había dicho chismosa a una gata? ¿En la enfermería por picadura de dragón?... _Sean quienes fueran él hablaba con tal seguridad como si estuviera hablando de algo tan cotidiano como el trabajo… como su hermanasolía hacerlo.

- No entiendo que tienes contra los gatos… - intervino ella ya sin importarle lo que pensaran los muggles que estaban con ellos.

_- _Ay no digas nada Hermione que tú también odiabas a la Sra. Norris.

- ¿Quién es la Sra. Norris? – preguntó el padre de los chicos muy interesado en lo que pudieran decirle ese par.

- Era la gata del celador del colegio…

- Sólo e… ¡Caroline! ¡Espera! – se alarmó ella de pronto.

Caroline había entrado muy sonriente (como siempre) a la sala junto con su madre, pero cuando vio quienes eran las "visitas" no hizo más que intentar huir y digo intentar porque Hermione la llamó antes que pueda cruzar la puerta, de hecho la agarró con las manos en la puerta, dispuesta a empujarla (era una puerta corrediza, que se abría con un simple empujón, no necesitaba una cerradura).

- No te vayas, tenemos que hablar contigo… - pidió Ron avanzando junto con Hermione hasta la mitad de la sala. La familia de la chica estaba muy sorprendida por el repentino gesto de su hija y hermana.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – le preguntó su padre algo desconfiado por los visitantes.

- _… ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Cómo me los saco de encima?..._

- ¡Caroline por favor! Necesitamos hablar contigo, no te vayas… - Caroline se dio la vuelta y se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

- Eh… hola – avanzó y sin querer tiró un florero que estaba cerca de ella y este se hizo pedazos.

- _¡Reparo!_ – apuntó Hermione con su varita.

- Gracias – dijo Caroline levantando el florero del piso. - Allan no pudo evitar un débil "ohhh" de la impresión de ver un hechizo, aunque ya había visto muchos hechos por Caroline, pero nunca le preguntaba por ellos porque le daba miedo hacerlo, no es que le tuviera miedo a su hermana pero si le daba un poco de recelo la magia.

- ¿Vas a hablar con nosotros? – preguntó Ron.

- Es que… tengo a, digo, digo, ahora no puedo… - se corrigió inmediatamente_… ¡casi!..._

- Sabemos perfectamente por qué, pero tienes que ayudarnos Caroline…

- ¿Y yo por qué? – se cruzó de brazos sabiendo de lo que la Hermione hablaba.

- Porque ambas sabemos que esta situación se salió de control hace mucho rato, ¡no puedes seguir encubriéndola! - Hermione ya estaba desesperada. Ninguna de las dos se había tomado la molestia de aclarar el tema de conversación pues ambas sabían cual era la razón de la otra para hablarle justo en esa casa, en esa misma tarde.

- ¡No la encumbro, es mi amiga!

- También la mía pero si no hacemos algo esto va a acabar peor, ¡va a llevar a un muggle a su casa! ¿Cómo se supone que va solucionar eso?

- ¡Pero si fue Harry quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de proponerlo!

- ¡Pero no hubiera sido si ella no hubiera aceptado! – la discusión fue inevitable y Ron se había dado cuenta por lo que Ron decidió intervenir.

- ¡Hey! chicas, chicas creo que así no solucionamos…

- ¡Cállate! – espetaron ambas, estaban muy molestas, no es que quisieran enfadarse, pero la desesperación de una frente a la falta de colaboración de la otra ponía frenético a cualquiera.

- ¡Caroline te llaman! – gritó la pequeña Lucy desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya… ya voy! – lanzó una última mirada a los chicos y atravesó la puerta de la cocina casi corriendo para llegar a su habitación.

- Oye Caroline ¿con quien discutías? – preguntó Myra, la otra hermana de Caroline.

- Ahora no Myra… tengo un pequeño problema.

- ¿Problema, qué problema?

- Ahora no Lucy – Caroline subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró lo más rápido que pudo a su alcoba (estaba relativamente cerca de la escalera)

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

- Tenemos un problema – dijo por toda respuesta a Ginny quien seguía esperando sentada en la cama de su amiga.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?

_Abajo en la sala… _

- ¿Por qué me callaste? – preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja, pero visiblemente alterada, a Ron.

- Porque conociéndote eras capaz de transformarla en un escreguto de cola explosiva o algo peor, estás histérica.

- Es que alguien tiene que estarlo, un muggle Ron ¡un muggle! ¡Ginny se ha vuelto loca! ¿Cómo va a llevar a un muggle a la Madriguera? ¡Eso es de locos! – explotó Hermione.

- Eh… - soltó una risita nerviosa – discúlpenla es que está algo alterada, permiso – dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Caroline quienes los miraban con desaprobación, los hermanos sólo los veían con curiosidad – la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco, hacia un rincón de la sala para hablar más a gusto.

- Hermione cálmate, estamos en casa ajena.

- ¡Ah lo dice el que le dijo a todos que somos magos! –lo miró muy molesta

- Hermione deja de quejarte, si estás así es porque estás celosa.

- ¡Celosa yo! ¡Yo no estoy celosa! ¿Por qué dices que yo estoy celosa?

- Lo ves, estás celosa y no seas mentirosa porque es verdad.

- ¿Celosa de quien a ver? – se burló

- ¿De Caroline?

- ¡¿De Caroline?! – los familiares de la aludida se voltearon a ver a la pareja y Ron les sonrió en un gesto de tranquilidad. Ellos volvieron la vista a su sitio.

- Deja de gritar Hermione – susurró – ya es bastante raro que sea yo quien te tenga que calmar cuando generalmente soy yo el histérico. Y es verdad no tiene nada de malo admitirlo, estás celosa porque Ginny ya no te cuenta sus cosas como antes y prefiere a Caroline, pero eso es porque nosotros estamos de lado de Harry.

- ¡Yo no estoy de lado de Harry! – se defendió muy ofendida por la acusación de su novio.

- ¿Y a quien vinimos a apoyar? ¿A mi abuela?

- ¡Ron! - reclamó

- Mira, cuando se acabe todo este asunto podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella sin que nadie las interrumpan, estoy seguro que esa chica no lo hace a propósito, no te la tomes con ella porque no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, ella sólo intenta ayudar a Ginny. Entiéndelo ¿sí? – le dijo Ron dulcemente. Hermione lo vio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de él, sabía que había veces en que resultaba un verdadero idiota, un impertinente de lo peor, un testarudo con pensamiento realmente cerrado, pero había otras en que se portaba como un verdadero chico sensible capaz de derretir a cualquier chica y lo mejor era que esa parte sólo la conocía ella y era cuando pasaba esto que se sentía dichosa de tenerlo como novio y se sentía más segura de su relación. Como Ron la seguía observando de esa misma forma asintió con la cabeza levemente mucho más calmada.

Era cierto que estaba celosa, pero no había podido evitarlo, desde que pasó todo eso con sus amigos Ginny había dejado de confiarle sus cosas por temor a que ella se las vaya a contar a Harry, al principio se sintió mal, aunque luego optó por la sana comprensión y era por eso que había dejado pasar todo, pero la situación entre ellos se había alargado más de lo necesario y su amistad con Ginny se había distanciado y esa era la razón por la cual intentaba fervientemente buscarle solución a la ruptura de sus mejores amigos. No es que se quejara de Harry y Ron, pero extrañaba a su amiga y si para eso debía resolverle sus problemas sentimentales lo haría aunque le tome tiempo y era eso precisamente lo que les faltaba: Tiempo…

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿No les dijiste que estaba aquí o sí?

- Claro que no, pero no creo que se demoren en darse cuenta…

- Diles que se vayan, no pueden saber que estoy aquí. ¡Por favor amiga! – Juntó las manos en forma de ruego y se arrodilló a los pies de Caroline realmente desesperada.

- Ay Ginny ¡Levántate! ¡No seas dramática mujer! – Se empezó a pasear por la habitación - ¿Cómo no quieres que sea dramática cuando mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se encuentran abajo y le van a decir a Harry que estoy aquí arriba, desesperada porque no se como presentar a un novio falso frente a toda mi familia? – dijo muy rápidamente

- Ese es un excelente resumen de lo que pasa, pero nada hacemos preguntándonos lo mismo que ya sabemos… hay que hacer algo. – la observó con algo de pena, su amiga estaba realmente desesperada.

- ¡Ya sé! – golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ve abajo y mira que quieren, y cuando te lo hayan dicho subes y me lo vienes a decir! - Saltó en medio de la alfombra muy emocionada por el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Será?

- Es lo único que tenemos Caroline – Ginny ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios – y apúrate que se hace tarde – empezó a agitar las manos en forma frenética – apúrate que nos queda poco tiempo ¡¡Caroline!!

- Ya, ya voy, ya voy. No te muevas de aquí.

- Sí, sí, pero apúrate – Caroline salió de la habitación como un vendaval ante la sorpresa de sus dos hermanas que seguían en la cocina y de la misma forma ingresó a la sala sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Ron y Hermione cuando la vieron se apresuraron a ir a su encuentro.

_Abajo en la sala… _

- ¡Hija! ¿Qué es esa forma de entrar te pu…

- Ahora no papá… - interrumpió y dirigiéndose a los visitantes dijo: - Ustedes dos díganme lo que quieren

- Ginny está arriba ¿cierto? – preguntó la otra.

- ¡No!

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Está arriba! – exclamó señalando el techo.

- ¿Oye que parte de no, no entiendes? – se alteró por la acusación aunque no tenía nada de falsa.

- La parte en que me dices no cuando ambas sabemos que es sí…

- Eh… - Ron volvía a su estado de confusión una vez que ya había pasado el romanticismo de hace un rato – no entendí.

- No importa ¿por qué la escondes?

- Que no la escondo_… ¿esta mujer es vidente o qué…?_

- Escucha Caroline, es de extrema urgencia, seguro que Ginny ya te contó lo que pasó esta tarde en el centro comercial, así como Harry nos lo contó a nosotros – se señaló a ella y a Ron respectivamente – es por eso que hemos venido. ¡Hay que solucionar este problema y ya!

- _…¿qué hago?...es lo único…_ Me esperan un minuto… - salió de la sala de la misma forma en que entró.

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

- Es… inu…til… ya lo… saben… - alcanzó a decir mientras cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny sin entender nada y levantándose de la cama.

- ¡Espérate déjame tomar aire!

- Toma todo el que tú quieras pero habla ¡muevete! – empezó a soplarle con un abanico que había en el escritorio.

- Ya, ya…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron? – dejó el abanico sobre la cama.

- Que saben lo que pasó esta tarde, que Harry les contó y que quieren solucionar el asunto…

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

_Abajo en la sala… _

El grito se oyó hasta abajo… - Ginny. Ves te lo dije está arriba – dijo Hermione señalando el techo.

- ¿Qué? Te volviste adivina ¿o qué?

-¡Ron! – lo golpeó con el bolso.

- Que es verdad, si no es eso tienes que decirme como es que sabías que mi hermana estaba aquí… - se sobó el brazo.

- ¿Tú hermana? ¿esa pelirroja es tú hermana? - preguntó Matt interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Sí ¿por qué?

- Lo ves – señaló al hermano de Caroline que se asustó por el gesto (estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su bolso) – esa es otra razón más para estar segura que ella está aquí. No me pueden engañar: conozco a Ginny a la perfección y Caroline puede ser muy amiga de George y todo, pero la diferencia entre ese par es que ella no sabe mentir, no es cínica como tu hermano – ahora se había metido con George.

- ¿Y ahora que te hizo George?

- Me… ¡no importa!, hay que conseguir que nos ayude – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué quieren que mi hermana los ayude? – intervino Allan que al igual que el resto observaba con curiosidad al dúo que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

- Pues porque últimamente se ha vuelto muy amiga de la testaruda de mi hermana y ella (mi hermana) como es muy necia se metió en un problema del que va a ser difícil sacarla y nosotros como buenas personas que somos le queremos ayudar, pero no podemos hacerlo si Caroline no la convence de que la ayudemos o al menos de que le mienta y le diga que está más frita que un pescado… eso en resumen… - observó a los familiares de la amiga de Ginny y su expresión no cambió en absoluto: Era la más viva representación de la confusión.

- ¿Eh…? – fue lo único que dijeron.

- Olvídenlo… es más complicado de lo que él dice.

- Explíquelo usted entonces. – ordenó la madre de Caroline.

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

- ¿Cómo que ya lo saben? ¿Cómo que quieren solucionar el asunto? – se volvió a morder las uñas.

- Eso es lo que me dijeron ¿Qué querías? Era obvio que se enterarían, se los…

- Ya se, ya se, se los contó Harry… ¿qué voy a hacer? – se agarró la cabeza de nuevo.

- Dejarte ayudar.

- No, Harry se enteraría…

- Entonces ¿Qué propones? Porque a mi las ideas se me están agotando si es que acaso queda alguna… - se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te sientes!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes que bajar a averiguar que más dicen… - la levantó y la llevó hasta la puerta del cuarto. Caroline iba a protestar pero le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Lo siento, ve y luego me dices ¿sí?

- Está bien, pero me debes una bien grande… - le dijo algo molesta_… ¿la había sacado de su propio cuarto?..._

- Lo que tu digas Caroline – Caroline volvió a hacer el mismo viaje de hace unos momentos y de la misma forma.

_En la cocina…_

_- _Hey Caroline ¿puedes parar y decirnos que es lo que está pasando?

- Ahora no Myra.

- Eso dijiste hace un rato – se quejó Lucy.

- Sí, pero sigue siendo un mal momento… - se estaba enfadando más.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

_- _¡Escucha! – dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia – tengo a Ginny volviéndome loca por no dejarse ayudar – señaló su habitación que estaba casi al pie de la escalera – a su cuñada y hermano en la sala convenciéndome para que la convenza de que se deje ayudar y si ustedes me dicen ¿que pasa? Les voy a decir que ni yo se y si sigo a este paso ¡me voy a volver loca! – se jaló un poco el cabello en actitud frustrada_ - _¿Entiendes?

- De haber sabido que me ibas a contestar de esa manera mejor ni te preguntaba –respondió Myra tomando tranquilamente el resto de su jugo.

- ¡Uyyyy! – se dio la vuelta furiosa por la pregunta de su hermana, había veces en que en verdad la desesperaba.

_En la sala…_

- Escuchen… - se dirigió a Ron y Hermione mientras se restregaba los ojos con fastidio, ese día se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar, no había dormido nada y todo ese alboroto le estaba causando sueño _(N/A: bue… no, sin comentarios) _– Ginny dice que me digan rápido lo que vienen a decirme y apúrense que tengo sueño y… ¡maldición! – se pegó en la frente con ambas manos.

Hermione y Ron no pudieron evitar una carcajada ante la metida de pata de ella, es que se la veía bien cómica restregándose los ojos como niña chiquita y que soltara es maldición cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sólo le daba más hilaridad a la escena. La familia de ella sólo suspiró, conocían bien a la chica y eso era tan común como oírla hablar.

- ¡No se rían! – ella también luchaba por no reírse de su propio error. – No me di cuenta…

- ¿Entonces aceptas que tengo razón cuando digo que se que Ginny está arriba? – le preguntó Hermione tranquilamente dejando la actitud hostil de hace un rato.

- Ya para que negarlo… no es que yo quiera, pero esa mujer es muy testaruda, no hace caso, no tienen ni idea de lo que las veces que he tratado de convencerla – se rascó la frente – para que deje toda esta situación, pero no sirve. ¡Es más necia que una cabra!

- Lo sabemos. Créeme estamos igual, Harry tampoco quiere dar su brazo a torcer… - se acomodó el cabello.

- Pero él…

- Las cosas no son como mi hermana las imagina. Sí así fuera ya le hubiera hecho yo una buena maldición por traidor, pero no, yo lo sé – se puso la mano en el pecho.

- Y viniendo de él, que es un verdadero hermano celoso quiere decir que Ginny se equivoca – se rió de la declaración de su novio. El resto de la familia seguía callada, ya habría momento para las explicaciones.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, aunque eso no resuelve nuestro asunto. Ya son las seis – señaló el reloj y los tres lo vieron nerviosos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese chico? Eso es lo que me preocupa – se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar.

- Sí a mi también me pregunta, nosotras como hijas de muggles podemos entender la reacción de un muggle frente a la magia y podemos meternos en un problema ministerial…

- Ya lo sé.

- Disculpen qué significa ¿hijas de muggles? – preguntó el padre de la chica sin poder evitarlo.

- Es como yo, hija de personas sin magia papá.

- Ah… - sus hermanos se miraron_… ¡con que eso era!..._

- Si va a llevar a Kevin, digo a su…

- Ya sabemos que no es su novio.

- ¿Qué? – estaba asombrada.

- Que sabemos que ese tipo no es novio de Ginny – respondió Ron tranquilamente.

- ¿Pero cómo? – se esperaba todo, no que le dijeran que ya sabían que el novio era falso… _¿Si es así de qué sirve todo este alboroto?..._

_-_ Ya habíamos imaginado que Ginny saldría con algo parecido, de hecho fue Harry quien se dio cuenta si él no lo dice nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

- ¿Y cómo se dio cuenta?

- Porque la conoce – respondió Hermione alegremente.

- Definitivamente, Ginny está demente como para dejar ir a un hombre así, si está enamoradísimo. – se puso la mano en el mentón pensando en eso_…¡qué romántico!…_

- Si ya me están volviendo loco con tantas peleas sin sentido – intervino Ron más relajado, tanto Caroline como Hermione habían bajado la guardia y ahora hablaban normalmente como dos viejas conocidas. Y eso lo tranquilizaba.

- Sí, pero seguimos en las mismas ¿Qué hacer con Kevin?

- Pues yo creo que debemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude.

- ¿Qué? Creí que Caroline era quien nos iba a ayudar – vio a su novia más confundido que antes_… ¿y todo esto para nada?..._

_- _Ella era sólo una de las personas que nos iban a ayudar. – Aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Cómo? Yo tampoco entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que necesitamos a alguien más, a alguien como…

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? – Ginny se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación de Caroline, su amiga ya llevaba casi quince minutos abajo y aún no había subido para decirle algo. – Necesito la ayuda de alguien ¿Pero de quien? ¿Quién?... ¡¡Claro!!

El mismo pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de las tres personas que se encontraban en esa casa – aparte de Caroline y su familia - _¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¡¡¡La Sra. Weasley!!!_

Ginny al pensar eso no pudo evitar salir corriendo e ir a la cocina de la casa de su amiga, donde unas muy sorprendidas Myra y Lucy le preguntaron quien era y que hacía arriba (ellas llegaron después de Ginny por lo que no sabían que ella estaba de visita)

- Este… soy Ginny, amiga de Caroline. Me gustaría quedarme pero necesito hablar con vuestra hermana urgentemente – intentó irse.

- ¡Vaya! Por lo visto hoy todo mundo anda con prisas ¿no?

- No digas eso, sólo Caroline anda así ¿verdad? – Lucy se dirigió a Ginny que se encontraba parada a espaldas de la puerta corrediza de la cocina.

- Eh… supongo…

¡BUM!

– iba avanzar, pero pronto vio el suelo de cerca, Caroline ingresó con tanta prisa a la cocina que ter minó por tirar a Ginny al suelo.

- ¡Ginny! – Se alarmó

- ¡Ay! - se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a Caroline. Caroline seguía en la puerta de la cocina cuando a Ron y Hermione les dio también por entrar a la cocina.

- ¡No! – Susurró desesperada – ¡Ginny está aquí!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ron en el mismo tono de voz – olvida eso, tenemos que decirte algo importante. Es sobre…

- Ahora no… - empujó la puerta

¡BUM! – Otro golpe.

Ron fue a dar al piso al igual que Ginny, pero en la sala.

Caroline giró la cabeza y avanzó rápido hasta la sala antes que Ginny se levantara.

- Lo siento, pero es que Ginny está en la cocina.

- ¡Ay!, ¿no pudiste decirme eso? – se quejó mientras seguía en el suelo.

- Eso debió doler – Allan lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Manda a Ginny a tu habitación, así no podremos hablar libremente – susurró Hermione.

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Ustedes quédense aquí, no pasen esa puerta por favor, yo vuelvo en un minuto – se fue corriendo a la cocina para encontrarse de frente con Ginny que la miraba algo aturdida por el golpe.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Caroline nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- ¿Qué pasó de qué?

- ¿Me vas a decir que olvidaste todo lo que hablamos hace rato? Porque no has subido y quiero saber… - Ginny estaba enojada ahora aparte de todo le dolía la cabeza, la frente en específico.

- Sí, claro, saber – dijo contenta de tener una excusa para mandarla arriba – saber es lo que necesitas y algo de hielo para el golpe. Tranquila, sube, sube que ya te lo llevo...

- No me estás botando ¿o sí? Porque estás muy nerviosa – Ginny seguía con la mano en su frente mientras veía a su amiga con algo de extrañez, extrañez que le estaba poniendo más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

- ¿Nerviosa yo? Claro que no – se rió nerviosamente – mas bien sube, sube que ya voy ¿Chicas: verdad que le falta algo de hielo a ese golpe? – vio a sus hermanas muy elocuentemente. Ellas captaron al instante.

- Si, claro, parece que se va a hinchar – contestó Lucy muy segura de sus palabras.

- ¿En serio? – se tapó más la frente.

- Ajá, parece que se va aponer como una pelota de ping pong. – le informó Myra señalando la frente de la chica.

- ¿Una pelota de qué?

- De ping pong ¿no sabes lo que es una pelota de ping pong?

- No…

- El ping pong es…

- Luego discutimos lo que es eso, ahora debes subir – la llevó, prácticamente la empujó escaleras arriba. Se quedó ahí parada esperando a que Ginny atravesara la puerta de su habitación, cuando lo hizo se apresuró a ir a la sala.

- Listo, ya está arriba – se había detenido bruscamente en frente de la puerta – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kevin? ¿De que querían hablar? ¿Quién se les ocurrió?

- Mamá… - respondió Ron.

- Ella no es tu mamá, es la mía – señaló a su madre que junto a su esposo seguía observando el peculiar alboroto del que era partícipe la primera de sus hijas.

- No la tuya ¡la mía!

- ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá? – lo miró confusa.

- Que ella es la persona que puede ayudarnos… el problema es que como estuvimos toda la tarde ocupados no sabemos donde está.

- ¿Y ahora? – Ellos se encogieron de hombros – bueno intenten pensar donde está mientras yo voy a ver a Ginny antes que le de por bajar nuevamente – se dio la vuelta.

- Hija te acompañamos. Vamos a la cocina.

- Eh… claro - ella los miró inquieta pero avanzó y sus padres y sus hermanos la siguieron.

Una vez ahí ellos se alejaron de la puerta, habían visto la caída del chico y ninguno quería caerse por culpa de alguien apresurado.

- Hija… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó su padre muy preocupado y confundido por toda la situación.

- Yo tampoco entiendo Caro – dijo la más pequeña de los hermanos de Caroline.

- De haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, nunca les hubiera abierto la puerta a esos muchachos – soltó una muy indignada señora Montgomery, no es que ella fuera así, por lo general era muy amable, pero todo eso rallaba en el límite de la tolerancia, al menos para ella.

- Yo tampoco entiendo hermanita – intervino Myra.

- Ni nosotros – dijeron Allan y Matt al unísono.

- Miren, se que es extraño y raro y todo lo que se les ocurra, pero… - en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la cocina. Todos los presentes se vieron muy extrañados, nadie entraba por la puerta de la cocina, sólo ellos y Caroline, más Caroline porque esa puerta comunicaba a un pequeño armario que ella usaba para aparecerse en su casa. Caroline fue a abrir y no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa cuando descubrió a su visitante.

- ¡George! – lo abrazó antes que este terminara de ingresar a la casa.

- ¡Hola preciosa! Te dije que vendría un día de estos ¿o no? – la abrazó un muy sonriente George.

- Claro, pero no me imaginé que fuera hoy y como te vi en la mañana pues no creí que volvería a verte en la noche – dejó el paso libre para que su amigo ingresara.

- No exageres que apenas si son las seis, a esta hora es cuando recién planeo la próxima travesura del día. – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿La próxima del día? ¿Y cuantas haces a diario para decir que es la próxima? – Caroline cerró la puerta.

- Ese dato no se dice, algún aspirante a revoltoso podría copiarlo y tengo que mantener mi título de líder en esto ¿sabes? Para alguien como yo, el dueño de la más famosa tienda de bromas que tiene toda Inglaterra es muy importante la reputación – dijo presumiendo su muy bien ganado título, mientras quitaba unas pequeñas arrugas en su chaqueta.

- Mis respetos para el señor dueño de la ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah sí… la más famosa tienda de bromas que tiene toda Inglaterra – hizo una pequeña reverencia para bromear.

- Oh claro, claro hay que recibir de buena gana los respetos de los envidiosos que no saben como jugarle una buena broma al maestro de ellas. Si, Caroline acepto tus respetos… ¡Auch! – se quejó riéndose porque Caroline le había dado con el pie en el tobillo.

- Eso es para que veas que puedo cogerte desprevenido "señor amo de las bromas" – repuso muy sonriente y cuando se miraron a la cara no pudieron evitar carcajearse.

- Ejem, ejem –el señor Montgomery se vio obligado a toser para llamar la atención de los visitantes de su hija por segunda vez en lo que iba del día.

- Ah lo siento papá. Todos por favor, les presento a George Weasley. – lo presentó.

- Buenas tardes, soy George Weasley, amigo de Caroline.

- Mira George él – señaló a su padre – es mi padre, ellos – señaló a sus hermanos – son Allan y Matt y ellas – señaló a sus hermanas y a su madre – son mi mamá, Lucy y Myra.

- Mucho gusto con todos.

- Tú te me haces conocido – señaló Myra.

- Sí, él es uno de los hermanos de Ginny.

- Ah… eso lo explica…

- ¿Cómo así por aquí George? – preguntó Caroline ignorando a los demás ocupantes de la cocina.

- Venía a invitarte a salir.

- ¿Eh? – soltaron Allan y Matt

- De hecho te venía a invitar a cenar…

- ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió Myra y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana. Caroline no había notado nada raro en la invitación.

- En mi casa ya sabes.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó el padre de Caroline al recién llegado. Todos lo miraban estupefactos por la reciente y tan descarada invitación. George observó esto y soltó una alegre risa.

- No me malinterpreten, no es lo que ustedes piensan.

- ¿Y que se supone que debamos pensar? – volvió a preguntar el padre de la chica.

- Nada, tengo novia, una a la que quiero muchísimo y si estoy invitando a su hija y hermana – aclaró – es porque ella me lo pidió – se puso una mano en el pecho en gesto solemne pero con un evidente gesto burlón en lña cr lo que provocó la desaprobación del padre de la chica (_N/A: es padre entiéndanlo ¿qué padre no hace eso con sus hijas?)_

- Ah…entonces no es por mí, ya no me quieres cerca ¿o qué? – le hincó el estómago con un dedo – así que ya cumples mandados de Angelina ¿no?

- ¡Ay! ¡Cállate! Y deja de ser apurada, claro que te venía a invitar por voluntad propia, ni que me hubiera echado un _imperius_ aunque… - adoptó una actitud pensativa – eso explicaría el porque vine tan rápido, pero ese no es el punto – volvió a su estado de antes – el punto es ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Charlie?

- ¡Tu hermano, el que cría dragones! – saltó emocionada.

- Ese mismo – respondió alegre.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Viene hoy al país y como la vez pasada me dijiste que te gustaría conocerlo para ver dragones más de cerca, pues me pareció oportuno invitarte esta noche a la cena familiar que va a ver en mi casa para darle la bienvenida, así lo conoces, te enteras sobre dragones y visitas a mi hermana ¡matamos tres pájaros de un sólo tiro! ¿Qué te parece? Caroline – la llamó, ella se había quedado muy pensativa.

- … _si, cena familiar, Charlie, cena familiar, dragones, visito a su hermana, pero Ginny está arriba, la cena familiar, la cena familiar, ¡¡¡La cena familiar!!!_ _¡¡¡George va a estar en la cena familiar, George puede ayudarnos!!!_ – pensó frenéticamente, lo abrazó sorpresivamente y le dijo: - quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

Caroline dejó a un George muy sorprendido por el repentino abrazo y corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la sala evitando por poco una colisión con su padre (ella se encontraba con George al otro lado de la cocina cerca del fregadero). Abrió la puerta con rapidez y…

¡BUM! – Tercer golpe.

Cuando ingresó se encontró con Ron sentado en el suelo sobándose la nariz y a Hermione a su lado intentando no reírse.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? Para eso están los muebles – le explicó como si esa aseveración fuera la más lógica – eres una chica muy raro.

- ¿Raro? La rara eres tú ¡es la segunda vez que me golpeas en el día! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te gusta verme en el suelo o qué?

- Ya Ron, cálmate, ella no lo hizo a propósito – dijo sonriente y Ron la miró muy molesto – está bien, está bien, ya tú tienes la razón y a ella le gusta verte en el suelo ¿feliz? – lo ayudó a levantarse y ahora le apartaba el pelo de la frente.

- ¿A mí no me gusta verlo en el suelo? ¿No fue mi culpa? – se defendió.

- No le hagas caso…

- ¿Cómo que no me hagan caso? ¿Cómo que no me hagan caso? – preguntó indignado.

- Si tú misma dijiste – Hermione rodó los ojos e interrumpió a Ron antes de que se siga quejando.

- Dinos ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué viniste tan rápido?

- Ah sí, es que George llegó y…

- ¿Qué hace George aquí?

- Vino a invitarme a la cena para que conozca a Charlie ¡y yo pueda por fin observar dragones de cerca! ¡Sí! – saltó en su puesto muy emocionada.

- Ah… eres la única persona, a parte de Hagrid, que va a una cena para buscar conocer a un dragón – la miró resignado.

- No busco conocer a un dragón, busco conocer a tu hermano – le aclaró

- Para conocer a un dragón… - continuó el más calmado.

- Bueno como sea ¿Dónde está George?

- En la cocina…

- ¿Crees que quiera ayudarnos?

- Sí, él sabe lo del supuesto novio de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Es que… - no quería decirle que ella se lo dijo por accidente al igual que hace un rato_…¿por qué soy tan mala para guardar secretos?..._

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Ron estaba sorprendido, la expresión en la cara de la chica era obvia.

- ¡Fue un accidente! – se excusó.

- ¡Eres una bocafloja! – le apuntó con el dedo. - Es una bocafloja… - miró a su novia.

- ¡Ron!

- No me digas así – le reclamó.

- No importa, no le hagas caso ¿tú crees que nos ayude?

- Sí, déjame ver – _(N/A: aunque no lo crean no han pasado más de 15 minutos) _Caroline se fue a la cocina.

_Arriba en la habitación de Caroline…._

De repente Ginny recordó que era lo que había motivado su bajada y posteriormente su golpe, de hecho se seguía sobando la frente. – Tengo que decirle a Caroline que se me ocurrió que mi mamá me puede ayudar en esto. – salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

_En ese momento…_

- ¿A quien fuiste a ver?

- George quería ver si tú me… - se corrigió – digo nos puedes ayudar en algo… ¿sí? – lomiró con cara de súplica.

- ¿En qué? ¿Y a quienes? – en ese momento Ginny llamó a Caroline…

- Esa es la voz de mi hermana – él iba a avanzar pero Caroline fue más rápida, tomó a George de los hombros y ante la sorpresa de toda su familia lo empujó de lleno debajo del fregadero.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Quédate ahí!

- Per… - la frase murió en sus labios porque Caroline le tapó la boca con su mano.

- ¡Caroline! – entró Ginny.

- ¡Sí! ¡Aquí estoy! – Se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte - ¡dime!

- Ya se que estás ahí… ¿que hacías debajo del fregadero? – la quedó mirando atentamente.

- Eh… nada

- Ella…

- Lucy yo no estaba haciendo nada debajo del fregadero – le dijo a su hermana con la voz cargada de ligera amenaza, la niña recordó la advertencia de hace un buen rato y mejor se quedó callada.

- Nada

- _…¿qué está pasando aquí? Bueno no importa, luego le pregunto… _No importa, como sea. Caroline quería decirte que ya me voy – se acomodó mejor el bolso – iré a buscar a mi madre.

- ¿A tú madre? – se alarmó.

- Sí a mamá, aunque no se donde está…

- Está en el callejón Diagon – susurró George, Caroline le dio una patada – ¡Ayyy…!

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – Ginny quien estaba camino a la puerta se detuvo – me pareció oír a alguien.

- Eh… no es nada, ¿por qué no buscas a tu madre en el Caldero Chorreante?

- Dije callejón Diagon – volvió a susurrar George, Caroline volvió a patearlo.

- ¡Ayyy!

- Esta vez si oí a alguien – se dirigió al lavabo evitando a las hermanas de su amiga quienes veían a la pelirroja algo asustadas.

- No, no es nadie… ah… ¡ya me acordé!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ron y Hermione siguen aquí.

- ¿Todavía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ron es un entrometido, luego va a estar diciendo las cosas que no debe. Olvídalo ya me voy. Adió señores Montgomery, chicos, fue un placer conocerlos a todos, pero tengo que irme ¿Dijiste que busque a mi madre en el Caldero Chorreante? – se apresuró a salir de la casa, no quería que los chicos la vieran.

- Sí… - contestó muy rápido saliendo de detrás del fregadero hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Bueno – cruzó la puerta. Caroline aprovechó ese momento para ir a disculparse con George.

- Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Ginny? – Preguntó él.

- Lo siento es que… - la puerta se volvió a abrir y Ginny volvió a entrar.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Caroline se encontraba prácticamente guindada del lado apuesto del fregadero, por lo que George sólo podía ver su cabeza. Cuando ella oyó la pregunta volvió a su posición original.

- Nada ¿por qué?

- Olvídalo… ¿cómo sabes que puede estar en el Caldero Chorreante?

- Pues… no se tal vez fue con tu padre a hablar con Tom, el tabernero; una vez me dijiste que los tres eran buenos amigos… - se excusó rápido, pero la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

- Ah… quizás, es posible, también te quería preguntar por donde me puedo aparecer, es que… - no siguió más, su amiga prácticamente la había empujado a la puerta.

- Sí, te metes a ese armario y listo, te vas sin el menor ruido… - se apresuró a contestarle.

- ¿Caroline te sientes bien?_… ¿qué le pasa?... está rara…_

- No, nada… ve se hace más tarde y aún tienes que ir por Kevin…

- ¿Kevin?... ¡Kevin! No me acordé, ya, ya me voy…

- ¿Te olvidas de quien hemos estado hablando casi toda la tarde? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Luego me criticas, me voy. Adiós – se metió al armario y desapareció (por fin)

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – George salió de su "escondite" - ¿y qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Ron y Hermione también ingresaron a la cocina.

- Creo que ya somos demasiados en la cocina. Hija te dejamos para que hables libremente – anunció la madre de Caroline ya algo frustrada de las escenas peculiares que se llevaban a cabo en la cocina.

- Gracias mamá, te prometo que luego te lo explico todo.

- Eso espero.

- Eh… sí – toda la familia se fue a la sala, no sin quejas por parte de los menores que querían saber como se desenredaba todo ese asunto. – Uyyy creo que se molestó.

- ¿Cómo no? Por como tratas a tus invitados no me extrañaría en lo absoluto – se quejó George mientras se sobaba las partes adoloridas (el golpe de la caída y de los dos patasos)

- Lo siento George pero era necesario… - se disculpó

- ¿Y bien?

- Tu madre está en el callejón Diagon.

- ¿A esta hora?

- Es que me dijo que se le olvidó comprar algo para la cena – respondió George en lugar de Caroline.

- Bien ¿ahora qué?

- Nosotros vamos a vigilar a Harry, tú – señaló a Caroline – y George vayan con la señora Weasley y convénzanla de que nos ayude – se organizó Hermione rápidamente.

- ¿Ayudar en qué?

- Luego te lo explico. Vamos – los cuatro se fueron a la sala, iban a utilizar la puerta principal, la que daba a la calle.

- ¿Ya se van? – preguntó Lucy decepcionada, a ella le hubiera gustado hablar más con los invitados de su amiga aunque fueran algo excéntricos.

- Sí, nos vamos los cuatro – informó Caroline.

- ¿Los cuatro? ¿A dónde?

- A… ¡rayos! Estamos olvidando algo… - se acordó Caroline mientras se ponía la chaqueta, se la acomodó rápido y dijo: - ¡Kevin! ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Cómo hacemos para que no se traume con todo esto?

- Ah no te preocupes, le borramos la memoria y ya –Ron estaba por salir a la calle cuando notó que todos lo observaban - ¿Qué?

- ¿Le borramos la memoria y ya? ¿Le borramos la memoria y ya? ¡Ron! – se irritó Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Hemos estado sufriendo por horas! ¿no me lo pudiste haber dicho antes? ¡Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto! – los tres lo miraban estupefactos, aunque George no entendía el por qué.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir ¿qué querías que haga?

- ¡Paciencia! ¡POR FAVOR!

- ¿Qué?

- Nada ¡camina! – Ron seguía sin entender el porqué,_… si era una simple ocurrencia, ni que fuera el fin del mundo…_

Todos se fueron: George y Caroline al Callejón Diagon y Ron y Hermione a buscar a Harry ¿cómo resultará todo? Nadie tenía idea… _(N/A: excepto yo, claro jajaja) _

Notas de la autora:

Ahora sí… ¡por fin! Se que me quieren matar, pero los comprendo, se suponía que iba a actualizar cada **15 días, **pero créanme que no pude, es que me llenaron de unas tareas en el colegio, que mejor ni les cuento sólo les digo que si había pasado de vaga durante un tiempo ahora estoy hasta el tope, ni se imaginan ¡me quiero jalar los cabellos! (jejeje ni tanto porque no soy así, sólo aspiro a poder presentar todo bien).

Ahora si vamos con el capítulo: Ya vieron la reacción de Harry, vieron como es Kevin y el porqué del título jajaja Se los dije: Caroline era quien iba a sufrir más con todo eso, pobrecita. También sabemos por qué Hermione estaba tan empecinada en resolver todo ese conflicto, a mí al principio me parecía raro y digo me parecía porque cuando estaba escribiendo se me ocurrió el porqué, no antes, es que a veces así me pasa. Espero entiendan todo el alboroto en la casa de Caroline, pobrecitos los padres de la chica, como que su hija era algo rara (y no precisamente por ser bruja) y recibir a personas más raras que ella, era todo un reto. Ya ven que George si va a ayudar en toda la situación, este personaje me encanta por eso le pongo tanta participación en el fic, me duele ponerlo sin Fred, pero quería que se pareciera lo más posible al epílogo del libro y así quedó… es triste… pero no se puede hacer más…

También les cuento que este capítulo es prácticamente la mitad de la historia porque el fanfic no va a tener más de 10 o 13 capítulos, aún no sé bien, todo depende de cómo se desenrede todo, no puse mucha participación de la mala de la historia porque ella está esperando… algo está esperando… (No me pregunten qué, por que ni yo sé) Han notado que hoy les repartí golpes a los personajes… ni Ginny se salvó, las únicas no afectadas fueron Hermione y Caroline.

Bueno creo que ya no hay que comentar nada más, me despido porque el capítulo me salió algo largo y esto lo hace más largo todavía jejeje. Ah… y solo para disculparme por la demora en la actualización les voy a dar el título del próximo capítulo y es: **"Complot en proceso; averiguaciones a la orden" **¿Qué les dice el título? A mi personalmente me dice muuuuchas cosas jajaja. Nota el nombre del personaje Myra (se pronuncia Mayra) es en honor a una de mis queridas hermanitas (es que tengo tres hermanas: una mayor y dos menores, cero hermanos), es que le prometí que iba ponerla en mi fanfic, es algo parecida a este personaje, no tanto, pero ahí va.

PD: Entiéndame sino puedo actualizar pronto, al menos esta semana y este fin de semana voy a estar ocupadísima y no se si tenga tiempo para escribir y luego actualizar. Cualquier duda o sugerencia coméntenla conmigo que me fascina recibir sus reviews, es fantástico leerlos y espero que sean muchos más.

Adiós y cuídense mucho. Los quiere

**Clyo.**


	6. Complot en proceso

_

* * *

_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Se que lo pregunto muchas veces, pero es que me encanta saber de ustedes, de todos los que me leen. Sé que dije anteriormente que el capítulo se iba a llamar "Complot en proceso y averiguaciones a la orden", pero creo que las averiguaciones van a tener que esperar, es que la cena me salió más larga de lo que esperaba, siempre me pasa lo mismo jajaja.

_Pero no importa así ya tienen el título del próximo capítulo y nada pasó si ven, si ven como, yo, arreglo las cosas jajaja. Bueno creo que no los voy a entretener más con mis largas explicaciones pre-capítulo, los voy a dejar con el capítulo para luego vernos en las explicaciones post-capítulo jejeje. Ya ven que no les miento cuando digo que me encanta hablar y como no me escuchan escribir. Ahora sí, pónganse a leer que los espero abajo… _

**6to. Cap. Complot en proceso**

- Muy bien Harry nosotros ya cumplimos, ahora se puede saber ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? – preguntaba Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba frente a la puerta para evitar así que Harry, quien estaba sentado en su cama correspondiente en la habitación de su amigo, escapara (aunque él ignoraba el por qué); Ron mientras tanto seguía en su posición de siempre, en el mismo lugar: Frente a sus amigos recostado en una porción de pared, pero no tardó en irse a sentar para mirarlos tan despreocupado como siempre, para él todo eso que estaban haciendo no tenía ningún sentido porque creía firmemente que eso de estar intentando arreglar esa situación era completamente en vano porque el sabía que todo se iba arreglar tarde o temprano ¿cómo? Nadie lo imaginaba, ni el tampoco, sólo lo sabía… era por ese motivo precisamente que todo eso lo aburría sobremanera, ya que consideraba que había cosas más importantes en qué ocupar el tiempo; un buen ejemplo: Pasar más tiempo con su novia, pero estaba seguro que eso no iba a pasar hasta que ese par de locos que eran su hermana y su mejor amigo no dejaran de lado todas esas estúpidas peleas que le estaban causando el alejamiento sutil con Hermione y se dice sutil porque desde que había empezado la riña ella lo golpeaba más que de costumbre (una buena prueba, hace tiempo le dolía el brazo), lo regañaba más que de costumbre y siempre que estaban libres de Harry o Ginny se la pasaba ideando formas para que se arreglen y todo por los celos que tenía contra la castaña amiga de su hermana. En fin: Ronald Weasley tenía mucho porqué quejarse, pero él como buen amigo y hermano que era no iba a hacer algo que enturbiara más las cosas, aunque eso no signifique que no se podía quejar de vez en cuando…

- A mí todo esto sinceramente ya me aburrió, ¿no puedes simplemente disculparte por lo que sea que hayas hecho y acabar con esto de una buena vez? ¡Ya estoy harto! – exclamó tirándole una almohada a Harry.

- Sí todo fuera así de sencillo hace bastante rato me hubiera disculpado, pero no aquí la que tiene que disculparse es Ginny, ella es la que consiguió otro novio, es ella la que no quiere escucharme aunque medio mundo se lo pida y es ella la que me obligó hacer esto – respondió devolviéndole de la misma forma la almohada que Ron le tirara hace unos instantes. Ron respondió con una mueca porque le había caído en la cara y como estaba algo debilucha, la almohada, algunas de las plumas se le metieron en la boca, iba a reclamar, pero Hermione se le adelantó…

- ¡Ya basta! Y dejen de tirarse eso – añadió al ver que Ron iba a volver a tirar la misma almohada, él no se la quería devolver y en el forcejeo por la ella las plumas volaron y todo les cayó en la cara a los tres porque Harry también se había levantado a defender el dichoso utensilio de cama, los tres se rieron a más no poder porque todos tenían la boca y el cabello lleno de plumas y lo único que quedó fue un forro algo viejo.

- Bueno ese fue el adiós de un buen compañero de noche, habrá que hacerle una despedida muy pronto – bromeó Ron poniendo a un costado el forro que Hermione le había dado luego del desparramamiento de plumas.

- Ya, deja eso – pidió Hermione recuperando la compostura – y volviendo al tema de hace un rato. No creo que debas decir que Ginny tiene la culpa o decir que ella te obligó a hacer o provocar lo que hiciste esta tarde Harry. Eso es totalmente falso.

- Pe… - intentó defenderse

- Es verdad y no intentes negarlo que por tu culpa hemos pasado por tremendos problemas – dijo recordando todo lo que pasó esa tarde en casa de Caroline.

- No pude evitarlo y lo saben, ver a Ginny y a ese… - apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Te entendemos Harry, pero es que eres muy…

- Testarudo, cabeza dura e incapaz de hacer caso a lo que uno le dice – terminó Hermione la frase de Ron.

- Sí, eso, en eso estaba pensando precisamente – corroboró Ron. Hermione se rió y Harry los vio con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está bien admito que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puedo arrepentirme porque sea lo que sea la cena empezará en breves minutos – miró su reloj – y sólo estamos esperando que tu madre llegue Ron – a la mención de la Sra. Weasley ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron evitar mirarse.

Le habían dicho lo que pasó en la casa de Caroline, también le habían confirmado que el chico era sólo el novio falso de Ginny, pero también le habían mencionado que no pensaban ayudarlo si le daba por molestar a la pelirroja porque se iban a meter en serios problemas si Kevin se enteraba de que eran magos y si lo hacía ellos no iban ayudarle a resolver ese problema. Ante eso Harry les prometió no molestarla (más de lo necesario), pero para sus amigos era más que obvio que eso no se iba a cumplir porque la razón por la que Harry invitó al chico a la cena que se iba a celebrar en la Madriguera, por la visita de Charlie, era clara. Esa era la razón por la que habían necesitado de la ayuda de la Sra. Weasley, necesitaban que alguien les ayude a nivelar el ambiente porque tampoco ignoraban que con Kevin en la casa y con Harry observando Ginny iba a hacer y deshacer con la paciencia de Harry. Pero eso era algo que él ignoraba, no le habían mencionado en ningún momento que Molly Weasley estaba de su lado (si es que lo estaba, eso dependía de George y Caroline) porque sabían que eso motivaría más pleitos entre la pareja, por eso estaban nerviosos; una cosa era tener a la madre de los Weasley de su lado y otra muy distinta tener a todos los hermanos y al padre de los Weasley de su lado, aunque el último no mucho, ya que si se ponían de parte de Harry la que lo iba a pasar mal era Ginny y lo contrario ocurría si se ponían de parte de ella.

Ron y Hermione siguieron mirándose y para ellos todo el asunto estaba claro: La Madriguera se iba a convertir tarde o temprano en el escenario de una batalla campal: Ginny contra Harry. La pregunta era ¿quien apoyaría a quien?

- De acuerdo, ya lo sabes: cualquier cosa que digan o veas no lo creas del todo hasta que me lo preguntes a mí, el resto es… sólo un… - empezaba a dudar de sus palabras – digamos un… truco – terminó simplemente no muy convencida de que Kevin la tome en serio; en primera porque no era demasiado coherente decirle a alguien que tu familia era amante de las mentiras y las bromas, y que si empezaban a hablar de magia o cosas raras era total y absolutamente mentira y en segunda porque ya era bastante extraño que le pidiera que no mencionara nada sobre lo que hacía (Kevin era técnico de computadoras y le había costado bastante fingir que había entendido algo), porque le dijo que su familia odiaba esas "cosas" con las que trabajaba.

- Eso lo entendí muy bien, descuida, pero ¿puedes decirme una vez más porque no puedo mencionar nada sobre mi trabajo? – a Kevin le gustaba mucho su trabajo y no entendía porque no podía hablar de él.

- Pues… ya sabes… es porque… _esto es complicado, ni siquiera yo entiendo cuando me habla de esas cosas que él llama computadoras o… ¡como sea que se llamen!… _- pensó algo abrumada por todo lo que tendría que hacer para que Kevin no se entere de que era una bruja_ – _es que… tuvieron una mala experiencia y por eso las odian… - le explicó tratando de parecer sincera aunque en su mente ella si creía que esas cosas comían porque cuando se acercó a la que Kevin tenía en su casa, el aparato hizo un ruido de succión que la espantó bastante y optó por mantenerse muy lejos del artefacto (lo que Ginny no sabían era que en la cocina de la casa estaban destapando el fregadero)

- ¿Una mala experiencia? Eso es ridículo, yo mismo he tenido que solucionar algunos problemas con las computadoras e incluso me he electrocutado varias veces por eso mismo, pero eso no significa que…

- ¿Electrocu qué? – preguntó confundida, no había entendido nada de lo que el le dijo (bueno, una parte sí). Kevin la vio extrañado, pero no dijo nada y prefirió seguir el camino en silencio.

Ginny había contratado un taxi para que los llevase a la casa. El lugar donde se habían estacionado era un pueblo que según Ginny quedaba cerca de la vivienda y había decidido caminar ya que según ella así era mucho más fácil y relajante. _(N/A: en mi opinión, es que no recuerdo bien, el pueblo sólo está a unos cuantos minutos de La Madriguera)._ Lo malo de eso es que él no le veía nada relajante a caminar en la oscuridad porque de que estaba oscureciendo estaba oscureciendo, ya casi ni veía por donde iba.

- _… me pregunto porqué no traerá una linterna, ella por lo visto si está caminando bien_… – pensaba mientras tropezaba con una raíz de árbol.

- _… sólo espero que esto funcione, si estoy yendo por aquí es para aguardar que todos lleguen y no traer sorpresas desagradables para Kevin. Lo único que falta es que sea yo la primera en llegar y tenga que pasarme toda la noche evitando que Kevin vea la chimenea… ¡ojalá papá y Charlie entren por la puerta como si fueran muggles!_...

- Eh… Ginny… - llamó Kevin

- Eh… ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó ella, había estado tan distraída pensando que no lo había escuchado.

- Sí, es que… ¿segura que es por aquí? Digo, no quisiera ofender tu sentido de la orientación, pero hace rato que creo que estamos caminando en círculos – dijo algo dubitativo_… ¿Cómo puede perderse? ¡Es su propia casa!..._

- Eh… sí, digo no, no estamos perdidos ¿ves ese árbol que está allá? – señaló a un manzano que estaba cerca.

- Sí.

- Pues… una vez que lleguemos allí sólo tendremos que descender un poco la colina para llegar a mi casa – informó con una sonrisa nerviosa. La verdad era que si había estado caminando en círculos, todo para dar tiempo de que lleguen los demás, pero Kevin se dio cuenta así que ya no podía ocultar o retrasar más el camino.

- La verdad yo_… pero si he visto ese manzano cuatro veces desde que empezamos a caminar, ¡debimos haber llegado hace como media hora!_... – miró a Ginny y decidió no quejarse, había notado a la pelirroja muy aprensiva y no creyó prudente empeorar las cosas con sus quejas. – Olvídalo – se dio vuelta y siguió caminando…

- ¿Kevin?

- Dime – se volteó.

- Lo siento, creo que… se que esto no es muy convencional que digamos, pero prometo que… - Ginny intentó disculparse, no ignoraba que él consideraba extraño todo eso y estaba profundamente agradecida con él por no quejarse, pero aún así reconocía que todo eso podría resultar difícil para cualquiera (ella ya hubiera huido hace buen rato) y más si era alguien a quien prácticamente acabas de conocer.

- No te preocupes, sólo… espero que la regresada sea más fácil… - bromeó tratando de animarla. Ginny lo vio agradecida.

Kevin era un chico muy tierno, le encantaba ayudar, aunque a veces se dejaba deslumbrar por la belleza física de las personas nadie que le conociera dudaba de su sentido de la solidaridad, y tal vez era por eso que cuando Ginny le pidió ayuda aceptó sin dudar, aunque ahora se esté arrepintiendo un poco… sólo un poco.

- Lo prometo, será mucho más fácil – sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y seguían caminando. Estaban a sólo unos cuantos minutos de llegar.

* * *

- ¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? – repuso Hermione pensativamente mientras George le terminaba de contar lo acontecido con la Sra. Weasley y Caroline hace un rato.

- Sí, lo ves asunto arreglado, y debo reconocer que el plan tiene mucho sentido, pero no entiendo por qué Harry invitó a cenar a ese sujeto si le provoca tantos celos. – George seguía tan confundido como momentos antes (cuando Caroline le contó todo lo que había pasado) y ahora se encontraba charlando con Hermione e informándole el resultado de la búsqueda de la Sra. Weasley.

- Eso ni yo lo sé, pero creo que puedo entenderlo, no digo que haya sido una acción del todo coherente, pero se le entienden sus motivos – dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que reflejaba ligera autosuficiencia y a George le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó molesta.

- Hablas igual que McGonagall "no digo que haya sido una acción del todo coherente, pero se le entienden sus motivos" – dijo imitándola mientras hacía ademanes graciosos para recalcar lo dicho.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – ahora sí que estaba molesta.

- Ah… no te sulfures Hermione sólo me estoy burlando.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta ¡tonto! – exclamó sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

- También me reí porque mi madre dijo casi lo mismo, pero en otras palabras – se sirvió un poco de agua.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Y no que estabas molesta?

- ¡Deja de molestar y habla de una buena vez! – ordenó algo furibunda.

- Sí tú lo pides, por qué negarme. La cosa empezó así…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Remembranza**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te digo que es por aquí… - decía George mientras halaba a una apurada Caroline del brazo.

- Hey… detente un momento ¿sí? – pidió soltándose del brazo de su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No eras tú la que quería venir al Callejón Diagon a buscar a mi mamá?

- Sí, pero… entiende… - se incorporó ligeramente (se había sentado en el piso para descansar) – he pasado corriendo buena parte de la tarde de hoy, es normal que me canse si lo primero que hacemos luego de aparecernos es correr ¿no te parece?

- Sí, pero aún no me explicas para que buscamos a mi madre exactamente.

- Ya te dije que es por lo que pasó esta tarde con Ginny, Harry y Kevin…

- ¿Kevin? Ese sujeto no me agrada – se puso serio de repente.

- Si ni siquiera le conoces – dijo conteniéndola risa por el repentino cambio de actitud.

- Cualquier sujeto que…

- Hey, hey… aguarda un minuto – detuvo las palabras de él con un gesto mientras terminaba de pararse porque ya le estaba empezando a doler el cuello de tanto hablar con George desde el piso (él estaba parado) – no me digas que… ¿estás celoso? – preguntó incrédula como si la idea en sí no fuera concebible.

- ¿Yo? Claro que no ¿cómo se te ocurre?

- Hmmm a mi no me engañas pelirrojo, se te nota en la cara ¿quién iba a decir que te iba a ver en el papel de hermano celoso? – preguntó mofándose de la expresión de su amigo.

- ¡Ya, ya! Bueno lo admito, además ¿qué tiene de malo que esté celoso? Ginny es mi hermanita pequeña, es natural que me ponga celoso de… ¡no puede ser!

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó conteniendo la risa, aunque cada vez se estaba haciendo más difícil.

- Estoy empezando a sonar como Ron… ¡no puede ser! ¡es imposible! – su cara era el emblema de la mayor decepción del mundo. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que acababa de perder algo y George creería que ese algo era parecido a su dignidad… porque parecerse a su hermano menor era algo que no consideraría nunca algo bueno.

- ¡Deja de reírte! – exclamó algo molesto porque Caroline estaba que se desternillaba en plena calle, menos mal no había muchos magos en la calle a esa hora, pero los pocos que habían la veían con reprobación.

- Lo… lo siento… no quise… ¡debiste ver tu cara!

- La veo todos los días en el espejo… no hay necesidad de verla ahora… y ya ¡deja de reírte, no es gracioso! De todas formas hay que buscar a mamá… - y como si hubiera sido convocada por algún tipo de hechizo Molly Weasley apareció detrás de los muchachos.

- ¡Hola chicos, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Creí que hoy cerrarías temprano hijo? Por eso no fui a verte – saludó mientras veía a su hijo y a Caroline respectivamente, ella seguía con la cara roja de tanto reírse.

- Buenas noches señora, gusto en verla – saludó Caroline.

- Hola mamá, no te equivocas, sí cerré temprano hoy, la razón por la que estamos acá eres tú…

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo así?

- Necesitamos su ayuda señora, es de vida o muerte – la señora Weasley se asustó y Caroline se apresuró a tranquilizarla – tranquila, estoy exagerando un poco, bueno no tanto, pero sí y no, no estoy exagerando, la verdad… - ya no sabía como explicarse.

- Lo que Caroline quiere decir es que necesitamos tu ayuda urgente, es muy importante mamá – se apresuró a intervenir George. En lo poco que conocía a la chica había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando ella se volvía un caos… incluso para ella misma.

- Sí claro… sólo díganme que necesitan – aceptó aún algo preocupada por lo dicho por Caroline. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y soltaron un suspiro de alivio y enseguida procedieron a explicarle a la Sra. Weasley todo lo ocurrido esa tarde en el centro comercial, lo que le habían contado Hermione y Ron, antes de separarse y dirigirse a La Madriguera; y sobretodo lo que había pasado en la casa de Caroline. Molly se quedó atónita cuando los dos terminaron de contarle todo.

- Y así pasó, como lo oyes mamá – terminó George.

– Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Pero que niños… - negaba con la cabeza mientras Caroline ahogaba una risita… _definitivamente todas las madres se parecen: Llamar a sus hijos "niños" incluso cuando ya son adultos… aunque Harry no es su hijo…_ - pensaba mientras la señora Weasley terminaba de lamentarse por la actitud de Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Y que opinas? ¿Nos vas ayudar o no? – Preguntaba George algo impaciente.

- Que quede claro que yo no estoy de lado de ninguno de los dos, sólo lo haría porque este asunto se está pasando de la raya ¿Cómo mi hija va a hacer eso… y Harry por qué…? Definitivamente ese par a veces necesitan un buen escarmiento por inmaduros… - esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa al oír a la mamá de los Weasley hablar de un "escarmiento" para la pareja. – ¡Dejen de reírse! Esto es serio muchachos – ahora ellos eran los "muchachos"

- Lo sentimos mamá, pero ¿nos ayudas?

- Ya dije que…

- No, lo que le pedimos es que nos ayude a equilibrar las cosas por allá, para que ninguno se mate – Molly volvió a poner un semblante preocupado – digo, digo… literalmente hablando ¿si me entiende no?

- Sí muchacha, si te entiendo…

- Ah bueno, es que ni yo me estaba entendiendo – la mujer se rió con paciencia, le recordaba tanto a su hijo Fred… que no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en la mejilla con ternura - ¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo…? – preguntó confundida porque la expresión de madre e hijo había cambiado por una de ternura y melancolía respectivamente.

- No, no dijiste nada – respondió George cortante. Aún le costaba hablar de eso, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Molly lo notó y bajó la mano para evitar una mala reacción por parte de su hijo. Caroline en cambio veía a George sorprendida, nunca le había oído usar ese tono de voz y peor con ella; con ella siempre había usado un tono amistoso, algunas veces pícaro, pero siempre era el de alguien que apreciaba a alguien y ahora… era todo lo contrario.

- Está bien los voy a ayudar, pero sólo a evitar que ese par no se mate como dice Caroline – aceptó la señora con una sonrisa, Caroline se la devolvió y George también aunque seguía con la misma expresión de hace unos momentos.

- Entonces volvamos a casa, tenemos que estar ahí antes que Ginny llegue, Harry ya está ahí.

- Muy bien, vamos – los tres se desaparecieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Fin de Remembranza**_---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ah… ya veo – murmuró con pesar no sabiendo si mirar o no a George.

- No te preocupes, no se puede hacer nada – se encogió de hombros mirando para otro lado.

- ¿Te lo recuerda bastante no? – preguntó compresiva.

- ¿Quién?

- Caroline – respondió seria – te recuerda a Fred ¿cierto?

- Sí… no puedo negarlo… pero tampoco puedo evitarlo… Caroline me recuerda a Fred, pero no podrá suplantarlo… nunca... aunque muchos crean que se parecen en carácter. Quizás… es por eso que se lleva tan bien con todos ¿no?

- Eso nadie puede negarlo George, pero Fred era único y no hay nadie como él, excepto tú claro – rió brevemente para levantarle el ánimo.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya a ver a Percy para que no se le ocurra aparecerse en la casa por la chimenea. Hasta luego – se metió en la chimenea, dijo su rumbo y desapareció. Hermione se quedó pensativa, pero no pudo seguir así porque Ron se apareció en la cocina.

- ¿Donde estabas? Llevo buen rato buscándote ¿con quien hablabas? Me pareció escuchar a alguien…

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo y estaba hablando con George, me estaba contando lo que pasó cuando él y Caroline fueron a buscar a la Sra. Weasely y…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más?

- ¿Sabías que Caroline le recuerda a Fred y que lo mismo pasa con tu mamá? – le preguntó en voz baja como si temiera decir algo malo.

- Ah… eso… - su semblante se entristeció por un momento.

- Lo siento no quería…

- No te preocupes, todos sentimos la muerte de Fred, no tienes porqué disculparte si hasta tú lo lamentas – le tomó la mano.

- Sí, pero era tu hermano, para mí era… - sin poder evitarlo su voz se entristeció.

- Como un hermano – terminó la frase por ella – lo sé, y con respecto a tu pregunta sí, si lo sabía.

- Pe… pero entonces como… - estaba confundida.

- Ya me había dado cuenta de ese detalle – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Hermione frente a él – y creo que es por eso que se ha llevado tan bien con George en tan poco tiempo y que por eso se lleva bien con todos, incluso con Harry…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?

- No creo que Harry haya aceptado como amiga a alguien que estaba ayudando a Ginny a hacerle la vida más miserable… ya sabes mientras la ayudaba con el novio falso y todo eso ¿o sí? – inquirió sonriente mientras la expresión de Hermione se suavizaba.

- Es verdad, yo tampoco lo creo, supongo que todo se lo debemos a Fred… que aún estando muerto le ayuda a Harry con Ginny aunque no se puede decir que le ayudó estando vivo.

- ¡Claro que le ayudó!

- ¿Cómo?

- Le ayudó no interponiéndose entre ellos, molestándolo o amenazándolo con que si le hacía algo lo mataba… cosas de ese tipo – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero tus hermanos…

- A Bill le gusta consentirla, ya sabes con eso de que es la menor, Charlie estaba lejos, Percy tenía problemas con la familia e iba a ser demasiado descarado de su parte cuestionar la relación de Ginny cuando él mismo le había dado la espalda a todos nosotros y a George y Fred Harry siempre les cayó bien y no se iban a poner a reclamar algo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo tengo el pleno derecho de molestar a mi hermanita… ¡alguien tiene que hacerlo! – puso sus brazos en jarra. A Hermione ese gesto le causó mucha gracia. Iban a besarse cuando…

- ¡Hey! ¿No te han dicho que sentarte en la mesa es de mala educación? – reclamó Caroline mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Los chicos cuando la oyeron se separaron al instante con las caras totalmente rojas – Uy… lo siento… - se disculpó apenada – ¿no interrumpí nada verdad?

- No, nada que no hayan interrumpido antes – se cruzó de brazos totalmente fastidiado… _¿por qué siempre los sorprendían en el momento más oportuno?_

- ¿A qué viniste Caroline? ¿Pasó algo? –interrumpió Hermione para que Ron no le diga nada a la chica.

- Ah sí… cierto, venía a avisar que Ginny ya llegó y está afuera, aún no entra – señaló la puerta de la sala que era visible desde la entrada de la cocina – no entiendo por qué.

- ¿Qué? Y lo dices tan… - la señaló tratando de explicar algo con sus manos, pero no salía – tan...

- ¿Taaaan? ¿Qué? – preguntaron ellos (Ron y Caroline)

- ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya! – se cruzó de brazos muy molesta… _¿cómo pueden estar tan felices con tremendo problema que tenemos encima?..._

- ¿Y eso que tiene?

- ¿Cómo que qué tiene Ron? ¿Acaso no lo entienden? – ambos negaron con la cabeza, Hermione lanzó un hondo suspiro antes de explicar con paciencia – Ginny ya llegó – empezó con lentitud – lo que significa que vino con Kevin y eso quiere decir que va a haber problema porque si el resto llega después en chimenea o se aparece en la casa o fuera de ella no vamos a tener ninguna forma de explicarle a Kevin que todo es mentira, un truco o… una ilusión óptica ¿ahora lo entienden?

- Una pregunta…

- Dime Ron…

- ¿Qué es una ilusión óptica? – Hermione se golpeó la frente con una mano, muy frustrada, era sorprendente como él podía pasar del romanticismo y la atención a la completa ignorancia y para colmo ya no era uno ahora eran dos porque a Caroline se le ajustaba ese defecto a la perfección… _¿cómo podía ser tan despistada?..._ Y lo peor era que Ginny estaba afuera con ese chico intentando poner a prueba la paciencia de Harry y él (Harry) no quería dar su brazo a torcer mientras seguía arriba esperando que todos lleguen para "desenmascarar" a Ginny _¿Acaso nadie entendía que lo que pasaba era realmente grave?_ _¿O es que ella exageraba?_

Afortunadamente no todos pensaban eso… un ligero golpe de la puerta anunció la llegada de la Sra. Weasley.

- Mamá ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que venías con George y Caroline.

- Tuve que detenerme en el camino ¿ya saben quien está afuera? – Preguntó preocupada – Acabo de ver a Ginny con alguien, no le pude ver bien la cara, pero estoy segura que debe ser ese chico de quien me hablaron.

- ¿Kevin?

- Sí, ese – en ese momento un fuego verde anunció la llegada de George.

- Inútil, completamente inútil – fue lo único que dijo mientras se sacudía los restos de ceniza de su chaqueta – no encontré al viejo Perce, tiene que seguir en el trabajo o con su novia porque no lo encontré…

- ¿Y donde?

- Yo que sé Ron, pregúntaselo cuando se aparezca. ¡Hola mamá!

- Hola.

- Pero Percy no puede, mejor dicho no debe aparecerse o nos meteremos en serios problemas – todos sin excepción miraron a Hermione dándole la razón a su preocupación_… ¿cómo explicarle a un muggle que es normal que alguien se materialice de la nada en medio de la sala?..._

- ¡Demonios! Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que bajar y esperarla para hablar con ella aunque sea a la fuerza – Harry se acomodó el pelo por instinto aunque seguía igual que siempre, totalmente alborotado, y se dispuso a bajar. Llegó a la cocina en el preciso instante que Ginny abría la puerta e ingresaba junto con Kevin; el encuentro de sus miradas fue inevitable, amos se quedaron parados, ella seguía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y él seguía con los brazos a un costado, quería hablar, pero le era imposible las palabras no salían… En ese momento un ruido sobresaltó a todos en la casa (inclusive ellos)

- Lo siento fue mi teléfono, ahora contesto – Caroline se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina para contestar afuera.

- Veo que ya estás aquí – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, terminó de ingresar a la sala y se colocó justo frente a ella. Ginny hizo lo mismo sólo que con ella ingresó Kevin.

- Así es, ¿algún problema? Porque que yo recuerde quien nos invitó fuiste tú…

- Eso es mentira…

- Tienes el descaro de decirme en mi cara que… - estaba indignada_… ¿cómo se atrevía a mentirle en su propia cara?..._

- Es mentira que yo te haya invitado porque esta es tu casa y es ridículo que yo te invite a tu propia casa ¿no crees? – preguntó sarcástico.

- Sí, es verdad – dijo consciente de que se había apresurado demasiado al contestar y de no haberse dado cuenta de que lo que dijo era para molestarla – esta es mi casa y tengo derecho a estar con quien quiera ¿cierto Kevin?

- ¿Kevin? ¿Cu… - Harry giró su cabeza y lo vio ahí parado sin saber que hacer decir. Harry se había quedado muy pendiente de Ginny como para notar a alguien que no sea ella.

- Eh… hola… - saludó nervioso el chico y lo único que recibió fue una mueca por parte de Harry que bien pudo ser interpretada como desprecio. Kevin tragó saliva sin saber donde meterse, no es que tuviera miedo, pero era obvio que había tensión en el ambiente y no era el adecuado como para ponerse a charlar como si fuera cualquier día.

- Que…

- Hola – ingresó la señora Weasley repentinamente y Harry no pudo seguir discutiendo o molestando a Ginny aunque tuviera muchas, pero muchas ganas de hacerlo. – Lamento mucho la interrupción – se rió nerviosa y disimuladamente vio hacia atrás y pudo observar más tranquila como Ron, Hermione y George entraban a la sala con el mismo objetivo que ella: Parar la posible pelea.

Ginny y Harry lo notaron y vieron como los tres chicos se acomodaban en la sala. Era como si se estuvieran preparando para algo: George cerca de la chimenea para evitar que alguien llegue, ¿Cómo? No sabía; Hermione se había ubicado en la entrada de la sala y de hecho ya le había lanzado un encantamiento silenciador a la puerta de la cocina por si alguien se aparecía en la parte de atrás de la casa; y Ron en la escalera y también le colocó un encantamiento silenciador, con la ayuda de los chicos, al piso de arriba por si el espíritu de la casa se aburría y le daba por hacer escándalo; sólo faltaba la puerta principal, la que daba a la sala, pero esa tenía que cubrirla Caroline cuando termine con su llamada telefónica. Parecía que todo estaba cubierto… al menos a primera vista.

- _… así que lo estaban planeando, ¡Hermione y Ron lo están ayudando!, se supone que son… tranquila… ¿Dónde está Caroline?... _– pensaba mientras apretaba los puños y buscaba disimuladamente con la mirada a su amiga – _se supone que ella estaría aquí…_

- _… no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a traerlo, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Si es un simple… - _la ira lo inundaba - _… no es que lo desprecie porque sea muggle, pero ¿por qué con ella? ¡Qué se consiga otra novia!_ – quería gritarlo, pero se detuvo en el último minuto - _…pero qué estoy diciendo si Ginny no es su novia es MI novia, bueno estamos peleados, pero sigue siendo MI novia… quisiera…_ - por la mente de Harry cruzaron mil formas de cómo matar a ese "sujeto" – _no, no puedo hacerlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser un muggle? ¿Por qué no un mago? Así podría matarlo sin tener tantos cargos de conciencia, aunque… - _una repentina idea cruzó por su mente_ – yo fui criado como muggle y se como resolver esto sin magia_ – pensó esperanzado – _no… – _volvió a desanimarse_ – Hermione me mataría, sin contar con que me metería en graves problemas… ¡no es justo!_ – en verdad estaba irritado, era como si le hubieran puesto la vida de cabeza sin saber donde había quedado todo, era tan horrible la posibilidad de perderla y peor que fuera por culpa de un chico al que estaba seguro Ginny acababa de conocer.

- _…así que estás molesto, no puedes escondérmelo, te conozco, ya verás…_

- Ginny, Ginny ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se había acordado que estaba en la sala con mucha gente a su alrededor.

- Te decía que nos presentes a tu… - dudó un poco acordándose de lo que le había dicho su hijo – amigo.

- Ah claro, eso, sí, los voy a presentar…

- _¡que no lo diga! _– Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- _eso va a doler…_ - George no sabía si reírse o sentirse apenado por Harry.

- _pobre, yo le advertí lo que podía pasarle si se juntaba con la enana – _murmuraba Ron sintiendo mucha lástima por su amigo_. _

- Mamá, te presento a Kevin Turner…

- _…lo va a decir_ – pensaron los cuatro en conjunto.

- Mi… - no pudo seguir. Caroline había ingresado repentinamente a la sala y todos la quedaron viendo, pero no por su entrada sino por lo que Kevin dijo, mejor dicho gritó…

- ¡PRIMA!

- _¿dijo prima? ¡Esto es increíble! Lo último que faltaba_ – estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que Harry en su casa: partirse la frente en la pared.

- _¡es imposible!_ – Ron se acercó más al centro de la sala.

- …_con que ese es el famoso primo…_ – ahora sí que le resultaba difícil a George no poder reírse de toda la confusión que se había armado.

Y era confusión la sensación que invadía a todos los presentes, en especial a Harry y Ginny…

-_ … entonces… Kevin es su primo, de todas formas me encontré con él…_

- _¡voy a matarla! sabía que estaba ayudando a Ginny… _- Harry estaba furioso.

- _… ¿qué hace Caroline aquí? No importa…_ – Kevin estaba feliz de encontrarse a alguien tan familiar y conocido en esa casa que ya estaba considerando de "locos", no sabía que hacía su prima preferida en esa casa, pero le agradaba sobremanera y no le importaba en lo absoluto; estaba feliz _¡al fin alguien que lo iba salvar de toda esa situación!_

- Ke… Ke… ¿Kevin? Pe… pero ¿tú que haces aquí? – de la sorpresa hasta tartamuda se había vuelto, y es que no era para menos todos la miraban sorprendidos, en el caso de Ron y George; con ganas de matarla, en el caso de Harry; de ahorcarla, en el caso de Hermione; de abrazarla en el caso de Ginny y Kevin; y… no se podía definir lo que pasaba por la mente de Molly Weasley en ese momento. –…_Esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?... Bueno reconozco que se lo iba a presentar a Ginny precisamente para esto, ¡pero no así! Se suponía que todo __**no**__ debía salir así…_

- Pues… aquí ya ves… ¡ejem! – tosió algo incómodo, no sabía si seguir con el plan o no; lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y decir: - conociendo a… a… a… la familia de mi novia – dijo muy rápido para que no le entendiera, no sabía como explicarle a su prima el problema en que se había metido por andar de "amable" con una chica que había conocido en el bar de Matt.

El problema con eso no fue el que hubiera hecho ese gesto, que de por sí ocasionó reacción por parte de los hombres que estaban en la sala ya que estos, sospechosamente, ahora se encontraban muy cerca de Kevin; el problema era que había hecho que todos los que quedaban sin reacción (porque ninguno se había movido desde la frase dicha, excepto claro Harry, George y Ron), es decir Hermione, Ginny y él mismo se movieran a un mismo tiempo hacia Caroline para atrapar, hablar y explicar respectivamente sobre todo lo ocurrido y ella sólo había atinado a retroceder sin saber que hacer hasta que fue atrapada por Ginny quien se la llevó al jardín de la casa… a unos cinco metros de distancia, no quería que nadie la escuche aunque con el gesto de todos las intenciones de la noche habían sido reveladas y ahora sólo restaba esperar a que todo salga bien y se acabe lo más pronto posible.

* * *

- Tranquila, tranquila, ya estamos lejos, no me voy a escapar… ¡Ginny por favor! Nadie va a escucharnos no es necesario… - pidió Caroline al ver que la pelirroja a parte de haberla llevado medianamente lejos de la puerta ahora ponía un hechizo silenciador en el lugar.

- Es seguridad, nunca se sabe cuando a un hermano le da por usar orejas extensibles – terminó el hechizo y guardó su varita – Listo, ya estuvo. Ahora ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Nunca me dijiste que ese chico era tu primo! – la reacción de Ginny fue muy rápida, Caroline se asustó porque en un momento estaban hablando bien y al otro tenía a Ginny sujeta de sus hombros como sí así fuera a lograr que ella hable más rápido.

- Cal… cálmate Ginny – rió algo nerviosa mientras quitaba con todo cuidado las manos de Ginny de sus hombros – ¿sabes? Tanta presión puede afectarte ¿no has pensado en visitar a un sanador?

- ¡Graciosa! No es momento para bromas Caroline, esto es serio – replicó molesta.

- Y estoy hablando en serio.

- ¡Caroline! – la aludida tragó saliva a veces Ginny sí la asustaba.

- Está bien olvida lo que dije, fue algo estúpido, sólo eso… - rió tranquila ya habiéndose recuperado del susto anterior.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? – se cruzó de brazos en la espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – por pensar en Ginny y sanador al mismo tiempo se le había ido la razón del porqué estaban ahí.

- ¿Caroline estás en las nubes o qué? Te estoy preguntando si vas a…

- Ah cierto, cierto, lo de Kevin ¿no?

- No… lo de mi madre – repuso sarcástica.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu madre?… _¿no era Kevin de quien quería hablar? ¡Quién la entiende!... – _pensó por un momento.

- ¡Caroline! – Ginny le agarró la cabeza suavemente – despierta ¡por favor! – Clamó – necesito que me ayudes y pongas atención.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo liberándose del gesto.

* * *

- ¡Voy a matarlo, juro que lo mato!

- Harry, por favor ¡contrólate! – pidieron Ron y Hermione a Harry en una esquina de la cocina, donde se podía observar con claridad lo que pasaba en la sala, en especial a Kevin.

Cuando Ginny y Caroline salieron de la casa poco faltó para que Harry le pusiera las manos encima a Kevin quien al estar sumamente incómodo en medio de gente que no conocía se asustó y tiró un plato que…

- …_¿fue mi idea o esa cosa chilló?... –_ desechó la idea rápidamente. No importaba, sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible del chico con gafas y por suerte George había salido en su rescate llevándoselo a un extremo de la sala mientras que la señora Weasley escondía con rapidez inusitada la pieza chillona.

- ¡Dejen de sujetarme! – pedía Harry furioso. Una vez que Ginny se había ido todos sus intentos por no matar a Kevin habían desaparecido.

- No hasta que prometas que no le harás nada a ese pobre chico – decía Hermione mientras se ponía frente a Harry, obstaculizando así su visión de la sala.

- ¡Hermione!

- NO, ya dije que no y si no dejas de moverte te voy a inmovilizar, así que tú decides: o te tranquilizas o uso la varita ¿qué prefieres? – Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio puso su varita en una mano y empezó a golpearse la otra mano con la varita, dando origen a algunas chispas – Harry tragó saliva y relajó el cuerpo, conocía de sobra la decisión de su amiga y no pensaba ponerla a prueba. Ron a su vez lo soltó a él en vista de que Hermione había controlado la situación.

- Bien, así me gusta. Harry por favor, trata de controlarte, ese chico no puede enterarse que somos magos y si vas a ahí queriendo matarlo puedes delatarnos porque para detenerte tendremos que usar magia; entiéndelo ¿sí?

- Ella tiene razón, reconozco que yo también haría lo mismo, pero hay que controlarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría – apoyó Ron sentándose en una silla.

- Es que ustedes no entienden, esto no es tan fácil como parece, ya los quisiera ver a ustedes en mi situación… - se lamentaba aún molesto por la falta de empatía hacia su persona.

- Un momento, allá tú con tus cosas a nosotros déjanos con nuestros propios problemas.

- Lo que él trata de decir es que lo comprendamos Ron, tú también cálmate y deja de hablar por hablar que aún no sabemos como salir de esta.

- Fácil, botemos a ese sujeto y que no se vuelva a parecer por aquí en lo que le queda de vida – Ron se rió de lo dicho por Harry, se notaba que estaba desesperado.

- Me refiero a un método convencional no uno en el que se involucren la magia o… - alzó su mano cuando vio a Harry moverse a un lado para ver al chico que en ese momento charlaba con George y la señora Weasley – violencia – aclaró cuando los puños de él se crisparon. – Harry ¿me estás escuchando?

- Es inútil, ya déjalo, si lo va a matar que lo mate…

- ¡Ron! – reclamó al ver que su novio dejaba de ponerle atención y todo por comer algo que encontró en la cocina.

- ¿Y donde estará la cena? No la veo en ningún sitio – Hermione se sentó completamente rendida, así era imposible hablar: Harry parecía que iba a salir a atacar en cualquier minuto y sólo se detenía porque ella estaba en medio y Ron había abandonado su sentido de la atención hacia ella y todo por un pedazo de tarta de melaza que había encontrado por casualidad… _sólo espero que esto acabe pronto…- _pensó completamente resignada mientras resbalaba un poco por la silla en la que se había sentado.

* * *

- ¡Ay gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – Kevin seguía viendo hacia atrás aún algo preocupado por su seguridad.

- No te preocupes, eres amigo de mi hermana y con eso basta – decía George mientras se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea observando atentamente todo.

- Sí, no te preocupes muchacho, nada va a pasarte.

- Gracias señora, pero sinceramente no creo que ese sujeto de allá – señaló la cocina – tenga sus mismas intenciones.

- ¿Qué intenciones a qué te refieres…

- Kevin, Kevin Turner – le tendió la mano y George se la tomó -

- George Weasley, hermano mayor de Ginny… la pelirroja con la que viniste – aclaró riendo un poco al ver que el chico mostraba algo de "amnesia" respecto al nombre de su hermana –_… tienen razón, este sujeto apenas si la conoce ¿por qué no se me hace raro?... _– se rió mentalmente. Para George no era ningún secreto la reacción que Ginny provocaba en los hombres, al contrario era perfectamente consciente de eso y sabía por ejemplo que cuando ella iba a la tienda la clientela masculina aumentaba considerablemente y lo mismo sucedía cuando lo acompañaba a Hosmeade, los lugares donde se quedaban se abarrotaba de estudiantes que sólo iban a verla y no precisamente por su fama como jugadora de _quidditch_. Lo había notado bastante, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos o cuñado él lo tomaba con relativa calma, prefería ver y observar mejor a quien la mirara; si no le agradaba le jugaba una broma capaz de ahuyentar a cualquiera que ose tocarla, acercarse o siquiera verla… y sino no había motivos suficientes como para armar escándalos. Digamos que a George le gustaba aplicar he dicho que dice "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"

- Ah sí, si claro, ella ¡ejem! – Volvió a toser para disimular su error –_… si que soy estúpido, ¡se llama Ginny!, esto me está poniendo nervioso… ¡ojalá y acabe pronto!..._

- Claro Ginny ¿no? ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de novios? ¿Sabes en qué trabaja? Porque si eres **su** – puso especial énfasis a la palabra – novio es obvio que lo sabes ¿verdad Kevin? – le dio una palmada especialmente fuerte en la espalda y el chico casi se queda sin aire y equilibrio (no estaba preparad o para eso a pesar de haber sopesado las posibilidades de un interrogatorio)

-_… ¿Por qué no puse más atención a eso? ¡Debí habérselo comentado!...- _se lamentaba pensativamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire con la ayuda de la señora Weasley que le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda y de paso lanzaba miradas reprobatorias a su hijo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con delicadeza.

- Sí señora, muchas gracias – le agradeció mientras tomaba el agua que le había servido y de la que no sabía donde había sacado - _… y el agua ¿de donde salió?, esto es muy extraño…_

_- _¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Te hice daño? Sí así es como nosotros, los hermanos Weasley le damos la bienvenida a la familia a los **novios** de nuestra **única** hermana… - dijo con evidente sarcasmo mientras se ganaba más miradas reprobatorias de su madre.

- ¿Única?

- Sí, única porque Ginny es la última y la única mujer en siete generaciones de ma… Weasleys… - iba a decir generaciones de magos, pero se corrigió a tiempo.

- No lo sabía…

- ¿No lo sabías? Si eso es lo primero que se le debe contar a un **novio – **volvió a recalcar la palabra y a Kevin eso ya le estaba empezando a molestar - ¿qué mi hermana no lo hizo?

- No, no lo hizo – contestó cortante y ya algo harto.

- ¡Qué pena! – Se lamentó falsamente -_ … ya se molestó, está bien dejémoslo tranquilo por un rato, después de todo la cena va a resultar muy entretenida, es una suerte que mamá haya podido cambiarla para las ocho y media sino ya estaríamos bien fritos, en especial Ginny…_

_En el jardín…_

_- ¿_Entonces esto nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que él sea tu primo?

- No, ya te lo dije…

- ¿Y qué hacías en mi casa? Creí que llegarías más tarde, sin embargo ya tenías buen rato aquí – ahora si que Caroline se puso nerviosa, no podía decirle a Ginny que ella les afirmó todo lo que Ginny planeaba o estaba haciendo y tenía miedo de abrir la boca, ella era muy mal para guardar secretos.

- Eh… nada, lo que sucede es que_… ¿qué le digo?... ya sé…_ George me invitó – contestó en voz alta – sí, eso tu hermano me invitó, por eso estaba aquí – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, quería estar lo más lejos posible de Ginny o sino acabaría diciendo todo lo que sabía.

- Caroline espera… - le dijo Ginny mientras se ponía junto a ella.

- _… ahora sí, ahora sí…_ Si…

- Quería agradecerte…

- ¿Disculpa? – se desconcertó

- Agradecerte, quería agradecerte, ya sabes… por todo lo que te he hecho pasara en este poco tiempo, creo que he puesto tu vida de cabeza en menos de dos semanas ¿cierto? – se rió un poco.

- Claro, eso – también se rió, pero con nerviosismo ya se estaba preparando para darle un discurso de por qué debía perdonarla si abría la boca, por supuesto – no te preocupes, para eso son las amigas ¿no? – correspondió el abrazo que Ginny acababa de darle.

- Te ves nerviosa ¿estás bien?

- Sí, ¿cómo no? – Volvió a reír – todo está muy bien.

- Me alegra, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que si he actuado como loca estos días…

- Y recién te das cuenta… - murmuró bajito.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada, apúrate y vamos que Kevin está sólo en la casa sin nadie que lo salve – le agarró la mano y empezó a jalarla hacia la casa.

- Cierto, vamos… - y siguieron corrieron aprisa.

- Bien, ya me cansé…

- No, Harry ¡espera! – Gritó Hermione cuando vio que Harry corría hacia la sala eludiéndolos a Ron y a ella con gran agilidad (todo para matar a Kevin) – Ron ¡ayúdame! – Gritó desesperada al ver que Ron sólo se quedaba de pie sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo – se encogió de hombros.

- Al menos has el intento – lo miró con fastidio antes de correr hacia la sala; Ron la siguió poco después.

Cuando llegaron casi se van de bruces con Harry.

- Harry, pero qué… - él moreno se había quedado parado en medio del camino al ver a Ginny y a Caroline entrando en la sala. Hermione cuando vio eso intentó correr y alcanzar a Kevin, pero el chico fue mucho más rápido que ella y para cuando pudo llegar ellos ya habían desaparecido (se habían ido al jardín).

- ¡Maldición! – Maldijo frustrada pateando el piso - ¡No de nuevo!

- ¿Ya lo hiciste no? ¿Estás feliz? – preguntaron a sus espaldas, ella volteó y se encontró con un Harry muy enojado por un momento creyó que era con ella y se quedó sin palabras hasta que Ron la jaló hacia él (detrás de Harry) y ahí pudo ver que la pregunta había sido lanzada a Ginny quien sólo se había cruzado de brazos y ahora lo miraba desafiante.

- Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto no era lo que querías? – se descruzó de brazos y puso sus manos en la cintura. Harry se acercó más, pero ella no retrocedió sólo lo seguía mirando muy fijamente casi como si temiese que si apartaba la mirada iba a perder una especie de pelea sicológica o… al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Ahora buscas complacerme?… - preguntó sarcástico y todos por puro reflejo giraron la cabeza hacia él – creí que lo hacías por el simple hecho de verme sufrir – todos alrededor se habían quedado mudos sabiendo que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría.

Ambos se habían quedado en medio de la sala muy decididos en sus acciones, no parecían recordar que había más gente en la sala además de ellos.

- Creo que debemos evitarlo… - susurró Hermione a Ron sin perderse ni un solo detalle del enfrentamiento, no eran necesarias las palabras: Harry estaba furioso y se notaba por como apretaba los puños, Ginny, nerviosa, y eso, más que todo, era lo que inquietaba a Hermione - _… ¿por qué está nerviosa? No se supone que…_ - negó con la cabeza rechazando ese pensamiento decidiendo que lo averiguaría luego.

- Shhh… no digas nada, mejor dicho no podemos hacer nada. Harry tiene toda la razón en estar furioso, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que consigue Ginny haciendo todo esto, pero hasta yo sé que por mucho que la quiera la paciencia de Harry tiene un límite – le susurró Ron en respuesta.

- Claro que no, no pienso complacerte Potter, si estamos en esta es por qué tú te la buscaste – le apuntó con él dedo muy molesta.

- ¿Que yo me lo busqué? Debes estar loca – se agarró la cabeza y casi al instante se la soltó – te he dicho mil veces que no tengo la culpa ¿como quieres que…

- Sí, claro ¡no soy estúpida! Sé perfectamente que…

- ¡Tú no sabes nada Weasley! – ahora sí que Harry se enfureció y todos se quedaron de piedra.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a… - en ese momento todos se giraron hacia la puerta porque esta volvió abrirse al entrar Caroline y Kevin a la casa. Kevin se quedó muy serio al oír el último grito lanzado por Harry.

- _… ¿por qué nadie hace nada?..._ - Y es que no era para menos, era natural que Kevin piense así ya que ni George ni Ron o la señora Weasley habían hecho algo por defender a la pelirroja, pero era la verdad nada podían hacer más que oír y observar. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa (el rompimiento) que nadie pudo hacer nada, y eran muy conscientes de que era la primera vez que la pareja hablaba de eso, Ginny se había puesto tan caprichosa que no había querido oír ninguna explicación por parte de él; y algunos sabían de sobra que ella sí conocía la realidad de los hechos, aquellos que causaron la ruptura de la pareja. La pregunta era ¿por qué ella hacía todas esas cosas?

- _… ahora sí se armó… _- pensó Caroline muy nerviosa.

Hermione no había desperdiciado la oportunidad. Cuando los presentes vieron quienes habían ingresado volvieron la atención a la pareja que se seguía mirando fieramente, como si fueran a matarse; y ella aprovechó eso, Kevin se había dirigido hacia la mitad de la sala ocasionando más disgusto por parte de Harry y el descuido de Caroline por lo que Hermione en el momento menos pensado agarró a la castaña por la cintura y se la llevó de vuelta al jardín. Ron y George observaron el movimiento, se miraron a los ojos y decidieron seguirlas creyendo que con la señora Weasley en la sala ninguno haría nada malo. Pero antes que cualquiera cruzara la puerta, ni siquiera la habían cerrado los que faltaban de la reunión aparecieron: Bill, Charlie y el señor Weasley ingresaron muy contentos.

- ¡Hola familia! ¿Me extrañaron? – Dijo Charlie a todo pulmón al verlos a todos ahí reunidos - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ninguno piensa saludarme o qué? – los presentes se miraron entre sí algo confundidos, con el alboroto que se había armado nadie había recordado que el motivo de la visita era la llegada de Charlie y ahora él reclamaba su falta de entusiasmo.

- Claro, hijo ¿cómo crees? – se adelantó la madre de los Weasley a saludar al segundo de sus hijos no sin antes lanzar una mirada de reproche a los demás que al reaccionar sólo atinaron a darle un gran abrazo (a la vez) a Charlie incluyendo a Harry y Ginny, una vez que lo soltaron parecía que ese par se hubiese olvidado de lo que sucedía y se pusieron a saludar a los otros que había llegado.

- Todos a la cocina… - susurró Hermione muy fuerte a Ron y a George mientras seguía jalando de la cintura a Caroline que ahora tenía cubierta la boca con la mano de Hermione.

Una vez allá la soltaron y ella aprovechó para tomar aire.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? – le espetó furiosa.

- Aquí no, vamos afuera – los hermanos Weasley y la chica salieron de la casa, le dieron vuelta para llegar al mismo sitio que había usado Ginny para hablar con Caroline.

- Listo, aquí es, no es necesario que uses un hechizo silenciador porque ya tiene…

- Muy bien, eso basta – miró alrededor y se giró nuevamente para ver a Caroline - ¿qué le dijiste a tu primo?

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era tu primo?

- ¿Cuando pensabas decírnoslo?

- En primer lugar, yo no sabía nada. Esta noche iba a ser demasiado agitada como para hacerme la interesante y traerme a mi primo muggle a la casa – tomó aire antes de seguir – y en segunda ¿cómo creen qué iba yo a decirles algo si lo único que han hecho desde que Kevin dijo que era mi primo es arrastrarme a este mismo lugar? Creo que ya hasta lo memoricé – pateó una piedra que fue a dar la frente de George.

- ¡Hey! Entiendo tu frustración, pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo – se sobó la frente mientras Caroline se apuraba a disculparse y Ron y Hermione luchaban por contener la risa. La piedra casi había hecho que George pierda el equilibrio por lo distraído que estaba. – Ya, ya no te preocupes, no fue nada, pero si me sale algún tipo de protuberancia tú me las pagas.

- Lo prometo…

- Ya déjense de juegos y pongan atención ¿Caroline estás segura que no sabías nada de esto?

- Ya te dije que no Hermione ¿No lo sabía?

- Pero recuerdo que tú habías dicho que le ibas a presentar a tu primo para que se hiciera pasar por el novio falso de Ginny… - recordó George de pronto.

- Él tiene razón, también nos lo dijiste a nosotros – se señaló a él y a Hermione.

- Ese era el plan inicial, pero como pasó lo que pasó en el centro comercial olvidé que le iba a presentar a Ginny a mi primo y ni falta que hizo porque ellos se conocieron solitos. Yo no tuve la culpa.

- Entonces ese chico ¿es el mismo que le ibas a presentar a Ginny?

- El mismo que viste y calza – le respondió a Hermione hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Vaya, esto si que es extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada Ron, es sólo que… ¿sabes qué? Te lo digo luego, quiero investigar esto más a fondo, pero luego que pase todo.

- Como quieras…

- A todo esto ¿qué le dijiste a ese chico, a tu primo?

- Ah… eso, pues le dije que…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------Remembranza--------------------------------------------------------------**

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿De donde conoces a esa chica? – señaló la casa que tenía a sus espaldas.

- Te refieres a Ginny, ella, esa chica como tú le dices, se llama Ginny y es mi amiga ¿por qué?

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo iba a estar aquí? ¿Eres bruja o qué? - Caroline rodó los ojos ante la ironía de la pregunta, pero decidió no decir nada de lo que quería.

- Claro que no, eso es estúpido… - suspiró profundamente después de haber lanzado tamaña pregunta. En primera no consideraba la magia estúpida al contrario: La adoraba; y en segunda porque sí era bruja, pero eso no se lo iba a explicar a su primo ese día ni nunca, si era posible – y no, no sabía que estabas aquí, yo vine porque su hermano me invitó a la cena.

- ¿Cuál?

- El pelirrojo.

- Caroline… todos son pelirrojos incluso la madre, excepto claro el chico con gafas.

- Sí, verdad, lo había olvidado – se rió por su falta de atención – y con respecto al chico con gafas ¿te refieres a Harry verdad? El ex de Ginny.

- Ni me hables de él, creí que iba a golpearme o algo parecido, no me agrada ese sujeto – hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Eso lo dices porque no te ha tratado bien, pero eso es porque viniste con Ginny.

- Yo no quería él me invitó, si no quería que yo viniera ¿para qué me hizo la invitación?

- Es verdad, pero no te quejes bien que viniste; pudiste haberte negado – lo miró con atención y el chico se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto.

- De acuerdo, lo hice porque me gusta esa chica…

- Ginny

- Sí, ella, no podía negarme ante…

- Sí, sí no me digas a lo que no ibas a negarte porque bien que te conozco, así que no trates de engañarme porque sabes bien que no te voy a creer. Ahora no te preocupes, nada va a pasarte… Harry está algo molesto sólo eso… - lo agarró de los hombros y le dio vuelta para empujarlo directo a la casa.

- ¿Molesto? – se dio la vuelta para ver a su prima de frente. Caroline sólo se cruzó de brazos – el tipo quería matarme, si eso es estar molesto no me imagino lo que es estar furioso.

- Ya te lo dije, tú te lo buscaste ahora aguanta… - volvió a darle la vuelta, ya estaban empezando a caminar cuando él otra vez se giró - ¿Y ahora qué? – se impacientó.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo? – preguntó dudoso mientras miraba a los alrededores, lo mismo hizo Caroline.

- No entiendo ¿qué buscas?

- No es lo que busco, es lo que pasa… - bajó la voz y se acercó más a su prima, ella hizo lo mismo – aquí pasan cosas raras…

- ¿Lo que pasa? ¿Cosas raras? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó inocentemente sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba él.

- Hace un rato por ejemplo: tiré un plato y te juro que pude oír perfectamente como es cosa chillaba…

- No es eso, es…

- No espérate, cuando venía para acá me pareció ver algo extraño por allá – señaló un lugar en los arbustos y no contento con eso se dirigió hacia el sitio. Caroline lo siguió sólo por seguirle la corriente. – Mira aquí, créeme vi algo parecido a una papa con patas…

- Kevin ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Una papa con patas?_… lo único que pudo haber visto es un gnomo…_ ven, regresemos a la casa, Ginny debe estar esperándote y no creo que le agrade el hecho de que detuviste por una papa c… - hablaba mientras se caminaba en sentido contrario y vio con claridad como un par de gnomos corría por el jardín, espantada vio si Kevin los había visto, pero no él seguía buscando entre los arbustos, así que disimuladamente sin dejar de observar a Kevin les lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que tuvo la virtud de darle a los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sí! – Agitó el brazo satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y vio que su primo la observaba con cara de extrañeza - ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Por qué festejas?

- ¿Yo? ¿Festejar? ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu brazo… sigue arriba – Caroline vio a su brazo y a él respectivamente y lo bajó inmediatamente riéndose un poco avergonzada. – Eres extraña…

- Tú un frívolo y tonto que se deja llevar por la belleza de las mujeres que conoce y yo no digo nada. No te ofendas, pero a veces si eres bien…

- No sigas, lo sé perfectamente…

- Esa es la razón por la que me agradas, siempre sabes lo que voy a decirte.

- No es eso, me da miedo me da miedo lo que vaya a hacer o decirme, te lo dije eres extraña – lo que recibió en respuesta fue un duro golpe en el brazo. – ¡Eso dolió! ¿Ves cuando digo que das miedo?

- Tonto – dijo simplemente antes de seguir caminando a la cas con Kevin detrás.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------Fin de Remembranza---------------------------------------------------------**

- Y así…

- A eso yo le llamo tener buena relación entre primos… - repuso George sarcástico.

- Ja… ja… ja… que risa… - dijo irónica.

- Ya, ya no sigan… ¿sólo eso dijo?

- Sí, ya dije que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pasa y no creo que Ginny le haya contado todo a la perfección…

- Oigan…

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?

- No queremos que nuestros problemas se agraven con Ginny ¿cierto?

- Ajá…

- Los problemas se agravan si se le dice a los demás. Me refiero a papá, Bill, Charlie y Percy que Kevin es el novio de Ginny ¿verdad?

- No entiendo a qué quieres llegar…

- Deja de hablar como niño y habla Ron…

- ¡Yo no habla como niño George!

- Yo creo que sí…

- Es verdad es como si fueras un niño de cinco años hablando, ¿nunca te has oído? – dijo Caroline siguiéndole la broma a George quien ahora se reía de la cara roja de vergüenza de su hermano.

- ¡Dejen de molestar a Ron! ¡Y tú deja de hablar así y explica que es lo que quieres decir!

- Entonces apoyas que habla como niño o niña siendo más específico – le preguntaron Caroline y George.

- Yo no dije eso…

- Lo dijiste… en este preciso momento – se burló George

- Dije que…

- Dijiste "deja de hablar así" lo que significa que nos apoyas – dijo Caroline.

- No dije que los apoyo – se defendió Hermione – dije…

- Lo que sea, ¿se dan cuenta de que dejamos a Ginny, Harry, Kevin, mis padres y hermanos solos en la casa? Lo que significa que Ginny se puede aprovechar de la situación y si no estamos ahí va a decirle a todos que tu primo es su novio y Harry va a matarlo al mismo tiempo que mis hermanos y no quieres verle la cara rota a tu primito ¿no? ¡así que será mejor que corramos antes de que pase algo malo! – dijo fuerte, claro y rápido haciendo que los tres dejen de discutir. Los otros se miraron y en seguida comprendieron a que se refería Ron.

-_… ¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos qué evitarlo!... _– Pensaba Hermione mientras corría junto a los demás.

El camino se hizo largo…

- Papá, chicos él es Kevin… mi novio…

- No… - fue lo único que dijo Hermione al ver que habían llegado muy tarde, los que estaban en la sala se quedaron estáticos, no esperaban eso; ahora comprendían la presencia de ese chico en la sala y que Harry estuviera tan furioso.

- Hermione…

- Ginny no creo que…

¡BUM!

Todos los demás llegaron corriendo y no pudieron evitar el choque, en un minuto todos los que habían llegado del jardín estaban en el piso, uno sobre otro.

- ¡Quítense de encima! – pedía Hermione mientras intentaba salir, Harry corrió a ayudarla.

- ¡Cuidado! – exigía Ron ayudando también a su novia a salir (todos habían caído sobre ella)

- ¡George, quítate!

- Es fácil decirlo, cuando no tienes atrapado un brazo – lo sacó con esfuerzo – ahora sí – se levantó y ayudó a los demás a levantarse (él había caído encima)

- Ay… me duele la espalda – se quejaba Caroline – ¿no pudiste quitarte más rápido?

- Sí… mira – Ron enseñó su codo que tenía algo de sangre producto de un fuerte raspón – además pudimos lastimar a Hermione ¿estás bien? – le preguntó examinándola con la mirada.

- Sí, Ron gracias – respondió algo sonrojada por la atención brindada.

- ¿Están todos bien, no?

- Sí… papá – respondió George

- Hija ¿se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

- La cena está servida – anunció la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina sin haberse enterado de nada de lo que pasó.

- Mamá no es momento para…

- Claro que sí… me muero de hambre, hablemos durante la cena ¿les parece? – Ron se dirigió directo a la cocina al igual que Caroline. Hermione soltó un fuerte suspiro, definitivamente comida y Ron era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Los demás siguieron a Hermione que también había avanzado a la cocina. Ginny y Kevin entraron dudosos, Harry furioso, todos los quedaron vieron.

- Y bien ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Bill

- Pregúntale a ella – dijo Harry muy molesto.

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntaba Charlie muy confuso por lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche, se suponía que acababa de llegar y su familia lo recibiría con un caluroso abrazo y una gustosa bienvenida, pero no esperaba **esa** noticia y lo que era peor: ¿qué hacía Harry tan… tranquilo?

Lo que Charlie Weasley ignoraba era que Harry no estaba nada tranquilo, al contrario estaba furioso tanto que de un momento a otro podría matar al pobre chico.

- Ah… ahora debe preguntarme a mí ¿no? Se supone que tú ocasionaste esto ¿o vas a decir lo contrario? – saltó Ginny furiosa levantándose de su silla.

- Hija tranquila, no…

- ¿Qué yo lo ocasioné? ¡Estás loca Ginevra! – espetó Harry furioso mientras hacía lo mismo que Ginny.

- ¡No… me… llames… Ginevra, Potter! – Siseó furiosa apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Te llamo como quiera pues – la señaló – tú eres la culpable de esto – dijo el en el mismo tono.

- Un momento Harry – se levantó Bill también – no le hables así a Ginny – ella lo miró triunfante.

- Bill tiene razón, pero Harry también la tiene – lo defendió Charlie y Harry hizo lo mismo que Ginny.

Dos contra dos, faltaba el resto…

- De todas formas la culpable de todo esto sigues siendo tú, Ginny – volvió a decir Harry.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto…

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú…

- Ehm… no quiero molestar – se excusó Kevin de pronto. Eso era más de lo que alguien podría soportar: Estar en medio de una discusión que no sabía ni donde había empezado.

- ¡Cállate! – gritaron ambos. El chico sólo tragó saliva y observó a su prima que no sabía ni que decir o hacer y no era la única, todos los presentes estaban mudos del asombro.

- Chicos – intervino Hermione para calmar los ánimos – ¡Ron, deja de comer! – sólo Ron se había animado a probar algo de la cena, el resto tenía los paltos intactos, incluso Caroline.

- Lo siento – dijo él cuando pudo tragar lo que tenía en la boca, si en algo había mejorado al ser novio de Hermione era en los modales a la hora de la comida.

- Bien… yo creo que…

- ¡Ahhhhhh! – se espantó Kevin. Percy se había aparecido en la cocina, en frente del chico quien no atinó a más que gritar.

- Kevin puedo explicártelo… no… - Ginny se acercó a él cautelosa, no sabía como explicarle eso… su hermano se había materializado y su supuesto novio estaba más que aterrado_… esto era lo único que me faltaba…_

- Kevin… primito… - Caroline intentó explicarse también, pero era inútil…

- ¡Qué rayos! – Se levantó él bruscamente – Lo siento, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar… voy a pretender que no vi lo que vi – se alejó de la mesa y de todos como si alguno fuera a morderlo de un momento a otro – al igual que como lo he estado haciendo toda la noche… Caroline no se como puedes… pero yo me voy – salió corriendo sin dar paso a más explicaciones.

- ¡Kevin espera! – Ginny se alejó de la mesa para seguir al chico, ero antes de cruzar la puerta - ¡esto no se queda así Potter!

- ¡Lo mismo digo Weasley! – Se alejó de su sitio tumbando la silla y arrojando la servilleta en medio de la mesa, se la quedó viendo –… lo mismo digo – repitió antes de desaparecerse en medio de la cocina dejando a todos atónitos. Ella se quedó observando el lugar por donde Harry había desaparecido como si se hubiese olvidado que había alguien más en la habitación.

- Ginny… ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué ese chico gritó? ¿Quién era? – preguntaba Percy muy aturdido por la escena.

- ¡Métete en tus asuntos Percy que yo arreglo los míos! – gritó antes de abandonar la cocina en medio de la desaprobadora mirada de Percy.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – inquirió Arthur muy confundido.

- Kevin es muggle, es un asunto largo de explicar, pero no se preocupen, lo entenderán pronto. Ahora no tengo que irme. Vamos Ron – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la chimenea, Ron se alzó de hombros.

- Como quieras… ya vuelvo, sólo iré a dejarla a sus casa – ambos se metieron en la chimenea, pero antes de irse les prometió a todos solucionar el asunto de raíz.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos los recién llegados.

- Ya la oyeron. Tenemos que irnos Caroline, no voy a regresar sino hasta mañana. Gracias mamá, bienvenido Charlie y adiós a todos.

- Gracias también y adiós – ambos se desaparecieron dejando a todos los Weasley en medio de un caos mental…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ven que el primo de Caroline si iba aparecer después de todo jajaja creo que no hace falta explicar mucho de lo que pasó en este capítulo más que ese detalle. No puse a la mala de la historia porque este capítulo es como la segunda parte del anterior así que prácticamente sigue la misma secuencia del otro._

_No se si a todos les guste porque siento que le falta algo… aún no se qué es, y es por eso era que aún no lo publicaba quería que quede bien, pero como no sabía que más poner o sacar tuve que dejarlo así no más. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya lo tienen y cualquier cosa me la hacen saber en sus comentarios porque me encanta recibirlos y leerlos. Ah… por cierto, una de las razones por las que no actualizaba era que quería darles un regalo de mí para ustedes, se supone que debe ser al revés; pero ahí va… este es un día muy especial porque hoy, 30 de noviembre del 2008, cumplo dieciséis añitos y estoy muy feliz porque lo celebro siendo escritora ¡¿No es genial?! Siempre, no, que digo, hace un par de años se me metió en la cabeza la idea de ser escritora y este año por fin lo hice y lo estoy logrando porque aunque no tenga muchos comentarios sé que mi historia tiene buena aceptación y eso me pone muy dichosa, si vieran como me pongo cada vez que veo que tengo un comentario nuevo… jajaja se los juro se matarían de la risa o la desesperación, es que soy muy emotiva…jejeje. _

_Y ahora un pedido muy especial para todos mis lectores, no se cuantos sean, o mejor dicho para aquellos que me dejan comentarios; no es que no aprecie a los que no me los dejan, pero yo entiendo que a veces no se pueden enviar por motivos de tiempo, de oportunidad (cuando no hay internet en casa, yo soy una de ellas), o por no saber usar esta página (yo aún sigo aprendiendo y se que es algo complicada); como sea, por cualquier motivo: Pido a todos aquellos que me escriben que me dejen en sus comentarios sus correos para poder contestarles ahí mismo, he tenido tantas ganas de contestarles por sus mismas historias, a los que las tienen y no se, se me hace algo complicado e impersonal y además, porque me gustaría hacer amigos que compartan mis mismos gustos por estas cosas maravillosas a las que muchos llaman fanfics. Daré el ejemplo: Mi correo es: __clyo___; tengo otro, pero este es mi correo, que sólo sirve para lectores y escritores de fanfics, si se comunican ya saben cual es el requisito: coméntenme y yo les respondo ¿Nos entendemos? Espero que sí y una vez más agradezco sus comentarios para quienes me los dejan y para quien no, también se los agradezco, estos comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y desesperan cuando no actualizo pronto, a mi también me duele no hacerlo ._

_Ahora si me despido _

_Atte.: _

_**Clyo **_


	7. Acciones desesperadas

**7mo. Cap. Acciones desesperadas**

_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega de mi tan querida historia. Quiero manifestar mis disculpas por el capítulo anterior, es que sentí que mi escritura fue algo burda… no sé, es que tengo la costumbre de guardar cada actualización luego de publicarla y no me gustó mucho cómo quedó, también está el hecho de que olvidé editar la última parte. Esa es mi impresión, pero si no piensan así ¡en hora buena! No fueron errores graves (lo siento es que soy algo perfeccionista, no tanto, pero sí, en especial cuando a mis escritos se refiere) Y pasando de coles a nabos, como se dice popularmente jajaja. Les cuento que… ¡No aguanté más! ¡Publiqué mi otra historia! No pude evitarlo. A los que sean amantes de la serie ¡Hey Arnold! Hay un nuevo fanfic en la red que se llama: __**"La dulce realidad de un sueño de amor"**__ (que bien se oye, mi fanfic publicado ¡qué emoción! jajaja) escrito por mí, si se pasan por ahí no olviden dejarme un comentario que me hacen mucho bien y me ponen muy feliz. A los que siguen esta historia no se preocupen que seguiré publicando con la misma frecuencia, esta la publiqué antes, así que primero la actualización de esta y luego de la otra… Si no ven algo que separe las escenas, lo siento es que no me acuerdo donde iban las separaciones y no puedo corregirlas, lo siento la próxima vez si las separo, espewro no incomodarles demasiado... _

_Ya hablé demasiado… ahora sólo les toca leer y no se olviden de dejar un comentario si el capítulo les gusta ¡quiero saber! Jejeje. Nos vemos abajo…_

- ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Un… - no aguantó más y tiró un portarretratos que había en la mesita de noche de su alcoba en Grimauld Place - … soy un estúpido… - se insultó mientras caminaba hacia el objeto que había arrojado; lo recogió y apoyado en la pared resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el piso – ni siquiera soy capaz de… - se arrepintió de decir lo que pensaba – Ginny… esto es insoportable… para que negar lo obvio. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo culparla por lo que pasó hoy, ya que si yo no lo hubiera invitado nada de lo que pasó esta noche hubiera pasado… ¡soy un idiota! – se insultó así mismo mientras su vista se concentraba en la imagen del portarretratos que tenía en sus manos.

La imagen era una fotografía mágica de Harry y Ginny riendo abrazados y muy sonrientes. Mostraba a una Ginny que acababa de ganar un partido contra un equipo de _quidditch_ realmente fuerte y él, para festejar, la había llevado al centro de Londres y obsequiado con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que en ese momento se encontraban desparramadas en el suelo cerca de una pequeña fuente debido a que Ginny completamente entusiasmada por el regalo se había lanzado a los brazos de su novio. Ron y Hermione que estaban cerca al ver tal muestra de afecto se acercaron rápido y les tomaron una fotografía que luego les dieron como regalo de ellos.

Harry suspiró profundamente al recordar ese día, le parecía tan lejano… no resistía más… había hecho todos los intentos que podía, pero nada dio resultado ni siquiera su ida al estadio resultó, creyó que con eso la convencería o al menos ella accedería a escucharlo, pero nada, nada había dado resultado. Levantó la vista de la foto y con la decisión brillando en sus ojos se levantó, se sacudió la chaqueta y colocó el objeto en la mesa de noche. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina cuando sus ojos volvieron a caer en la mesa y en la imagen que reposaba en ella. Volvió en su camino, tomó el portarretratos, abrió el cajón de la mesita y lo colocó allí, bocabajo, para no ver la foto y cerró con llave. – Esto es más de lo que alguien puede soportar… - se dijo furioso antes de abandonar su habitación.

Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que en ese momento se encontraban en el otro dormitorio sacando el polvo, no pudo evitar un dejo de preocupación al ver a su señor en tal estado. - Mi amo sufre, Kreacher no entiende lo que acaba de hacer ¿No está enamorado de la joven chica, hermana de su amigo? ¿Por qué encierra su retrato? Kreacher debe decirle a alguien – El elfo aún algo preocupado abandonó sus quehaceres, lo había estado pensando hace mucho, pero había llegado la hora, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su amo; así que fue a pedir permiso para ausentarse de la casa, , aunque claro no le explicaría sus motivos – Kreacher no le está mintiendo al amo porque Kreacher va a hacer exactamente lo que ha pedido, Kreacher se va ausentar de la noble casa de los Black, lo que haga luego sólo debe decirlo si el amo lo pregunta, si no lo hace Kreacher no dirá nada y se irá. – Se decía asimismo muy gustoso y algo temeroso por el plan que había elaborado, corrió lo más aprisa que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían hacia el sitio donde Harry se hallaba.

Harry se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un buen trozo de pastel de riñones, que el elfo había preparado esa tarde; sólo después de que ingresó al sitio y percibió el aroma de la comida es que se dio cuenta que con todas las cosas que habían ocurrido durante el día no había probado bocado de comida, lo último que depositó en su estómago era la avena y las tostadas del desayuno, pero eso había sido hace bastantes horas.

- Kreacher se disculpa por interrumpir los alimentos de mi amo, mi señor – dijo el elfo apareciendo de la nada en la cocina mientras se apuraba a hacer una gran reverencia para demostrar su respetos.

- No te preocupes sólo estaba… - observó su comida - ¿no quieres un poco?

- No mi amo, lo que Kreacher desea es hacerle una petición – repitió la reverencia. Harry lo miró y no dijo nada, se había acostumbrado a los tratos que el elfo le daba, pero aún así no dejaba de parecerle incómodo, no le gustaba que la gente se incline ante él por ningún motivo.

- ¿Petición?

- Sí, mi señor, pero si al amo le molesta no lo pide – agregó con rapidez.

- No, claro que puedes pedirme lo que desees, no te preocupes. Dime ¿Qué petición es esa? – dejó su pastel de lado y giró su cuerpo completamente para ver a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Mi señor, usted es tan amable con el viejo Kreacher – hizo una reverencia más profunda que casi tocó el suelo con su nariz.

- Descuida Kreacher ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

- Kreacher desea pedirle al amo un permiso de ausencia.

- ¿Deseas ausentarte?

- Sí, amo

- ¿Puedo preguntar a donde te quieres ausentar? – el elfo se puso nervioso.

- Kreacher preferiría que no lo haga, mi señor – Harry lo observó atentamente unos cuantos segundos, pero accedió inmediatamente.

- Claro, puedes hacerlo.

- ¿El amo no desea saber a donde se dirige Kreacher?

- Si no quieres que pregunte, no lo haré.

- Muchas gracias amo – hizo una última reverencia antes de desaparecerse. Harry se quedó observando el sitio, pero pronto volvió su atención a su plato de comida decidiendo que no era muy importante el asunto.

- Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué Ginny haría algo semejante? Es ridículo – decía un desaprobador Percy. En vista de que todos los involucrados en la peculiar escena que se llevó a cabo en la Madriguera se habían ido no le quedó más remedio a Molly Weasley que contar todo lo ocurrido… desde el principio.

- Hijo, ya te dije que es por…

- Yo digo que nuestra hermana en verdad se ha vuelto demente ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? Ni siquiera la chica esa… - decía Charlie mientras terminaba de comer.

- ¿Caroline? – le ayudó su padre.

- Sí – chasqueó los dedos – sí, esa. Ni siquiera ella fue capaz de evitarle el desastre que de seguro ocasionó en esos almacenes muggles – terminó riéndose.

- No es algo para reírse – lo regañó Bill.

- Ay ni tú te aguantas las ganas de pegarte una buena risotada. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar cuando me fui, mejor hubiera adelantado mis vacaciones ¡vaya! ¡En verdad! Harry debe tener una paciencia de santo para aguantarle todos estos pleitos sin sentido.

- Lamentablemente creo que la paciencia se le acabó esta misma noche ¿No vieron como se fue? – Arthur se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con gran parsimonia – Pobre muchacho…

- ¡Dejen de hablar de nosotros como si fuésemos artículos de exhibición! – Exclamó Ginny muy molesta desde la puerta al oír la conversación y darse cuenta que el tema principal de la charla era ella; cerró la puerta fuertemente y avanzó hacia su familia - ¡Mi vida privada no está en discusión de nadie!

- Hija, será mejor que dejes de gritar que aquí nadie te está haciendo algo – la regañó su padre y todos los hermanos prefirieron ver hacia otro lado no queriendo ser víctimas del mal humor de Ginny.

- Lo siento, no quería, pero es que… - se disculpó ella, roja de la vergüenza, no la habían regañado desde que era una niña y ella ya no era ninguna niña – se decía constantemente.

- Es que nada Ginny, ya eres una adulta, ¡Compórtate como tal! – seguía su padre.

- Estoy de acuerdo con papá ¡Debes dejar de comportante como una chica inmadura!

- ¡No te metas Percy! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! – misteriosamente después de eso la pata de la silla donde Percy se encontraba sentado se quebró haciendo que él y su plato de comida fueran a dar al suelo.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Percy furioso intentando levantarse y limpiarse el contenido de su cena.

- ¡Hija! – exclamó su padre acercándose junto con Charlie y Bill que intentaban aguantar la risa ante la escena.

- ¡No le hagas eso a tu hermano! – la regañó su madre ayudando a su hijo a levantarse.

- ¿Saben qué? Si quieren seguir hablando de mi vida personal como si estuviese pintada ¡Háganlo! No me importa, pero no digan nada si algo les pasa – sus padres la miraron alarmados y se notaba que estaban a punto de regañarla – y con esto me refiero a mis "queridos hermanitos" – dijo con acento meloso provocando un escalofrío involuntario en los chicos – ¡Ya oíste Percy! – él tragó saliva. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- Espera hija – llamó su madre - _… ¿y ahora qué? Sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto…_ dime mamá – respondió aún sin voltearse.

- ¿Qué pasó con ese muchacho?

- Le borré la memoria, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en esta casa, sólo recuerda que estuvimos en el centro comercial. Nada más, si me disculpan estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir. Buenas noches – subió las escaleras sin importarle nada más, se encerró en su cuarto y se lanzó a su cama a llorar. Estaba muy triste y molesta consigo misma más que con cualquier otra persona. - ¡Basta, deja de llorar Ginny! – Se dijo así misma – ya tienes lo que querías, de… ¡no puedo, soy una completa idiota! – agarró una almohada y se la aplastó fuertemente contra el rostro, como si quisiera ahogarse – Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó… - se lamentó con la almohada aún sobre la cara – en este momento estaría… - no pudo seguir más, las lágrimas la vencieron…

- No, ya te lo dije… nada podemos hacer – se lamentó Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a Ron en el sofá de la sala – y yo que pensé que con lo de hoy íbamos a mejorar todo este asunto… ¡es insoportable no poder hacer nada!

- Ya…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más se van a quedar ahí? – preguntó de improvisto el padre de la chica sobresaltando a Ron que estaba a punto de tomarle la mano a Hermione.

- Sólo un poco más… queríamos conversar un poco antes de ir a dormir…

- ¿Qué? – se alarmó el Sr. Granger.

- Me refiero antes de que Ron se vaya a su casa… - miró a su progenitor que aún tenía una cara _(mejor no describirla)_ – a dormir… - agregó en vista de que su padre había malinterpretado sus palabras - … tranquilo, sólo espera un poco, luego Ron se irá a su casa ¿cierto Ron?

- Sí, sí, claro – tragó saliva – lo que Hermione dijo – respondió rápido y muy nervioso por el escrutinio paterno del cual era objeto.

- Muy bien, no se demoren – subió las escaleras y dejó encendida la luz de su alcoba dando a entender que no se dormiría en un buen rato.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Hermione aguantando la risa – pareces nervioso…

- No te rías, por poco creí que… olvídalo.

- ¿Qué, qué creíste?

- Creí que me golpearía – terminó aceptando mientras observaba fijamente las escaleras.

- Ron… - suspiró – no tienes remedio, ni que mi padre fuera así – rodó los ojos algo impaciente por el chico.

- Últimamente hay que creer mucho de los padres – Hermione le lanzó un cojín

– Avisa que vas a lanzar algo… - se quejó divertido

- No sabía que le tuvieras mie…

De repente en la habitación se oyó un sonoro y fuerte _crac _proveniente de la cocina. Hermione y Ron se alarmaron y enseguida fueron a ver quien se había aparecido en casa de la chica, cuando llegaron grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el responsable del sonido no era nadie más que Kreacher.

- ¿Kreacher? Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella muy sorprendida por la aparición del elfo.

- Buenas noches. Kreacher saluda a la noble señorita, amiga de mi amo y al joven señor también – dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Bue… buenas noches Kreacher, no me has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Harry? ¿Él está bien?

- Porque si él está mal debes decírnoslo, nosotros somos sus amigos y nos importa mucho lo que le pase – afirmó Ron muy seriamente mientras se acercaba más al elfo. Kreacher al verse rodeado por ambos chicos se alejó un poco para verlos mejor ya que su altura sólo le permitía verlos con la cabeza alzada.

- Es a eso precisamente a lo que Kreacher ha venido – respondió muy convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? – Miró a Ron muy angustiada, tenía que haber pasado algo muy grave para que el elfo se atreviera a pisar una casa de muggles y eso se notaba por como evitaba tocar ciertas cosas, como la puerta del refrigerador por ejemplo; la cual tenía justo detrás – Responde Kreacher.

- Al amo no le ha pasado nada – dijo simplemente mirando para todos lados.

- Entonces… ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Ron, que había pasado del nerviosismo por la visita del elfo a la exasperación por la lentitud de la información proporcionada por este.

- Kreacher…

- ¿Tú qué? – lo animó Hermione viéndolo dulcemente.

Su relación con Kreacher había mejorado notablemente en los últimos años, tanto que ahora, Kreacher, se dirigía a ella con respeto, pero era a la única; a los otros hijos de muggles simplemente prefería evitarlos y Harry, por pedido de Hermione, no lo obligaba a nada que él no quisiera y eso era el trato con muggles o con los hijos de estos.

- Kreacher está muy preocupado por su joven señor… fue por algo que vio… - estaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de retorcerse las manos; obviamente no estaba seguro si eso era una falta contra su código élfico con respecto a la privacidad de su amo.

Hermione y Ron lo observaron unos momentos y pronto ella se decidió a hablarle.

- Tranquilo Kreacher, no pasa nada, no estás rompiendo ninguna norma – le dijo ella adivinando los pensamiento que cruzaban por la cabeza de la pequeña criatura.

- ¿La joven señorita está segura de lo que dice?

- Sí, te doy mi palabra – se puso la mano en el pecho para recalcar sus palabras – jamás te mentiría. Ahora dime: ¿Qué viste?

- Kreacher vio…

- ¿Tú viste? – lo apuró Ron que ya se estaba cansando de todo eso.

- ¡Ron! Deja que hable sólo… - volvió a dirigirse al elfo – adelante Kreacher, puedes hablar, nadie va a interrumpirte.

- Kreacher vio a su amo tirar una fotografía suya contra la pared y luego guardarla con llave en su escritorio – contestó el elfo muy preocupado.

Hermione lo vio muy desconcertada y esa sensación fue compartida por Ron que no fue muy sutil al comunicarla.

- ¿Y eso es lo grave?

- ¡Ron! ¡No seas malo!

- Pero es que yo pensé que… - suspiró – olvídalo, sigue charlando con él porque yo pierdo la paciencia rápido.

- No entiendo que fue lo que te preocupó tanto ¿Podrías aclarármelo? – Kreacher asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo que preocupó a Kreacher… - se detuvo otra vez nervioso.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- La fotografía que el amo tiró era una en la que se encontraba él con la hermana de su joven amigo – esa información no se la esperaron. Ron que había estado algo distraído hasta el momento puso toda su atención cuando oyó lo último.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que la fotografía que el amo tiró era una en la que se encontraba él con la hermana de su joven amigo – Ron vio a Hermione muy preocupado.

- ¿Viste algo más?

- Sí, que la guardaba, bajo llave, en el cajón de su escritorio.

- ¿Bajo llave? – ahora sí el elfo se había ganado la atención de Ron.

- ¿Dijo algo, le oíste decir algo que justificara esa acción?

- Kreacher no está seguro…

- Anda… ¿dijo algo o no? Habla de una vez.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber…

- El amo dijo…

- Dijo…

- El amo dijo: Esto es más de lo que alguien puede soportar… - miró a los chicos – eso fue lo que el amo dijo.

- Eso significa…

- No puede ser, Harry no pudo haberse rendido ¡Esto tiene que tener una explicación! – Hermione se levantó del piso, donde se había colocado para hablar más cómodamente con Kreacher, y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

- Kreacher está muy preocupado, nunca había visto a su amo tan preocupado… y triste.

- Tranquilo Kreacher, te entendemos, hiciste bien en decírnoslo.

- Kreacher no sabía a quien acudir… - intentó disculparse.

- Tranquilo te lo agradecemos – le dijo Ron dándole una pequeña palmada.

- ¿Kreacher puede retirarse?

- Sí, claro. Gracias – el elfo agradeció las palabras de Hermione con una profunda reverencia antes de desaparecerse en medio de la cocina dejando a ambos chicos muy confundidos.

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – preguntó Ron después de unos minutos.

- Lo mismo que tú, supongo… ¡Harry no pudo haberse rendido! – Exclamó desesperada – ¡no puede rendirse! – se golpeó ambas piernas con los brazos a los costados.

- Sí pero ¿qué querías que él hiciera? Lleva semanas intentando arreglar las cosas con Ginny y ella nada y para colmo sale con…

- ¡Ay vamos Ron!, si los tres sabíamos que el primo de Caroline no es el novio de Ginny – le recordó ella.

- Sí, pero eso no quita el que haya hecho sufrir a Harry y a mí me consta que ha intentado todo, pero ella no cede y no se porqué.

- Ya te expliqué mi teoría…

- Hermione no necesitamos teorías, necesitamos hechos – se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra.

- Sí tienes razón hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Y qué a ver?

- No se, tengo que pensarlo – se mordió una uña.

Arriba en la parte superior se oyeron los pasos del padre de Hermione a punto de bajar.

- Será mejor que te vayas – lo apuró viendo hacia arriba.

- Sí, es mejor – se despidió con un beso antes de desaparecerse.

- _… es imposible, Harry no puede rendirse, tengo que hacer algo…_ - pensaba completamente angustiada.

_**------------------------------Una semana después-----------------------------**_

- A ver, a ver… una pieza más – decía Caroline muy pensativa, sentada en una silla junto a la vitrina principal de Sortilegios Weasley frente a George con un tablero de ajedrez mágico en medio.

- No vas a vencerme – le decía él muy sonriente.

- Sí lo voy a hacer, sólo espera – ella seguía viendo el tablero, pero no encontraba una forma de vencerlo, por más que veía no encontraba la forma y estaba segura que estaba a un movimiento de lograrlo.

- No me vas a vencer – se mofaba George – ya ríndete preciosa, nadie le gana a George Weasley – se halagaba a sí mismo mientras se desperezaba y veía a su alrededor. Era un día muy tranquilo que contrastaba completamente con el ambiente que últimamente se respiraba en su casa.

Desde la noche de la cena todo había cambiado, sutilmente, no es que hubiera algo fuera de lo común porque en sí no lo había, pero de alguna manera cualquiera que esté de visita o de paso se daba cuenta de que algo raro pasaba en la Madriguera. Estaba, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Ginny casi no salía de su habitación más que para ir a comer o recibir a alguien las escasa veces que venían a visitarla, ya sean sus amigas del trabajo o algún conocido; o el que Harry ya no visitara tan seguido la Madriguera como antes, prácticamente no se lo veía en la casa y al no estar él, Ron sólo venía a las horas de la comida, unas cuantas horas en la tarde (cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía), a saludar a sus padres siempre en la compañía de Hermione; George hacía lo mismo que su hermano, pero como su trabajo era un poco más demandante por todo lo que tenía que fabricar y vender no lo hacía tan seguido como Ron o eso parecía. Y todo era porque las personas con las que charlaban no querían charlar, parecía como si Harry y Ginny se hubieran confabulado para andar de malhumor, ni él quería que le mencionaran a Ginny o ella la noche de la cena, pero como todos creían que ella era la que tenía la culpa de todo (cosa que era muy cierta) no dejaban de mirarla con algo de exasperación y frustración por lo ocurrido, ocasionando que ella les grite o les lance rayos con la mirada dando a entender su malhumor. Sí, definitivamente algo había cambiado en la Madriguera, aunque no todos se rendían, Charlie era uno de ellos; estaba decidido a sacarle provecho a sus vacaciones y como en la casa el ambiente estaba algo tenso decidió pasar un buen rato todos los días donde el clima siempre se veía alegre y que mejor lugar que en Sortilegios Weasley donde la diversión nunca acababa o al menos eso decían él y George.

- Ya, no la molestes, mira que está haciendo el intento – le dijo Charlie sacando a George de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, has lo que él dice y no me molestes – le pegó ligeramente en el hombro – que me estoy esforzando.

- Sí, claro esforzándote en tardar más de lo necesario, Caroline.

- Eres odioso… - lo miró con mala cara – Charlie ¿puedes ayudarme a vencer a este tipo? – se dirigió a Charlie que los observaba desde el techo donde estaban colgando unos papeles.

- No, nada de eso. Esto lo haces solita, tú me restaste ahora termina… y tú – le dijo a su hermano – bájate de allí es más rápido con magia.

- No tengo nada que hacer, no te preocupes.

- Sí te caes no respondo.

En ese momento ingresaron a la tienda Ron seguido de Hermione.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Ron sentándose junto a Caroline observando muy atentamente el tablero de ajedrez.

- Intento vencer a George – decía Caroline muy pensativa – sí lo venzo me da eso, no me las quiere vender, es un tonto – le sacó la lengua a George.

- Ah… eso es fácil, sólo haces esto y… – Ron tomó una pieza con una mano y con la misma le quitó el lugar a otra - y esto y ya está ¡Jaque Mate! – las piezas ganadoras empezaron a golpear a las perdedoras.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡En tu cara, George! ¡Ja! ¡Dije que vencería! – festejó muy alegre danzando graciosamente en medio del local.

- ¿Por qué la ayudaste? Ya mismo te tiro el… - alzó, George, el tablero, tirando todas las piezas, y lo acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Ron.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada sólo la ayudé… - se excusó tratando de protegerse del golpe que seguro venía.

- Exactamente lo que no tenías que hacer…

- Ya dejen de discutir – intervino Hermione. George bajó el tablero.

Todos se quedaron observando como Caroline seguía danzando hasta que… Charlie cayó al suelo.

- Ay lo siento ¿Estás bien?

- AYYY ¡Rayos!

- No quisiera decir te lo dije… pero te lo dije… - Ron lo ayudó a levantarse mientras George repartía unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla

- Gracias – dijeron.

- Ahora digan ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les preguntó a la pareja. Ambos se miraron y decidieron contestar…

- Estamos muy preocupados – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Caroline.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?

- No se… dime tú… - la castaña la vio con mala cara – no soy adivina.

- Pero si muy distraída… - suspiró – por Harry y Ginny, por ellos – los hermanos Weasley y las dos chicas se miraron muy consternados y algo preocupados.

- Eso no es novedad… yo también he estado preocupada por Ginny, casi ni me habla… está muy… no se… deprimida… - miró a los demás para ver si le daban la razón.

- Ese es precisamente el problema de todo…

- No entiendo por qué nuestra Ginny está deprimida como dices tú – Charlie señaló a Caroline – si, como dicen ustedes, ella es la que provocó todo.

- Bienvenido al club "entiendan a Ginny" – George chocó alegremente su botella con la de su hermano mayor como si estuviera festejando algo – vamos, no sean tímidos que hay para más invitados – dijo antes de reírse

- No es momento para gracias George, esto es serio – Hermione rechazó la botella que el chico le ofrecía con la mano – demasiado serio, diría yo – bebió un pequeño sorbo de cerveza.

- ¿Y qué propones Hermione? Yo acabo de llegar al país y debo admitir que lo último que esperaba era toparme con la noticia de que mi hermanita ya no tiene novio por una supuesta traición y que ella ha hecho de todo por torturar sentimentalmente a su ex novio que para nuestra desgracia es Harry – bebió de su cerveza antes de añadir – Harry me cae bien, si fuera otro me daría igual, pero… hasta pena me da.

- Si… pobre… - otra vez George chocó su botella con la de Charlie – Ginny está loca – dijo simplemente.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Es tu hermana! – Lo regañó Caroline – sólo les da pena Harry ¿Y Ginny? – Preguntó de improvisto – ¿Alguien se ha puesto a pensar en ella? – Los hermanos Weasley se vieron y se sintieron algo culpables.

- De eso es de lo que venía a hablar, me alegra que lo hayas sacado a discusión – dijo Hermione viendo muy sonriente a la amiga de Ginny

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

- Ven tengo que hablara contigo – dejó su botella a un lado e inmediatamente tomó la mano de la chica y la jaló al exterior de la tienda.

- ¿Qué quiere hablar con Caroline? – Preguntó George observando a las chicas – no lo entiendo.

- Ni yo, ha andado muy misteriosa estos últimos tres días… quiere arreglar esto lo más pronto posible – contestó el novio de Hermione.

- ¿Pero para que se mete? No digo que esté mal… pero son los asuntos de Harry y Ginny, y son ellos los que deberían solucionar esto – le dijo Charlie a Ron

- No conoces a Hermione, esta pelea ya se volvió personal…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – inquirió George mientras bebía más cerveza.

- Que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Hermione no hay quien se lo saque, si lo sabré yo… en este mismo momento debe estar planeando algo lo que quiero saber es ¿qué? – los tres hermanos se quedaron viendo y no pudieron evitar compartir el mismo gesto de confusión.

_Al día siguiente en el Cuartel General de Aurores…_

- Esto no sirve, no sirve ¡Nada sirve! – Exclamó Harry muy molesto mientras seguía pasando uno a uno los pergaminos que se encontraban en su escritorio - ¿Podría alguien darme algo que realmente sirva? – preguntó sin esperar alguna respuesta.

- Podrían, pero la gente últimamente no tiene ganas de darte nada ¿si lo sabes verdad o es que lo que yo te digo tampoco te sirve? – le preguntó Ron sarcástico y tan molesto como su amigo.

- No me hace gracia Ron – le dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

- A mí tampoco me hace gracia que me trates como si fuera tu empleado, el hecho de que lleve aquí menos que tú no significa que… - dejó sus papeles a un lado para encarar a sus amigo.

- ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para esto – le dijo cortante – será mejor que vayas a ver lo que te pedí – inmediatamente volvió su vista a los pergaminos ignorando completamente al pelirrojo por lo que no notó que este hizo un ademán de darle un puñetazo.

- Ya voy – siseó mientras se levantaba con lentitud como si eso fuera a disminuir su enojo.

- ¡Apresúrate!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy! ¡Deja de gritar! – gritó Ron completamente furioso mientras arrancaba su chaqueta del perchero.

- ¡Toma! No te vallas a ir sin esto – le entregó unos pergaminos de forma brusca.

- ¡No me repitas lo que ya sé Harry! ¡Que tú tengas problemas con mi hermana no quiere decir que yo tenga la culpa! – espetó muy iracundo antes de perderse por el pasillo (sin tomar los dichosos papeles) en dirección a la salida del Departamento de Aurores – como si yo tuviera la culpa, - se decía sí mismo mientras caminaba – encima me viene a tratar como si yo fuera su criado… ¿qué le pasa? ¡Está loco! Y luego dice que Ginny es la loca, que vive haciendo lo que se le da la gana… ¿Y él? ¿No se ve? Parece peor que… ¡Uyyyy! Ganas no me faltan de darle un buen golpe…

Ron iba tan furioso que ni siquiera notó que Hermione lo miraba estupefacta desde un extremo del pasillo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Espera! – gritó para que se detuviera, cuando lo alcanzó le preguntó: – ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me escuchabas?

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó desconcertado.

- Quedamos en que hoy almorzaríamos ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Ah… cierto, lo había olvidado… es que con lo de… - se detuvo a tiempo de decir una palabrota para describir a su amigo.

Hermione lo vio y se alarmó, eso significaba que estaba en lo cierto, los gritos que había oído si eran los de Ron y Harry.

- ¿Por qué se estaban gritando Ron? – le preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los oí, de hecho creo que todo el Departamento los oyó – intentó bromear aún a costa de su propia preocupación. La última vez que Harry y Ron se habían gritado fue meses antes de la batalla con Voldemort, ese recuerdo prefería evitarlo por el miedo que sintió por Ron en ese momento, pero el que hayan discutido tan fuerte en un día normal, no traía nada bueno.

- Lo siento, es que… olvídalo, no tiene importancia – le dijo para tranquilizarla. Él conocía ese miedo de ella a la perfección ya que él sintió lo mismo en ese tiempo.

- Ron…

- Harry está de mal humor y no hay nadie que se lo quite – murmuró resignado – Esta vez si le ha afectado, antes, al menos, tenía la esperanza de volver con Ginny, pero hace una semana que no hace nada y parece que esta vez si se ha resignado y que coincidencia que eso pase justo con el cambio de su carácter ¡Es el colmo! Lo he soportado porque lo entiendo y es mi amigo, pero… es imposible tratar con él más de cinco minutos o te empieza a gritar – le informó ya menos molesto.

- Se está desahogando…

- Pues que se busque otra forma de hacerlo porque no soy al único al que esto le ha molestado; he tenido que amenazar a varios por intentar lanzarle hechizos por la espalda, sólo porque les gritó dos veces en un día – Hermione abrió la boca asombrada – tranquila, no pasó a mayores, el punto es que Harry debe cambiar esa actitud o se ganará más de un enemigo en el Cuartel – se cruzó de brazos mirando para ambos lados, de pronto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Hermione haciendo lo mismo que él.

- Nada, tú sigue, luego te explico – le sonrió.

- Ah… bueno… estaba pensando en hacer lo que te conté ayer – Ron se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué? No estarás bromeando ¿verdad? – ella no respondía - ¿verdad Hermione? – Le quitó la mano que ella había colocado en su rostro (en el de ella) – Deja de ocultarte y habla – ¿En serio lo vas a hacer?

- Acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, no queda de otra – dijo suspirando largamente.

- Pero si tú…

- Sé perfectamente lo que siento… ya hablé con Caroline y ella me va a acompañar.

- ¿Por qué ella? Yo te puedo acompañar si quieres. – la miró muy serio.

- Ron, no te ofendas, pero no eres precisamente el hombre más calmado del mundo y si voy con Caroline podré apoyarme en alguien para no hacer lo que me dan ganas cada vez que… - apretó el puño en forma amenazante – es…

- Calma, calma… es sólo tu puño, déjalo tranquilo – le tomó la mano para que dejara de apretársela.

- Lo ves – se miró la mano que Ron sostenía – si vas tú yo tendría que tranquilizarte a ti y si ni yo me tranquilizo ¿te imaginas como acabaremos todos?

- Tengo una pequeña idea, nada parecida a lo que realmente quisiera en la realidad, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida – se estiró de brazos – vamos, será mejor que vayamos a comer, antes de que Harry salga a buscarme y descubra que no he ido por lo que me pidió.

- ¿Es importante? ¿Por qué no vas?

- Na… tiene pies, que vaya él – se encogió de hombros y empujó ligeramente a Hermione hacia la puerta.

_En un cubículo cercano…_

- …_Pero ¿qué le pasa a Potter?..._ – Era lo que se preguntaba el auror Henry Willson mientras observaba atentamente el escritorio de Harry, instantes después se arrepintió por lo que pensaba – ¡Bah…! Esto es estúpido, no veo razón para estar haciendo esto – negó con la cabeza antes de bajar de su escritorio donde se había subido para observar con más detenimiento al chico de cabello azabache – no…

- ¿No ves una razón? Yo veo una muy buena razón, querido Henry – le dijo alguien a sus espaldas causando que el aludido de un salto por el susto provocado. La persona sonrió ante el gesto.

- ¿Quiere matarme de un susto? ¡Creí que era algún superior! – Se puso una mano en el pecho procurando tranquilizarse – ¿Se imagina lo que hubiera tenido que inventar para explicar el por qué estoy subido en mi escritorio en vez de estar trabajando como se debe? – le preguntó algo molesto.

- Ah… no te preocupes por eso, ya encontrarás una buena excusa cuando lo sigas haciendo – y sin esperar más, tomó una silla y la alejó del escritorio para sentarse en ella.

- ¿Y por qué cree que lo seguiré haciendo? – Tomó la otra silla y se sentó frente a su invitada – ¿Por qué usted me lo pide? ¿Por eso? – le preguntó sarcástico.

- Sí… - sacó un espejo de su bolso, se vio en él mientras se acomodaba el cabello, lo cerró y volvió a ver a sus interlocutor – por eso, porque yo se lo pido.

- No me haga reír – vio para otro lado para ver si nadie venía, pero pronto volvió su vista a la persona que hablaba con él.

- De hecho es usted el que me hace reír. Dígame ¿averiguó algo?

- No tengo por qué decírselo.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a los dos nos conviene – el hombre seguía sin decidirse – vamos… - se acercó a él sutilmente, Henry la vio nervioso y se levantó rápidamente de la silla – ambos sabemos que nos conviene.

- Es que no estoy muy seguro que digamos – ella se levantó de sus asiento y se acercó peligrosamente a él – ¡no siga con eso! – se alejó de ella bruscamente – sabe perfectamente que a mí me gusta alguien más.

- Y es por ese alguien más que debe ayudarme, si me dice lo que necesito saber, pronto no tendrá a nadie quien interfiera entre usted y esa chica que a usted tanto le gusta – le dijo firmemente mientras volvía a su antiguo puesto.

- A sí no me gustan las cosas – se sirvió un vaso de agua y la bebió antes de volver a hablar – es muy poco ético

La chica lo vio algo impaciente – no es poco ético, yo sólo quiero que me diga que es lo que ha sabido de él, de la persona que le dije.

- ¿De Potter? ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Que anda de un humor de perros, que cree que todos estamos a sus órdenes y nos trata como basura. – a él le caía mal Harry

- ¿Cómo basura? ¿Está seguro? – que ella supiera Harry no era así.

- Bueno, eso es exagerar, pero si ha estado de mal humor y su amigo el pelirrojo opina lo mismo; oí que se lo decía a una chica castaña muy bonita cuando se dirigía a la salida, creo que era su novia.

- ¿Mal humor? ¿Seguro que no te equivocas? – preguntó de repente muy entusiasmada

- Sí ¿por qué? – no estaba seguro si esa reacción era buena o mala.

- Porque si anda de mal humor es porque rompió definitivamente con esa Weasley… - se tapó la boca con las manos como si intentara no gritar de la emoción.

- ¿Romper? Rompieron hace buen tiempo, creí que usted ya lo sabía – estaba más confundido…

- Claro que sabía que habían roto_… yo misma me aseguré de eso…_ - terminó la frase en su mente muy alegre – pero lo que digo es que han roto definitivamente, es decir que no hay marcha atrás: Harry Potter es un hombre libre y puede tener las novias que sea… - aplaudió sin poder evitar su alegría.

El tal Henry empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? – le preguntó algo molesta por la burla.

- ¿Creía que a usted no le importaban esos detalles? Digo si está haciendo esto, que le importaba que él tuviese novia.

- En primera porque yo no soy una vulgar mujerzuela que ocupará algún día el papel de "la otra" valgo mucho más que eso – se tiró el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto muy típico de un _veela_ – y en segunda porque Harry es muy decente y caballeroso como para atreverse a traicionar de esa manera "al amor de su vida" – lo dijo en tono casi meloso, pero que se notaba guardaba una gran burla – como si yo no lo supiera… - vio al chico con fastidio.

- Aguarde un minuto… - le dijo él – si él es tan decente y caballeroso como para atreverse a traicionar de esa manera al amor de su vida como usted dice ¿Qué es todo ese cuento de que él traicionó a su novia y que por eso rompieron?

Aunque parezca increíble sólo muy pocas personas se enteraron del tremendo chisme y eso era increíble porque siendo Harry y Ginny personas públicas era muy raro que la gente no se haya enterado de los problemas que agobiaban a la joven pareja; y Henry lo sabía porque la mujer, ahí presente, se había encargado de hacerle conocer los detalles que precedieron a la ruptura de los chicos. Y era por eso que aceptó el trato de la chica; estaba muy indignado por el atrevimiento de Harry de traicionar a Ginny, lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba porque a él se le había hecho casi imposible que ella lo mirara y cuando se enteró de que Harry había despreciado el amor que él tanto sufría por tener, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar espiar al chico con gafas, todo para que Ginny se pueda librar de su ex y no tenga que sufrir por culpa de él.

- Pues… me refiero… ah… olvídalo… tú sólo olvídalo, no te interesa – dijo cortante - _… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?... casi meto la pata…_ - pensó muy alterada.

- Te comportas muy raro ¿estás segura de que no me interesa? – Le preguntó tuteándola por primera vez - _… ¿qué oculta? Es una chica muy bonita, pero algo trama… no me como el cuento de que sólo quiere ayudarme, esta quiere algo más, estoy seguro…_

_- _Bueno, sabes estoy apurada, me tengo que ir. Adiós – tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del cubículo muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar - … esto pudo costarme caro, ya me arriesgué mucho.

La mujer que se encontraba con el auror Henry Wilson siguió caminando pero se detuvo cuando vio salir a alguien conocido de un cubículo a su izquierda, se escondió brevemente antes de decidirse a hacer algo – Perfecto, justo como lo quería…

Harry seguía caminando en busca de Ron, en todo ese griterío no se dio cuenta que Ron no se había llevado los papeles que quería y ahora le tocaba llevarlos él mismo.

- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer? – torció a la izquierda justo en la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica.

- _Es mi oportunidad…_ - se dijo saliendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Harry lo que provocó un encuentro y choque casi "accidental" con él – Mil perdones, no lo vi ¿Me disculpas? – se disculpó sonriendo dulcemente a un aturdido Harry.

- Sí… sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

- Es que fui tan torpe que… oh… lo siento mucho, en serio – le agarró la mano a un nervioso Harry.

- No te preocupes, no fue… - intentó soltar su mano de forma sutil para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero no funcionaba, la chica parecía empeñada en no soltarla – nada… _¿De donde salió esta mujer?..._– terminó de soltar su mano de forma brusca con la excusa de ver algo en su bolsillo.

- Lo siento…

- No hay que exagerar – murmuró un poco fastidiado por la chica, no sabía por qué, pero no le daba buena espina – ni siquiera nos caímos, fue sólo un tropezón – se rió un poco mientras intentaba irse, pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la manga de la túnica - _¿y ahora qué? – _pensaba frustrado.

- Es que no quiero darte una mala impresión… - dijo ella levemente

- Mira… – intentó calmarse; últimamente todo lo ponía molesto y ella no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su estado anímico – _¿Qué le pasa? Ni que fuera un error grave…_ - pensó antes de hablar – no te preocupes, sólo fue un tropezón, nada del otro mundo y… - de repente pareció recordar algo.

- Es que soy nueva en el país y… - se ajustó mejor el bolso que llevaba

- ¿Tú no eres la chica que estuvo en mi cubículo el otro día? – separó su manga del agarre de ella.

- Eh… yo… pues sí… es que… - se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué dices que eres nueva en el país si el otro día dijiste que yo ya te conocía, que nos conocimos en Hogwarts?

- Pues… _¡rayos, lo olvidé!_... me refiero a que… tú sabes… después de la batalla tuve que mudarme y recién volví hace unos días y… como tú eras la única persona de la que me acuerdo… decidí buscarte – resumió simplemente esperando que esa respuesta lo convenza.

- Sí, pero ¿de esa forma? – preguntó él más relajado; Ron tenía razón, el hecho que tenga problemas con Ginny no significaba que tenga que enfurecerse con todos.

- Es que… ¡oh, discúlpame! Fui muy agresiva… lo siento.

- Sí, descuida – en ese momento sonó una campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocentemente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Es la hora del almuerzo – contestó él monótono.

- Ah… supongo que querrás irte a comer… yo me voy, no te entretengo más – hizo el ademán de irse. Harry la dejó, pero de pronto entendió lo que ella dijo o lo que quiso decir.

- ¡Espera! – llamó (ella se había alejado unos cuantos metros)

- Sí… – contestó esperanzada.

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

- _… perfecto… _¿No te molesta?

- No, te estoy invitando, no me molesta; si no deseas yo puedo…

- No, sí quiero.

- Entonces ¿vamos?

- Sí, te sigo_… ahora sólo falta que él haga exactamente lo que le pedí…_

Al contrario de lo que alguien pensara, Harry no consideraba esa invitación como cualquiera, la consideraba como un gran paso en su vida; había pasado tanto tiempo con Ginny que nunca consideró salir con otra persona, pero desde la semana pasada había decidido que no haría nada más, no haría nada más por convencerla, no iba a rogarle para que vuelva con él y esa invitación significaba algo grande: Era el primer paso para olvidarse de Ginny.

Algo que Ginny ya había emprendido hace ya varios días, sólo que en lugar de ella, era de Harry; quería olvidarlo, quería hacerlo y por lo visto todos estaban dispuestos a seguir recordándoselo. Ginny seguía caminado entre cubículo y cubículo buscando a su hermano.

- Ay… siendo este el cuartel de aurores debería tener un mapa o algo así, ¿Dónde quedaba? ¿Dónde? – Se decía así misma mientras seguía buscando – ¿Por qué mamá tenía que enviarme a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí? George también estaba ahí ¿Por qué no él? – pateó el suelo antes de dar otra vuelta, bien podía preguntarle a alguien pero al parecer todo el personal de ese piso estaba demasiado ocupado como para poner atención a un pelirroja perdida. – Esto me pasa por no venir más seguido_… ¿cómo? Sí aquí trabaja Harry…_ _esa es una muy buena razón_… ¡No puede ser! ¡No de nuevo! – se golpeó la frente con una mano - ¡Genial! Volví a hablar conmigo misma, lindo – repuso sarcástica – y yo que pensaba que la gente era malpensada por decirme loca – se ajustó más el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba como si quisiera estrangularse con él – ¿De qué me quejo? Si al final todos tienen razón al decir que yo ocasioné esto, pero ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Si… ayyy – empezó a gemir como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo hubiera hecho, pero las lágrimas no le salían hace bastante rato… Estaba en eso cuando…

- ¡Hola! – Ginny vio hacia atrás y casi pegó un salto; a su espalda y muy cerca de ella se había quedado Henry Willson para saludarla - ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida… - le observó el rostro y ella se alejó un poco para poner más distancia entre ellos (estaban a tan sólo cinco centímetros de distancia)

- Eh… sí, es que… hace frío, está helando ¿No crees? – Hizo como si estuviese buscando a alguien que comparta la misma opinión para poder alejarse un poco más, cuando estuvo satisfecha con la distancia le preguntó más cómoda – Y… ¿cómo has estado… Har… _¡No, basta! ¡Él no! ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en él! ¡Olvida su nombre!… _- se regañó así misma mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del chico que tenía en frente – He… Ehmmm… - hizo un gesto con la cara como si el nombre estuviera a punto de salir por la boca, pero lo único que salía era más aire porque su memoria se había decidido a fallarle – estoy segura que es…

- No recuerdas mi nombre ¿verdad? – le preguntó él comprensivo y desanimado al mismo tiempo.

- Debes pensar que soy horrible He… ¡no sale! – Apretó los puños muy molesta consigo misma - ¡te juro que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! – él sonrió antes de decirle:

- Henry, soy Henry Willson – hizo una ligera venia.

- Yo…

- Sí me acuerdo de ti…

- Uy lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención, pero es que estos últimos días he estado… bueno no tan bien que digamos – empezó a ver a su alrededor, no quería toparse con Harry, rogaba por no encontrárselo.

- Me imagino porque no has venido por aquí en las últimas semanas.

- Sí es que he tenido algunos problemas personales – le dijo evitando profundizaren el tema, no se sentía cómoda contándole sus problemas personales a alguien que había conocido hace unos meses y que para colmo se le había declarado cuando ella era novia de Harry, pero como el chico le parecía tierno optó por aclararle su posición y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado para no lastimarlo.

- ¿Problemas con tu novio? – preguntó distraídamente para ver como reaccionaba y el resultado fue obvio.

- Sí – murmuró con pesar – mira, no quiero hablar de eso, quiero pretender que todo pasó y eso es todo ¿Sí?

- A mí me parece bien, además porque… - dudó un poco antes de decir lo siguiente. Había visto como la chica con la que estuvo charlando hace rato logró conseguir una cita con Harry, aunque fuera algo patético (para él) seguir los trucos de una chica para conseguir una cita, o lo que sea que le diese Ginny Weasley en ese momento, decidió arriesgarse; no tenía nada que perder – no sé… me pareció que él ya se decidió a hacer lo mismo… - dijo en tono casual como si acabara de recordarlo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Es que lo vi salir con una chica muy bonita y como es la hora del almuerzo ¿no te…

Lo siguiente que dijo Henry, Ginny no lo escuchó; cuando él dijo esa frase no pudo más que sentir celos, unos horribles, abrazadores y nauseabundos celos - _¿Cómo es posible? Harry no puede…_ _sí tu lo ocasionaste e hiciste lo mismo…_ - le dijo su conciencia – _eso no importa, esa soy yo, él no… él no… -_ pensaba frenéticamente tratando de no gritar de la rabia.

_- _¿Ginny te sientes bien? – preguntó el temeroso por la reacción de ella (se había agarrado el cuello por detrás tratando de controlar la angustia: ¿Harry con otra?¡No podía ser!)

- Henry… - lo llamó soltándose el cuello.

- Sí... – contestó pensando seriamente en que Ginny había aceptado su oferta (la había invitado a almorzar)

- ¿Te gustaría a… - iba a invitarlo a almorzar, en venganza de Harry, cuando se acordó de una promesa que se hizo hace varias noches, una promesa que involucraba al muggle que se hizo pasar por su novio y que para rematar había resultado ser primo de su amiga. En ese momento no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que tuvo que borrarle la memoria al chico…

_**---------------Remembranza------------------**_

Kevin había tomado el mismo camino que Ginny le había enseñado para ir a la Madriguera (descubrió el cartel que decía el nombre de la vivienda) – _¿Quién le pone nombre a una casa? ¿Qué es eso de "La Madriguera"? Ni que fueran animales o bichos raros_ – seguía pensando muy aturdido mientras iba en el taxi que había tomado cuando pudo ver, por fin, la carretera – aguarden un minuto: ¡Sí son unos bichos raros! ¡Eso fue horrible! – se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos muy asustado.

Desde muy niño todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas, espíritus o cosas sobrenaturales le asustaban; era como una especie de trauma por una broma que le hicieron cuando tenía seis años y el hecho de que haya visto varias cosas raras, siendo la más espantosa la aparición de Percy casi como si hubiera salido de la nada, no ayudaban mucho en ese momento.

- Todo fue un sueño, una ilusión óptica – se decía internamente – ¡Maldición! ¡Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto! – golpeó el asiento del taxi con los puños muy frustrado. El taxista lo vio por el espejo del conductor completamente extrañado. Kevin alzó la mirada y le dijo: – Usted siga no más, no me haga caso – hizo un gesto con la mano que pretendía indicar al chofer que siga hacia adelante, este lo vio por última vez y volvió su vista al camino.

El camino se hizo un poco largo, no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había ido por esa chica – Esta es la última vez, la última vez que le hago un favor a una chica bonita – seguía hablando para sí mismo mientras le pagaba al chofer del taxi (esta se alegró de dejarlo).

Kevin iba con la cabeza gacha, hablando sólo como si se estuviese convenciendo de que lo que había visto no fue nada real o que sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada, una muy mala pasada, alzó la vista y…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Tú… tttú… que… qué haces aquí?! – gritó completamente asustado, retrocediendo bruscamente sin importarle lo que pisaba o que la calle estaba cerca y cualquier automóvil podía atropellarlo sin piedad. Y es que no era para menos el susto del pobre chico, porque cuando alzó la cabeza dispuesto abrir la puerta de su casa no se encontró con nadie más que con Ginny Weasley sentada en el escalón de la puerta de la entrada, la mujer por la que se había prometido no hacer ningún otro favor a ninguna chica bonita y la causante de que su trauma de la niñez reviva irremediablemente.

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó aliviada levantándose de un salto – Me estabas asustando, te tardaste demasiado – confesó sin reservas.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – él vio hacia atrás y no vio a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, estaba temblando (a esas alturas Ginny para él había pasado de ser una chica bonita a un enviado del infierno ni más, ni menos) – yo tomé el primer taxi que venía hacia acá y no vi que nadie me siguiera ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido? – preguntó nervioso, llegó a la reja de la casa no había lugar a donde más ir.

- Tuve que tomar mi escoba… _¡No! Se supone que… no, no importa después de todo le tengo que borrar la memoria, no hay problema…_ - pensó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, cosa que hizo asustar más a Kevin.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué dijiste "tuve que tomar mi escoba"? ¿Qué significa? ¿Eres bruja? ¿Un demonio? ¿Qué? ¡Lo que sea, pero por favor no me hagas nada! – junto sus manos en forma suplicante y estuvo a punto de arrodillarse para pedir por su vida.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes una gran imaginación, para ser un muggle sabes mucho… - murmuró interesada.

Ginny se alegraba bastante de tener algo que hacer, no quería llegar a su casa y dar todas esas explicaciones que de seguro le pedirían.

- ¡Oh no hagas eso! ¡No voy a matarte! – Le pidió en cuanto vio la posición en la que él estaba (casi arrodillado en el suelo) – Y sí, soy una bruja… pero tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada…

- ¿En verdad? ¿Las brujas existen? – preguntó ya recuperado del primer susto aunque todavía no muy seguro.

- Claro, aquí tienes una – dijo señalándose muy sonriente, de verdad eso la distraía… y bastante.

- Si no vas a matarme ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a borrarte la memoria –le dijo simplemente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Una bruja! ¡Una bruja! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Me va a asesinar! ¡Auxilio! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia el patio trasero de su casa, pasando a toda velocidad, a un lado de Ginny.

- _… Menos mal eché un hechizo silenciador a esta casa, de sólo imaginarme los problemas en los que me hubiera metido…_ - pensó antes de seguir a Kevin, en el camino se topó con una piedra bien grande, la recogió y por alguna razón creyó que le serviría.

Ya en el patio Kevin no sabía donde meterse, huir y correr hacia el otro lado de la casa no era precisamente la mejor de las ideas, pero ¿Que podía hacer en un momento de crisis? No había escapatoria, lo sabía, vio hacia todos lados y el resultado era el mismo, nada ni siquiera un mísero lugar en donde ocultarse.

- Kevin, ya basa… sólo quiero borrarte la memoria, no voy a hacerte nada más, lo prometo… - pidió paciente mientras intentaba acercarse al rubio.

- ¡Apártate de mí horrible bruja!

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso fue grosero! – se acercó más y él se alejó.

- Está bien, no me queda de otra… - suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y desaparecer en medio del patio, frente al muy asustado chico.

- ¡AHHHHH…

¡ZAS!

Kevin ni siquiera pudo terminar el grito, ya que algo le había dado fuertemente en la cabeza; se desmayó a los pies de Ginny que ahora se encontraba detrás de él con la piedra que se había encontrado alzada a la altura de su cabeza.

- ¡Auch! Creo que se me pasó la mano – se inclinó un poco para examinar mejor al desmayado chico - ¿Estará bien?

- Y todavía lo preguntas… generalmente las personas no están bien después de haber sido golpeadas en la cabeza con una enorme piedra ¿Por qué no usaste la varita? Hubiera sido más fácil, más accesible… y menos doloroso, pobre, creo que le saldrá un chichón… - se lamentó Caroline mientras se agachaba y examinaba la cabeza de su primo.

- ¿Caroline? – preguntó Ginny muy confundida.

- Sí, soy yo ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al primer ministro acaso? – le preguntó sarcástica mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca - ¿Qué no me crees? – se levantó y puso sus manos en la cintura.

- No es eso… es que creí que estarías con mi familia, ya sabes quejándote con los demás de mi actitud y todo eso… - miró hacia abajo, estaba muy triste y confundida, ya no sabía ni siquiera como actuar ante sí misma o los demás.

- Ginny ¿Qué me crees? ¿Una máquina de chismes o qué? Acepto que se me escapan algunos, pero eso no significa que voy a hacer un pasatiempo el criticarte, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré mientras pueda evitarlo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Por qué no va a ser en serio?

- Es que… todo esto es muy ¡Uyyyy! Me dan ganas de… - dio una patada para evitar decir lo siguiente que pasaba por su cabeza, el problema es que no le dio al piso sino a las costillas de Kevin.

- ¡Oye…! ¡Está desmayado, no muerto, sí le duele! Al menos le dolerá cuando se levante – miró ceñuda a Ginny casi a punto de reírse – no tienes por qué desquitarte con él, es mi primo más querido ¿no lo sabías? – le dijo bromeando.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero es que… - alzó la pierna de nuevo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – inquirió ella mientras detenía la pierna de Ginny con una mano y con la otra la hacía a un lado para que quede a un lado del cuerpo del chico y no en frente, por si acaso se le ocurría patear de nuevo.

- Lo siento, creo que es un reflejo…

- Ya me di cuenta – le sonrió nuevamente – mira, hagamos algo, que tal si te llevo a tu casa y hablas con tu familia y así…

- No quiero hablar con nadie.

- Está bien, no lo hagas, sólo volvamos a tu casa – la jaló y juntas se dirigieron hacia la parte delantera de la casa, estaban por avanzar más cuando recordaron algo.

- ¡Kevin! – gritaron mientras corrían hacia el patio.

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo, si estaba en frente de él? – se preguntaba Ginny.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo, yo olvido las cosas más seguido de lo que crees… ¿y ahora?

- Hay que borrarle la memoria y ya está.

- ¡Adelante! – la animó Caroline mientras Ginny se dirigía hacia el cuerpo inanimado del primo de su amiga, se agachó y murmuró: – _¡Obliviate!_ – inmediatamente los efectos del hechizo desmemorizante hicieron efecto en el chico, cuando Ginny vio los resultados alzó la cabeza y le dijo a Caroline: – ¡Ya está! No recordará nada desde hoy en la tarde.

- ¿Cuándo se vieron en el centro comercial? – le preguntó Caroline mientras observaba el cuerpo de su primo tendido sobre el frío suelo.

- Sí, justo después de contarle mis problemas con Harry… - se levantó y caminó hacia su amiga que observaba todo, cruzada de brazos.

- Que oportuno…muy bien, vamos – se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse de nuevo, pero enseguida notó que Ginny no la seguía - ¿Qué pasa?

- No me dirás que piensas dejarlo aquí tirado en el piso ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Caroline… está desmayado.

- Tú lo golpeaste

- ¡Caroline!

- Estaba bromeando.

- No parecía ¿cómo lo llevamos? Hay que dejarlo en su habitación.

- Yo me encargo – Caroline tomó su varita y murmuró - _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ – De repente el cuerpo de Kevin se elevó y Caroline lo guió hacia el interior de la casa - Ginny abre la puerta, por favor – la aludida la abrió con un _Alohomora _y juntas ingresaron a la casa, Caroline siguió hasta arriba - Quédate aquí, en seguida bajo– ella siguió subiendo y pronto llegó a la habitación, la abrió con una mano, quitó el hechizo y lo dejó allí descansando; después de eso bajó para reunirse con su amiga - ¿Qué raro?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ni mis tíos o mi otro primo se han despertado, mis tíos están de viaje, pero… - murmuró interesada en ese singular detalle.

- Ah… es que puse un hechizo silenciador a la casa y a las calles más cercanas para evitarme molestias – contestó Ginny antes de que Caroline terminara de explicarle su duda.

- Ahhhh, eso lo explica, ahora sí ¿nos vamos?

- Sí… - dijo desanimada sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Cuando salieron ambas tomaron rumbos diferentes…

_**------------------Fin de Remembranza------------------- **_

Sí, a partir de esa noche se prometió a sí misma que iba a recompensar a Kevin, el pobre había sido el que más sufrió desde que a ella se le metió esa idea en la cabeza – _Tengo que recompensarlo, si lo invito a almorzar estaré cumpliendo la promesa y me vengaré de Harry, sólo hay un lugar donde pudo haber ido… a menos que la haya llevado a un sitio especial, después de todo ¡No! Deja de pensar esas cosas, él jamás haría eso… él no…_ _entonces porqué no lo perdonas, si ya sabes que…_ - le dijo su conciencia y ella respondió: –_ es obvio que lo hago por eso, es por… otra vez ¡Maldición! Tendré que ver a un sanador después de esto, el hablar con mi propia conciencia no es buena señal, para nada._

- ¿Me gustaría qué? – insistía Henry.

- Eh… olvídalo, lo siento olvidé una promesa que le hice a alguien… - le contestó ella mirando hacia atrás para ver si no venía Ron – ni modo, no lo encontré, conste que lo busqué – se dijo como convenciéndose de que había cumplido con lo que le habían pedido.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de ese amigo?

- _… Harry… ¿Dónde se habrá ido? El único lugar donde se pudo haber ido es a ese restaurante que queda aquí cerca… Harry…_

- Ginny… ¿cuál es el nombre de ese amigo?

- Es Harr… ¡No! él no… ¡Auch! – se agarró la boca en un gesto que denotaba dolor y con los ojos llorosos miró a Henry y le dijo – fe… fe lamma Ke… vin… - habló con dificultad tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó muy preocupado

- Nno… mme moldí la llengua…

- ¿Qué? – ella lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¡Me mordí la lengua! ¿No entiendes o qué? ¡Ayyyy! Voy a lloral – se agarró la boca tratando de no hablar más de lo debido, le dolía horriblemente la lengua si no se equivocaba se había hecho una gran herida y de seguro le estaba saliendo sangre porque ya sentía su sabor en la boca.

- Lo siento, no sabía… - ella suspiró profundo tratando de contener el dolor y el enfado y empezó a hablar notando que ya podía hacerlo bien.

- Descuida, no tienes la culpa, la culpa es mía… sino anduviera pensando en…_ ¡No digas su nombre! ¡Por culpa de él me pasa esto!_... "alguien" esto no me estuviera pasando – dijo con rabia contenida y los ojos llorosos recalcando mucho la palabra alguien.

_(Suspiro de la autora)_ Ahora Harry no era sólo el responsable de que todos la vieran con cara de lástima y frustración por las cosas que había hecho sino que también se había mordido la lengua, se había lastimado a sí misma sólo por andar pensando en él _¿Qué le pasaba?_ Parecía como si él se hubiera vuelto una especie de Karma o algo parecido a la mala suerte, sin embargo era la mala suerte por la que sufría y ahora se arrepentía de sus acciones. Está bien, ella aceptaba que fue la responsable de todo, y era la única con el poder de volver todo a la normalidad, pero… ¿Qué hacía él saliendo con otra? Se supone que debía seguir intentando arreglar las cosas con ella… bueno, no tanto… porque ella si había salido con alguien… _¡Pero era un novio falso! ¡No hizo nada malo!_... al menos eso pensaba. Sí, definitivamente Harry Potter se había vuelto algo con lo que tendría que cargar toda su vida. La cuestión era: Si estaba tan arrepentida por lo que hizo o confundida por Harry ¿Qué hacía empeorando las cosas? ¿Por qué sólo buscaba vengarse de algo que ella misma provocó? Ginny tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar…

- Entonces ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No, lo siento Ha… ¡Henry! – Dijo fuerte como si se estuviese reclamando a sí misma, él se asustó un poco – voy a almorzar con alguien más, tal vez otro día.

- Está bien – murmuró con pesar – otro día será.

- Sí, otro día… - se despidió con una mano (la otra aún la tenía en la boca).

- Pobre, esa relación en verdad le afectó… - se lamentó antes de volver a su cubículo a seguir trabajando.

- _… Harry, Harry, Harry, vas a caer… ya lo verás…_ - pensaba muy divertida la chica con la que había salido Harry a almorzar.

Él, en cambio se sentía nervioso, no es que fuera su primera cita no, nada de eso, pero… no había salido con nadie más que con Ginny en todo ese tiempo; y estaba muy inseguro sobre lo que pudiera pasar esa tarde; no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había decidido: Ginny no era la mujer para él, si ella no quería creerle o siquiera escucharlo, él no iba a hacer nada por remediarlo. Y el hecho de que esté con otra mujer era algo casi definitivo, sólo esperaba que todo salga bien para no arrepentirse luego.

Harry bebió un sorbo más de su bebida y siguió comiendo procurando parecer atento a la conversación de la chica que tenía en frente, lo cierto es que no tenía una idea de lo que decía (estaba pensando en cierta pelirroja), pero el que esté ahí sentado, escuchando sin hacer mayor cosa ya era algo… eso suponía.

- Sí, claro… - respondió por segunda vez sin pensar en lo que le hablaba.

- Sí, yo pienso lo mismo… - dijo amargamente mientras se metía otro bocado de comida a la boca - _…no me estás prestando atención, no me importa… tarde o temprano lo harás, sólo espero que lleguen… _

- ¡Hola! – saludó Ginny riéndose un poco al verle la cara al aturdido Kevin.

- ¡Ho… hola! ¿Habíamos quedado en algo? Porque no lo recuerdo – le decía él - _¿Qué hace Ginny por aquí? A esta hora…_ (A esa hora él tomaba la siesta vespertina) – pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- No, pero quiero hacerlo ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

- No…

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? – preguntó con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Es que Ginny no podía hacer más que reírse al verle la cara.

La razón era simple: Un día después de haberle borrado la memoria ella lo fue a ver y se encontró con el hermano menor, con quien él compartía la casa, que le dijo que estaba algo raro. Ginny puso cara de susto creyendo que el hechizo le había salido mal o algo, pero cuando lo vio, lo primero que él le dijo fue: - Lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido… – todo hubiera acabado ahí si no fuera porque él tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, justo en el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado y que se estaba sobando las costillas por el dolor y él no tenía una idea de que le había pasado o porque le dolía tanto el cuerpo.

- Ehmmm… Ke… Ke… - no pudo aguantar la risa – lo siento, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, claro – la miró ceñudo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa – Lo siento en verdad, creo que me quedé dormido o algo así, aunque no recuerdo nada desde que hablamos en el centro comercial, ni siquiera sé como llegué a la casa – él observó a su alrededor muy confundido – creo que bebí…

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – ella le acomodó mejor la bolsa de hielo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía la herida abierta, pero muy bien curada… _¡Uyyyy! En verdad se me pasó la mano, te curaría, pero eres muggle… lástima…_ - pensó simplemente, el golpe no era grave, eso la alegraba aunque se sentía culpable, al parecer el chico tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que tampoco se explicaba.

- Porque amanecí en el piso de mi cuarto, debí haber estado muy bebido para no llegar siquiera a la cama – Ginny ahogó un gesto de sorpresa… _¡No se suponía que Caroline lo llevaría! ¿Por qué no lo dejó en la cama? ¿O es mala con su primo o tiene mala puntería con sus hechizos? ¡Qué chica! _– pensaba algo frustrada por el desatino de su amiga mientras seguía arreglando el hielo en la cabeza de Kevin.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le preguntó Kevin haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se llevó la mano a la boca, aún tenía latente el dolor de la lengua, aunque no podía dejar de reír ante el recuerdo y la imagen de Kevin.

- Como te quedaste callada… - se encogió de hombros.

- No es nada y… ¿Aceptas?

- Sí, ¿Por qué no?

- Espera me cambio – le dijo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. Ginny se quedó afuera, en la sala, esperando que él la acompañe, estaba celosa, no podía negarlo, pero quien podía culparla…

_En ese mismo instante…_

Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba Harry al momento de tomar su segunda bebida de la tarde, intentaba distraerse y para eso se suponía que había salido con esa chica, pero de nada le había servido y ahora ella estaba parloteando y parloteando sobre cosas, que a su parecer, no tenía ningún tipo de sentido y él parecía un castigado por algún tipo de crimen y ¿Cuál era? Vivir enamorado de Ginny Weasley. La chica que lo acompañaba se acercó más a él, pero como Harry andaba tan distraído ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ella estaba muy pendiente de la puerta _(¿por qué?)_

_Una media hora más tarde… _

- Listo, aquí estamos – le dijo ella a Kevin cuando se encontraban al pie del local.

- ¿Segura que es aquí? – preguntó algo confundido.

- ¿Ya habías venido antes? – le preguntó con una mano en la puerta del restaurante.

- No es sólo que… - de repente Kevin miró por la ventana del local y lo que vio pareció convencerlo. – Sí, olvida lo que dije ¿Entramos? – ella lo vio algo confusa pero decidió no ponerle atención al asunto.

- Sí ¿por qué n… - Ginny se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera se acordó de respirar cuando vio hacia el frente

- _… ¡Ahora!… - _sin previo aviso la chica que se encontraba con Harry, al ver quien acababa de ingresar, tomó al chico de la cabeza y acercó su rostro lo más posible al de ella… hasta que el beso fue inevitable.

Y Ginny lo vio todo, en vivo y en directo ni siquiera puso el otro pie en el lugar porque salió corriendo como un vendaval dejando a Kevin muy extrañado con su actitud.

- _…No entiendo nada… - _pensó antes de cerrar la puerta del sitio y regresar en sus pasos hacia su casa.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí, Caroline, ya te lo dije… ¡deja de decirme eso! Me pones más nerviosa… - dijo frustrada tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Es que… no me parece muy… convencional que digamos – dijo Caroline mientras se tomaba su bebida de un solo trago. – El hecho de… ¿por qué no me dices a quien vas a mandar hacer eso?

- Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue – Hermione vio por la ventana del local de Las Tres Escobas donde habían decidido reunirse con la persona que esperaban. No le había dicho el nombre de esa persona a Caroline ya que temía su reacción, porque para colmo de los colmos también se había metido con ella.

- Dime… - pedía la otra chica zarandeando un poco a Hermione.

- Ya lo verás…

- Dímelo ahora… - siguió zarandeándola

- ¡No! ¡Y deja de hacer eso!

- Lo siento – se disculpó sin soltarle el brazo, Hermione vio por la ventana y Caroline también sólo que la segunda se quedó entretenida con algo que vio por lo que se perdió el instante en el que ocuparon el tercer asiento disponible en la mesa.

- Buenas tardes – saludó la persona recién llegada con una gran, horrible y falsa sonrisa. Hermione apretó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano; Caroline cuando oyó la voz de la mujer que acababa de llegar sólo atinó a girarse, abrir mucho los ojos al igual que la boca, tanto que si una mosca hubiera pasado se le hubiese hecho demasiado fácil ingresar a su boca, todo eso mientras le estrujaba fuertemente el brazo a Hermione.

- Buenas tardes Rita – saludó pesadamente mientras trataba de soltar su brazo del agarre de Caroline – Bienvenida – su voz sonó terriblemente forzada.

_Notas de autora:_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hago muchas preguntas verdad? Jajaja. Ummmm les dije que algo había estado haciendo la mala de la historia ¿a quien le cae mal esa tipa? ¡¡¡A mi!!! Jajaja ¡Y en compañía de quien! Miren no más, como que las cosas andan un tanto complicadas por aquí ¿verdad? Jajajaja. Les cuento que me divertí más escribiendo el espanto de Kevin, me hubieran visto, parecía loquita escribiendo y riendo a la vez… jejeje_

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, la chica es complicada y Harry indeciso ¿qué les va a pasar? Ya mismo se los aclaro en uno o dos capítulos más, aún no me decido, que más… ah… ¿que se trae Hermione con esa tal Rita? ¿no me van a decir que no se imaginan quien es? Si no se los dejo de tarea para el siguiente capítulo, ni yo podía creerlo… ¡es su peor pesadilla!_

_Pasando de las aclaraciones normales ¿Saben? Me he dado cuenta de que he puesto que Ginny es prácticamente la mala de la historia, en el buen sentido, es que es tan frustrante la chica, que a mi me dan ganas de darle un buen regaño por todo lo que hace, pero coincido con "alas negras" quien me envió un comentario hace poco: Esta chica es multifacética, cae bien en cualquier personalidad o enredo, si fuera actriz (el personaje, no la que la interpreta) sería una de las mejores pagadas. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a J0r que ha sido tan fiel en dejarme muchos comentario, capítulo por capítulo, ¿y sabes? Tu deseo puede que se cumpla, me refiero a lo que me dijiste en el último comentario sobre Caroline y Charlie, siento no enviarte tantos comentarios a tu historia como realmente debiera, pero es que no me alcanza para el cyber jejeje y ocupo el tiempo sólo en lo justo, bajar las actualizaciones para leerlas en mi casa y luego si me acuerdo dejar un comentario y como yo soy algo olvidadiza con ciertas cosas, pues… que quieres que te diga, voy a enviártelo con esta actualización, lo prometo, revisa tu nuevo fic… a quien más… ah sí… a Susy_Snape, tu también me dejas muchos comentarios, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, ustedes son las que me envían más de uno, hasta me ponen a bailar cuando veo que tengo reviews, deberían verme jajaja, estoy muy alegre hoy y aquí se los mando lo mejor editado posible, si encuentran alguna falla o sugerencia me la hacen saber que yo la corrijo o se las acepto si me parecen buenas ¿está bien? Ah… me olvidaba ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!!! Es que no nos vamos a ver (en el fic) hasta el próximo año, espero que la pasen súper bien con sus parientes y amigos que yo lo voy a disfrutar mucho… ¡Sí! (como diría Caroline jejejeje) Otro día les cuento algo de este personaje, es bien cómico la verdad, casi tanto como ella…. Bueno… creo que ya hablé mucho y tal vez ya se cansaron así que aquí los dejo y me voy… nos vemos en la siguiente actualización… ¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!!! _

_Saludos a todos y mis mejores deseos_

_Se despide _

_**Clyo **_


	8. Averiguaciones a la orden

_¡Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo jejeje (no pregunten por qué me río porque no sé) Hmmm, ¿qué les puedo decir? Creo que el beso que recibió Harry fue mucho más dramático que el que dio Ginny… en un momento se darán cuenta con quien se fue a reunir Hermione, a quienes no lo han descubierto. Sí querían ver reacciones de Harry… aquí las tienen ¡porque de que hay, hay! Jajaja yo me comía las uñas escribiendo lo que se viene._

_Con respecto a cuantos capítulos voy a actualizar, déjenme decirles que no sé: En un principio no iban a pasar de veinte, luego no se iban a ir más de diez, pero la imaginación volvió… y ¿Qué se hace cuando esta vuelve sin remedio? ¡Escribir! Y yo lo he hecho como loca y eso que tengo que seguir escribiendo la otra historia jejeje, pero calculo, si las cuentas no me fallan, que me saldrán unos 13 o 14 capítulos porque la historia va con epílogo y todo, lo que no sé es si se van 14 con el epílogo o con la historia, es un detalle que aún no decido. _

_Esto va dedicado a J0r: Con el comentario que me hiciste casi me haces llorar jajaja, en serio, me hiciste ver la historia desde otra perspectiva, te lo juro; sentí pena por Harry, yo sólo escribía y escribía, pero cuando me enumeraste todo lo que ha pasado y sufrido se me hizo un nudo en el pecho y por eso escribí lo siguiente: Sus reacciones… lean, lean y luego me dicen que les parece. Nos vemos abajo… _

**8vo. Cap. Averiguaciones a la orden **

- ¿Qué… pero qué haces? – preguntó bruscamente Harry al levantarse de la mesa y soltarse a duras penas de la chica con la cual compartía esa tarde - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Creí que ibas a asfixiarme! ¡Ni siquiera me diste tiempo a reaccionar! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No pudiste esperar a que… Ya ni se lo que estoy diciendo… - se apartó más de la mesa, todas las personas los miraban, incluso el camarero. Se sintió muy incómodo así que optó por no hablar más y retirarse del restaurante, no sin antes dejar pagada la cuenta. La chica al ver eso lo siguió aprisa, no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

- ¡Harry espera! – gritó para que él parara. Harry se detuvo, ya se habían alejado varios metros del restaurante.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó algo impaciente mientras se daba la vuelta totalmente furioso.

- Lo siento, discúlpame, pero es que…

- ¿Pero es que qué? No te entiendo – empezó alejarse, ella lo detuvo por el brazo - ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Aguarda… - intentó acomodarse mejor el bolso, pero era inútil insistía en caerse así que decidió dejarlo en el suelo, ya libre de la molestia le dijo: – ¿Quieres escucharme aunque sea un instante?

- ¿Y qué vas a decirme? ¿No controlé el impulso? ¿Eso acaso? – estaba totalmente irritado, tanto que empezaba a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, ahí en medio de la calle. La chica estaba avergonzada, no por el beso, no; sino porque estaban llamando mucho la atención, no se suponía que las cosas salieran así.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – preguntó irritándose ella también.

- ¿Quieres explicarme? – alzó una ceja sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Espera… - se puso una mano en la frente, no aguantaba eso, lo detestaba y encima… - ¡¿Quieren largarse de aquí?! ¡No hay nada que ver! – gritó algo histérica a la gente que pasaba alrededor que al oírla se espantó y alejó rápidamente - ¡Por fin! Ya me estaban hartando… - murmuró fastidiada.

- ¿Y bien? – él no se inmutó por el gesto o por el grito, ya se le estaba haciendo raro, tanta dulzura le parecía muy irreal.

- Yo creí… yo… - dudó con la cabeza gacha, quería explicarse, obviamente con la verdad no, si era con la verdad definitivamente sus planes se daban por perdidos – yo… en verdad creí que… - iba a seguir hablando, pero Harry la interrumpió completamente, así que las lágrimas que estaba a punto de fingir se quedaron sin siquiera salir.

- ¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué iba a aceptar el beso así nada más? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Vienes a mi oficina, dices que me conoces, no me das tu nombre – enlistó contando con sus dedos – chocas conmigo, te haces la inocente y… - las palabras no salían – ¡apenas si te conozco…! - Estaba realmente frustrado, se agarraba el pelo una y otra vez muy desesperado.

- Pero, es que tú…

- ¿Creías que lo iba a aceptar porque soy hombre o porque tú así lo querías? ¡¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?! – Preguntó viendo hacia arriba para enseguida bajar la vista y quedarse mirándola fijamente – ¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso tengo un **maldito** letrero en la frente – se señaló la frente con dureza – que dice: Soy Harry Potter y mi novia me dejó porque cree que salgo con otra?! – gritó furioso haciendo gala de todas las expresiones y ademanes posibles.

- Per… - ella intentaba controlarlo, pero era inútil, Harry se estaba desahogando, lástima que fue con ella y en medio de la calle; situación que la avergonzaba demasiado. A esas alturas quien pasara por ahí tenía una sola opinión: La estaban dejando y eso no le agradaba porque las personas seguían murmurando: _"¡Pobrecita, que vergüenza, qué vergüenza! ¡Y en medio de la calle! Debe sentirse muy mal la pobre…_

- ¡O peor! ¡Ya sé! – La cabeza se le iluminó a Harry _(literalmente)_ - ¡Aviso importante: Hombre desesperado busca cambiar novia porque la suya cree que es un maldito traidor, imbécil y ya lo dejó por un estúpido muggle que no tiene más cerebro que una maldita hormiga! ¡¡Por un demonio!! – Gritó fuertemente sacando todo lo que se haba callado desde que todo empezó. Él sólo seguía respirando entrecortadamente muy aturdido y furioso por lo dicho, se pasó la mano por la cara _¿quién diría que se iba a cansar tanto de sólo desahogarse?_ La chica que tenía en frente se había quedado boquiabierta, no había atinado a decir ni una sola palabra. Harry la vio, vio hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que la gente, alejada, estaba observando muy atentamente la escena y unas cuantas personas lo veían con una gran expresión de desaprobación en sus rostros. Todo se había quedado callado, inusualmente callado para ser una calle muy transitada, hasta los autos parecían haberse detenido _(influía mucho el semáforo de la esquina)._

- Lo siento – intentó disculparse. No había pensado en lo que dijo, sólo lo dijo. Levantó el bolso que estaba junto a la chica y se lo puso en frente, ella estiró las manos y Harry lo depositó en ellas – Has de pensar que soy un idiota o un completo imbécil, pero… no, lo siento, no… ni siquiera se tu nombre, es obvio que esto no va a funcionar, las cosas son mejores así, siento haber descargado toda mi ira sobre ti, pero no pude evitarlo, será mejor que no me busques más; creo que ya tienes una idea de mi estado anímico… no estoy para nuevas citas. No hasta que termine mis asuntos con Ginny. – La vio por unos instantes más, pero no podía hacer nada, la chica no respondía, se había quedado pasmada por lo que se fue, sólo así; se dio la vuelta y decidió no volver al escuadrón, quería pensar y estar solo.

Ella, en cambio, cuando le mencionaron el nombre de Ginny pareció reaccionar al instante, fue como si todo en ella hubiese hecho conexión y ahora estaba furiosa, culpando de todos sus problemas a Ginny - ¡Como te odio! – Gritó cuando estuvo segura de que Harry se había ido – ¡Maldita Weasley! – Apretó el bolso entre sus manos - ¡Esta me la pagas! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar esta humillación! Si no fuera por ti, Harry no estaría así… se suponía que… ¡Uyyyyy! Esta me las pagas… - siseó con furia antes de dirigirse a algún callejón cercano para desaparecerse.

_A muchos metros de distancia, en otro lado de la ciudad… _

Ginny se encontraba sentada en un parque, al pie de una fuente, de hecho era la misma fuente y el mismo parque que se reflejaba en la fotografía que Harry había guardado en su cajón; lloraba inconteniblemente, no lo había podido soportar. Ahora entendía como se sintió Harry cuando ella besó a Kevin delante de él, la sensación era horrible, en ese momento sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Una cosa era estar del otro lado y ser la persona que hacía sufrir (no porque quería) y otra muy diferente la sufrida, se sentía una basura y Io peor es que creía que se lo merecía.

El agua empezaba a caerle en el cuerpo, había empezado a llover a cántaros, las personas que en ese instante se encontraban en el parque corrieron a refugiarse en un lugar seco, pero ella no, creía que se merecía esa lluvia y más. – Aquí me dijo que me amaba – susurró para sí misma en medio de las lágrimas mientras agarraba unas piedritas y las tiraba hacia el frente con mucho coraje - ¿Qué nos pasó? – se lamentó profundamente mientras hundía la cabeza en sus rodillas y empezaba a llorar imparablemente, su cuerpo sufría de pequeños espasmos y por momento sentía que se ahogaba, pero en su mente sólo estaba él… de repente sintió que alguien la abrazó y se sentó junto a ella, ese alguien no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí esperando a que ella alzara la cabeza, para poder hablar con ella. Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia seguía cayendo y nadie se movía, cuando Ginny sintió que las lágrimas no saldrían más decidió alzar la cabeza, tenía una idea de quien era y si alzaba su cabeza era para comprobar sus sospechas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Cómo me encontraste Hermione? – Se apartó el húmedo cabello de la cara – Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

- De hecho sí, Ron y yo – le habló con dulzura mientras se escurría las gotas de su cabello totalmente mojado aunque era inútil pues seguía lloviendo a chorros - estábamos almorzando por aquí cerca, allá en ese restaurante – señaló un restaurante que se encontraba muy cerca de allí.

- Por lo visto no soy a la única que este sitio le trae recuerdos – murmuró con la vista perdida.

- Ginny…

- No quiero sermones Hermione – la vio de frente – no ahora…

- Así solo consigues hacerte daño a ti misma – la lluvia empezó a bajar y pronto sólo caían unas pequeñas gotas.

- Pero ese es…

- ¿Tú problema? – preguntó Hermione sentándose la orilla de la fuente. Ginny hizo lo mismo – Este problema se ha vuelto de todos – explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó Ginny a la defensiva.

- Ginny – la miró seria – basta ¿sí? ¿Quieres parar eso? No me estoy burlando de ti; creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para pensar que un asunto así puede provocarme gracia – su mirada era dura y fuerte, no admitía réplicas. Ginny la vio unos segundos y pronto su expresión se volvió suave casi triste.

- Lo siento… – murmuró avergonzada.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada

- ¡Vamos Ginny! Debió haber sido algo muy grave para que vengas llorando, tú nunca lloras casi nunca te he visto hacerlo, de hecho la última vez que te vi haciéndolo fue en el funeral de Fred y eso fue hace ya más de seis años.

- No es… - la voz se le quebró en ese instante; su hermano le hacía tanta falta, desde su muerte ya nada era lo mismo, también estaba George, pero desde lo sucedido se había vuelto un tanto más serio, seguía siendo el mismo, pero ya no tenía esa chispa en los ojos que los caracterizaba a ambos; de seguro si Fred hubiera estado ni él ni George la dejarían sufrir tanto y ya le hubieran dado un consejo, un consejo que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos – es…

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Hermione conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

- No quiero hablar de él – repuso cortante.

A la sola mención del chico, el rostro de Ginny se endureció era como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría.

- Ginny ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso – su mal genio se había disparado por completo – Mira… – agarró su bolso del piso, observó que no hubiera nadie cerca, más que ellas dos y enseguida se lanzó un encantamiento sobre la ropa y su cuerpo para secarse. Hermione hizo lo mismo – No quiero hablar de eso ¿Entiendes? Dejemos el tema a un lado – se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero enseguida se arrepintió y lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga y darle un gran abrazo.

- Lo siento, otro día hablamos – se separó del abrazo.

- Está bien, ve con cuidado – la castaña le sonrió mientras la veía alejarse – Ay… Ginny – se lamentó cuando estuvo sola – esto se te está saliendo de control, espero no salgas lastimada. Ojalá y esa… - no pudo evitar una expresión de enfado ante el recuerdo de esa tarde, luego de su reunión.

Había dejado a Ron esperando en el restaurante para poder volver e inmediatamente contarle los detalles a su novio mientras almorzaba y él terminar de hacerlo porque de seguro habría empezado ya.

– Esa Rita Skeeter – murmuró ácidamente – pueda encontrar algo… Sólo espero que todo valga la pena.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa reunión.

_**------------------------------Remembranza----------------------------**_

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loca! – exclamaba muy sorprendida y molesta mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la mesa.

- Eso es cierto, no puede…

- No te metas en esto Caroline – la paró Hermione antes que la aludida empiece a protestar.

- Sí, no te metas – apoyó la bruja – ¿no ves que "Señorita perfección" está hablando? – se rió burlonamente, ambas chicas la fulminaron con la miraba.

- Pues la señorita perfección opina que eso es excesivo – recalcó muy bien la frase.

- Si no quieres puedo dejarlo, a mi no me importa – se encogió de hombros mientras se limaba una uña y miraba atentamente a Hermione.

- Claro que te importa Rita, admítelo: El chisme te llama la atención, en especial uno tan jugoso como este – se acercó más a la mesa tratando que su oferta suene más tentadora. Rita también se acercó a al mesa y susurró a tan sólo 30 cm de distancia.

- No… me… interesa – rió fuertemente volviendo a su posición anterior, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se encontró con la cara de Hermione muy cerca de la suya. Y es que la castaña cuando oyó sus últimas palabras sólo bajó la vista y enseguida, tan rápido como un rayo, agarró el cuello del suéter de Rita con una mano y con la otra le apuntó con la varita, directo al rostro. Los demás ocupantes de la taberna, dos magos más, se quedaron pasmados y Caroline al ver que ese par de magos se acercaba intentó calmar la situación.

- Hermione, cálmate – pidió nerviosa mientras tiraba de la chica, pero esta no parecía querer soltar a Rita quien estaba empezando a sudar de los nervios; no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, no pudo sacar su varita, sólo estaba ahí luchando por no caerse de la silla y rogando porque Hermione tuviese mala puntería; ¡su cara valía miles de galeones! _(nótese el sarcasmo)_

- Nos pueden aprehender – Caroline estaba muy nerviosa y Rita también.

- Sí, niña, suéltame o te meterás en serios problemas…

- Hermione…

- Aguarda Caroline – dijo, al fin, sin quitar la vista del rostro de la rubia periodista – Es cierto… - murmuró tranquilamente con una sonrisa horriblemente calculadora y analítica que daba miedo el sólo verla – esos magos vienen hacia acá, sí es verdad… - aceptó – pero ¿sabes? Soy una experta con los hechizos de desarme y de batalla ¡oh sí, deberías veme en acción! – sonrió aún más. Parecía disfrutar del momento – así que no me costaría nada deshacerme de un par de magos, claro después de arruinarte tu horrible carita – giró la varita en sus dedos, lentamente y de ella empezaron a salir chispas.

- Es imposible… t…tte van a atrapar – intentó reírse, pero no pudo – sigues siendo tan ingenua como cuando eras niña – esta vez si se rió.

- Y tú no has cambiado nada ¿verdad? Ya deberías haber aprendido que con Hermione Granger ¡Nadie se mete! – susurro fríamente agarrándola con más fuerza.

- Tt… tte… van a atrapar – le era imposible no tartamudear.

- Hermione… – Caroline estaba realmente nerviosa, casi temblando.

- Y si así fuera… ¿qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? – saltaron ambas mujeres ante el cinismo de la pregunta.

- Te enviarán a juicio – dijo Caroline

- Te llevarán directo a Askaban y yo… yo me encargaré de eso – Hermione apretó más el cuello del abrigo.

- No hay problema, les digo que tú me obligaste, que usaste una maldición imperdonable y yo sólo fui tu pobre víctima – se lamentó con fingida tristeza.

Caroline la vio sorprendida, no creía que Hermione fuese así, conocía su fama de seria en el trabajo y de veraz y honesta ante todo, y lo que veía la dejaba, sinceramente, anonadada.

- No te van a creer – murmuró con terror.

- Tengo amigos en el ministerio, mi novio y mi mejor amigo son aurores ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Ya te lo dije: Tú decides… ¿Lo haces o no? – Rita sopesó sus oportunidades en un instante.

- Ssss… sí, ssí… lo que tttú digas… - aceptó tartamudeando.

- Así me gusta querida – estaba por soltarla y Rita casi suspira de alivio por un instante – ah… se me olvidaba, diles a esos ambles caballeros – señaló al par de magos que aún no se acercaban _(¿por qué?) _– Que aquí no pasa nada, si te preguntan algo, claro está – la soltó. Y como si sus palabras hubiesen sido una especie de clave, ambos hombres se acercaron.

- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntaron estos.

Hermione apoyó sus codos en la mesa y acomodó su cabeza con delicadeza en las manos cruzadas. Rita y Caroline la miraron boquiabierta, la primera aún temblando.

- Sí, todo bien, pueden irse; aquí todo marcha de maravilla – cogió su taza de té despreocupadamente como si nunca hubiera dejado de beber de ella, aunque sus manos la delataban porque la taza en ella temblaba inconteniblemente – gracias, muchas gracias, pueden irse – insistió mientras bebía un sorbo de su té – los hombres la miraron extraño antes de encogerse de hombros e irse por donde vinieron.

- Muy bien Rita, excelente trabajo – la felicitó la castaña antes de beber un sorbo de su propio té – Oh, esto ya se enfrió – murmuró desanimada como si no hubiera nada más importante que eso. Con un hechizo de su varita lo volvió a calentar antes de beber otro pequeño sorbo – Hmmm, así está mejor. Ahora sí ¿donde nos quedamos? – Fingió falta de memoria – Ah… ya. Muy bien Rita, ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas, con los datos que te he dado quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Cho Chang, desde la última vez que supe de ella, es decir desde la Batalla…

- ¿Esos son seis años? ¿Cómo quieres que… - se escandalizó por el excesivo trabajo. Hermione no la dejó terminar.

- ¡Exacto! Seis años, detalle por detalle, y quiero que me lo hagas saber; también quiero que averigües todos sus movimientos – Rita se espantó, eso era demasiado – de hace unas cuantas semanas, unas… no sé… lo dejo a tu elección, pero que no sean menos de cinco ¿Sí?

- Eres una… - siseó con furia, pero antes de decirle a Hermione lo que era, esta la paró.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! – la detuvo con un dedo – cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que si te enojas demasiado puedes hacer que aparezcan más arrugas en tu horrible rostro ¿Sí lo sabes verdad? – murmuró con sarcasmo. Rita quería matarla a golpes o lo que sea que tuviera a la mano, pero quería que la muerte sea rápida - ¿Entendiste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó como si la rubia jamás hubiese dicho palabra – ¿O te lo hago entender? – volvió a sonreír de esa forma que tanto había asustado a Caroline y a la misma Rita.

- ¡No! – Exclamó asustada – Entendí perfectamente, cuando lo tenga todo te lo hago saber ¿Contenta?

- Mucho – respondió. Sin esperar más, Rita se paró de la silla con rapidez y con la misma rapidez agarró su bolso, chaqueta y la lima que había caído al piso. Estaba por salir cuando fue detenida por la voz de Hermione… - Ah… Rita…

- ¿Sí? – se volteó maldiciendo y rogando porque no se le ocurra nada más.

- Apresúrate, por favor. Puedes usar a tu amigo escarabajo, así se te hace más fácil – sugirió burlona.

- Sí, lo que tú digas – aceptó con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro… _- esta me la pagas… ¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme de este modo? _- pensaba indignada, aunque enseguida cambió sus pensamientos resentidos por unos más analíticos, dignos de su profesión –… _lo que no sabe es que no voy a investigar sólo a su amiguita, aquí hay gato encerrado… ¡JA!, no soy estúpida. Debe haber algo muy grande detrás… para que esta idiota se atreva a pedir mi ayuda _- se rió internamente_ – Está desesperada, ¿Por qué presiento que esto será una gran noticia? Veremos quien es más inteligente: Tú o yo niña tonta…_ - pensaba mientras salía del local y se alejaba del lugar de reunión rumbo al Londres muggle.

_Mientras tanto…_

Dentro del local Hermione luchaba por contener a Caroline que parecía querer echársele encima - ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Nos pudiste meter en serios problemas! – exclamaba enojada. Eran muy pocas las veces en que Caroline se molestaba seriamente y esa era una de ellas; y más se molestaba porque Hermione no parecía prestarle atención; en lugar de eso había preferido levantarse, dejar el pago de lo consumido en la mesa y salir a la calle dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te vallas! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Caroline también agarró sus cosas y salió detrás de Hermione.

Cuando la alcanzó encontró a la chica examinando detenidamente la calle, como si estuviera buscando algo que se le había perdido. Caroline la quedó viendo sin saber que hacer o decir ante su comportamiento.

- Muy bien, creo que se ha ido completamente, en tal caso ya coloqué un hechizo para detectar a un posible animago, me conoce y no creo que se atreva a burlarme… por ahora – dijo mientras veía a Caroline, se ajustó más su abrigo (estaba empezando el invierno), la chica al oír lo que Hermione dijo sólo atinó a decir: - ¿Perdón? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué pasó allá dentro? – Señaló la ventana del restaurante y por ella vio que los dos magos que se habían acercado antes ahora estaban saliendo e iban directo hacia ellas - ¡Ay no! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ahora sí estamos fritas! ¡Todo esto **tú** culpa! – la señaló con un dedo para enseguida bajarlo y preguntarle consternada: - ¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazarla de esa forma? Acepto que yo también la detesto, recuerda que fue a las Holyhead a quien dedicó sus últimas opiniones, – hizo un mohín de fastidio antes de volver a lo que estaba diciendo – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigue siendo una persona que puede meternos ¡en serios problemas! – Casi saltó en su puesto – ¡Al menos dime algo! ¡No te quedes ahí cruzada de brazos como si no tuviera ningún tipo de sentido todo lo que te he dicho! – volvió a enojarse.

Hermione se descruzó de brazos, la miró, lanzó un suspiro y le preguntó: - ¿Ya terminaste?

- ¿De qué…

- Ya pueden venir – se rió – ella no muerde – le dijo a los magos que se encontraban detrás de la amiga de Ginny. Ellos habían llegado a ellas sin que Caroline se de cuenta porque había estado muy ocupada reclamándole a Hermione.

- ¿A quien le hablas? – ella de dio la vuelta y pegó un brinco del susto, se puso a lado de Hermione e intentó explicarse – Oigan en serio… lo que pasó allá dentro fue…

- No tienes por qué explicarte Caroline – le informó Hermione mientras intentaba quitar la mano que la chica había puesto en su hombro – Hey… ¡si duele! – se quejó mientras separaba su hombro del agarre de ella.

- Lo siento – la quitó. Hermione se masajeó el hombro – ¿Por qué dices que no tengo por qué explicarme?

- Porque no hace falta – le contestó uno de los magos, un chico moreno de su misma edad.

- Es cierto – respondió el otro, un joven de la misma edad que el otro, de tez blanca y cabello color arena.

- ¿Eso es lo que querías? – preguntó el primero a Hermione.

- Sí, muchas gracias Dean, a ti también Seamus.

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Caroline muy sorprendida.

- Éramos compañeros en Hogwarts – contestó Hermione muy sonriente por la cara de Caroline, es que la cara de la chica era digna de ver: Parecía confundida, extrañada, sorprendida, molesta, aliviada… ¿Cómo podía tener tantas expresiones a la vez?

- ¿Compañeros de Hogwarts? Sí les conoces quieres decir que… - pareció captar, recién, todo lo que había pasado – ¿Todo fue una farsa? – estaba estupefacta.

- No exactamente.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Le iba a pedir que investigue a _ella_ – Dean y Seamus no tenían idea de lo que había pasado entre Harry y Ginny – y…

- No lo que le pediste…

- Ah… te refieres a la amenaza – fingió darse cuenta, le daba mucha risa la confusión de Caroline.

- Y lo otro, lo del Ministerio, la maldición, la…

- ¿Qué maldición? – preguntó Dean muy interesado en la conversación.

- Es que tuve que engañar y asustar un poco a Rita.

- ¿Engañar, asustar? ¡Me asustaste a mí también! – Se quejó – creí que…

- ¿Acaso pensaste que yo sería capaz de decir tal cosa, de usar a mis amigos para que mientan por mí? – fingió ofenderse.

- No, no… no es lo que piensas, es sólo que… - se apresuró a contestar.

- Tranquila, estaba jugando.

- ¡Vaya! Quien te viera no pensaría que eres tú la que dijiste eso – se sorprendió Seamus.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a sus amigo

- Es que al contrario de mi amigo – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, a Dean, sorpresivamente causando que el chico casi pierda el equilibrio por andar muy distraído – yo si escuché todo, y créeme: Si yo fuera Rita Skeeter, hace buen rato que hubiera huido. Creí que iba a llorar del susto.

- Ese era el plan – se rió Hermione – debo admitirlo. Jamás lo hubiera hecho con otra persona, pero es que esa "periodista" saca lo peor de mí.

- Anda, acéptalo, que bien que te divertiste haciéndolo – la animó Seamus.

- Sí, me divertí engañándola, pero sólo para…

- ¿Entonces aceptas que el fin justifica los medios? – preguntó Seamus muy divertido.

- En algunos casos sí, posiblemente…

- Anda… - se rió – estamos ante una Hermione mala y mejorada – siguió riéndose.

Luego de la Batalla y después de que todos se recuperaron; los miembros del ED se reunieron para festejar y hacer honra a los caídos, se volvieron muy amigos todos, incluso más que cuando iban al colegio y algunos, en el caso de Seamus, habían adquirido más confianza con el trío, tanta que ahora se permitían bromear a Hermione y eso era muy difícil porque Hermione sólo le aceptaba esas bromas a Harry, a Ron y al resto de los hermanos Weasley.

- Bueno, bueno, basta que no es algo de lo que deba enorgullecerme – se puso seria de nuevo.

- Hermione… - llamó Dean.

- Dime

- No es que no esté feliz de verte y todo eso, pero ya que cumplí con lo que nos pediste a Seamus y a mí, quiero retirarme, así que me despido… es que tengo un… - dudó en sus palabras - …compromiso de trabajo.

- ¡Qué va! No mientas Dean – el chico fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, pero a él no le importó – Lo que pasa es que nuestro amigo aquí presente tiene una cita con la que podría llegar a ser la futura Sra. Thomas – Dean se sonrojó un poco.

- Seamus… cállate, no seas metido – susurró.

- ¿En verdad? – se emocionó Hermione sin importarle el sonrojo de su amigo.

- Sí… hoy le pediré matrimonio, sólo espero que diga que sí… - se encogió de hombros como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Y lo dirá, ya verás que sí Dean. Te lo mereces amigo, de todo corazón te lo digo – y ante el asombro del muchacho le dio un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió con entusiasmo.

- Gracias Hermione, no saben lo bien que me hacen tus palabras.

- Sí yo se lo he dicho siempre y no escucha – comunicó Seamus.

- Aunque ocasionarás que diga no si no llegas a tiempo – le dijo Hermione observando su reloj.

- Sí, es cierto, ¡voy a llegar tarde! – De repente el chico se puso tan nervioso y con tantas ganas de irse que casi tira un bote de basura que estaba muy cerca – lo siento – le dijo a Caroline porque el bote casi le cae en los pies a ella.

- No importa, ve tranquilo – lo tranquilizó.

- Nos vamos - se despidió de ambas chicas – será mejor que lo lleve a su cita o es capaz de tirar todo Hosmeade antes de llegar – se burló Seamus.

Ambos caminaron a lo largo de la calle hasta que se perdieron de vista al doblar una esquina, Seamus iba tarareando una especie de marcha nupcial poniendo cada vez más nervioso y eufórico a Dean. Hermione los quedó viendo y cuando ya no los vio se quedó observando el sitio muy sonriente y emocionada pensando en el compromiso de Dean, en el futuro matrimonio… y en el matrimonio en sí.

- Hermione…

- Sí – respondió despacio

- Sigo aquí ¿sabes?

- Ah… sí, lo sabía – se rió un poco – lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero es que era necesario.

- No entiendo por qué… - no sabía como explicarse

- Con personas como Rita Sketer hay que tomar toda clase de medidas y como ya no la podía amenazar con algo que yo sabía de ella y que nadie más lo sabía, tuve que darle en donde más le dolía.

- ¿Y eso es? – preguntó impaciente

- En su cobardía, y en su vanidad. Era la única forma, necesito esa información y Rita, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es buena en lo que hace: Hurgar en la vida de todo el mundo.

- Ah… eso lo explica todo – puso sus manos en la cintura - ¿Y no crees que se va a vengar por la humillación? Porque si yo fuera ella, lo haría.

- Sí, lo pensé, y ya estoy preparada para eso; sólo estoy esperando que ataque.

- ¿Como la serpiente venenosa que es?

- Como la serpiente venenosa que es – aceptó Hermione sonriente – será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo antes de desaparecerse y seguir un rumbo distinto cada una.

_**--------------------------Fin de Remembranza----------------------------**_

- Ya quiero que acabe de…

- ¿Acabar de qué? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras en el restaurante – Ron se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

- Me hiciste esperar para ir a hablar con esa mujer y luego me haces esperar para hablar con mi hermana. Las personas empezaban a murmurar algo de que me dejaste plantado – se quejó.

- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a las demás personas? – le preguntó alzando una ceja

- Desde que me dicen cosas de ti – respondió este.

- ¡Tonto! Así que te importa más el chisme que… - Ron la besó para callarla. – ¡No hagas eso! – Reclamó sonrojada – Estamos en un lugar público.

- Me estás regañando en un lugar público, tengo derecho a aprovecharme de eso – repuso sonriente mientras la apretaba más en su abrazo.

- Ron… – no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho por su novio – está bien dejemos el tema de lado.

- ¿Entonces me vas a decir lo que te dijo mi hermana?

- No mucho – se quedó viendo hacia el frente.

- ¿No mucho de lo que te dijo mi hermana o lo que me vas a decir?

- Ambos, no me dijo nada en específico – suspiró un poco – sólo lo que ya me imaginaba – de repente Ron soltó una risita - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ríes? Te estoy hablando de algo serio por si no lo sabías – se separó de su abrazo.

- Tranquila, no es por lo que me dices… - ella seguía viéndolo con mala cara – es que me acordé de lo que me contaste de tu reunión con Rita Sketer, aún no creo lo que le dijiste. Hubiera pagado por ver su cara cuando la agarraste por el cuello para amenazarla ¡Debió haber sido genial! ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? – hizo un puchero por el cual Hermione se rió.

- Te amenazo todos los días, ya deberías saber como amenazo.

- Es cierto, ¡pero fue genial!

- ¿Como lo sabes? No estuviste ahí.

- Sí es la imagen que tengo de ti amenazándome todos los días, tenlo por seguro: Fue un espectáculo digno de ver Hermione.

_**---------------------------Una semana después---------------------------**_

_En los vestidores del estadio de quidditch… _

Una mujer había ingresado al estadio y se había ido directo a los vestidores femeninos. Al ingresar descubrió que había sólo una ocupante, sonrió para sí misma al reconocerla como Ginny Weasley.

- ¡Hola! Buenos días – saludó con fingida alegría. Ginny al oírla sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de la rabia que sentía.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Ginny agriamente mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su casillero.

- ¿Qué es esa forma de recibirme Ginevra? – preguntó la mujer que ahora estaba junto a Ginny, y de la cual ella sólo pudo verle la cara cuando cerró su casillero.

- En primera: No me molestes. En segunda: Yo te recibo como ¡yo quiera! Y ¡No vuelvas a llamarme Ginevra! O te saldrá caro ¿oíste? – inquirió de forma agresiva.

- ¡Qué humor! – exclamó burlona.

- Ya oíste ¿Qué quieres? Apresúrate – vio su reloj – tengo que irme – la mujer no contestó – Bien, si no tienes nada para decirme, yo tampoco – agarró su bolsa con el uniforme de entrenamiento y se dispuso a salir, pero fue interrumpida por el brazo de la chica.

- Un momento, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo abandonando completamente su dulzura anterior, una dulzura que le provocaba náuseas a la pelirroja.

- ¿De qué por ejemplo? – dijo sarcástica

- De Harry… Harry Potter – murmuró lenta pero decididamente.

- Harry no está en discusión y no tengo por qué hablar de él contigo. Dijiste que lo probarías: ¡Perfecto! – Se ajustó la bolsa al hombro – ¡Lo probaste! – la miró de cerca, muy cerca – Ahora ¡Déjame en paz! – le dedicó una fría mirada antes de seguir su camino.

- ¡Un momento! – antes de que terminara de irse agarró la bolsa que Ginny tenía colgada en la espalda, lo hizo tan fuerte que esta cayó al piso y Ginny casi pierde el equilibrio.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – siseó furiosa

- Yo me atrevo a lo que sea, te lo advertí Weasley… - la mujer sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, ante la sorpresa de la otra.

- ¡Qué! ¿Pensaste que no me iba a defender? – preguntó Ginny alejando la bolsa de un patazo – Y será mejor que dejes tus truquitos tontos. Querías a Harry, ahí lo tienes; querías demostrarme que nuestra relación se iría al caño… pues adivina: ¡Lo hiciste! – Murmuró con resentimiento no pudiendo evitarlo las lágrimas que salieron sin recato - ¡Ahora déjame tranquila Cho! ¡Vive tu vida y déjame vivir la mía! – Gritó mientras que con su mano libre se limpiaba las mejillas

- ¡Oh, voy a llorar! – Fingió lástima - ¿Qué pasó Weasley? ¿La gente dejó de sentir lástima por ti o qué? – le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Piérdete! – de su varita salieron chispas.

- Oh, sí claro. Lo voy a hacer cuando dejes de meterte en mis asuntos.

- ¿Tus asuntos? – preguntó Ginny confundida.

- Sí, **mis** asuntos con Harry – repitió la chica.

- Tú no tienes ningún asunto con Harry – respondió esta simplemente sin bajar la guardia.

- ¿Entonces lo admites?

- ¿Admitir qué? – Estaba furiosa - ¡Estás loca!

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _

_- ¡Protego! _– Se defendió Ginny con la misma rapidez con la que fue atacada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ni eso te sale bien Cho? Creí que quien te había enseñado a hacer un correcto hechizo de desarme era Harry. No eres capaz de hechizarte ni siquiera a ti misma – dijo Ginny burlándose de la falta de eficacia de la otra.

- Está bien, acepto tus disculpas – se rió mientras guardaba su varita, totalmente confiada de la situación.

- ¿Perdón? _...¿Qué hace?... _– pensaba algo confundida.

- Por lo visto no sabes nada de lo que pasó - volvió a reírse – Por un momento creí que te habías vuelto a acercar a él.

- Yo cumplo mi palabra, no me acerqué en ningún momento – Ginny también se guardó la varita.

- Está bien. Te creo, pero procura no hacerlo, ya sabes lo que podría pasar de intentarlo aunque sea una vez – se arregló mejor su abrigo y se fue dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona a Ginny.

Ginny al verla cruzar la puerta y oírla desaparecerse corrió hacia la entrada a los vestidores y cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de sentarse en el piso y ponerse a llorar - ¡Esto es insoportable! ¡Me iba a alejar de él, pero no para verlo con otra mujer! ¡Ella tiene razón! – golpeó el piso con furia.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Caroline desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había visto salir a esa mujer de los vestidores y no sabía por qué, pero le daba mala espina y encima oír llorar a quien ella reconoció como Ginny.

- Sí, ¿qué sucede Caroline? – preguntó Ginny muy alarmada intentando sonar normal.

- ¿Estás bien? – se estaba preocupando.

- Sí… no te preocupes, estoy bien – intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa.

- ¿Por qué no sales?

- Porque aún no me he cambiado totalmente, en un momento lo haré.

- En un momento me voy a casa ¿no quieres que te espere para irnos juntas? – insistió para que ella saliera o le dijese lo que le pasaba.

- No, vete. Yo me iré en un rato – se alegró de tener una excusa para no dar explicaciones que de seguro le pediría al verla en ese estado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, claro.

- Está bien. Ya me voy – dijo antes de desaparecerse rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley. No era tan tarde así que podría hablar con George, si es que no tenía cita con Angelina. – _Tengo que contarle esto, de seguro tiene que ver con la mujer que Hermione envió a investigar. Esto no me gusta nada… _- pensó antes de irse.

_Sortilegios Weasley…_

Caroline ingresó al local muy preocupada por su amiga y decidida a contarle a George lo que había visto o oído porque de lo que es ver, ver, no vio nada; en eso estaba cuando notó que su amigo no había salido a recibirla, como siempre hacía - _Qué raro… y este ¿donde andará metido?…_ - pensaba mientras dejaba su bolsa con el uniforme de _quidditch_ en una de las vitrinas.

- Goerge… - lo llamó débilmente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a caminar – Geor… ¡No! – Se espantó – ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio yo no… - se dio la vuelta sonrojadísima y totalmente avergonzada. – Caroline había estado a punto de subir las escaleras hacia el apartamento donde el pelirrojo vivía cuando los encontró a él y a su novia en una situación muuuuuy comprometedora.

- ¡Caroline! – Gritó él – ¡No te enseñaron a tocar! – espetó George colorado hasta las orejas mientras se ponía la camisa.

- ¡Debiste tocar Caroline! – también se quejó Angelina muy sonrojada mientras se arreglaba el cabello alborotado.

- ¿Y donde querían que toque? – preguntó ella de espaldas.

- Ya puedes voltear… - le dijo George.

- Oh, menos mal. Creí que… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡George! – volvió a voltearse muy abochornada.

- ¿Qué? – no sabía por qué se había escandalizado Caroline, de nuevo.

- George… – Angelina se rascó el cabello distraídamente, no sabía si reírse o avergonzarse – tú… cremallera – señaló el pantalón del chico – está… abierta – George se vio los pantalones y volvió a sonrojarse más que antes, si era posible, mientras se la subía aprisa.

- Ahora si Caroline – murmuró avergonzado.

- ¿Estás seguro o vas a seguir dando espectáculos no aptos para menores? – preguntó sarcástica y algo molesta dándose la vuelta aún roja por la vergüenza.

- No te enojes conmigo sí la que entró sin previo aviso fuiste tú y no yo – reclamó George indignado por la clara mirada reprobatoria de su amiga, sentía como si su madre lo hubiese descubierto y era algo que rogaba internamente no pase nunca en su vida.

- ¡Y toqué! ¡Pero no me escucharon!

- Desactivó la campana – contestó Angelina muy divertida, no le divertía la situación pero si la cara de George que era la viva representación del bochorno.

- ¿Pero por qué? Siempre está abierto a esta hora ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ustedes… - se sonrojó – ustedes… iban a…

- ¿Viste el letrero? – la atajó George señalando hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué letrero? – ella se volteó justo para ver que en el centro del cristal de la ventana, la que estaba en frente de la vitrina donde había dejado su bolsa, había un gran letreo que decía: "CERRADO". Arrugó su cara en una mueca que denotaba más vergüenza. - ¿Y bien? – preguntó él.

- Admito que no lo vi, pero y si hubiese entrado ot… - intentó desviar la situación para que ella no quede como culpable, pero George estaba dispuesto a no quedarse con la faceta de pervertido o lo que fuese que le estuviese pasando por la cabeza a su amiga.

- Sólo tú entras a esta hora, tú y mi familia y obviamente Angelina – le sonrió encantadoramente a su novia.

- ¡Hey que sigo aquí! No te ofendas Angelina, pero lo último que quiero ver es a tu novio recibirme en esa forma aggg… - sacó la lengua con asco.

- ¡Nada que no hayas hecho antes! – refutó este.

- ¡George! – le tiró toda una caja llena de artículos para la venta. George apenas si alcanzó a ocultarse. – ¡Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones! – Repuso indignada, pero enseguida tuvo que reírse al ver como el chico se agarraba el estómago por la risa. Angelina también rió, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que el pelirrojo se animó a preguntar.

- Dejando el asunto de lado ¿Qué te trajo aquí, a esta hora Caroline? Nunca vienes a menos que sea algo importante.

- Ah, eso… – su rostro se tornó amargo y enseguida buscó una silla para sentarse. George y Angelina se miraron preocupados e hicieron lo mismo que la chica – Es Ginny…

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Angelina.

- La vi llorando… - respondió seria y George se sorprendió un poco, desde que la conocía sólo le había visto esa expresión cuando era algo grave.

- ¿Qué más? – preguntó presintiendo la respuesta.

- Pues… - Caroline les relató lo que vio y oyó: Desde la entrada de la mujer, (no oyó la pelea con la varita ni nada de lo que se vivió ahí adentro porque la mujer había sido muy lista en lanzar un hechizo silenciador a los vestidores y quitarlo antes de irse) hasta su conversación con Ginny – Eso… no me gustó nada la reacción de Ginny, su voz no era normal, parecía como si hubiese…

- Llorado… - terminó el pelirrojo por ella.

La verdad era que George estaba muy preocupado, no le agradaba nada esa situación. Sabía que la relación de su hermana estaba mal, pero siempre supo que la terca era Ginny y el que sufría Harry ¿Qué hacía su hermana recibiendo la visita de una misteriosa mujer? Y lo peor ¿Por qué había llorado después de recibirla? Eso no tenía sentido para él.

- ¿Qué piensas George? – le preguntó Angelina.

- ¿No reconociste a la mujer? – le preguntó a su amiga ignorando la pregunta de su novia.

- No – negó con la cabeza – en mi vida, tal vez porque yo no estudié mi último año en Hogwarts o porque para los rostros tengo pésima memoria, pero no la he visto nunca, que yo sepa.

- Habrá que contárselo a los chicos.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntaron ambas mujeres.

- Sí – respondió él.

- Sabía que dirías eso – se alegró Caroline – Hagamos esto: Yo llamaré a Hermione a su cas y le contaré todo…

- No puedes usar la chimenea de tu casa a menos que…

- Por teléfono, ya sabes el aparato muggle. Hermione y yo somos hijas de muggles así que para nosotras el uso de estos aparatos es muy común… y cómo decía: Llamaré a Hermione a su casa, le informaré todo y mañana nos reunimos aquí con los demás ¿Te parece?

- Ajá, me parece buen plan.

- Muy bien – tomó su bolsa – me voy a mi casa – se fue directo a la puerta y antes de cruzarla dijo: ¡Y no estén dando espectáculos no aptos para menores! ¡A este paso vana a traumar a alguien! – cerró la puerta y se desapareció al instante. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que la pareja había vuelto a sonrojarse y a besarse después de su ida.

_Al día siguiente…_

- ¡Por fin! – dijeron Charlie, George y Caroline al unísono.

- ¡Ay! Ni que hubiéramos tardado tanto – se quejó Ron que había ingresado junto con Hermione a la tienda.

- Sí, pero… – intentó seguir Caroline

- Bueno, bueno… ese no es el punto, lo importante es que estamos aquí – Hermione se acomodó junto con Ron en frente de los muchachos – Ahora sí ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta más tarde? Tuvimos que dejar a mis padres en medio del almuerzo y encima no podíamos decirles siquiera a que veníamos. Eso fue muy descortés.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No te quejes! – le dijo Charlie que desde que había llegado se había unido al grupo que intentaba arreglar la situación de su hermana y amigo.

- ¡Tengo derecho a quejarme! – saltó Ron.

- ¿Por qué? Porque te negaron la comida ¿o qué? – se burló George.

- Sí… - Ron enseguida captó la mirada desaprobatoria de su novia – y porque no quería irme – intentó reírse - ¿Cuántas veces en la vida se puede uno reunir tranquilamente en la casa de tu novia con sus padres? Fue una lást…

- Ron…

- ¿Sí?

- Cállate… - le dijo Hermione resignándose a la actitud de él. – De todas formas yo también tengo hambre – miró alrededor y fijó su vista en Caroline - ¡Manzanas! Que rico… – dijo agarrando una de las manzanas que Caroline tenía en su falda.

- ¡Hey, son mías! – Se quejó – ¡sólo me quedan dos!

- Lo siento ahora es una. – dijo Ron agarrando la otra manzana.

- Pero… eso es grosero, dámela – se la quitó en el preciso instante en el que él iba a morderla.

- ¡E…

- "Niños": Sí ya terminaron de discutir podríamos… - intervino Hermione.

- Eso lo dices porque tu sí estás comiendo…

- Toma Ron – Hermione le dio su manzana – ¿Donde estábamos? Ah sí… dinos ¿Para qué nos llamaste? ¿Y por qué a esta hora?

- La hora fue idea de George – dijo Caroline apuntando a su amigo. Hermione lo vio.

- Tengo mucho trabajo y no podía desperdiciar dinero ni tiempo así que ocupé esta hora porque nadie viene, cuanto acabe el almuerzo vendrán así que tenemos como mínimo – observó su reloj de muñeca – un par de horas para hablar del asunto tranquilos y en paz.

- ¿Asunto? – preguntó Ron distraído

- Sí, el asunto, el asunto por el que estamos aquí ¿No lo recuerdas o qué? – Charlie le dio con la mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Ayyy! ¡No me pegues! – se quejó mientras alejaba su silla de Charlie.

- Ya ves lo que siente Harry cada vez que le das en la cabeza – le recordó su novia.

- Pero él…

- Creo que nos desviamos del asunto ¿Alguien nos podría explicar el motivo de la reunión? ¿Alguien? – volvió a preguntar al ver que nadie respondía.

- Sí, ella – dijo George empujando a Caroline de su asiento.

- ¡Puedo hablar yo sola, no empujes! – lo golpeó en el brazo mientras George seguía riendo – Ejem – aclaró su garganta – el motivo es… - enseguida ella empezó a relatar todo lo que le había contado a George el día anterior, todo lo que había visto y sus opiniones al respecto. Cuando la chica terminó todo el lugar se quedó en silencio.

Era una imagen muy inusual, todos estaban sentados formando un círculo; parecía una especie de comité decidiendo sobre la decoración de un nuevo lugar o el destino de un nuevo local. Todo el sitio se quedó así hasta que una lechuza irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¿Y esa lechuza? – preguntó Charlie agarrando al animal.

- Qué raro… el correo llegó hace más de una hora ¿De quien será? – murmuraba George mientras hacía ademán de levantarse para ir junto a Charlie y averiguar el destinatario del mensaje que traía la lechuza.

- ¡Dígannos de quien es! – se impacientó Caroline.

- Ya voy, no desesperes… a ver, a ver… - Charlie le dio vuelta al ave para ver en qué pata tenía la carta, cuando la localizó le quitó el cordón que la sujetaba. A penas lo hizo el animal salió volando por la ventana. – Es de… - Charlie abrió muchos los ojos y se quedó viendo a Hermione muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella algo incómoda por la forma en que la miraba Charlie.

- Esta carta va dirigida a ti y no vas a creer quien la envía – le dijo él.

- ¿Quién la envía Charlie? – inquirió Ron

- Rita Skeeter – respondió él simplemente.

- ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Tan rápido?! – Hermione se apresuró a coger la carta de las manos de un sorprendido Charlie, ni a él ni a George les habían contado lo de la reunión con Rita y el trato que habían hecho. Mientras Hermione leía la carta Ron y Caroline ponían al tanto al resto de los sucesos ocurridos esa tarde de la reunión.

- ¿En serio? ¿Hermione le dijo eso? – se sorprendió George mientras reía de forma traviesa.

- Sí, lo juro – decía una animada Caroline – ¡Creí que me iba a dar un infarto cuando agarró a Rita por el cuello – hizo que ahorcaba a alguien – y empezó a decirles todas esas cosas! Un poco más y le lanzaba un hechizo paralizante – terminó riendo despreocupadamente.

- ¡Eres mi heroína Hermione! – festejaban George y Charlie.

- ¡Esa es mi novia! – gritó Ron.

- ¡Viva por Hermione! ¡¡Sí!! – los cuatro terminaron riendo alegremente mientras la aludida seguía leyendo con detenimiento la carta enviada.

- ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué dice la carta? – inquirió Ron al ver que su novia soltaba el papel y se quedaba pensativa.

- Dice… – observó el papel para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – dice que ya tiene lo que le pedí… - dijo ella muy seria.

- ¡Genial! ¡Así… - festejó él, pero enseguida se detuvo al ver que ella volvía a tener la misma expresión preocupada - ¿Qué sucede? No te ves muy feliz que digamos…

- Si ¿Qué pasa? – intervino la amiga de Ginny.

- Es muy rápido…

- Pero tú dijiste que Rita era buena en su "trabajo" – corroboró Caroline resaltando con sarcasmo la palabra trabajo. Ella no consideraba el hurgar en la vida de las personas un trabajo y peor uno en el que se hurgara se buscara e inventara todo tipo de chismes para vender más o llamar la atención.

- Sí, lo dije, pero no sé… me parece raro… - se cruzó de brazos unos momentos y luego los bajó para verlos a los cuatro de forma resuelta.

- ¿Ahora que sucede? ¿Por qué nos miras a sí? – preguntó Charlie.

- De cualquier forma ella dijo que ya tiene todo y _a todos_…

- ¿A qué se refiere con _a todos_? – se inquietó George mirando fijamente a su cuñada.

- Eso es precisamente lo que no me cuadra de todo esto, pero no voy o vamos a poder hacer absolutamente nada hasta que nos veamos con ella. Yo propongo que la veamos los cinco, así si intenta amenazarnos o cualquier cosa estaremos preparados y tendremos como defendernos.

- Hablas de ella como si fuese muy peligrosa – dijo Ron burlón.

- De Rita Skeeter puedo creer cualquier cosa y sí le confié esto no es precisamente porque me guste sino porque no tenía más opción…

- Sí tú lo dices…

- ¿Cuándo dices que va a ser la reunión? – recordó Caroline acercándose a la novia de Ron para ver el contenido de la carta, que ella acababa de sacar.

- Aquí dice que nos reunamos de hoy en cinco a las 8:00 PM.

- Eso es el… - Caroline contó con los dedos – sábado en la noche.

- ¡Qué oportuna! – ironizó George.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se interesó Charlie.

- Angelina y yo tenemos una cita el sábado.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí ¿Por qué Caroline? – la vio en forma inquisidora.

- Para asegurarme de no venir, por eso… - ella revisó el contenido de su bolso para evadir la mirada burlona que George le lanzaba.

- ¿No será que estás celosa? – todos dejaron de prestar atención a la carta y se quedaron viendo a los chicos.

- ¿De ti? ¡Por favor! – se burló – Créeme – le puso una mano en el pecho – si quisiera ver una película de adultos la alquilaría yo misma y no estaría fisgoneando para ver como resulta todo y además… me considero muy inocente como para agggg… - sacó la lengua con asaco. Él rió ante el gesto – disfrutar viendo lo que hace un amigo con su novia por las noches – Charlie, al oír lo último, casi se atraganta con la manzana que se le había cogido a Caroline sin que ella se de cuenta

- Aguarda un minuto… - se interesó Ron.

- Me vas a decir que tú viste a… aquí - lo siguió Charlie señalando con las manos la tienda.

- Sí… bueno, no tanto… - respondió colorada.

- ¡George! ¡Qué asco! – Lo regañó Hermione mientras le daba con la carta que tenía en la mano - ¡Eres un pervertido!

- Chismosa – le dijo George con burla a su amiga, ya se le había pasado el bochorno.

- Degenerado, por tu culpa quedé traumada de por vida – le sacó la lengua en forma infantil. Hermione se paró de su silla como si esta le ardiese de repente y hacía cualquier intento posible por no tocar nada.

- ¡No exageres!

- ¿Dónde fue? – le preguntó ella.

- No voy a decirlo.

- No volveré a ver este lugar de la misma manera. Bueno… - se sacudió las manos - ¿todos podemos reunirnos a las siete en la Madriguera?

- ¿Por qué a las siete? – inquirió Charlie.

- Si alguno se demora o algo estamos prevenidos.

- Ah…

- George, si no estás muy… ¿cómo decirlo?... Ocupado ¿te podrías reunir con nosotros?

- Sí Hermione – respondió con voz neutral para no revelar su incomodidad _¿Desde cuando Hermione le hacía comentarios sarcásticos a él?_

- Está bien. No se ustedes pero tengo que irme – se acomodó su abrigo - ¿Nos vamos Ron?

- Sip… Adiós a todos, nos vemos luego – ambos se fueron.

_Afuera de Sortilegios Weasley…_

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban a lo largo de la calle.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ron? – su voz era algo cansada como si estuviera cansada de todo. – No me extraña que Ginny esté llorando…

- No me refiero a Ginny – Hermione se detuvo de golpe. Ron hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? Si no es por Ginny por quien estás preocupado ¿por quién entonces? – preguntó confusa mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro – No te entiendo.

- ¡Vaya! Eso es nuevo – repuso sonriente – generalmente soy yo quien no te entiende

- Ron…

- Está bien, está bien. Te lo voy a decir: ¿No te parece extraño que Ginny llore después de haber recibido la visita de una extraña mujer? – inquirió muy sonriente y a la vez serio. Era como si estuviese feliz de saber algo que los otros no.

- Prosigue… - ella no había notado ese detalle.

- Bueno. – se detuvo un instante tratando de ordenar bien sus ideas – Mira: ¿Recuerdas el otro día que fuiste a verme al trabajo?

- Sí, ese fue el día de mi reunión con Rita… ¿por qué?

- Bueno, ese día me dio la impresión de que alguien nos estaba observando ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Algo, pero sigue, tal vez me acuerde. – lo alentó mientras lo jalaba a un lado de la calle para así no estorbar el paso.

- Bien. Déjame decirte que no es la primera vez que me da esa impresión…

- ¿Cómo?

- Déjame terminar… - paró sus siguientes palabras – Últimamente he tenido la impresión de que Wilson recibe muchas visitas de…

- ¿Wilson? ¿Quién es Wilson?

- Déjame terminar ¡no seas impaciente Hermione!

- ¡Entonces apúrate que no tenemos tiempo!

- De acuerdo. Lo que sucede es que esa misma persona que últimamente visita mucho a Wilson es la misma que una vez se quedó un rato en el cubículo de Harry y yo la vi entrar al Departamento ese mismo día y créeme, no es mi impresión, estaba observándonos mucho a Harry y a mí; bueno a mi, pero a Harry sí y…

- Más despacio por favor – pidió ella tratando de captar lo que Ron decía. – Dices que esa misma persona que ha estado visitando mucho a ese tal Wilson es la misma que ha estado observando mucho a Harry. Eso no tiene sentido o importancia – se desesperó ella - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Wilson con todo esto?

- Simple: Ese tal Wilson, como tú le dices, es el mismo que creo nos estaba observando el otro día y es también el mismo que se le declaró a Ginny ¡cuando estaba de novia con Harry! – terminó un poco impaciente por la falta de entendimiento de ella. Ahora entendía como Hermione se sentía siempre que tenía que explicarle algo.

- Wilson… Wilson… ¡Wilson! – se pegó en la frente con la mano – ¡Claro! ¡Wilson! Se le declaró a Ginny ¿Cómo no me había acordado? ¡Es… - se detuvo bruscamente captando por fin un detalle – ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabías que se le declaró a Ginny?

- Tú me lo contaste… y me rogaste que no hiciera nada, por eso he estado observándolo…

- Y por eso sabes que ha estado recibiendo muchas visitas… - completó ella.

- No muchas ¡Una! – Explicó con su dedo índice levantado - ¡Una visita! ¡Una mujer! Porque es una mujer que ha estado visitándolo mucho.

- Puede ser su novia…

- ¿Qué hace viendo mucho a Harry? ¿Por qué se mete en el cubículo de Harry y…

- ¿Y qué? ¡Termina lo que dices! – ahora si estaba impaciente.

- Mira el otro día… - Ron le empezó a relatar lo que había visto.

Lo que no sabían era que ese mismo día, en el que Harry recibió la visita de esa misteriosa chica, Ron había visto todo y estuvo a punto de entrar a frenar el evidente coqueteo del que era objeto su mejor amigo, _(N/A: era novio de su hermana, tenía que cuidarlo de cualquier chica en honor a ella)_ pero el supervisor de ellos le salvó de intervenir porque la chica se fue al instante y no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más que el insinuador beso y la cara de fastidio que tenía ella cuando tuvo que irse. Pero el beso era algo que en definitiva no iba a dejar pasar así que fue a ver a Harry dispuesto a obtener una explicación y se encontró con que este le preguntaba si no había visto a esa chica y si la recordaba de alguna parte. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco porque significaba que él no estaba traicionando a su hermana, pero si le sembró una duda: ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer?

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora se mostraba muy preocupado por la reacción de su hermana al recibir la visita de otra misteriosa mujer que al parecer sólo Harry y Ginny conocían ¿Cómo que había muchas misteriosas mujeres en la vida de ese par? ¿O eran la misma? Razón que ahora le exponía a su novia…

- A ver, a ver… ¿Insinúas que esa mujer que entró al cubículo de Harry y casi lo besó es la misma que hizo llorar a Ginny? ¿Y Wilson? – se volvió a desconcertar ella.

- ¡Hermione! – se dio la vuelta para volver a verla de frente intentando calmar su impaciencia y frustración - ¿No entiendes? ¿Qué hace una mujer que casi besa a Harry visitando mucho al mismo hombre que se le declaró a Ginny y que para colmo parece que nos observa? ¿No le encuentras lógica?

- ¡Claro! ¡Pero si es evidente! – Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Por fin había entendido y esa teoría de Ron no era nada descabellada.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Gracias, gracias! – ya se había cansado de tener que intentar razonar con Hermione. Era muy extraño.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – Seguía diciendo ella - ¡Era muy evidente! – Puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en su boca - ¡Ron esto es importante! ¡Tal vez es… - se detuvo de golpe y Ron se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Y lo de Cho?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Cho con todo este asunto? – Preguntó él a su vez.

- ¡Hay que ver a Rita!

- ¿Por qué? La veremos en cinco días. No… ¡Espera Hermione! – Hermione se había dado la vuelta y avanzado a lo largo de la calle dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Espera! – la alcanzó por fin - ¿Qué sucede?

- Esto no me gusta. Aquí hay algo que no encaja Ron ¡Y no se que es! ¡Es desesperante! – Se agarró la cabeza con las manos - ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!

- Sí, pero no veremos a Rita hasta el sábado. No podemos hacer nada, no pudimos hacer nada entonces, no podremos hacer nada ahora. ¿Entiéndelo sí?

- Es que… - Ron la abrazó.

- Hablaré con Harry – le dijo él en medio del abrazo – Tal vez deba saber lo que estamos haciendo. No ha tenido muy buen aspecto, casi ni habla…

- ¿Crees que esté de acuerdo?

- ¿Con lo de Rita? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – no sé – aceptó él soltándola – no creo, no quiere que le mencione nada que tenga que ver con Ginny; Kreacher y yo lo hemos visto muy extraño como si estuviese apagado o algo. Se la pasa en su habitación o en el trabajo y sólo baja a las horas de la comida; prácticamente no lo veo o mejor dicho, no se deja ver.

- Le está afectando mucho por lo que veo – repuso ella pensativa.

- Bastante. Creo que empeoró hace poco, algo me lo dice; es como si hubiese recibido un detonante. Antes estaba de mal humor ahora está como deprimido. No se explicar bien…

- Nada pierdes intentándolo. Habla con él, tal vez te diga algo o se desahogue – murmuró esperanzada.

- ¿Como lo había estado haciendo la semana pasada? No gracias – negó él con sus manos – prefiero que esté así calmado a que me esté gritando como loco…

- Ron – ella lo vio con una expresión reprobadora en el rostro y él no pudo negarse ante eso

- Está bien, déjame ver que hago – se resignó.

- Gracias – lo besó en la mejilla – será mejor que volvamos mis padres pueden preocuparse – él suspiró resignado. Quería pasar más tiempo con Hermione no con sus padres.

_Cuatro días después… En algún lugar de Londres…_

Rita Skeeter llevaba paseándose por el mismo lugar unas dos horas. Se estaba cansando. – ¡Esto es el colmo! Ya debería haber llegado… ¿Qué tanto se puede demorar un…? – paró en sus cavilaciones tan de repente como empezó.

Había contratado a un informante para que le ayude en su investigación "personal", como se había visto obligada a llamar eso que estaba haciendo para que le hagan el trabajo que necesitaba.

- ¡Rita! ¡Rita! ¡Por fin te encuentro mujer! ¡Llevo horas buscándote! – decía un señor menudo ya entrado en años mientras corría a prisa hacia la rubia mujer que lo esperaba en un callejón solitario de la extensa calle.

- ¡Deja de gritar Marcus! ¡Esto es secreto! ¿Tengo que repetirlo? – Decía muy irritada por todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar - ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema. El hombre no decía nada, se la había quedado mirando - ¿Y? ¿Lo tienes? – extendió una mano para recibir lo que esperaba.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – Preguntó el hombre llamado Marcus de forma maliciosa

– ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Dámelo ahora mismo! – exigió ella impaciente.

- ¿En verdad lo quieres Rita? – Empezó a darle vuelta al sobre que tenía en sus manos, que era evidentemente el sobre que deseaba Rita - ¡Vaya! No te he visto tan desesperada por algo desde la vez que por alguna razón dijiste que no podías trabajar porque te obligaron – ella no dijo nada – Ya sabes… - intentó hacerle memoria – cuando el chico Potter quedó como un farsante ante el Ministerio de Magia – se rió de forma burlona.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora? – inquirió con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

Sabía lo que se venía, el problema era que no tenía tiempo para platicar o negociar. Le había dicho a la chica Granger, como llamaba a Hermione, que ya tenía la información. Sólo faltaba terminar "la suya", ella **no** estaba dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que ella le dijo simplemente porque se lo dijo; no, nada de eso. La cita era en cinco días, le quedaban tres; tenía que sacarle provecho de alguna forma y la mejor forma era investigando a Hermione, para sacarle partido a su información. Sabía que estaba desesperada, para que haya pedido su ayuda (…), por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Marcus; mientras ella investigaba a Cho Chang él investigaba lo mismo que le habían pedido sólo que cambiaba un detalle: él no iba a investigar a Cho sino a Hermione Granger y a sus amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – Volvió a reír de la misma forma – La vida da muchas vueltas… -seguía acariciando el sobre, que tenía en sus manos, de manera distraída. – Mírate nada más – hizo un breve gesto señalándola – vistes ropa cara, te manejas bien en el mundo del periodismo…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo de una buena vez, no tengo tu tiempo – repuso cortante.

- Está bien, te lo daré – extendió el sobre Rita estuvo a punto de atraparlo y él se lo quitó antes que lo tocase. – Eh, eh… un momento – dijo volviendo a reír, esta vez de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Me lo vas a dar o estaremos con este jueguito hasta mañana?

- Te lo daré, pero antes quiero aclarar una sola cosa – señaló con un dedo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respiró hondo. Ya tenía muchos problemas como para aguantarlo a él. Quería vengarse de Hermione y si él no le daba esa información no tendía forma de como hacerlo.

- Me quedarás debiendo un favor y tenlo por seguro: Te lo cobraré.

- ¿Eso?

- Está bien, no dices nada más; sólo digo que te prepares no dirás lo mismo cuando te lo pida y tendrás que hacerlo querida Rita – se rascó distraídamente la barbilla.

- Cómo sea. ¡Ahora dámelo Marcus! – Rita le arranchó el sobre al hombre y él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Lo abrió casi con desesperación y con la misma desesperación empezó a leerlo, le dio las vueltas a las páginas una y otra vez para estar segura de que no se había equivocado al leer; de repente empezó a reír estruendosamente – Vaya, vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba – se relamió los labios gustosa por lo que ahora sabía – Así que el niño Potter tiene problemas sentimentales con la chica Weasley – le dio la vuelta a otra página – ella y el chico Weasley están de novios. Nada mal – leyó la última página del informe recibido antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo en su bolso – Así que por eso estaba tan deseosa… ¡JA! ¡Te tengo! – Sonrió de forma triunfal antes de dirigirse a su acompañante – ¡Buen trabajo Marcus! ¡Has cumplido exactamente con lo que te pedí! – Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro (era una cabeza más bajo que ella)

- No lo olvides Rita. Me debes un favor.

- ¡Oh! Sí, de eso te quería hablar mi… - se detuvo mirando al frente, a espaldas de él - ¡Oh! Mira quien viene ahí – dijo señalando la pared que estaba detrás de él. Marcus se volteó, en ese momento Rita aprovechó para sacar su varita y murmurar rápidamente: – _¡Obliviate!_ – el hechizo desmemorizante hizo efecto en el acto y el se quedó con aspecto aturdido. Sin detenerse a pensarlo volvió a agitar su varita esta vez para murmurar: – _¡Desmaius! _– él cayó pesadamente al piso, a los pies de Rita. - ¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil timarme o chantajearme? Ya deberías haber aprendido que con Rita Skeeter no se juega – rió de forma sarcástica – Muy bien, ahora a capturar mi presa. Ya le tendí la trampa, caerá en cualquier momento – murmuró para sí misma mientras se apartaba del lugar, pasó por encima del cuerpo de su informante y se fue directo a su siguiente destino.

_Al día siguiente en el Número 12 de Grimauld Place…_

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡No puedes seguir ignorándome como si no estuviera aquí! – Gritó Ron tratando de seguir a Harry que ahora se dirigía a su habitación - ¡Harry! – el aludido ingresó a su dormitorio y estuvo a punto de encerrarse en él de no ser porque Ron interpuso el pie.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesto

- ¿Cómo que quiero? – Se sorprendió Ron – Hablar contigo, es obvio no. Si dejaras de evadirme créeme que sería mucho más fácil, pero como lo único que haces últimamente es evadirme pues que ¿quieres que haga? – Ron ingresó al dormitorio y Harry no tuvo más opción que dejarle entrar.

- No es a propósito – dijo recargándose en la puerta – Es sólo que no tengo ánimos de hablara con nadie.

- Pero sí tienes ánimos de gritar – le reclamó aún algo ofendido por los gritos recibidos hace ya más de una semana.

- Lo siento Ron, no fue mi intención… estaba algo… - se pasó la mano por la frente con fuerza, en el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ron no se asustó por el gesto ya que estaba seguro de que no había peligro alguno. A Harry se le había hecho costumbre eso y Ron suponía que de tantas veces que lo había hecho cuando Voldemort vivía, para intentar aplacar un poco el dolor de la cicatriz, que simplemente al pasar el peligro él ya no podía dejar de hacerlo; sólo que esta vez no era para calmar el dolor sino su frustración, frustración que lo atacaba mucho en las últimas semanas.

- ¿Frustrado? – Ron se sentó en una butaca que tenía cerca.

- Sí, un poco… - respondió el chico resbalando por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

- Vamos amigo, tienes que superarlo.

- ¡No es fácil Ron! ¡No es fácil! ¡Apuesto que si hubiera sido Hermione la que hizo todo y tú el que hubiera tenido que soportarlo me estarías diciendo exactamente lo mismo! – se alteró de repente, tenía el mal humor a flor de piel.

- No dije que era fácil, sólo dije que tenías que superarlo. Mira… - no sabía como abordar el tema que había venido a tratar – Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando y…

- ¿Y qué? – lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- Que… _¿Por qué no vino Hermione a hablar de esto?_ – Pensaba desesperado y un poco distraído – Me va a matar cuando sepa que le dijimos a Rita Skeeter que investigue a Cho… - en ese momento vio a Harry, (para evadirlo un poco había hecho como si no hubiera algo más interesante que la pared de la habitación) pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuanta que su última frase había sido dicha en voz alta y no la había pensado por lo que Harry al oírla se quedó boquiabierto y se levantó del suelo de golpe como si este de repente le hubiera ardido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que tú y Hermione qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! – se agarró la cabeza muy frustrado. Ron se levantó de su asiento y procuró estar muy cerca de la puerta - ¡¿Con esa mujer?! ¡¿En qué diablos estaban pensando cuando hicieron eso?! – ahora sí que estaba furioso.

- Harry, entiende…

- No, entiendan aquí ustedes ¡No tienen ningún derecho de meterse así en mi vida! ¡Mis asuntos con Ginny no son de… - empezó a gritar como se le había hecho costumbre últimamente.

- ¡Un momento Harry! ¡Ahí si estás muy equivocado! – Ron también empezó a gritar - ¿Cómo es eso de que los dos no tenemos derecho de meternos en tú vida? – Lo señaló con el dedo - ¡Tenemos derecho y mucho! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! – No recibió respuesta – Porque somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti, así que deja de decir que somos unos entrometidos y…

- No dije eso, en ningún momento lo dije, sólo…

- Nada, ¡lo insinuaste y eso es peor! – Él respiró hondo – Hermione y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti y si hicimos esto es porque no encontramos otra forma de ayudarte. Sabes muy bien como es Hermione, ella **odia a Rita** – recalcó muy bien esas palabras – y si le habló era sólo porque quería que estés bien. Al menos deberías pensar en eso antes de acusarnos o gritarnos diciendo que no tenemos ningún derecho a meternos en tu vida porque lo tenemos ¡Nos hemos salvado el pellejo más veces de las que pueda contar, de nos ser por ustedes no estaría vivo ahora; y estoy seguro que Hermione y tú piensan exactamente lo mismo…! - se detuvo para tomara aire, estaba muy indignado por lo que dijo Harry –…y es por eso que ahora me siento, nos sentimos – se corrigió – con el derecho de meternos. ¡Somos tus mejores amigos, los mejores que tienes! ¡No niegues nuestra ayuda por capricho o por simple orgullo porque eso, Harry, no te lo perdono! ¿Me oíste? ¡No te lo perdono! – lo vio de forma dura y Harry sintió remordimiento, Ron no solía mirar así a las personas. Al ver que Harry no respondía se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe.

- Ron, espera no…

- Nos reuniremos con los chicos en La Madriguera a las 8:00, de allí partiremos a ver a Rita para que nos diga lo que investigó. – Dijo de espaldas – Si quieres venir, ven estaremos ahí desde las siete sino quédate aquí lamentándote. No tengo ánimos para aguantarte. Adiós – se fue dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca y muy sorprendido – _¿A qué se refería con los chicos? Sabía de Ron y Hermione, pero ¿Quienes eran _los chicos_?_

_Caldero Chorreante…_

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – gritaba una mujer que estaba atada a una silla tratando de huir.

- Calma niña, nadie te va a oír… - decía una muy satisfecha Rita.

- ¿Quién es usted? – la mujer atada tenía los ojos vendados.

- Ya lo sabrás querida, en un momento… - en ese momento unos ruidos se oyeron en la puerta. – Parece que ya llegaron. Aguarda aquí preciosa ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿No te puedes mover verdad? – se rió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla. - ¡Bienvenidos! – Rita abrió la puerta y en ella pudo ver a Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie, Caroline y… Harry. - ¡Vaya! No esperé que fueran tantos pero entre más, mejor el espectáculo – volvió a reír.

- Sin vacilaciones Rita – cortó Hermione la risa de la mujer – entréguenos el informe – exigió extendiendo una mano.

La habitación estaba oscura y la mujer que Rita tenía, prácticamente secuestrada, se había quedado callada para saber con claridad quienes eran los visitantes de la mujer que la había llevado hasta allí.

- ¿Para que el informe? ¡Esto es mejor! – dijo alegre caminando hacia la otra mujer mientras encendía su varita, una vez cerca le quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos y todos los presentes (a excepción de Rita y la mujer) se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la mujer era nadie más que Cho Chang.

_Aquí me tienen y yo que pensaba que no los iba a ver a este el próximo año jejeje, pero como dije arriba Un detalle: Quizás noten que el tiempo está pasando muy rápido y es porque todos prácticamente se han concentrado en razonar y en reflexionar sobre las cosas, ya veremos como se desenvuelve todo en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué se hace cuando la inspiración ataca? La respuesta es escribir y yo no pude parar de hacerlo jajaja. En este capítulo ya se empieza a ver parte de lo que realmente sucedió entre Harry y Ginny. Aquí les van unas cuantas interrogantes: ¿Quién hace llorar a Ginny? ¿Por qué Ginny dice que ella si cumple con su palabra? Hmmm Complicado ¿verdad? _

_Ahora vamos con Harry, creo que a nuestra misteriosa chica no le agradó mucho la actitud de él ¿verdad? Si hasta le gritó y todo y en público para colmo ¿Qué hubieran hecho en su lugar? Yo sinceramente no sé, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero es que Harry tenía que desahogarse, tenía que hacerlo… lastima que fue con ella jijijiji. Pero esperen me olvido de alguien: Díganme ¿Qué piensan de Hermione? Hace buen rato que yo la quería ver diciéndole sus cuatro verdades a Rita, en el cuarto libro y en el quinto me quedé con las ganas y en este fic le digo todo lo que siempre quise que le diga ella. Con respecto a Rita déjenme decirles que no me acuerdo muy bien la apariencia física de ella, así que si hay un error o algo me lo hacen saber es que yo no tengo los libros en libros ¿si me entienden? Los tengo o mejor dicho los tenía en computadora, pero un ¡bendito virus! Me borró el programa con el que podía leerlos y ahora sólo los tengo ahí parece que se estuvieran burlando de mí por no poder abrirlos ¡no es justo! El único que lo tengo fuera es el séptimo, ese libro lo cuido ¡Con mi vida! Jajaja Si les dijera como lo obtuve se matarían de la risa, sólo les digo que parecía paranoica cuidándome de todo y de todos, sólo para que no me lo quiten de las manos y estuve a punto de salir corriendo con libro y todo cuando alguien se chocó conmigo y casi me hace caer ¡creí que me lo iba a quitar! Jajaja me da risa cada vez que me acuerdo. _

_Bueno, ahora sí, ya los dejo y les deseo de todo corazón un ¡¡¡¡Feliz año a todos!!!! Espero lo disfruten en compañía de sus seres queridos y amigos y por favor ¡¡¡Déjenme reviews, voy a llorar si no lo hacen!!! Al menos así me dicen si les gusta o no, si está feo, le falta algo, está muy largo, muy corto, no sé díganme algo ¡por favor!… _

_Eh… creo que me salí de la despedida jejeje_

_Con un gran abrazo se despide _

_**Clyo **_


	9. Explicaciones 1era Prte

**9no. Cap. Explicaciones **

_¡Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo jajaja. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el tiempo de espera… sólo digamos que me cogieron sin una pizca de inspiración o ganas para hacer el capítulo, no es por nada malo, pero es que he estado un tanto ocupada… entre los exámenes, la correteadera para seguir a los maestros y que estos te digan cuales son tus calificaciones y los preparativos que estoy haciendo para poder ingresar al Pre-Universitario – es que en mi país se puede hacer el pre un año antes de acabar el colegio, estoy a un paso de sexto y ahí sí, le diré adiós al colegio – pues me han tendido muy ocupada, eso y otras cosas. Pero bueno no los entretengo más y pónganse a leer que los espero abajo._

_*****************************************************************************_

- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – Preguntó Harry algo colérico.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No se suponía que las cosas salieran así? Había accedido a acompañar a los chicos, aunque prácticamente había llegado a última hora – cuando ellos estaban a punto de irse – fue comprendiendo así que era su última oportunidad de volver con Ginny, la última oportunidad que le quedaba, pero el hecho de que ahora se encuentre ahí, enfrente de la persona que según él había causado toda esa caótica situación, simplemente lo ponía frenético. Sin esperar nada ni a nadie salió lo más aprisa que pudo de la pequeña habitación donde apenas si cabían los ocho.

- ¡Harry! – Lo llamó Hermione al ver que salía, por fin había salido de su asombro. - ¿Qué ha hecho? – Se escandalizó mirando con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas a la chica atada frente a ella.

Los demás compartían con ella la estupefacción que esa imagen les provocaba, sólo que al contrario de Hermione ellos no habían podido decir palabra.

- ¿Cómo se ha… - no le salían las palabras – atrevido a… ¡Eso es un delito! – Gritó ya sin poder contenerse.

La otra bruja sólo rió - ¿Un delito dices? ¿En serio querida? ¡Jamás me imaginé tal cosa! Qué mal de mí parte ¿verdad? – Rita fingía pesar mientras se reía de la cara de la castaña – Qué mal de mí parte "Señorita amenázame, insúltame y humíllame ¡Cuantas veces se te de la gana"!

- ¡Eres una…

- Eh, eh, eh… cuidado con lo que dices niña, cualquiera te consideraría una vulgar si dices lo siguiente que, estoy segura, te mueres por decir – su mirada era claramente desafiante. Hermione la vio con la indignación reflejada en su rostro.

- ¡Esto no se queda así Rita! – Se fue directo a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla para salir e ir en busca de Harry. Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y antes de salir dijo: - Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Luego veré que hago contigo y no, repito, no te muevas de aquí o ten la seguridad de que te denunciaré por secuestro. Recuerda que no todo lo que te dije es mentira. Tengo mis contactos y soy capaz de meterte en serios problemas ante de lo que te tome pensarlo – la miró por última vez antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Los demás la siguieron en el acto para no tener que quedarse en la misma habitación que Rita.

_En el pasillo del Caldero Chorreante…_

- Harry… - alcanzó a decir Hermione al ver al chico parado en medio del pasillo, apoyado contra la pared – Lo siento, no se suponía que esto pasara. Juro que… - intentó seguir hablando, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

- Hermione tiene razón – intervino Ron – no… - desvió la mirada brevemente – en serio amigo no…

- No intento decir… sólo quiero saber qué pasa ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó Harry a los demás.

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres saber? – Inquirió Hermione un tanto aliviada.

- Lo primero ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

- ¿A cual _todos_ te refieres? – Se extrañó Ron. Él no le veía nada raro al que ellos estén ahí.

- Ya saben, ustedes – señaló a George, Caroline y a Charlie - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Ah… nosotros – se rió George – pues… lo mismo que todos. Intentar resolver tu asunto e impacientarnos con lo lento que va. Nada más, cosa de todos los días, tú sabes ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros pretendiendo aparentar indiferencia.

- Claro, claro ¿Desde cuando ustedes se encargan de intentar arreglar mis asuntos con Ginny? – Preguntó sarcástico. Le parecía demasiado raro que ellos estén ahí. Entendía que Ron y Hermione estén ahí pero ¿Ellos?

- ¿Lo dices por nosotros? – Se interesó Caroline.

- A ver… la cosa empezó por… - empezó George

- Porque Ginny es mi amiga ¿Correcto? – Siguió Caroline. Los otros no tuvieron problema en dejar la parte de las explicaciones a George y Caroline. – Y por ser mi amiga era lógico que me contara lo que le pasaba – Hermione miró para otro lado. Nadie lo notó, excepto Ron – y como al principio yo no sabía nada de ustedes, me refiero a ti como novio de ella o ella como tu novia, a eso que tú y ella como pareja, como amigo como…

- Caroline ya entendimos que no sabías que eran novios hasta hace poco – aclaró George salvándola de la confusión mental que ella misma se provocaba.

- ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento creí que iba a tener que explicar más de eso. – Harry la vio algo extrañado.

- No le hagas caso, suele confundirse.

- ¡Hey! Gracias por el apoyo – ironizó ella.

- No hay problema, sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte – se reía él, ella también se empezó a reír y pronto estaban rojos de tanta risa.

- ¿Chicos? Creo que Harry quería enterarse de lo que pasaba no de cuanto pueden permanecer riendo – se apresuró a intervenir Charlie antes de que Harry lo haga.

A diferencia de los involucrados en la situación que manejaban Harry y Ginny, él primero –prácticamente– no había tratado a Caroline. Sólo sabía que era la amiga de Ginny y que trabajaba con ella, como miembro del equipo, en el estadio de _quidditch._ O sea lo mismo que todos sabían, por eso se le hacía extremadamente raro el que congeniara tan bien con George, que Hermione no se impaciente con ella y que Ron la trate como si tratara a algunos de sus hermanos.

Cuando él llegó a la Madriguera para reunirse con los demás e ir a la dichosa cita con Skeeter no tardó en fijarse en el hecho de que todos estaban muy animados viendo como Caroline luchaba por ganarle a Ron en el ajedrez mágico y los demás – Charlie, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Hermione y los señores Weasley – observando divertidos la escena, casi como si fuese un día en familia. No le hubiera parecido extraño nada de eso, de no ser porque hasta donde tenía conocimiento ella había conocido a todos los integrantes de la familia de Ginny el mismo día que él la conoció a ella, es decir hace menos de un mes y lo más impactante era ver a George tan feliz, no era que el hubiera notado algo más que simple amistad entre ellos sino que su felicidad sólo se asemejaba a la que tenía cuando Fred vivía y si no se equivocaba – en lo poco que la había visto – ella tenía el mismo carácter del difunto gemelo de George.

- Eh… sí, lo sentimos. ¿Dónde me quedé? – Charlie iba a contestar, pero solita recuperó el hilo de su propia charla – ah… ya… lo que decía: Como no sabía que tú eras su novio, bueno si lo sabía, a lo que me refiero es a que no te conocía ¿Tú me entiendes? – Harry rodó los ojos.

- Sí… ve al grano.

- Ya llego, no te impacientes. Al no conocerte personalmente yo creí que Ginny sufría por tonterías – Harry hizo una mueca de asombro – repito, no te conocía. Eso en parte fue el motivo por el que le dije a Ginny que venga conmigo a distraerse, al bar de mi hermano… ahí conoció a Kevin, mi primo.

- Entonces fuiste tú la que…

- Caroline no te conocía, Harry – intervino Hermione – por eso creyó que al invitarla le hacía un favor a Ginny, nada más.

- Luego de eso ella y yo nos hicimos amigos – siguió George – y después de que fueras a hablar con Ginny ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando estuviste en La Madriguera y nos dijiste que Ginny te había salido con el cuento de que tenía novio.

- Sí me acuerdo.

- Bueno, después de ese día Ginny quería buscarse un novio para que la dejaras en paz.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo…. Uyyyyy, Ginny un día de estos va a matarme de un dolor de cabeza – se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró cansado.

- Eso fue lo mismo que Hermione y yo te dijimos, Harry. Los tres ya sabíamos que eso era lo que iba a hacer Ginny para que no…

- Lo sé. El problema aquí es que es fácil imaginarlo o suponerlo, pero otra cosa muy distinta es saberlo con certeza…

- Él tiene razón – admitió Charlie.

- Yo le dije a Ginny que la iba a ayudar en eso. Por eso ella estaba en el centro comercial cuando te presentó a Kevin y te dijo que era su novio.

- Luego tú fuiste a mi casa para que te ayudáramos con Ginny y…

- En su lugar decidimos ir a la casa de Caroline para que nos ayudara, pero ahí ya estaba Ginny y tuvimos que pasar por un montón de cosas para que ella nos ayudara – señaló Ron a Caroline – y de paso nos enteramos de que George ya estaba enterado de todo el asunto.

- Así que también me propuse o mejor dicho me propusieron para ayudar.

- Luego pasó lo de la cena donde tú y Ginny discutieron y nos enteramos de que Kevin era en realidad primo de Caroline y tú te fuiste y no quisiste hablar más con nosotros, al menos más de lo necesario – añadió Hermione.

- Y como yo estaba en el país y el ambiente demasiado fúnebre para mi gusto decidí pasar el rato libre en la tienda de George donde de paso me enteré de todo y me ofrecí a apoyar en lo que hacían. No llevo mucho en el asunto, pero sé lo necesario; incluso hicimos amague de formar el club "entiendan a Ginny" – le pasó un brazo por los hombros a George quien sonrió gustoso. - Pero Hermione no nos dejó.

- Sí, porque es una insensible – se quejó George.

- Y ustedes unos inmaduros. Ahora… - observó a Harry que tenía una expresión indefinible en el rostro – ¿Tu duda quedó despejada?

- ¿Están tratando de decirme que todos, absolutamente todos, saben de esto y lo que ha ocasionado?

- Eh… sí – respondió Ron a punto de reírse de la cara que tenía su amigo.

- ¿Incluso tus padres?

- Incluso mis padres, ya ¡Quita esa cara! – Se rió y los demás lo siguieron – ni que fuera algo grave.

- No es eso, es que… no puedo creer que ustedes hayan estado así tan preocupados y ocupados resolviendo mis cosas y yo ni enterado ¿Ginny sabe de esto?

- No – respondió Charlie.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – Le preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron resignados.

- Te voy a hacer una sola pregunta y queremos que nos la respondas con sinceridad – miró a Ron - ¿Si te lo hubiésemos contado que hubieras hecho?

- Yo… - vio a los chicos y se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada mintiéndoles – les hubiera dicho que no se molesten que no quería preocupar ni molestar a nadie – repuso viendo para otro lado.

- Exacto, Hermione y yo te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que eres un tanto orgulloso para estas cosas y en vista de que nos dimos cuenta de que no ibas a lograr nada tú sólo decidimos intervenir quieras o no.

- Sí, pero…

- Acéptalo, Harry – le dijo George.

- No te preocupes, yo a penas si te conozco, pero reconozco que todo esto ha sido divertido – se rió - ¿Cierto George?

- Muy cierto.

- Mira que en vez de vacacionar he estado pendiente de vuestros problemas sentimentales y eso es decir mucho.

- Gracias Charlie, George, Caroline, chicos… es… no se como decirlo…

- No digas nada, sólo acéptalo.

- Está bien, Ron.

- ¿Alguien ya pensó en lo que vamos a hacer con la oriental que Rita Skeeter tiene amordazada y amarrada? Lo digo por si no se habían acordado… - dijo Caroline en tono despreocupado.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Cho! – Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y enseguida su rostro se tornó preocupado - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Primero lo primero – dijo Harry empezando avanzar a la habitación del Caldero Chorreante donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió Ron siguiéndolo al igual que el resto.

- Decirle a Rita que la suelte y luego hablar con Cho.

Cho Chang me debe una muy buena explicación – dijo antes de abrir la puerta de un solo golpe.

Rita pegó un brinco del susto.

- ¡Ayyyy! Se más delicado niño. Tengo un corazón frágil por si no lo sabías – encendió la lámpara de aceite que tenía a la mano y esta vez pudieron ver con claridad a la chica amarrada a la silla en medio de la habitación, quien al ver a Harry emitió miradas de súplica que él no tardó en responder.

- ¡Suéltela ahora!

- Y si no…

- Dije ¡Ahora!

La mirada que trasmitió debió haber asustado a Rita puesto que tembló visiblemente e intentó arreglar un poco las cosas con el chico.

- Calma, calma. Podemos hablar tranquilos sin necesidad de gritar, sólo es…

- ¿No escuchó? – Se interesó Hermione que ahora tenía la varita levantada contra ella.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Sí esta estúpida me va a amenazar con la varita que sepa que yo…

- No tiene muchas oportunidades de hacer lo mismo… - completó Ron que ahora se encontraba codo a codo con sus amigos apuntando directamente a Rita que apenas si los apuntaba a dos de ellos, porque detrás de él Charlie, George y Caroline también habían alistados sus respectivas varitas.

- ¿Qué es lo que decía sobre que estúpida? – Ironizó Hermione apuntándole directo al rostro – Ya oyó a Harry, suéltela y lárguese de aquí y cuando lo haga asegúrese de no ir a soltar la lengua o yo puedo soltar la mía y ambas sabemos que la mía es mucho más creíble que la de un simple escarabajo. Ya sabe… simple y rápido de aplastar ¿No quiere que empiece a hacerlo o sí? – Su mirada volvió a ser dura y le causó el mismo efecto que la vez anterior. Le provocó miedo.

- ¡Esta me la pagas Granger! – Salió lo más aprisa de la habitación dándole un empujón a Hermione

- ¡No hablemos de pagos – se dirigió a la puerta – o yo empiezo con los míos y ninguno te va a gustar, idiota! – Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Exhaló fuertemente antes de dirigir la mirada a sus amigos, estos la veían con un gesto muy parecido a la incredulidad en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, es que como estamos acostumbrados a que amenaces y le cierres la puerta en la cara a la gente que el verte sólo dice: es Hermione ¿Para que extrañarse?

- Muy gracioso, Ron ¡No me miren así! – Se quejó algo sonrojada al ver que ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima, incluso Cho; al verla aprovechó para desatarla y así librarse de la observación de ellos.

- Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… sólo un poco confusa y… ¿qué hacen aquí? Admito que tuve miedo, pero no esperé que a las primeras personas a quienes vería sería a ustedes ¿Qué le pasó a esa mujer? ¿Por qué me atrapó? No se que quería de mí – empezó a gimotear – ¿Tú lo sabes Harry?

Los otros cinco ocupantes de la habitación lo miraron a él. Había llegado la hora: ¿Qué tan cierto era lo que él decía de lo que pasó con Cho?

- No, pero hay algo que sí sé y es que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar – lo dijo en tono frío y serio. La chica se extrañó.

- ¿De qué cosa? La verdad ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. Te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras a poner una denuncia a esta mujer, entiendo que ahora eres auror… - comentó como si nada mientras se sobaba las muñecas que era donde la habían sujetado.

- No hagas como si no lo supieras.

- ¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo.

- Sabes de que quiero hablar, no te hagas y será mejor que me empieces a explicar porque se me está yendo la paciencia.

- Un momento ¡Explícate! No te entiendo. Te estoy diciendo que esa mujer prácticamente me secuestró – sus sollozos se hicieron más pronunciados – e ignoro lo que quería hacerme y ¿tú me vienes a decir que yo tengo que explicarte algo de lo que no tengo ni idea sólo porque se te está yendo la paciencia? – Cho estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.

- Sí, eso precisamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ya sabes lo que me pasa…

- No, no lo sé.

- Cho…

- ¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo Harry, por favor explícame! ¡Tenía miedo! – Ahora si empezó a llorar.

Harry sólo atinó a abrazar a Cho para que esta llorase en su pecho a lo que ella obedeció sin reservas. Alzó la vista muy confuso; la expresión en su rostro denotaba extrañeza, no entendía lo que le pasaba a Cho y aún menos lo que se supone que debía hacer. Observó a sus amigos y vio que estos lo veían un tanto severos y reprobadores. Él se indignó por eso.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga? – Susurró sin apenas mover los labios.

- Tú dinos – repuso Ron en la misma forma que Harry.

- Habla con ella, que no te de pena su estado

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Hazlo! – Le susurraron Ron y Hermione al chico. Eran los únicos que se habían dignado a responderle porque los otros querían respuestas, ya, y el hecho de que Cho se halle llorando en el pecho de Harry en frente de ellos – cuando tenía una muy clara acusación de traición en su haber – no deparaba nada bueno.

- Eh… Cho… - la llamó levemente, pero intentando sonar firme – …siento lo que te pasó, pero creo que tú y yo… creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar ahora mismo… - la chica no respondió, sólo se quedó en el mismo sitio – … Cho… esto es…

- Lo siento, no quería… es que estaba muy asustada… por un momento – se separó para verlo de frente mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas – pensé que esa bruja iba a hacerme algo más… no se qué… ignoro lo que quería de mí… aunque supongo que no estuvo del todo mal ya que pude verte – rió un poco.

A Harry se le agrió el estómago y de repente todo el coraje que tenía hacia la chica reapareció momentáneamente, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de reclamarle lo que había hecho… de no ser porque…

- Considerando el hecho de que no te he visto en casi tres años, pues… es bueno volver a ver a un amigo de la adolescencia. Es muy lindo ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? – Fue la pregunta de todos en la habitación. Cho se desconcertó porque no había recordado que había alguien más, además de Harry y ella, en el cuarto.

- Ah… lo siento… no los había visto, Ron, Hermione… es un gusto…, muchas gracias. No sabes cuanto se los agradezco. Es un placer verlos… a ustedes también… aunque no los recuerdo… - volvió a reír ligeramente – Chicos mu… ¿Pasa algo?

Era natural que pregunte si _pasaba algo_ porque las caras de los muchachos era la completa perplejidad. Cho no podía ser tan falsa ¿o sí?

- Cho… lo que Harry y tú tienen que hablar es muy serio… por favor no le des más vuelta a este asunto. Lo que hiciste es muy grave y debes ser consciente de eso. – la reprendió Hermione tratando de serenarse.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se traen todos ustedes conmigo? Les estoy agradeciendo porque me salvaron de esa mujer ¿Qué más quieren?

- ¿Queremos saber por qué lo hiciste? – Siguió Ron.

Harry al ver que sus amigos intervenían en la conversación no tardó en recuperar el aplomo y decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. - Sí, Cho. Contesta

- ¿Qué cosa? – Se desesperó la chica, observó al resto y en sus rostros sólo pudo ver: Desprecio.

Los tres amigos se miraron a los ojos y pudieron entenderse perfectamente. O Cho se hacía la que no sabía nada, era una muy buena mentirosa o en verdad no sabía nada de nada.

- ¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada de lo que te estamos hablando? – Inquirió Harry.

- ¡NO! ¡Ya les dije que no! ¡Explíquense o me voy y me olvidaré de la gratitud que tenía hacia ustedes por haberme salvado! – Repuso molesta. La situación ya la estaba desesperando y enfadando más de la cuenta… - _¿Qué esperan de mí?_ – Pensó.

- Cho, lo que te digo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre lo que hiciste la última vez que nos vimos…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Déjame terminar… te estoy diciendo de esa vez… - se sentía un poco incómodo narrando los sucesos de ese día. Especialmente con Charlie, Caroline y George ahí, no le importaban Ron o Hermione (se sentía cómodos con ellos), pero los tres primeros sí. – Cuando me fuiste a buscar y en vez de buscarme te me… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Por ahora valía más su vergüenza que su indignación por el hecho.

- Te me… - lo alentó a seguir hablando, desde el borde de la cama donde se había sentado.

- Arrojaste encima para besarme, estando yo semidesnudo a punto de ingresar a la ducha – terminó muy rápido tratando así de aligerar el peso de sus palabras.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Se levantó bruscamente sobresaltando a todos en el lugar. - ¿Qué has dicho? – Abrió la boca horrorizada - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo… que yo… ¡Creí que eras otra clase de chico, Harry!

- ¿Otra clase de chico? Si fuiste tú la que saltó sobre mí y fue por tu culpa que rompí mi relación con Ginny ¿O acaso no recuerdas que después de eso ambos tuvimos suerte de que no nos llegaran ninguna de las maldiciones que nos lanzó? – Harry estalló y todos, sin excepción, temieron su próxima reacción - ¿Qué clase de chica eres tú, Cho?

- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡El hecho de que estés mal con tu novia no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de venir a insinuarte así como si yo lo fuese a permitir, Harry Potter! – Saltó colérica y avergonzada por lo que él acababa de decirle.

- ¡¿Insinuarme?! ¡¿Pervertido?! ¿Quién te crees tú para venirme a decir a mí tales cosas cuando ambos sabemos perfectamente que la que provocó todo esto fuiste tú? ¡Te desconozco! Adem…

No pudo seguir diciendo lo que quería decirle a continuación porque Cho había adoptado el mismo método que utilizaba Ginny para dejar de hablar con Harry: Tirarle lo que tenga a la mano, en este caso un pesado cenicero que por poco le da en plena frente.

- ¡Estás loca! – Rugió Harry.

- ¡El que está loco aquí eres tú! Si piensas que voy a dejar que me digas todas esas groserías en mi cara. Creí que eras mi amigo, lo creí ¿Puedes decirme para que me salvaste si al final de todo me ibas a ofender de esta manera?

- ¿Ofender?, pero si tú fuiste quien…

- ¡ALTO! – Ordenó Hermione antes de que Harry siga despotricando y gritándole a Cho. ¿Quieren calmarse los dos?

- ¡Quién debe calmarse es él! ¡No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con _tú _amigo! – Recalcó el "tú" para dar a entender que la palabra "amigo" ya no la involucraba a ella – Creí que eras más sensata…

- Y yo, que tú eras más honesta… - le refutó la castaña.

- ¿Tú también? – Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar del coraje.

- Sí, yo también.

- Y nosotros… - corearon Charlie, Caroline, George y Ron.

- A ustedes ni siquiera los conozco – se dirigió a Caroline y Charlie.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Conoces a nuestra hermana, Ginny, y eso basta. No soy de los que me meto en peleas ajenas, pero esta vale mi incumbencia.

- ¿De qué hablan?

- Por lo visto aquí hay algo en lo que no nos entendemos – siguió Hermione antes de que Charlie vuelva a interrumpirla.

- De eso me di cuenta yo solita, gracias.

- No es momento para ser sarcásticas, estoy intentando arreglar esto, así que procura atender y no molestar. – Cho abrió la boca para reclamar pero Hermione no la dejó – Como sea, lo que estaba diciendo es que… Harry – señaló al aludido que ahora miraba la escena apoyado en una pared tratando de tranquilizar su rabia – dice que tú… hiciste… lo que él dijo que hiciste – prefirió ahorrarse la descripción de la escena.

- ¡Eso es falso!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Y lo sabes! – La apuntó con el dedo.

- Amigo, tranquilo… - Ron lo mantuvo en el mismo sitio tratando de que no avance un paso. Conociéndolo, era capaz de lanzársele a Cho y hacer que confiese.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso Potter! ¡No sé de lo que hablas!

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Saltó George - Si lo que dices es cierto ¡Pruébalo!

- Claro que lo puedo probar… ¡Miren!... – estiró su mano con tanta fuerza que casi le dio en el ojo a George que era el que tenía más cerca – Me voy a casar, idiotas. ¿Para que yo haría tal cosa si me voy a casar el mes entrante?

- ¡Qué lindo! – Todos dirigieron la mirada a Caroline que era la única que se había dejado embelesar por el anillo de compromiso que tenía Cho en el dedo.

- No es momento para eso, Caroline – la reprendió Hermione, la reprendida bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Eh… lo siento, ustedes sigan con lo suyo… yo me quedaré por acá viendo todo… - sin esperar más se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la mesa que servía de tocador en el cuarto.

- Como les decía… la única razón por la que vine aquí era para llevar a mis padres a Canadá, que es la nacionalidad de mi futuro esposo, y si me alcanzaba el tiempo, invitar personalmente a unos amigos para que estén conmigo en la ceremonia, pero con esto olvídense siquiera de que ¡Existo! ¿Les queda claro?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… - siguió Harry.

- ¿Como qué…

- Si tiene… - dijo Caroline de improvisto.

- ¡Por fin, alguien!

- ¿De qué hablas Caroline? – Interrogó George.

- De eso, de que es verdad lo que dice ella.

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó Charlie.

- Porque aquí lo dice – señaló con el dedo unos papeles que tenía en su otra mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntaron todos a la vez, incluso Cho.

- Es el informe que le pedimos a Rita, aquí dice que Cho no ha estado en el país por tres años y que volvió hace…

- Déjame ver eso… - Hermione se lo arranchó de las manos.

- ¡Hey! Con más delicadeza.

Hermione murmuró un breve "lo siento" antes de seguir en la rápida lectura del informe que Rita no le había entregado y que por lo visto Caroline acababa se encontrar en la mesa junto a ella – Bla, bla, bla… – le dio vueltas a las hojas rápidamente hasta que llegó a la página donde Caroline había estado leyendo:

_La señorita Cho Chang no ha estado en el país durante tres años. La última vez que pisó territorio inglés fue hace… _¡Un día! – se sorprendió Hermione.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Ron se acercó a ella al igual que Harry, George y Charlie.

- Sí… aquí lo dice.

- ¡Es increíble! – Dijeron Charlie y George.

- Es exactamente lo que les mencioné, pero como no me hacen caso… yo no digo nada… - Caroline hizo como si se limpiase las uñas.

- Aguarden un minuto… ¿Cómo saben eso? ¿Quién les dijo eso? ¿Por qué lo que he hecho está escrito en un informe? – Señaló el documento que la novia de Ron tenía en sus manos.

- Eso es porque hicimos que te investigaran para… - dijo Caroline que seguía distraída con sus uñas - … averiguar si era verdad eso que hiciste… ¡Rayos! Tendré que lavarme las manos si quiero sacar esto de aquí… - se refería a la mugre que había descubierto en sus uñas y por hacerlo no se había dado cuenta de que había revelado información que se suponía no tenía que revelar y lo notó porque la habitación se había quedado inusualmente callada - ¿Qué?

- ¡Caroline! – Volvió a reprenderla Hermione

- ¿Qué?

Pero no hubo tiempo a que ella averiguara en qué se había equivocado porque Cho había estallado.

- ¿Me han estado investigando? Y todo porque creyeron que yo hice esas cosas que dice… - le era imposible mencionar siquiera un poco de lo que había dicho Harry en contra de ella.

- Cho… lo que sucede es que…

- No digas más, Hermione. ¿Sabes qué? Si quieren investigarme ¡Háganlo! No me importa, pues no tengo nada que ocultar, pero no me pidan que les vuelva a dirigir la palabra ¿Escucharon?

Rápida como un vendaval salió de la habitación con la esperanza de no volvérselos a tocar… no hasta que no se le pase la rabia y la indignación de esa tarde. La habían secuestrado y acusado de… eso que la acusaron y encima se entera de que la han estado investigando… _¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?_ – Esa era una duda que no iba a ser contestada en un muy buen tiempo.

Los ocupantes del sitio salieron de su ensimismamiento sólo cuando oyeron el azote de la puerta.

- Eh… lo siento… ya entendí donde metí la pata… - volvió a disculparse.

- Bueno… - suspiró Hermione – hay que encontrarle el lado bueno.

- ¿Y ese es? – Harry y Ron la preguntaron a la vez.

- Que ya sabemos que Cho no lo hizo.

- Pero eso siembra una interrogante aún más grande – todos miraron a George.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Quién lo hizo?

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Antes de que digan algo, sé que el capítulo no es tan grande como todos los anteriores porque aunque no lo crean (creo que a estas alturas sería imposible que no me creyeran jejeje) no escribo nada menor a ocho hojas – salvo ciertas excepciones – y esto sólo pasa cuando no estoy inspirada o porque esa es la medida de lo que se supone debía escribir. La razón por la que pasó esto es porque como ya les mencioné antes he estado un poco desinspirada (no se si la palabra exista, pero el diccionario de mi computadora se dañó y no tengo ni un diccionario a la mano ni tiempo para buscarlo en este momento, siento esa falta de revisión) estos días y esta parte la escribí cuando pude hacerlo con todas las de la ley – ganas e imaginación incluidas –, lo malo es que a partir de aquí se viene una cosa un tanto complicada que aun no sé como escribirla bien, por lo que me voy a demorar mucho en escribirla; de hecho esta parte iba en este capítulo, pero como no quería hacerlos esperar más de la cuenta decidí publicar este pedazo para que puedan esperar más tranquilos el siguiente capítulo. Digamos que sólo estaba esperando una cantidad de hojas decentes para un capítulo, según mi criterio claro está porque hay personas que hablan o escriben corto, pero conciso; más claro que cualquier exceso de palabras._

_Tómenlo por el lado bueno: Ahora ya sabemos que Cho no lo hizo, aunque una interrogante sigue vagando ¿Quién si no ella? _

_Los dejo para que lo averigüen… ah, de paso quiero informarles que ya estamos en la recta final y que este capítulo es como la primera parte del que sigue por lo que el siguiente sería Explicaciones 2da. Parte._

_Ahora si nos vemos en la próxima, ya saben ¡¡¡¡déjenme reviews!!!! Necesito su opinión, la cual es muy valiosa para mí._

_Se despide con muchos abrazos_

_**Clyo **_


	10. Explicaciones 2da Parte

_¡Hola! ¡¡¡Por fin!!! Se que me han de querer matar, pero es ahora cuando recién he podido terminar y publicar este capítulo._

_¿Recuerdan que la última vez les comenté que estaba haciendo unos preparativos para poder ingresar al Pre-Universitario? Pues… ¿Qué creen? ¡Ya ingresé! Y he estado tan feliz como ocupada; al cuarto día ya me quería morir de la desesperación porque se me mezclaron un poco de cosas… y sólo les digo que terminé por tocarle la puerta a un amigo de mi hermana a las 2:30 AM porque no tenía tinta en mi impresora para poder imprimir un trabajo y nadie a los alrededores parecía tenerla jajaja, me da pena por él, (le tocó levantarse para hacerme el favor), pero lo importante es que pude presentarlo y el profesor no me descubrió estando a punto de dormirme en clases jejeje. En serio, no me maten: Tenía un pre, cosas que hacer, imaginación que convocar (no se me ocurría como hacer el capítulo) y para colmo la computadora se dañó por más de una semana y se la llevaron a arreglar razón por la que estuve un buen tiempo sin poder leer o escribir algo productivo._

_Bueno ya les expliqué mis motivos y los dejo para que sigan leyendo. Nos vemos abajo… _

**10mo. Cap. Explicaciones 2da. Parte **

La pregunta de George, al ser pronunciada, había tenido la virtud de dejar a más de uno muy pensativo.

**-**¿Y si…

- Caroline, antes de que digas algo, cualquier cosa… dime…

- ¿Qué, Hermione?

- ¿Tienes un buen argumento, o una buena razón para lo que vayas a decir respecto a lo que estamos tratando?

- Pues… - se rascó la cabeza en actitud distraída – no… yo sólo iba a sugerir que vayamos a otro sitio. No se ustedes, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, además de que es tarde y si no vuelvo pronto a casa mi familia va a empezar a preocuparse por mí y no dudo que lo mismo les pase a ustedes.

- Vivo solo – respondieron Charlie, George, Ron y Harry, al unísono.

- Eh… no lo recordaba – se rió nerviosamente.

Claro, no lo había recordado, pero al parecer era la única de ese pequeño grupo que aún vivía en casa de sus padres, no es que tuviera algo de malo, sin embargo lo malo estaban en que era la única a la cual aún regañaban por llegar pasado de las diez; hora que estaba muy próxima a ser. ¿Por qué la seguían tratando como si fuese una niña de trece años?

Ella suponía que al ser bruja tenía más libertades que la de todos sus hermanos juntos porque… ¿a cual de sus hermanos lo hubieran dejado ir, solo, a una especie de internado? Tal vez era la forma que tenían sus padres de decirle que a pesar de que sea bruja ella seguía siendo su hija y por lo tanto debía seguir sus reglas. Quien sabe… pero tenía mucha pereza como para detenerse a pensarlo.

- Pero, yo sí – intervino Hermione – coincido contigo Caroline, debemos ir a casa. Si ustedes gustan quedarse no hay problema, pero lo que a mí respecta debo irme.

- Te seguimos – dijeron los otros.

- Eh, eh, eh…

- Ahora que quieres, Hermione. ¿No dijiste que querías irte?

- Espera, George. Sí dije eso, lo que pasa es que olvide decirles algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora que sabemos que no fue Cho la que…

Ron se adelantó a la puerta y la abrió antes de añadir…

- ¿Qué tal si lo decidimos mañana cuando estemos más tranquilos?

- Buena idea – Charlie fue el segundo en llegar a la puerta – mejor hablemos mañana. Veámonos en la Madriguera y listo.

- De acuerdo – aceptaron los otros

Acto seguido, la habitación del Caldero Chorreante que habían estado ocupando fue desalojada, pagaron la cuenta y se fue cada uno por su lado para reunirse al día siguiente.

* * *

- ¡Buenos días! Parece que no hay nadie… ¿Qué raro? Entra Harry, no hay nadie… - dijo Ron al ingresar a su hogar, al día siguiente.

- ¡Voy! – Alcanzó a gritar Harry – Ya estoy aquí – dijo alegremente al ingresar a la casa. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y enseguida notó que Ron lo veía un tanto raro – ¿Qué?

- ¿Eres bipolar o qué?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Hasta hace dos días parecías que me matabas con la mirada y hoy estás…

- ¿Alegre?

- Sí

- Ah…

- ¿No dirás más?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- No sé, tú dime

- Ah…

- ¿Puedes dejar el ah… a un lado?

- Ron…

- Harry…

- ¡Hola! – saludó Hermione apareciéndose en medio de ambos chicos, quiso asustarlos un poco (ella sabía que no había nadie a la hora en la iban a llegar ellos dos), pero se sorprendió al no descubrir ninguna reacción por parte de ambos – Dije, hola.

- Hola – contestaron, pero los chicos seguían mirándose las caras: El primero con una expresión indefinible en el rostro y el segundo con confusión.

- Chicos… creo que…

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Charlie, George y Caroline acababan de aparecerse en las afueras de la casa y habían abierto la puerta encontrándose, prácticamente, en el umbral al trío por lo que casi se chocan con ellos. George y Caroline rieron al darse cuenta de eso.

- ¡Vaya! Si ingresábamos rápido eso hubiera sumado otro de nuestros choques particulares, que de hecho serían… tres individuales y uno colectivo, tan memorable como los tres primeros – Caroline reía alegremente por lo dicho por ella misma.

- Sí, claro… como a ti no te chocaron…

- A mí si me chocaron, George.

- Me hundiste bajo un fregadero y aún me duelen las costillas y la cabeza por el golpe y las patadas que me diste.

- A mí me aplastaste el brazo y casi me lo doblaste.

- Eh, ustedes.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa Charlie?

- Se dan cuenta de que están discutiendo en frente de ellos – señaló al trío de amigos – y ni siquiera nos han notado.

- Es cierto… - la chica se acercó a los tres y les observó las caras. Por lo que podía observar estaban muy atentos, cada uno, a las caras del otro – Uyyyy – murmuró en tono misterioso – esto es serio, no me han apartado ni un poco.

- ¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó George acercándose a ellos.

- Pregúntale a Ron – respondió Harry, recién poniéndole atención.

- Ron…

- Nada, vamos a lo que vinimos. Ya vuelvo, ustedes quédense aquí y sigan; enseguida bajo – se alejó y se fue por la escalera.

Todos se vieron las caras y se detuvieron especialmente en la de Hermione.

- No pregunten – ella notó que Harry la seguía mirando. Suavizó su mirada y lo observó como si dijese "luego te digo", algo que él entendió perfectamente por lo que se rigió a hacer lo que iban ese día: Hablar de su asunto con Ginny por culpa de… ya nadie sabía por culpa de quien era la cosa, sólo sabían que era por alguien.

Después de un rato Ron bajó y se impusieron la tarea de decidir cual era la respuesta a sus problemas. Ese día no había nadie en La Madriguera porque Ron, Charlie y George se habían tomado la molestia de informarles a los Sres. Weasley todo lo acontecido y las posibles respuestas que tenían para todo por lo que ambos habían decidido dejarles la casa a los muchachos para que estos pudiesen hablar tranquilos sin interrupciones y como Ginny siempre se iba temprano y no venía hasta muy entrada la tarde no habían ningún problema.

- ¿Estamos completamente seguros de que Cho no lo hizo? Porque por lo que me contaron tiene todas las posibilidades de ser ella

- No – respondieron todos a coro.

- Caroline, haz hecho la misma pregunta ¡seis veces! ¿Qué te hace pensar que obtendrás una respuesta diferente esta vez? – preguntó Hermione ya algo hastiada de todo eso.

Ron la observó muy atento y enseguida le susurró algo a George que estaba a su derecha.

- Saca a Caroline de allí…

- A Hermione le duele la cabeza, si no la sacas la va a pasar mal… - coincidió Harry que estaba a la derecha de George. George vio al frente y efectivamente: Hermione tenía una expresión no muy agradable en la cara, se estaba frotando las sienes y por lo visto Caroline que se encontraba sentada a su derecha la estaba impacientando. La castaña se encontraba reclinada en el apoyabrazos del sofá y al lado de Caroline se encontraba Charlie que al igual que todos notó como Caroline seguía preguntando y con eso desesperando más a Hermione.

- ¡Ejem! – George fingió un acceso de tos – ¿Caroline por qué no me acompañas a ver unas bebidas a la cocina?

- De acuerdo, además me estoy muriendo de sed – Caroline intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo apoyó mal la mano y la puso en la pierna de Hermione recargando todo su peso en ella y como la chica solo tenía una pierna en el sillón terminó por rodar hacia el sillón muy adolorida por el apretón que recibió de Caroline – Uy… lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó casi exasperada

- Eh… si…

- Vamos chicos, yo los ayudo – Charlie se apresuró a levantarse y junto con George se llevó a Caroline de la sala.

No era amigo tan cercano de Hermione, pero como habían convivido bastante tiempo no dudaba del carácter algo difícil de ella y por ese mismo tiempo que habían convivido es que sabía que cuando se ponía así los únicos que la podían hacer calmar era Harry o Ron o los dos cuando el problema no era con ninguno por eso prefirió irse y que esos tres se las arreglen solos.

- Hermione, deberías…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Nada… - respondió el chico con gafas mirando a Ron muy elocuentemente para que este dijese algo. Era extraño como la pelota del mal humor se la pasaban entre los tres sin ningún orden específico: Hace dos días era él, hace un rato era Ron y ahora era Hermione…

- Oye… - se animó Ron – deja de mirar así la cocina, no vas a conseguir nada si sigues queriendo matar a Caroline.

- Me remordió la pierna – se quejó.

- Fue un accidente…

- Pero…

- Ambos sabemos porque estás así, terminemos con esto y luego lo discutes ¿está bien?

- De acuerdo – aceptó resignada. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó completamente en el respaldar del amplio sofá.

Los tres se miraron atentos hasta que Harry terminó por soltar una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica algo más calmada.

- Creo que por andar demasiado metido en mis cosas con Ginny me he perdido de momentos memorables entre ustedes dos ¿no es así? – se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas un poco y al volvérselas a colocar notó que Ron lo veía confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… que no pensé que viviría para verte a ti regañando a Hermione de forma tan seria y formal – volvió a reírse sin poder evitarlo – y a ti – señaló a su amiga – comportándote como una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado un dulce – volvió a reírse.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron cosa que no hizo más que volver a provocar la risa de Harry luego una carcajada por parte de los tres por haber sido pillados en problemas amorosos.

- Supongo que ya nos hacía falta un día como estos – Ron puso los pies en la mesa de centro.

- ¡¿Ron, que son esos modales?! ¡Baja los pies de la mesa!

- Bajo los pies de la mesa – respondió cansino mientras lo hacía – Si ves, Harry ¡ya la avispaste! – dijo burlón por lo que recibió un buen golpe de un cojín especialmente duro en la cara.

- ¿Qué es… - se sobó la cabeza y agarró el cojín – no recuerdo que estos cojines alguna vez hayan sido duros.

- Endurecido mediante magia, no digas ni hagas tonterías porque tengo más aquí por si te apetece…

Ron puso cara de contrito.

- Ahora sí estamos bien.

- Si, Harry ya estamos bien, pero sigamos donde nos quedamos. En tu asunto con Ginny.

La cara de Harry perdió la sonrisa que había estado adornando su rostro en los últimos momentos.

- Cierto… - suspiró.

- ¡Ánimo, amigo! Mi hermana no es tan difícil.

- Hay algo que yo aún no entiendo en todo esto – dijo Hermione de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Ron… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esa vez que recibimos la lechuza de Rita para que nos reuniéramos con ella?

- Eh… no muy claro ¿Por qué?

Hermione respiró profundo – Está bien, era respecto a lo que tu viste y me contaste y sobre esa persona que tu conoces que se le declaró a alguien y que ha estado muy pendiente de uno de nosotros – no quería decir todo el mensaje; no sabía como reaccionaría Harry si le contaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba, pero para su mala suerte Ron no estaba ni cerca de haberle entendido algo, o sea que seguía en las mismas, la diferencia era que ahora quería matarlo a él y no a Caroline.

- Ummm… ¿Podrías ser más específica?

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Hay algo de lo que yo aún no me he enterado? – la chica vio a su amigo y pareció recapacitar mucho su respuesta.

- Ya dile. De todas formas seguiremos en las mismas le contemos o no.

- ¿Estás seguro, Ron?

- Chicos… - Harry los vio a ambos y no le gustaba mucho la expresión que tenía Hermione en la cara, sea lo que sea que le estuviesen ocultando no era nada bueno. – Hermione…

- Está bien. Harry, el otro día estaba hablando con Ron y…

Inmediatamente se puso a contarle todo lo que había discutido con Ron antes de reunirse nuevamente con Rita: Lo de esa mujer misteriosa, el chico que parecía estar muy pendiente de los tres y el hecho de algo parecía no encajar en todo eso.

* * *

- Pregunta…

- Hazla…

- ¿Por qué me sacaron de ahí?

- Caroline, Caroline, Caroline… - George rodeó el hombro de su amiga con un brazo y la vio como preguntándose si en verdad la chica no sabía el motivo porque a él se le hizo muy claro el deseo de matanza que tenía Hermione contra la chica - ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

- George… si lo supiera no lo preguntaría ¿no crees?

- Pues…

En ese momento la chimenea de la cocina se encendió y una chica morena apareció por ella.

- ¡Angelina! – saltó George y fue a recibir gustoso a su novia.

- ¡Auch! ¡Me golpeaste, George! – exclamó molesta por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza; estaban junto a una pared y al soltarla, George, hizo que Caroline se golpeara contra la pared.

- Eh… lo siento, pero tenía que recibir a mi adorable, dulce, tierna, mimosa y hermosa novia Angelina – abrazó a una Angelina levemente sonrojada por lo halagos ante la divertida mirada de Caroline y Charlie.

- Ehhh, para mí que este quiere algo más ¿no lo crees así, Charlie?

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Caroline; son síntomas muy claros – se puso una mano en el mentón como analizando la situación.

- ¡Pero qué dicen, como creen que… - se alarmó Angelina soltándose del abrazo de George quien había enrojecido sólo que a diferencia de la chica a él le divertía el asunto y estaba más que dispuesto a cobrárselas uno de esos días; se suponía que él era el de las bromas no ellos.

- ¿De qué te alarmas? Yo hablaba de una cita, salidas al parque, un helado… ¿o creíste que era algo más? ¿Tú creíste que hablaba de otra cosa Charlie? No recuerdo haber mencionado nada ¿o sí? – se le hacía difícil contener la risa y a la vez controlar un poco su miedo y curiosidad por saber que le iba a hacer George, por su cara era más que evidente que se las iba a cobrar. La cuestión era ¿Cómo?

- Nada, creí que hablábamos de lo mismo… - Ambos acabaron riéndose. No podía negar que Charlie era un buen aliado para hacerle bromas a George tal vez él haría que el efecto de la venganza de su amigo no sea tan pesado.

- Ya basta ustedes ¿Se divirtieron bastante? Yo creo que sí, pero… no voy a negar que tienen algo de razón…

Los tres enarcaron las cejas

- Sí quiero ir a tomar un helado… ¿Tú no Angelina? – miró encantadoramente a su novia.

- Eh… sí – la chica no sabía que pensar, pero antes de ser el objetivo de más bromas prefirió aceptar no vayan a decir algo más.

- Muy bien, no vamos entonces. Adiós… - acto seguido ingresaron a la chimenea y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon.

Cuando se fueron los últimos ocupantes de la cocina no pudieron evitar reírse y lo hicieron por un buen rato.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que George se las va a cobrar verdad?

- Ajá – los dos volvieron a reírse como si de eso dependiera todo…

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede en la cocina? ¿Por qué se oyen tantas risas?

- Porque algo les dio risa, no cambies el tema Harry… ¿Qué opinas? Y no digas que nada…

- Porque… de hecho pensábamos que lo menos que harías sería gritar como loco…

- No exageres, Ron.

- No exagero, Hermione y tú también pensabas lo mismo y no digas que no… creo que por eso no me dijiste las cosas con las palabras justas – se cruzó de brazos mientras Hermione lo veía indignada… _¡Y no se suponía que no había entendido nada, por algo le tocó contarle todo a Harry ¿no?!..._

- Sea como sea… creo que… - se rascó la frente – ya grité suficiente… me sorprende sí, no lo niego, pero… ya me esperaba algo así; al menos eso explica lo de Cho.

- Recuerda que no era Cho…

- Ya lo sé, Hermione, pero se parecía a ella ¿no? Hasta que sepamos quien era llamémosla así.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que si le preguntáramos a esa mujer podríamos resolver las cosas más fácilmente a ella o a Wilson… - dijo Ron algo distraído y Harry y Hermione se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué?

Como que las ideas más ingeniosas e inteligentes le salían a Ron sólo cuando andaba distraído.

* * *

- ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? – preguntó alguien apareciendo de pronto en la cocina.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Aquí vivo…

- A lo que ella se refiere es a… ¿qué haces aquí?

Ginny alzó una ceja – lo mismo que le dije a ella: Aquí vivo… ¿Qué les pasa? Parecen nerviosos… sólo les pregunté por qué reían – y efectivamente, nerviosos era como se habían puesto al darse cuenta de que era Ginny y no alguien parecida a ella la que estaba en ese momento en la cocina; ya sabían por información de Caroline, Ron y Hermione que Harry y Ginny andaban muy susceptibles últimamente, especialmente si se tocaba el tema de su relación, y el hecho de que ella se halle ahí en la cocina a escasa distancia de la sala donde se estaba tratando precisamente el tema de la relación infructuosa de ese par no deparaba nada bueno.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ninguno – Bueno, si no quieren decírmelo no hay problema – ante la mirada de los chicos se dirigió a la sala.

- Eh… aguarda, Ginny.

- ¿Qué sucede, Caroline?

- Eh… yo…

- No tengo tiempo… - observó su reloj – espera un momento ¿sí? – caminó velozmente hacia la sala seguido por su hermano y amiga. – Sólo vine por unos… - se detuvo bruscamente al ver ante ella al causante de sus problemas y frustraciones actuales – Así que era eso… - murmuró ácidamente, aún tenía muy presente el beso que presenció y la "charla" con la chica con la que lo vio en una escena un tanto más comprometedora que la primera.

- Ginny… - Harry se puso de pie seguido de sus amigos al verla parada en el umbral de la sala – lo siento yo…

- ¿De qué te disculpas? – dijo tratando de parecer lo más neutral posible – No tienes por qué disculparte, ni conmigo ni con nadie, esta es tu casa siempre has sido bienvenido desde que éramos niños.

- Yo…

- Yo me voy… sólo vine por eso –señaló un pergamino que había en la repisa de la chimenea - _¡Accio! – _el pergamino se dirigió hacia ella de forma rápida. – Lo ves, fácil y rápido. Ahora adiós – y sin esperar respuesta o reacción por alguno se desapareció.

- Lo siento, íbamos a avisarles o tratar de detenerla, pero se nos adelantó.

- No se preocupen de una u otra forma las cosas iban a pasar de este modo – dijo él un poco desanimado y lo dio a entender cuando se sentó de un solo golpe en el sofá. – Cada vez que la veo la respuesta es cada vez más obvia: Ginny me odia.

- No digas eso, Harry… - la chica se sentó a su lado ante las atentas miradas de los demás - ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que dijo Ron?

- Sí, por qué no… - el chico también se sentó a su lado para darle un poco de apoyo hasta que notó un detalle - … aguarda un instante: ¿Qué se supone que dije yo?

Harry solo rió ante eso y Hermione suspiró resignada.

- Lo que dijiste acerca de preguntarle a esa mujer y al tal Wilson…

- Ah… eso, lo hubieras dicho antes – por fin captaba su propia idea.

- Pero si fuiste tú el que…

- Aguarden un instante por favor… ¿Qué mujer, qué Wilson? ¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió Charlie al ver que ni Caroline se había enterado de lo que decían.

- Es algo complicado y largo de explicar…

- Explíquense, tenemos mucho tiempo… yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy así que puedo tardar lo suficiente…

- Pero nosotros sí, tenemos que encontrar a esas personas de las cuales les estamos hablando en este instante porque si no lo hacemos esto no se va a resolver nunca ¿no lo entienden? – miró a ambos esperando respuesta.

- La verdad es que no – ahora sí que Hermione quería matar a Caroline – pero da igual ya nos lo explicarán ¿cierto?

- Cierto – se apresuró a contestar Ron muy atento de que Hermione no se le ocurriera hacer nada contra la pobre chica que al parecer era más exasperante que él mismo.

- Si no hay remedio…

- Suerte chicos, ojalá puedas resolver esto pronto, Harry. Tengo ganas de disfrutar mis vacaciones con todos no con cada uno, aunque no niego que esto ha sido divertido, pero pasa de lo normal… sin ofender

- Tranquilo, no me ofendes, Charlie; pero si esto te parece anormal o fastidioso imagina lo que es para mí – finalizó con un imperceptible suspiro.

Charlie soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario resignado del chico, a él no se le escapaba lo doloroso que debía ser para Harry soportar todo aquello lo cual significaba que en verdad quería a su hermana; pero eso no importaba mucho, lo importante era que su hermana se diera cuenta de ello o sino eso no valdría de absolutamente nada.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos… - decidió Hermione tomando a Harry y Ron de la mano para poder usar la aparición en conjunto e irse directamente al ministerio.

- Sí…

Los tres chicos se desaparecieron en el acto dejando en el aire un sonoro "crac" como sonido.

- ¿Crees que averigüen algo?

- Ni idea, no se tu pero yo me voy a hacer algo…

- ¿Algo como… qué? – preguntó él en tono sugerente.

Caroline parpadeó sorprendida ante el tono del chico… _intenta coquetear conmigo ¿o qué?..._

- Ejem… - carraspeó ligeramente – pues no sé… algo – quería estar segura de lo que diría, el que lo haya percibido o parecido que le coqueteaba no quería decir que era cierto así que intentó hablar lo más ambiguo posible porque si hacía lo mismo y en el fondo Charlie no le estaba coqueteando pasaría el mayor ridículo de su vida y ya tenía suficiente como para no tener que volver a pisar la Madriguera en unos días para no verle la cara a Charlie sólo por haber creído algo que no era – ¿por qué?

- No sé… tú dime…

- Tú preguntaste…

- Tú no respondes…

- Habla claro ¿Quieres salir conmigo o no? – el chico la vio sorprendido y más cuando se sentó a su lado mirándole fijamente a la cara como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver.

- Sí, de hecho sí… - murmuró algo apenado – es… es que no sabía cómo decírtelo, apenas si te conozco y…

- No importa, hablamos en el camino… siento haber sido tan directa es que no me gusta complicarme y era más fácil preguntar, aunque por un momento me detuve a pensarlo… - se quedó pensativa - ¡ay no! ¡qué horror! ¿Te imaginas cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar así sólo para que me digas que querías salir conmigo? De sólo pensarlo me estreso, te lo juro.

- Ah… bueno y… ¿qué dices: sí o no?

- Ya qué… no tengo nada que hacer… salgamos, pero me dejas en mi casa luego ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… - sonrió un tanto nervioso por la actitud de la chica.

- Iré a ver mi bolso lo dejé en la cocina… - acto seguido dejó a Charlie solo en la sala.

- De haber sabido que bastaba con preguntarle directo no me hubiera demorado tanto… - se rió de sí mismo. Esa chica sí que es descomplicada.

* * *

- No puedo creerlo, ¿estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Wilson sentado en la silla correspondiente a su escritorio. Hace ya varios días que había adquirido la confianza suficiente como para tutear a la chica a la que le estaba hablando, en primera porque estaba convencido de que no era alguien que infundiera respeto y segundo porque ya sabía más o menos bien como habían acabado las cosas realmente con Harry y Ginny.

- Ya te dije que sí – contestó la chica que en ese momento estaba sentada en el escritorio de ese pequeño cubículo a espaldas de la entrada del mismo. – Te hubieras enterado antes si no hubiera sido porque no me quisiste hablar durante un tiempo y para lo que te hubiera servido – sonrió seductora. Su objetivo estaba claro y ese era Harry Potter, pero eso no significaba que podía ver o relacionarse con alguien en el camino.

- Sí, pero yo ya dije que no quería nada de eso…

- De lo que te pierdes, a cualquier hombre le gustaría salir conmigo… y aunque no quieran tarde o temprano terminan haciéndolo… - se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de la cabeza que pretendía ser seductor.

- ¿En serio? – se acercó más a ella.

- Sí… - susurró ella ligeramente para que sólo él la oyera.

- ¿Entre esos entra… Harry Potter? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

En ese tiempo había logrado conocerla un poco y sabía perfectamente que el mencionar su intento fallido, hasta ahora, de seducir al chico le hería más el orgullo que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Imbécil! – Gritó ella furiosa confirmando los pensamientos del chico, y lo hizo a un lado con un golpe, lanzándolo al suelo, debido a la indignación que sintió al ver que él en vez de lamentarse se desternillaba en el piso ya que cayó al suelo por el impacto recibido por la chica - ¡Deja de reírte!

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – como pudo se sentó de nuevo en su silla

- No – contestó luego de lanzar un sonoro bufido - ¿Por qué habrían de ser malas esas palabras? – Pretendió sonar segura – Ya te dije que a todos los hombres les gustaría salir conmigo… quieran o no – terminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Y entre esos me incluyo o basta con que me incluyas tú misma? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, que se notaba había estado ahí oyendo todo desde hace un buen rato; ese alguien tenía una voz profunda en la cual era fácil distinguir el tono enojado de su voz por lo oído en ese corto tiempo. – Responde, yo también debo incluirme ¿o no?

La chica tragó saliva pesadamente –_…se suponía que él no trabajaba hoy… se suponía que…_ - era imposible que pensara más en lo que se suponía debía estar pasando en esos momentos porque al voltearse todas sus suposiciones se confirmaron y se contradijeron al mismo tiempo y todo ocurrió con solo verle la cara al autor de esa voz.

- Harry… ¿cómo estás? – se levantó e hizo el intento de aproximarse a él para abrazarlo, pero antes de hacerlo se percató de la presencia de dos personas más: Ron y Hermione, que se encontraban detrás de Harry, cada uno a un lado como firmes guardaespaldas dispuestos a todos por proteger a su mejor amigo. – Supongo que ellos son tus amigos…

- Sí, lo son… ahora responde lo que te pregunté…

La chica tenía una expresión que evidenciaba el haber sido descubierta en algo sospechoso. Es verdad, había estado haciendo y creando muchas trampas y conflictos, pero eso no significaba que fuera tan meticulosa para hacer esas cosas; razón por la que ahora maldecía el haber estado hablando precisamente de eso en el cubículo de Henry Wilson donde cualquiera pudiera oírlos y para su desgracia ese cualquiera había resultado ser el mismo al que le había estado creando conflictos desde hace un buen tiempo.

- Eh… supongo que esto no me concierne así que mejor yo me voy… hasta luego. – Henry hizo el ademán e marcharse y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el oportuno brazo de Ron.

- De hecho… si te concierne y más de lo que piensas o mejor dicho de lo que nosotros pensamos ¿no es así?

- Je je… creo que están equivocados yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que están hablando, es más, no se de qué están hablando. Así que si me disculpan…

- No, no te disculpamos – Ron lo agarró más fuerte del la camisa que era por donde lo había estado sujetando – Mira Harry él es el tipo de quien te hablé… ya sabes el que había estado cortejando a **mí** hermanita – lo miró feo – cuando estaba de novia contigo ¿no te parece algo muy feo? – fingió pesar

- Claro que me parece feo y no creas que me había olvidado de ese detalle… - se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que sujetaba Ron – estaba esperando para sacarle provecho y pedir, digo, exigir explicaciones al respecto.

Ese momento de distracción de Harry fue el que aprovechó la chica a la que él había sorprendido para intentar escabullirse de allí, había cometido un error así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era irse para así ganar tiempo y poder dar una excusa lo suficientemente buena; con lo que no contó fue con que Hermione si se fijara en eso y ahora le estuviese bloqueando el paso con una expresión que con solo verla le aseguraba que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?

- Eso a ti no…

- ¿No que…? ¿Ron, ella no es la chica de la que me hablaste? Ya sabes la que viste haciendo eso…

- Sí, creo que sí…

- Entonces creo que no hay motivo para que te vallas de aquí.

- Pero si yo quiero irme…

- ¿Crees que deba irse, Harry?

- Él no tiene que ver…

- Sí, si tengo que ver porque es a mí a quien has estado incomodando con tus cosas y es hora que nos dejemos de juegos y ambos me digan de una vez que es lo que se traen en manos y por qué me han estado haciendo la vida imposible y de paso quiero que me aclaren unas cosas porque si mis sospechas son ciertas ustedes andan detrás de mi rompimiento con Ginny.

- ¿De qué hablan? Yo no…

- ¡La culpa es de ella! – explotó, de repente, Henry

- ¡Él miente! – gritó furiosa no creyó que él la fuese a entregar, no tan fácil.

- Yo miento, fue ella la que hizo que rompieras con tu novia, fue ella la que le metió esas cosas en la cabeza y tomó la apariencia de esa chica oriental y todo para que tu novia creyera, al verlos a los dos juntos, que tú la habías traicionado… - dijo todo eso tan rápido que ni él se lo creyó.

Cierto había actuado como un cobarde al soltar todo lo que sabía, pero conocía la reputación de Harry y el humor y sobreprotección de los Weasley; el quería llegar a un alto cargo en el ministerio y si ellos sospechaban que tenía que ver más de lo que ya sospechaban su futuro podría irse al caño.

- ¡Él me ayudó!

- Es falso, tú fuiste la que lo hizo todo. Yo me largo, no necesito más problemas de los que ya me has ocasionado – acto seguido se desapareció en frente de ellos dejándolos con la duda y la certeza mezcladas por una misma situación.

- Él me… ayudó… - dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada al verse sin salida.

- …

- …

- …

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se vieron a las caras sin poder digerir, todavía, lo que habían oído. ¿Cosas en la cabeza de Ginny? ¿Apariencia de la chica oriental? ¿La apariencia de Cho? ¿Pero que…

Por desgracia, Harry, no estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo eso por las buenas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fuiste tú?! – fue lo primero que pudo decir el chico con gafas ante tamaña revelación.

Al ir al Ministerio esperaba encontrar a esos dos, de quienes le habían hablado Ron y Hermione, esperaba interrogarlos, confirmar unas cuantas dudas, esperaba… esperaba muchas cosas, pero no enterrase que la única responsable de su actual infelicidad se encontrara frente a él con una cara de inocencia y pesar que no se creía nada… _¡Quería matarla!... _ Y eso es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer: se le iba lanzar encima hasta que confiese y explique el por qué de sus acciones sin importarle que su víctima fuera una mujer a la que alguna vez invitó a almorzar para olvidarse de Ginny… _¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo pretender que ella lo haría olvidarla? _y más importante aún _¿Cómo pudo hacerle esa mujer, eso?_

Por eso y por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido desde el maldito día que la dejó entrar a su habitación, con la apariencia de Cho, es que estaba dispuesto a ahorcarla o algo parecido; pero quería hacerla pagar todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, al menos a eso era que estaba dispuesta la parte irracional de su cabeza por la que ahora se dejaría gobernar de no ser porque tenía ambos brazos bien sujetos por sus amigos que luchaban con él con todas sus fuerzas y esperaban no tener que aturdirlo o algo parecido – la última vez que estuvo tan molesto y dolido fue en la muerte de Sirius y aunque eso no tenía comparación si tenía un fundamento.

- ¡Harry, basta!

- ¡Detente… por favor! – Hermione ya no podía más, estaba siendo arrastrada por su amigo hacia el interior del cubículo.

- Lo… lo… lo siento… - repetía una y otra vez la chica causante de todo.

No esperaba que las cosas le salieran así. Había hecho muchas cosas: Disfrazarse de Cho, meterle ideas e inseguridades a Ginny en la cabeza y seducir a Harry; pero no esperó que todo se le saliera de control. Podía desaparecerse al igual que como lo hizo Henry, anteriormente, pero los nervios no la dejaban moverse más de lo necesario.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – rugió Harry.

Afortunadamente nadie más que ellos lo oyó porque Hermione había sido lo suficientemente lista como para poner un hechizo silenciador al cubículo una vez que Henry se desapareció.

- Lo… lo… siento – empezó a llorar.

- ¡¿Ahora lo sientes?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!

- Sssí… sí…

- Entonces ¿Por qué? ¡Responde!

- Lo… lo siento…

- ¡Eso ya lo dijiste! Dame una respuesta sensata o soy capaz de… de…

- Harry, ya basta… por favor…

- La estás asustando…

- Eso es lo poco que se merece por haberme hecho esto, Ron.

- Esa no es la manera…

- Hermione…

- No escucha, Harry. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, aquí cualquiera puede vernos y si sigues igual de alterado no vas a conseguir nada.

El chico pareció pensárselo porque después de eso se alejó de la chica, que se había arrinconado en una esquina del lugar, respirando entrecortadamente por el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

- Escucha…

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Es mejor que no lo sepan… yo ya no quiero…

- No estás en posición decir lo que quieres porque gracias a ti no estoy con la persona que quiero, gracias a ti no he podido hacer lo que quiero desde hace semanas, gracias a ti… la mujer que amo me está odiando en este momento y eso es sólo tu culpa – la apuntó con el dedo en gesto de total amenaza y reproche.

La chica tragó saliva.

- E… está bien… mi nombre es Romilda… Romilda Vane…

- ¿Romilda? – preguntaron los tres al unísono. Se vieron a las caras por un momento totalmente sorprendidos.

- Eres Romilda… - empezó Hermione.

- La misma Romilda… - siguió Ron.

- ¿Que intentó enamorarme con unos chocolates llenos de Filtro de amor cuando estaba en sexto? ¿Esa Romilda?

La chica asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento algo trémulo.

- Es increíble… - continuó Harry dándose vuelta para no verle la cara, se pasó una mano por el cabello en actitud frustrada y terminó por soltar una risa algo amarga.

Romilda se desconcertó y con un poco más de seguridad en su voz, casi con algo de esperanza, preguntó:

- ¿No me odias?

- ¿Qué si te odio? ¿Tú no piensas o qué?

Ella lo vio con pesar ahora y bajó la mirada, eso pareció conmover a Harry un poco.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no y a decir verdad tampoco me importa mucho la verdad. No creo ser capaz de oír más cosas de ti, al menos no en un buen tiempo; desconozco tus motivos, pero no me importan en lo más mínimo; habla con ellos porque ellos si te van a hacer hablar, yo me voy de aquí.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Harry, espera – lo detuvo Hermione agarrándolo de un brazo - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él la miró y le dijo decidido:

- Iré a hablar con Ginny…

- No te va a escuchar…

- Lo sé, Ron, pero quiera o no va a tener que hacerlo. Esto es algo que debí hacer desde el principio, aún no me quedan claras unas cosas que dijo Henry antes de irse y voy para que me las aclare. Si quiere terminar conmigo que me lo diga y que no se escude en nadie más. Esta pelea ha involucrado a más personas de las que debería, es hora de que ella y yo hablemos con sinceridad…

- Ve… - le dijo Hermione mientras aflojaba el agarre del brazo.

- Harry…

- No, Ron. Es cierto, es hora de que hablen ellos dos sin la involucración de terceros.

- Gracias – fue lo último que él dijo antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

- ¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez! – se gritó a sí misma.

- Hey… - se rió una chica mientras le lanzaba una bola de papel a la cabeza de la chica que se había estado gritando que no era nadie más que Ginny Weasley. – Deja de hacer eso, yo también tengo que hacer todo este papeleo y no me ves quejándome ¿o sí?

Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina y le devolvió de una forma no tan amable la bola de papel que le dio en la cabeza.

- Alice… en este momento no estoy de humor; entiéndeme – soltó un sonoro suspiro – ya te lo dije: mi ex no me deja tranquila por más que le digo que ya no quiero nada con él y ahora está en mi casa y para colmo acabo de darme cuenta que se me quedó otro ¡Maldito pergamino! – Apretó con furia los que ya tenía en la mano – precisamente en la casa donde está ¡él!

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con él?

- ¿No me estás escuchando?

- Sí, lo hago

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces repetírtelo? – murmuró con la voz ahogada como si estuviese a punto de llorar de la frustración.

- Porque se en el fondo que aún te mueres por él

- ¿Cómo? – se desconcertó

- Caroline… - dijo ella por simple respuesta – ya sabes que…

- No puede guardar ningún secreto porque todos se le salen… - rodó los ojos – voy a matarla. – La otra rió ante el mohín de resignación que había hecho la pelirroja – Bueno lo haré cuando la vea, por ahora tendré que ir a ver ese maldito pergamino a casa – se levantó y se iba a aparecer cuando Alice Rogers, la chica con la que hablaba le dijo:

- Hazme caso: Habla con él, tal vez te sirva.

- Lo que tú digas, Alice. Lo que tú digas.

Se desapareció.

* * *

- Ginny, - suspiró Harry cerca de la chimenea por la cual estaba a punto de dirigirse al estadio de _quidditch_ donde laboraba la pelirroja – no lo entiendo, porque… - suspiró – pero ahora vas a tener que escucharme, ya no aguanto más esta situación…

Y como si sus pensamientos hayan sido correspondidos la pelirroja se apareció cerca de él, de hecho fue tan cerca que por la sorpresa ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Ella sobre él.

- Auch – soltó él sin quererlo. El golpe había dolido

- ¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

- Eh… Ginny… - susurró casi entrecortadamente al darse cuenta que ella estaba sobre él.

Él iba dispuesto a hablarle, hacer que lo escuche, pero lo que no esperaba era tenerla en frente muy en frente en una posición que le daba la oportunidad de contar cuantas pecas tenía en su hermoso rostro – yo… eh… - suspiró inundándola de su cálido aliento.

Ella se estremeció, no lo había tenido así de cerca desde que compartían pequeños momentos robados del acoso de sus hermanos o los descarados ratos en frente de ellos. Se rió internamente al recordar lo último: El último fue en frente de Ron.

_Era de mañana. La luz de un sol radiante anunciaba que pronto sería mediodía. El calor que hacía era extenuante y cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común estaría en un lugar fresco o intentando refrescarse con alguna bebida helada o algo parecido, pero no ellos…_

_- ¡Corre, Harry! ¡Nos alcanza! – gritaba Ginny, divertida, a su novio que se había tropezado por tener las agujetas de los zapatos desamarradas._

_- ¡Espera! – gritó él en el mismo tono mientras observaba fascinado la imagen de ella._

_Estaba hermosa, a su opinión, con ese vestido veraniego que le llegaba a las rodillas cuyo diseño le daba una vista perfecta de sus delicados hombros cubiertos levemente por el liso cabello pelirrojo que pese al calor se negaba a recoger. Se había quedado sin aliento y pensaba decírselo en ese momento de no ser por… _

_- ¡¡Los voy a matar!! – De la nada apareció Ron a sus espaldas - ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!_

_- ¡¡Corre!! – ella agarró a Harry del brazo y lo alzó hacia arriba para que pueda seguirla mientras se reía completamente divertida por la cara que mostraba su hermano. La tenía toda naranja y casi no se distinguía entre su cabello y el rostro. Se le puso así cuando los dos le dieron a beber una cerveza de mantequilla (tratada y proporcionada por George) que al destaparla su contenido saltó sobre él de forma violenta haciéndolo caer al piso por la sorpresa; todo hubiera acabado ahí de no ser porque al oír la estruendosa risa de sus hermanos, su novia y Harry corrió hacia un espejo y vio con horror su rostro. El sentimiento y el deseo fueron claros: Venganza._

_Y era por eso que corría como loco tratando de alcanzarlos para darle su merecido. Lástima que corrían demasiado rápido y ahora no los encontraba…_

_- Por fin… - se sujetó el pecho tratando de controlar su respiración – aquí no nos encontrará hasta después de un rato._

_- No sé… - intentó recuperar el aire – como se te ocurrió hacerle eso, Gin. _

_- ¡Ja! Me la debía el muy idiota – se vieron a los ojos y enseguida soltaron una carcajada por la ocurrencia – además fue idea de George, yo sólo la pude en práctica._

_- De acuerdo, te creo…_

_- Será mejor que nos paremos, así no estaremos tan incómodos; este armario es muy pequeño para mi gusto – ella se apoyó en la puerta, pero con lo que no contó fue con que esta estuviera resbaladiza por la humedad y el musgo que tenía haciendo que en vez de pararse cayera sobre Harry._

_- ¡Hey! - se rió él al ver la posición en la que habían quedado – si querías estar más cerca de mí, me lo hubieras dicho ¿no crees? No me costaba nada complacerte – dijo con un toque de picardía que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja._

_- ¡Tonto! – Le pegó en el brazo y al instante intentó levantarse, pero él no la dejó - ¿qué ha… - no pudo terminar la pregunta porque pronto se vio atrapada en el beso de él._

_Era magnífico estar así, de esa manera, no encontraba semejanza con nada. Le gustaba besarlo largo tiempo hasta que el aire se les acabe y luego seguir…_

_Por desagracia sus hermanos no pensaban igual y siempre se empeñaban en interrumpirlos como en ese momento._

_- ¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?! – Gritó Ron a sus espaldas - ¡Suelta a mi hermanita! _

_Harry y Ginny dieron un respingo al oír el grito y se separaron al instante, pero al ver a Ron en vez de asustarse se rieron._

_- ¡¿De qué se ríen?! _

_- De tu cara – respondieron al unísono._

_- ¡Los voy a matar! – se lanzó sobre ellos, pero se dio un tropezón al chocarse con una escoba y ese fue el momento que aprovecharon los chicos para escapar casi pasando sobre el cuerpo del chico pelirrojo. _

_Corrieron un buen trecho antes de detenerse y observar de lejos el lugar donde habían dejado a Ron, se vieron a los ojos y continuaron riendo…_

Sí, definitivamente ese había sido un buen día; uno llenos de muchos sucesos y momentos robados de la paciencia de sus hermanos, ese beso fue mágico y le gustaría volver a repetirlo, y eso intentó hacer por brevísimos instantes, pero reaccionó a tiempo (según ella).

- Levántate, Harry. – Ordenó molesta, más por sus traicioneros pensamientos y semi-actos que por otra cosa.

- Ginny…

- ¿Qué? ¡Muévete!

- Tú eres la que debe levantarse, si no lo has notado eres tú la que me está aplastando.

Lo dicho por Harry la dejó desconcertada por unos instantes hasta que lo observó a él y a sí misma y pronto se dio cuenta que lo que decía él tenía mucho sentido.

- _¿Por qué tenía que caer, precisamente, sobre él? – _se preguntó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo inexistente de su ropa, pero necesitaba hacer algo para no tener que mirar a Harry a la cara tan pronto.

- _Porque te encanta… - _le respondió su conciencia, y al notar lo que su cabeza decía le dio mucho coraje porque solo se dignaba a hablarle cuando caía en esas situaciones.

- _Linda la hora para volver a hacerle caso a mi conciencia…_

- _Y es ahora que te quejas ¿no? Luego de estar a punto de besarlo…_ - ¿Por qué le contestaba su estúpida conciencia? Empezaba a pensar que esa voz no eran más que impulsos reprimidos que se negaba a aceptar. En resumen: Hasta ella misma estaba en contra de ella misma ¿Tiene sentido?

No, no lo tenía.

Negó con la cabeza para intentar acallar esa voz de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, no se había acordado de que Harry seguía en la sala con ella y con nadie más que con él… ¡Maldición! Era ahora que se acordaba que no había nadie más en la casa que ellos, no había escapatoria.

- _No parecías tan molesta por el hecho cuando querías besarlo…_

- ¡Quieres callarte! – se desesperó.

Su mente la traicionaba y no había escogido peor momento y lo sabía porque lo último que dijo o mejor dicho gritó lo dijo en voz alta y no se lo quedó para ella, razón por la cual Harry la veía con cara de extrañeza como si se hubiese vuelto loca de un momento a otro. ¡Genial! Su vida se completaba, sólo faltaba él en la lista de quienes la consideraban demente; lo mejor sería salir de ahí cuanto antes, o a Harry se le ocurriría alguna forma de detenerla y conociéndose… - No me hagas caso, sólo pensaba en voz alta – se rió tontamente, pero en seguida recordó el motivo por el que no quería volver a ver a Harry. - ¡Ejem! – Se aclaró la garganta – Bueno… tengo cosas que hacer… si no te molesta yo me voy…

- De hecho… - la agarró por el brazo – si me molesta.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se quedó estática ¿era su idea o Harry sonreía? ¿Qué se supone que pensaba? ¿Qué ella…

Y es que los pensamientos de Harry no distaban mucho de lo que a ella se le ocurría. Él estaba maravillado por la reacción y actitud de ella, la última vez que la había visto actuar así fue antes de su "pelea" por decirlo de alguna manera y ya que estaba así no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que el momento le daba. Al principio pensó ir hasta el trabajo de Ginny a pedirle, mejor dicho a exigirle – dependiendo de lo que ella haga o diga – que lo escuche, pero después de ese instante en el que cayeron al piso él hubiera jurado que Ginny intentó besarlo; no estaba seguro pero su intuición le decía que sí y que por lo tanto no debía dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente.

- Pues a mí sí y lamento mucho si no te agrada, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que te moleste o no.

- ¿Entonces por qué condicionas tus actos según mis decisiones?

- En ningún momento yo…

- Dijiste: "si no te molesta yo me voy" eso es condicionar tus actos y por eso yo te respondo que si me molesta.

- Eso fue… - se hizo lío. ¿En qué momento un simple comentario se convertía en una pedidura de permisos que no necesitaba? Porque eso se había interpretado. – Eso fue mera educación, no es que en realidad necesite tu permiso para hacer lo que quiero.

- Pero tú…

- ¿Sabes qué? Interprétalo como quieras, no importa, yo me voy.

- ¡No, espera!

- ¿Qué? No tengo tu tiempo, debo irme.

- ¡Tienes que escucharme! – apretó más el agarre del brazo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me haces daño! – intentó zafarse, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho porque Harry la soltó enseguida.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- Al parecer son muchas las cosas que no quieres, y sin embargo haces.

- Pues de eso precisamente quería hablar – dijo serio sin dar oportunidad a negar algo.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso, ni ahora ni nunca; así que dejame tranquila.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla malcriada! ¡Me desesperas!

- ¡No me importa y deja de gritarme! No tienes ningún derecho – siseó con coraje.

- Sí lo tengo porque lo único que has estado haciendo estos día es volverme loco y no puedo cargarme esta frustración con nadie porque nadie más que tú – la apuntó con el dedo – tiene la culpa y… ya estoy harto – terminó resignado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- Que pena, yo me largo, no tengo ánimos de charlar contigo…

Debía irse rápido o acabaría cediendo a algo que ella misma sabía que era cierto, pero no deseaba admitir.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – la detuvo nuevamente sólo que esta vez no usó su brazo para hacerlo sino su sola presencia. Se interpuso en su camino.

- No sé lo que me hablas…

- Sí lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta que no te queda.

- Ginny… - se acercó a ella.

- Harry… - se alejó y casi choca con el sofá ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí? Rápido antes de cualquier cosa se coló detrás del sofá interponiéndolo entre ellos dos como una especie de barrera difícil de burlar.

- En realidad crees que eso… - señaló al sofá – será capaz de…

- Sí y deja de burlarte que no me causa gracia.

- Entonces empecemos a hablar en serio.

- Ya te dije que no quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí y punto.

- Dame una razón lo suficientemente válida para dejarte tranquila.

- No la necesitas.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque sí.

- Escúchame, Ginny.

- ¡No quiero! – se tapó los oídos con las manos para así no escucharlo y le dio la espalda para o verle la cara.

- ¡No te comportes así! – él rodeó el sofá y le agarró los brazos obligándola a verlo de frente.

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no!! – gritó como desesperada.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dímelo, Ginevra!

- Porque se exactamente que es lo que vienes a decirme… - con un movimiento brusco se apartó de él y volvió a darle la espalda – por eso… – se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – déjame tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada porque ya sé lo que vienes a decirme.

Harry se contuvo a duras penas, lo único que reinaba en él era la confusión. Ginny debía estar mientiendo, no era posible que lo que ella acababa de decirle fuera cierto. Si lo que decía era verdad quería decir que todo lo que había pasado por tratar de que ella lo escuchara era ¿inútil? No podía ser verdad.

- Mírame, Ginny…

- Déjame…

Antes de que ella pudiese notarlo Harry ya estaba detrás de ella y la obligó a verlo de frente. – Hazlo, mírame Ginny – la sacudió y ella lloró más a despecho de sí misma - ¡Ginny!

- ¡¿Qué?! – ella alzó la mirada completamente furiosa y lo vio a los ojos de color esmeralda que incluso en esos momentos hacían que perdiese la cabeza a tal punto de hacer lo que sabía que había hecho.

Al verla, lo confirmó: Ginny no mentía. La cuestión era ¿Por qué?

- Me estás tratando de decir que sabes lo de Cho…

- Sí… - lo invadió la rabia y por eso la soltó, ella aprovechó para alejarse un poco de él mientras se sobaba los brazos ya liberados del agarre del chico.

- Gin… - hace tiempo que no la llamaba así – ¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo permitiste que…?! Si lo sabías ¿por qué?

- No tenía otra opción.

- ¿Otra opción? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Fue ese día…

_Acababa de terminar con el entrenamiento para el partido próximo que sería en unos cuantos días. Se habían esforzado mucho durante esa temporada y todo para ser merecer el título de las mejores, su estrategia no tenía igual, con ella ganarían; no había duda, y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza estuvo a punto de abandonar los vestidores hasta que oyó un toqueteo en la puerta._

_- Adelante… - dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Esa noche tenía una cita con Harry y ya quería contarle sus expectativas del próximo partido. – En un momento termino, no se preocupe – terminó de arreglar el bolso que llevaba y se sorprendió al notar que no era la señora de la limpieza la que había tocado sino una mucho más diferente, bonita y joven; de hecho era tan joven como ella, pero sería posible que fuese… - ¿Cho?_

_La aludida sonrió triunfal y con una elegancia innata se fue acercando lentamente hasta la pelirroja, cuando quedaron a una distancia de dos metros es que la segunda habló: _

_- Sí, Ginny, soy yo… Cho._

_El primer impulso de Ginny hubiera sido acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, después de todo no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, pero algo en la expresión de la chica la hacía dudar._

_- ¡Vaya! Hola… ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿y tú?_

_Extraño, esa era la palabra para definir ese momento, aunque…_

_- También… y ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_La chica alzó una ceja._

_- Eh… - se aclaró la garganta – ya sabes, me refiero aquí – hizo un gesto con la mano que pretendió abarcar el lugar – en el estadio, en los vestidores. No es muy común que vengan a verme. _

_Esa era una gran mentira ya que siempre recibía visitas, de hecho la habían amonestado un para de veces por el exceso de estas, pero ella no le había dado importancia como era de las que mejor jugaban no la iban a suspender por un asunto tan trivial como ese – Ah… te refieres aquí – hizo una mueca desdeñosa al observar el lugar._

_Si antes tuvo la sensación de que había algo extraño en esa visita, ahora no le cabía la menor duda. Conocía a Cho y no creía que fuese tan… no sabía como describirla debido al coraje que sintió por lo que hizo la chica. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de personas, bueno no es que el vestidor del lugar estuviera en las mejores condiciones, pero el asunto de la pared corroída lo estaban solucionando de ahí todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y no había razón alguna – más que esa – para que Cho se pusiese a observar el lugar en esa forma tan despectiva. _

_- Sí, aquí – respondió con dureza._

_- Sólo vine a… ya sabes, saludarte._

_- Y ¿por qué no fuiste a mi casa? Mis ex compañeros de Hogwarts siempre son bienvenidos._

_- Sí, lo sé – empezó a pasearse por el lugar observando cada detalle y no pudo evitar reír mentalmente ante la expresión molesta de la otra chica, estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro; definitivamente, era fácil alterarla. – Pero no quería encontrarme con _él.

- _¿Con_ _"él"? ¿A quién te refieres?_

_- No me digas que no sabes… - se puso una mano en el pecho fingiendo pesar por lo que acababa de enterarse y eso no hizo más que molestar a la chica con la que estaba hablando._

_- No, no lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto ¿no te parece? – inquirió sarcástica. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. - Bueno, - se cansó de ese jueguito – no se tú, pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_- ¿Como qué? _

_- No te incumbe…_

_- Acaso es… ¿una cita?_

_- Sí, una cita, pero como dije: no es de tu incumbencia._

_- No me digas que sigues saliendo con él._

_- Y dale con lo mismo ¿no? – Arrojó su maleta al piso – si no vas a decirme nada de "él" – recalcó la última palabra – quienquiera que fuese – aunque en su interior tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quien era __**él**__ – mejor no me sigas hablando, no se que te pasa, pero estás muy extraña, demasiado para mi gusto…_

_La otra se alarmó ante eso, no debía descubrirla; no contó con que Ginny la conociese más personalmente._

_- Eh… sí – Ginny la observó perspicaz. – Suposiciones tuyas._

_- ¿En serio? _

_- Sí._

_- ¿Vas a decirme a quien te refieres con él?_

_La otra rió internamente por la curiosidad mal disimulada de la pelirroja – Ah cierto, no te lo dije, descuida sólo hablo de… Harry._

_- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con todo esto?_

_- Nada, yo solo digo que…_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Habla! – La otra enarcó las cejas – bueno, yo… ay olvídalo; no dije nada._

_Le avergonzaba sentirse así, pero últimamente él andaba muy misterioso y nadie parecía querer decirle algo al respecto; la única que parecía saberlo era Hermione y ni ella se había dignado a decirle algo o al menos darle una pista para confirmar sus dudas sobre lo que fuese que esté ocultando. _

_- ¿Segura? Porque yo podría decirte muchas cosas de él._

_- No, está bien._

_- Ah… bueno yo sólo quería hacerte un favor, ya sabes que con los hombres una nunca sabe nada, en especial con uno tan mujeriego y dispuesto a recordar buenos tiempos – soltó una risita tonta – como Harry… pero como tú no quieres saber nada yo nada puedo hacer ¿no crees? – acto seguido se dio la vuelta como si estuviese dispuesta a irse en ese instante._

_- ¡Aguarda! _

_- ¿Sí? – la otra se detuvo_

_- ¿A qué te refieres con eso que acabas de decir?_

_- A nada, yo sólo decía lo que he visto últimamente._

_- Estás mintiendo – dijo decidida._

_- ¿Y tan segura estás de tus palabras? – volvió a reirse de esa forma tan ridícula que ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas. _

_- Sí, porque no habría de estarlo._

_- Te lo repito, yo sólo lo digo porque quería ayudarte a no sufrir; las mujeres debemos estar siempre dispuestas a ayudarnos unas a otras._

_- ¡Ja! No te creo nada, eso lo dices porque estás celosa de mí. Ya acéptalo ¿sí? Lo tuyo con Harry terminó hace años, no puedo creer que todavía sigas muriéndote por él._

_- ¿Así que eso crees? – volvió a reír y a Ginny le estaba costando horrores resistirse para no ir a golpearla. – Está bien, es tu criterio, pero no vengas a decirme después que no te previne – se ajustó el abrigo que llevaba y se dio la vuelta para irse._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Adiós Ginny Weasley – cruzó la puerta y se desapareció._

_- ¡Espera! – Ginny corrió para alcanzarla, pero era muy tarde ya no estaba. – Se fue… - suspiró resignada – yo quería… - apretó con una mano la blusa que llevaba – ¡No! – Se reprendió mentalmente – ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Soy una tonta! Harry me quiere y… ¿desde cuando yo creo lo que esa tipa me diga? – se rió de sí misma por andar pensando esas tonterías y ya más convencida se fue a recoger el bolso que había dejado en la banca – aunque…- a su mente llegaron las palabras de la chica: __**"ya sabes que con los hombres una nunca sabe nada, en especial con uno tan mujeriego y dispuesto a recordar buenos tiempos" – **__¿Será cierto? – se mordió una uña - ¡No! Por supuesto que miente, es una locura. Será mejor que me vaya, Harry debe estar esperándome y yo estoy aquí como tonta dudando de él – volvió a reírse de sus propios pensamientos. _

_--------------------------------------------------__**Horas más**__**tarde**__------------------------------------------- _

_- ¡Esto es estúpido! – Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos – Cálmate, Ginevra, cálmate; no puedes estar pensando en tonterías – y con esfuerzo reprimió las ganas de llorar que tenía – tan sólo es una coincidencia, sólo eso. Harry no me dejaría plantada así porque sí – se vio el vestido y tuvo que evitar quitárselo para hacerlo añicos como había querido desde que pasó la segunda hora de espera – Es una tontería – volvió a repetirse mientras subía a su habitación._

_Una vez en ella, empezó de nuevo…_

_- Pero ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una explicación convincente para todo esto… Harry no es así, nunca ha sido así que yo recuerde… - se dio la vuelta en su cama – y si… - a su mente llegaron nuevamente las palabras de Cho - ¡No! ¡Maldición! No puedo creerle, ella mentía, además que… además que estaba un poco rara… digo Cho no es así ¿No? – Volvió a darse la vuelta – ¿y a mi que me importa lo rara que esté? Por mí puede ser más rara que todas las personas de la ciudad – se sentó en la cama – pero si estaba tan rara… es porque sabe de rarezas y… Harry sí, anda raro últimamente… si tan sólo supiera… - se acostó nuevamente en la cama – ay… ¡Maldita, Cho! Lo único que quiere es hacerme la vida imposible, eso es lo que pasa. Harry no me puede estar… engañando – una lágrima furtiva rodó por su mejilla – no, no, no – agitó la cabeza repetidamente –se lo preguntaré, si, no tiene nada de malo, le preguntaré sobre por qué anda raro y… si no me responde lo averiguaré yo misma – se rió internamente y con ese pensamiento en mente se durmió más feliz y tranquila. _

_--------------------------------------------------__**Al día siguiente**__---------------------------------------------_

_Cuando Ginny bajó de su habitación se encontró precisamente con la persona que la había dejado plantada el día anterior: Harry Potter._

_- ¡Ah, Hola Ginny!_

_- Harry… - dijo ella con el resentimiento marcando su voz – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Hmmm… - tragó con dificultad las gachas de avena que estaba comiendo, dejó el tazón a un lado y se dio la vuelta para verla de frente. – Eh… lo siento, Ginny es que quería…_

_- ¿Explicarme el por qué me dejaste plantada anoche? O ¿El por qué no llamaste, no dijiste nada que pudiera explicar tu ausencia? Habla, estoy esperándote…_

_- Sí, de eso quería hablarte, es que ayer estuve haciendo otras cosas…_

_- ¿Cómo qué?_

_- No puedo decirlo, es un secreto._

_- Ah… pues entérate que no es ningún secreto el que yo estoy enfadada contigo y lo voy a estar hasta que no me digas que me ocultas – se acercó a él decididamente y le apuntó con un dedo a la cara – y si no lo haces pronto, te olvidas de mí, Harry Potter – sus miradas se enfrentaron y a Harry le dio pánico la fiereza con la que dijo esas palabras, lo último que quería era que Ginny malinterpretara sus silencio, pero no tenía de otra y lo peor de todo es que no había nadie en la casa que pudiera sacarlo de tal apuro ¡Maldito el momento que escogió para venir a disculparse!_

_- Ginny…_

_- ¿Sí? – puso sus manos en la cintura, al más puro estilo de Molly Weasley._

_- Se que estás enfadada…_

_- No te imaginas cuanto._

_- Sí, por eso… - tragó saliva – no puedo…_

_- ¿No puedes qué? Habla de una vez._

_- Yo… _

_- ¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo están? – dijo alguien de pronto._

_Harry y Ginny giraron la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como Hermione atravesaba la sala y se dirigía a la cocina a su encuentro, el primero casi respiró aliviado – Hermione era la única que sabía lo que había estado ocultándole a Ginny – al ver a su amiga ya que eso le evitaría el tener que darle más explicaciones a su novia._

_- Muy bien – respondieron: Harry con entusiasmo y Ginny con languidez debido a la interrupción._

_- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó la castaña algo dudosa._

_- No._

_- Sí _

_- Eh… - se rió nerviosamente al ver como la pelirroja intentaba matar a Harry con la mirada. – Creo que…_

_- Hermione estás lista para ir a ver eso… - preguntó Harry mirando elocuentemente a su amiga. Ella lo vio confundida hasta que se dio cuenta como la miraba._

_- Eh… claro, es por esa razón que vine exactamente… ¿cierto? – lo miró inquisitiva preguntándole si era eso lo que debía decir._

_Era conciente de lo que Harry le ocultaba a Ginny y también de que le estaba costando trabajo mantener el secreto debido a la curiosidad innata de su amiga por eso estaba casi segura de que había llegado en el momento justo en el que Ginny intentaba sonsacarle algo de información y conociéndola ya hasta lo habría amenazado…_

_- Sí, por eso viniste – la siguió mirando para que le siguiera la corriente. Tenía suerte de que haya sido Hermione la que se apareció de pronto porque no estaba seguro si Ron le hubiera captado la indirecta tan rápido._

_- Ah… por eso viniste, Hermione – le dijo mientras disimulado su malestar con una sonrisa._

_- Sí, Ginny – la otra se rió porque no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones._

_- ¿Y adonde van a ver eso? – ahí los quería agarrar._

_- A Londres… _

- _Al Ministerio… - Ginny enarcó las cejas al oírlos._

_Ambos chicos se vieron a las caras ya que habían pronunciado dos respuestas distintas. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a contestar:_

_- Al Ministerio que está en Londres, como bien sabes Ginny._

_La aludida se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su amiga, eran muy pocas las veces que se enfadaba con ella, pero esta vez en realidad le daban ganas de matarla por estar encubriendo a Harry, tenía muy mala suerte ¡Ojalá y hubiera sido Ron el que aparecía y no ella! Ahí sí que se hubiera enterado de todo._

_- Bueno, Harry será mejor que te apures si no queremos llegar tarde a ver… eso – lo miró de la misma forma que él al principio._

_- Eh… sí, vamos o se hará tarde… - se dirigió hacia Ginny y estuvo a punto de darle un beso en los labios de no ser porque ella dijo:_

_- Es apenas de mañana, Harry, no se te hará tarde aunque te vayas una hora después – lo miró ceñuda aun con los brazos cruzados. Por otro lado él se había quedado pasmado y Hermione no sabía ni como salvarlo._

_- Es que… se me hace tarde para llegar temprano… - dijo con una sonrisa tonta por lo tonta de la respuesta: "Tarde para llegar temprano" ¿A quien se le ocurría? – pensaba mientras aguardaba la respuesta de ella._

_Se moría de los nervios en especial porque Ginny no había movido un músculo y es que él no sabía que le había costado mucho mantenerse imperturbable al oír la respuesta de él, ganas no le faltaban de echarse a reír allí mismo, pero debía averiguarlo todo por las buenas o las malas y ya había decidido – desde que Hermione dijo lo del Ministerio – que sería por las malas. _

_- De acuerdo, ve – a Harry se le iluminó la cara al verse libre del interrogatorio – o se te hará… tarde o temprano… como quieras decirlo._

_- Gracias – la besó y se dio la vuelta, agarró a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó rumbo al jardín sin darle tiempo de siquiera despedirse._

_- Lo averiguaré aunque sea lo último que haga – se dijo decidida mientras veía como su novio y su mejor amiga desaparecían en medio del jardín._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_- ¿Siguiendo a tu novio? – preguntó alguien a su espalda sobresaltándola de pronto._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que… haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny muy alarmada al ver a la mismísima Cho Chang parada frente a ella como si fuese una conversación cualquiera en un día cualquiera._

_- Nada, sólo pasé para comer algo… delicioso – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara – con un amigo, como decirlo… igual ¿no te parece?_

_- No se de lo que me hablas – se enderezó y se alejó del lugar. Cho la siguió._

_Ginny, antes de que la chica llegara – se había dirigido hasta un restaurante semi-elegante mientras seguía a Harry y lo había descubierto esperando a alguien y cuando vio eso las preguntas no tardaron en hacer mella en sus sentidos: ¿Desde cuando el come con alguien más que no sea yo? – pero rápidamente la pregunta se evaporaba al reconocer que actuaba como una tonta celosa porque desde luego Harry si podía comer con alguien que no sea ella; lo que le dio una ligera esperanza al notar que podía ser una reunión de negocios, con eso de que Harry era auror y era uno de los favoritos de Kingsley. Sí, eso era. _

_Una vez convencida de que la primera pregunta no tenía sentido daba paso a la segunda: - ¿Pero que me oculta? Tal vez es a una chica a la que espera y…_

_Pronto sus sospechas estuvieron a punto de cortarle la respiración al notar que una chica más o menos de sus misma edad, muy bonita, con los ojos azules más brillantes que haya visto en su vida, se acercaba a Harry con una sonrisa bobalicona que le produjo náuseas de solo imaginar como la fijaba en él y él de paso también le sonreía, pero… pero… pero…_

_¡Falsa alarma! Era sólo la mesera._

_Dejó que el aire atravesara sus pulmones nuevamente y siguió atenta por uno, dos minutos, tres minutos, cuatro minutos… cuarenta minutos… cualquiera que fuese la persona con la que iba a almorzar definitivamente había llegado tarde y eso era frustrante. No porque quisiera que Harry estuviera comiendo con otra persona que no sea ella, sino porque eso le restaba las oportunidades de saber que le ocultaba él, pero no podía darse por vencida tan fácil así que siguió esperando en las afueras del restaurante. Pasó: Una anciana con su hijo, o quizás no, - sus sentidos se alertaron – podía ser su amante y esa moda les estaba pegando a todos y por eso Harry la engañaba ¡Maldita anciana! – le dieron ganas de golpearla a pesar de luego le duela la conciencia porque la pobre tenía que caminar con un andador – ¡¿Porque encausaba a los jóvenes al mal camino?! Pero ahora que lo pensaba ya estaba muy vieja para eso y sólo andaba pensando así por la paranoia que sentía por no saber lo que Harry le ocultaba, así que desechó sus pensamientos y le pidió disculpas a la vieja – mentalmente, por suerte no había hecho ninguna locura –; luego pasó una mujer con su esposo – o eso creía – estaba apunto de imaginar las mismas cosas que con la mujer anterior hasta que vio a un niño entre ellos – ¡Qué bueno! – Se dijo – son solo una pequeña y feliz familia – eso le causó pesar y no supo por qué – Después vio a un hombre, a otro anciano, a los empleados del lugar a mucha gente, pero a nadie que se le acercara a Harry ni para pedir la hora. _

_Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Cho apareció a su espalda y empezó esa desagradable conversación._

_- ¿Por qué me sigues? – le dio la espalda al ventanal del restaurante para mirar a la mujer de frente._

_- Yo no te estoy siguiendo… ya te dije, yo vine a comer._

_- ¿En serio? – Se rió con incredulidad – No soy ingenua._

_- Es bueno saberlo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con alguien muy especial._

_- ¿Se puede saber quien es? – preguntó sarcástica, sabía que le mentí y también sabía que solo era para molestarla._

_- Hmmm, déjame pensarlo – se puso un dedo en la barbilla como cavilando la respuesta – creo que no – se rió de forma tonta y Ginny para burlarse lo hizo igual sólo que su mirada no era cálida ni risueña: era furibunda. – Pero que importa, después de todo aquí hay un gran ventanal donde podrás observar a __**mi**__ cita – señaló el cristal que Ginny sabía que estaba detrás de ella._

_- ¿Y quien te dice a ti que muero por saber con quien almuerzas o sales?_

_- Tu curiosidad, niña, tu curiosidad – se rió de ella y Ginny empezaba a lamentarse el no haberle dado ni un solo golpe cuando estudiaban juntas en el colegio – Ahora con permiso; mi cita me aguarda – Cho entró al local._

_- ¡Qué fastidio! Mejor me voy, antes de que se me agrie el estómago por ver tanta comida y no comer ni un poco._

_Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando de repente sintió el impulso de voltear para ver quien era la famosa cita de la odiosa de Cho y así lo hizo… pero casi al instante deseó no haberlo hecho jamás y con las fuerzas que le quedaban después de haber visto aquello se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, quería pensar, pero debía hacerlo en casa. Es que lo último que había esperado era que la cita de Cho fuera Harry, su novio._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Era la mañana del día siguiente y Harry no se dignó a aparecer en todo el día de ayer, tenía ganas de matarlo, pero se contuvo porque quería oír lo que le iba a decir cuando ella le dijera lo que había visto, sí, eso era lo que quería, pero por desgracia iba a tener que esperar porque debía irse a trabajar y no estaba dispuesta a perder su empleo por faltar muy seguido y todo por culpa de Harry._

_Las horas pasaron muy lento, más de lo que le gustaba. _

_Normalmente le encantaba trabajar, era el mejor trabajo del mundo – según ella – lo único que debía hacer era jugar al quidditch y de vez en cuando hacer uno que otro papeleo en la oficina del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, pero eso no le desagradaba porque así veía a su hermano, a su novio y a su amiga; era simplemente perfecto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó no tener que trabajar todo el día._

_Al final cuando otra vez se quedó rezagada en los vestidores como siempre le pasaba alguien entró sin pedir permiso como si tuviese la suficiente confianza para no tocar la puerta._

_- ¡Ey! No puede entrar así no más, debe to… - Ginny se quedó paralizada al ver la persona que había entrado. La ira la inundó. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó furiosa._

_- Ay, pero que tonito… - volvió a reirse._

_- Será mejor que dejes esa estúpida sonrisa antes de que te la quite de un modo que no te va a gustar – siseó amenazante y la otra en vez de asustarse se rió más solo que esta vez se carcajeó hasta que el aire le faltó y tuvo que detenerse._

_- Eso fue muy gracioso, lo juro – se sostuvo el estómago con las manos y se enderezó tal cual era – Pero lo entiendo…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Entiendo que estés molesta, es comprensible, pero debes admitir que te lo advertí._

_- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a… a… decir que tú… que tú… - la rabia no la dejaba hablar._

_- Sí, te lo dije. Yo no tengo la culpa de que él me prefiera a mí y… _

_- ¡Eres una… - no pudo más y se acercó a ella con toda la intención de golpearla, y eso estuvo a punto de hacer, pero algo en su interior la detuvo; algo que le decía, muy en el fondo, que ella tenía razón._

_La otra que había cerrado los ojos momentáneamente esperando el golpe que se avecinaba se atrevió a abrirlos y con ellos vio la indecisión en los ojos de ella. Se rió internamente y se salió del alcance de las manos de Ginny._

_- Ya te lo dije, no es que sea mala, pero debes saber que no eres buena, él no te quiere, sólo está contigo porque le das lástima, hay mujeres mucho mejores que tú. Un ejemplo: Yo – se rió nuevamente, sólo que esta vez disfrutando de el efecto de sus palabras en Ginny y aunque yo, si eso te esfuerzas en creer, no sea la mujer que él busca ¿Quién te dice que no se va a buscar a otra cuando se canse de ti? ¿Quién te dice que eres la chica de sus sueños? – en seguida su tono se transformó en uno más duro y cruel -¡Idiota, te está mintiendo y tú tienes la culpa!... _

_- Eso… eso… - tragó saliva con dificultad como si estuviese a punto de llorar – es mentira, él no…_

_- Ya te lo dije, yo no miento, pero si te quieres convencer hagamos… una apuesta._

_- ¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – inquirió con la voz débil._

_- Mi querida Ginny… - le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: El domingo de esta semana vas a ir a su casa y yo estaré ahí, te darás cuenta de que Harry es incapaz de rechazarme, ya lo verás…_

_- No entiendo como vas a hacer eso… si…_

_- Tú solo ve… y te darás cuenta, pero como una apuesta no sería apuesta si no hay una perdedora tú, porque estoy segura que vas a ser tú y…_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Si tú pierdes, como vas a hacerlo… tendrás que alejarte de él…_

_- ¡¿Qué?! – se alarmó._

_- Sí, tendrás que hacerlo. Tú decides: O aceptas y te conformas con saber que Harry te engaña conmigo – se señaló – o no aceptas y aceptas y te conformas con saber que Harry te engaña conmigo. Ya sabes ¿sí o sí? – se rió nuevamente._

_El tiempo pasó durante un rato, un rato en el que ninguna dijo nada hasta que Ginny dijo: - Acepto._

- ¿Hiciste qué?

- Acepté su apuesta, Harry. No tenía otra opción.

- ¡Claro que la había!

- No, no la había… ya déjame tranquila.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

- Basta, Harry,¡Basta! Déjame tranquila – Ginny subió corriendo – a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta. Él entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Una vez dentro preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Ya me lo confesaste y dijiste lo que pasó antes de empezar todo esto. ¿Qué pasa? Dime…

- Harry no, ya te dije que no – ella intentó avanzar hacia la puerta pero él la detuvo, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Ginny… te amo… ¿Qué parte no entiendes? No me importa esa estúpida apuesta, me importas tú…

- Harry lo entiendo pero… – ella empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que no tardaron en inundar su rostro – no es posible… no puedo… no debo…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó exasperado.

- Yo no soy la mujer para ti ¡entiéndelo! Eso entendí aquel día, ¿No lo entiendes? Por eso lo acepté… – intentó librarse de su agarre pero sólo consiguió que él la sujetase más fuerte y la acercara más a su cuerpo.

- Ginny te amo… - susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

- No Harry yo n… – no pudo continuar, Harry la había besado tierna y lentamente, ella no quería, pero le devolvió el beso de igual manera. Ambos se trasladaron al verano en el que él cumplía 17, ese verano en el que Ginny le robó un beso a Harry tan lleno de amor y pasión como el de ese momento; llevaban tiempo así ¿Cuánto? Nadie preguntaba. Pero ella se detuvo.

- No… Harry… por favor.

- Ginny tú también me amas – le tomó la cara con las manos y la acercó a su rostro hasta que sus frentes se enfrentaron – ¿Por qué te resistes? ¿No podemos simplemente gozar del amor que ambos nos tenemos? No me importa por qué lo hiciste o… o lo que pensabas antes de hacerlo – la miró a los ojos, a aquellos ojos cafés que hacían que perdiera la cordura con tan sólo imaginárselos clavados en él – Ginny te quiero tanto… – él también empezó a llorar y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Ginny, pero sólo ella lo supo porque su expresión continuó siendo la misma.

- Harry es que yo…

- ¿Yo qué? Termina lo que siempre empiezas. Ginny yo te he abierto mi corazón, ábreme el tuyo, demuéstrame que el amor que siento es recíproco o no podré soportarlo ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! – pidió desesperado.

- Harry temo no ser la mujer par ti – ella agarró las manos de él y las acarició – yo… - tomó aire – desde que era niña siempre imaginé convertirme algún día en tu esposa, en la Sra. Potter, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que siento que no estamos destinados a estar juntos: lo de Voldemort, lo de Cho…

- No era Cho, Romilda se disfrazó de ella de alguna forma que francamente ahora no me importa. – Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oírlo pero decidió que eso ya no tenía importancia para lo que estaba tratando de decirle a Harry.

- Bueno, Romilda, Kevin… son tantas cosas que no sé si podré soportarlo, no quiero más decepciones – agachó la cabeza – no lo soportaría – su llanto se hizo más abundante. Él la abrazó y acarició su espalda y percibió el olor de su fragante cabello, tenía la misma fragancia que siempre lo embrujó.

Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró – Gin, ese día que tú entraste a mi habitación, estaba por ir a ducharme para luego invitarte a salir. Esa noche, en la cena, te iba a pedir que te conviertas en mi esposa, en la Sra. Potter como siempre soñaste, como siempre he soñado desde el día en que descubrí el amor que siento por ti – Ginny al oír eso se separó bruscamente.

- No intentes consolarme con esas palabras, no quiero mentiras, no quiero decepciones… yo sólo…

- ¿Y quien dice que es mentira? – en ese momento él saco una cajita del bolsillo interno de su túnica, la abrió y le mostró el contenido a Ginny quien al observarlo se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos se hicieron como platos y tapó la boca con sus manos para evitar gritar – desde ese día no me lo quito de encima, lo guardaba siempre conmigo con la esperanza de poder entregártelo apenas nos reconciliáramos, pero pasaron los días, las semanas; en algún momento pensé rendirme, pero este anillo – lo miró – es lo que evitaba que lo hiciera, este anillo es quien me recuerda que merezco ser feliz, que merezco a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, a la más valiente y a la… – su discurso murió en ese instante. Ginny no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, dejaron correr la pasión y el amor que sus cuerpos siempre quisieron expresar, Harry sostuvo a Ginny por la cintura, la mantenía separada del suelo por centímetros, ella le desabrochó la gabardina que este llevaba encima, y sin esperar más él se dirigió a la cama con ella, él sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente, sus miradas se encontraron y sólo bastó eso para saber que eso era lo que siempre habían esperado, se besaron, él exploró su cuello y ella acarició su espalda, Harry acababa de desabrochar su blusa, volvieron a mirarse y luego a besarse hasta que ella lo detuvo – ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry con la respiración agitada, Ginny se volteó para quedar acostada encima de él, desde esa posición habló.

- Quiero que lo digas – pidió mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara.

- ¿Decir qué? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.

- No quiero hacerme ilusiones, no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas, no… – Harry pareció entender a donde quería llegar ella así que tomó su varita y convocó la cajita que había caído al piso, cuando esta hubo llegado a sus manos se apresuró en dejar la varita a un lado y abrió la cajita lentamente, sacó el anillo, dejó la caja la un lado y tomó el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Ginny y dijo:

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Ginny Weasley? – colocó la argolla en su dedo, ella lo observaba maravillada, no podía creerlo, lo soñó durante tanto tiempo y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad: se casaría con Harry Potter.

- Y… ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó dudoso al no ver reacción en ella. Ginny lo besó igual que antes, cuando se separó respondió:

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Sí, sí me quiero casar contigo Harry Potter, te amo como nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien, TE AMO – ambos rieron por su declaración, se parecía mucho a la que Harry le había hecho en el estadio de _quidditch, _pero sus risas pronto acabaron ya que decidieron terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso. Estaban tan sumidos en hacer lo que estaban haciendo que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron todos los Weasley más Hermione, incluso la hija mayor de Bill, los 5 hermanos traían un pastel de chocolate enorme, pastel que cayó al piso cuando los 5 vieron en que situación se hallaba Ginny.

- ¡¿Pero que significa esto?! – fue el grito colectivo de todos los varones (incluso Arthur que casi se le sale el corazón al ver a su pequeña con Harry) Weasley, Hermione le tapó instintivamente los ojos a Victorie, estaba atónita al igual que Molly y Fleur que se habían quedado paralizadas. Ginny y Harry pegaron un respingo al oír los gritos y el estruendo causado por el pastel que se hizo pedazos.

- ¡¡¡Tú!!! – Bill y Charlie se acercaron a Harry, lo cogieron de las solapas de la camisa (que aún tenía puesta) y lo estamparon contra la pared; Percy, George y Ron los siguieron en la acción. De repente Harry se encontró con 5 varitas apuntando a su cuello y el Sr. Weasley ni se había molestado en defenderlo como en otras ocasiones porque ahora la hacía de condenador, se paró detrás y en medio de sus hijos y preguntó:

- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Potter?! – Harry tragó saliva, lo había llamado Potter, se maldecía internamente por haber dejado la varita en la mesa _¿por qué no respondí inmediatamente? _– Se preguntó – _porque estabas ocupado en otras cosas_ – le respondió una vocecilla en su interior, estaba intentando averiguar como escapar de la situación cuando Ginny (quien ya se había abotonado la blusa) apareció al rescate.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? ¡Bájenlo ahora mismo!

- ¡No! – respondieron ellos.

- Yo… Ro… - fue un error intentar apelar con su amigo ya que estelo miró con profundo desprecio. Estaba perdido.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – exclamó Percy.

- ¡Como te atreves…! – preguntó George.

- … a tocar a nuestra hermanita… - continuó Ron.

- … a irrespetar esta casa… - siguió Arthur.

- … ¡a violar nuestras normas!... – explotó Bill.

- … te lo advertimos Potter… - dijo Charlie.

- ¡Muchachos, Arthur por favor! – los 6 se volvieron hacia Molly y ella por primera vez en su vida tembló bajo la mirada de sus hijos y su marido.

- No creo que… - intentó intervenir Hermione que ya había sacado a la niña de la habitación.

- Chicos, Billy yo _cgeo_ que… - sucedió lo mismo que con Molly, la situación se había puesto color de hormiga. Ginny era la única con el poder de hacer algo.

- ¡Bájenlo! – volvió a gritar Ginny.

- Ya te dijimos que no, no hasta que él se arrepienta de lo que hizo.

- No me obliguen a usar la varita, puedo ser la menor, pero mis hechizos son más poderosos que los vuestros y muchos más diestros, ahora ¡mué… van… se!

- No te tenemos miedo Ginevra. Explica porque llorabas – Charlie se había fijado en la cara de Ginny pues esta aún tenía los rasgos de su llanto

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? – las cuatro mujeres y Harry habían hecho la misma pregunta, aunque Ginny se llevó la mano a su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas ya secas.

- Él no me ha hecho llorar… - mintió Ginny.

- Claro que no, yo jamás…

- Tú cállate Potter, aún no acabamos contigo – Harry miró a Ginny, esta a su vez le devolvió la mirada, se entendieron a la perfección y Harry con mucho más valor del que realmente sentía dijo:

- Si quieren terminar conmigo será mejor que sea ahora porque Ginny y yo no nos vamos a separar.

- Así es…

- Porque Ginny y yo… porque nosotros…

- … vamos a casarnos… – terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡JA! ¿Creen que somos estúpidos? Hace unos días maldecías a Harry y ahora te vas a casar con él, no me lo creo.

- Lo que tú creas o no me tiene sin cuidado, no es mi problema Bill, pero sólo para demostrarte que intento resolver esto con calma te lo mostraré – ella levantó la mano izquierda y mostró el brillante y reluciente anillo que ahora lucía su dedo – todos se quedaron de piedra incluso Bill y Charlie que eran los que mantenían a Harry pegado a la pared, él se aflojó y se masajeó el cuello.

- Es imposible…

- ¡Ahhh, Ginny! – gritó una emocionada Hermione corriendo hacia su mejor amiga.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste compañero?! – preguntó Ron que ahora abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de querer matarlo al principio.

- Es que no me dio tiempo – contestó él.

- Fue de improvisto – confesó Ginny.

Después de esa declaración por parte de ambos, fue como si la escena anterior nunca hubiera pasado, todos se habían lanzado a los brazos de la feliz pareja quienes recibían las felicitaciones por parte de todos. Fleur, Hermione y Molly soltaron lágrimas de emoción; Percy ofreció y a ver una botella de wisky de fuego para celebrar, George decía que ya era hora, que se habían demorado mucho, Bill y Charlie se disculpaban por su anterior comportamiento y al final Molly y Arthur los miraron y le dijeron a Harry que era bienvenido a la familia y que ahora si era todo un Weasley, gesto que él agradeció muy emocionado.

- Muchas… gracias… siento lo de hace un rato pero… bueno ya saben… - miró a todos, los hombres lo miraban serios, pero ya no con odio – en verdad es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida, ustedes me lo han dado todo, me han regalado la felicidad, me dieron a mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, al que le debo la vida y mi cordura – todos rieron – me dieron a unos verdaderos padres porque Sres. Weasley yo los considero como mis padres… – los miró a ellos.

- Nosotros también hijo – dijeron estos.

- Me brindaron una familia con hermanos integrados con los que he bromeado, charlado, peleado… - volvieron a reír.

- Nosotros también te queremos, pero no nos hagas llorar – intervino George burlón.

- … y sobre todo… – continuó como si nunca se hubiera producido interrupción alguna –… me han dado a la mujer de mi vida… a mi verdadera razón de vida: Ginny y prometo amarla y cuidarla, ella – tomó las manos de su prometida que se había acercado a él – es un tesoro invaluable que no pienso echar a perder. Te amo Ginny.

- Yo también Harry – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas y lo besó de forma fugaz, él sonrió ante el gesto, se giró y otra vez la sala se llenó de vítores.

Continuará…

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¿Qué tal? No me maten por favor por la demora, pero en serio este capítulo fue un tanto difícil de escribir más que los otros – lo supondrán por el tiempo de demora en actualizar ¿no? Jejeje._

_En este capítulo encontramos muchas cosas, quienes estaban detrás de todo y más importante todavía, descubrimos la verdad de Ginny lo que ella tenía que decir en su defensa, debo confesar que me dio un ataque de risa al escribir el espionaje de Ginny, es que recordé unas telenovelas asiáticas que he visto últimamente y pues me inspiraron para hacer reír más a la gente y como que los capítulos andaban muy dramáticos y el fanfic era de humor jajajaja, espero que se rían tanto como yo, pero si no es así lo comprenderé. La frase "Se me hace tarde para llegar temprano" no es mía, es sacada de uno de los capítulos de Bob Esponja de Nickelodeon; esa esponja me hace dar risa a veces al igual que Jimmy Neutrón y ¡Hey Arnold!, pero eso no importa ahora, es que cada vez que la oigo me da mucha risa y me acordé de Bob Esponja y eso salió._

_¿Qué piensan de Charlie y Caroline? Muy descomplicada la chica ¿no? No le gusta estresarse para nada jajaja._

_No me acuerdo de qué más decirle así que con eso los dejo y espero sigan leyendo el fanfic que voy a tratar de actualizarlo más a menudo aquí ya se viene los capítulos finales que no sé, todavía si ponerlos como epílogos o simples capítulos, pero lo sabrán más adelante. Una pregunta ¿Saben lo que significa cuando alguien marca tu historia como historia alerta?_

_Ahora sí, me despido y espero que les vaya bien._

_Muchos saludos._

_Atte.:_

_Clyo. _


End file.
